Pokemon: Hero Quest 2, Cards of Memories
by Jack Davis
Summary: Ever since the hero known as Jack Davis was gone, now he returns back to the Empire World, and see what the problem. But he'll have to be aware, because this adventure becomes weird when fighting against Shadows, Fiends, and Enemies.
1. Chapter 1

It was nighttime, in the middle of the night, a young brown hair boy with his yellow mouse were sleeping in bed at their house. It's only five in the morning, and they will need their sleep from the adventures they had. Well, one was fine, but the other that's trying to sleep is having a nightmare ever since that boy entered the Empire World. His nightmare is training to fight against the shadows with his yellow friend, and fighting against a giant shadow. He woke up just in time with a gasp!

"What…what just happened?" He asks, looking at his bed. "Am I having those dreams again, or is this a nightmare?" He looks at his yellow friend, rubs him and said, "Hey. Pikachu. Wake up."

His yellow friend wakes up, yawning for a bit and looks at his owner, confused. "…Jack?" He squeaked, asking. "What time is it?"

"Only five." Jack replied to his Pikachu.

"About the nightmare?"

"Yes. I can't get it out of mind. Something's wrong at the temple where I pulled that Empire Sword out."

"Do you want to go check it out?"

"Sure." Jack got of bed, getting change by changing to his outfit when he had his own adventures, a blue vest with a hood, wearing orange shoulder pads, red long pants, and blue shirt with a sun on it, green shoes, and a red cap. "Come on," he said, "Let's go check the Empire Temple."

Jack and his Pikachu left the house, locking the door without making a sound, and then walk their way straight to the Temple where Jack pulled out the Empire Sword from the beginning. It's the den of night, and they shouldn't be wondering off without supervising them to go alone. They had no idea if it's okay to go to their own adventure through the Empire World again, but straight to the future.

They enter inside the Temple, the whole place is covered with white walls, all of the god statues are only twelve, and up ahead is one statue that looks like the great Pokémon, Zucion. The wall opens up, Jack and Pikachu looks at where the Empire Sword was placed, and when they look at where the Sword was, it was gone. Jack and Pikachu were surprised.

"No way!" Said Jack, surprised, "Where's the Empire Sword and the Empire Shield?"

"Maybe somebody went into the future and to the Empire World." Said Pikachu, guessing.

"Not really." Said Jack, disagreeing, "It has to be different." Jack and Pikachu looks pass where the Empire Sword was, and then saw a mirror on the other side under the prophecy. The prophecy told a boy to save the Empire Sword again from total darkness, and save the world from evil with his Pokémon.

Jack and Pikachu pass the stone, looks at the mirror, and Jack touches it. His hand phases through the mirror, and Jack brings his hand out, surprised. He decided to walk through the mirror, and now he's in the Empire Sword. Pikachu follows him, entering the Empire Sword with Jack.

In the Empire World, it looks like the same thing, but with more decoration on it, and there are white flowers all over the walls. Jack and Pikachu had no idea what world is this, but their guess is that they're in the Empire World.

"Is this?" Ask Jack.

"I guess." Said Pikachu, thinking, and he looks at Jack, "But it looks all white."

"Then maybe we should go back." Said Jack, thinking.

"You don't need to go back." Said a voice, and both Jack and Pikachu jumped. A figure wearing a black cloak appeared, pointing at Jack with its black glove. "Jack Davis and Pikachu, you have returned."

"…Wait a minute." Said Jack, talking to the cloak person, "How did you know our names?"

"Are you psychic?" Ask Pikachu, asking the cloak person.

And then the cloak person responds, shaking his head, "…No. I am…you." The cloak person removes his hood, and shows he has brown spiky hair, just like Jack. "Jack Davis, Pikachu, welcome back to the Empire World."

"But why are you dressed so funny like that?" Ask Jack.

"Well, you have no idea, do you?" Ask the figure. "I'm the real Empire. 'Empire Jack', you can call me."

"Okay." Said Pikachu.

"Come." Said Empire Jack, "Up the stairs. I need to take you guys to your new adventure." Empire Jack leads Jack and Pikachu through the stairs, going up the stairs, and to the next room. Up ahead on the other side is a double door. "This way. We must hurry."

"Hold up!" Jack called, "What's the rush?"

The Empire looks down and replies to Jack, "I'm sorry, but I can't talk right now."

"But you have to tell us!" Jack demanded.

"…Okay, very well." Said Empire Jack, and then he explains, "Do you remember pulling that Empire Sword out of the stone when you were five?"

Jack thinks and replied, "Yes."

"The rules stated that whoever pulls the Empire Sword will have to do their best to save the World, created by those who have destine to grant their special wish. You wished that the 'Black Plague' were gone. Well now, it becomes worse. The new Empire appeared out of nowhere, and turned the Empire Sword into an 'Evil Sword'." Jack and Pikachu were shock to hear it. "My apologizes, but we're not allowed to touch the 'Evil Sword'.

"I would get the Empire Sword back, but since it becomes an Evil Sword, I can't get it back. I'm afraid that we're all sitting ducks."

"Dang!" Jack shouted, angry, "That's worse!" But then, he remembered something, "Wait a minute! If the Empire is defeated, it moves on waiting for the next Empire, right?"

"I guess." Empire Jack replied, "But what does it make?"

"Well, since he's the worse Empire ever," Jack explains, "Then how about we defeat him, try and take the Empire Sword and let the Sword decided who it's owner really belongs?"

"Yeah!" Said Pikachu. "We could let whoever took that Evil Sword, and let it decide who its real owner belongs to."

"But are you sure that might work?" Ask Empire Jack.

"Come on!" Said Jack, "It chose me before, and I will never let you down!"

The Empire thinks for a moment, and then said, "Thank you." He walks up to Jack, and gives him a weapon, "Here, take this."

Jack has received an Empire Sword. Jack and Pikachu were surprised.

"What? The Empire Sword?" Ask Jack.

"Let's just say that I made a second copy of the real Empire Sword." Said Empire Jack, "Before that evil person turned the real Empire Sword into an Evil Sword. And here's the real Empire Shield."

Jack receives the Empire Shield. "Thank you." Said Jack. "You kept the real Empire Shield, and he doesn't."

"No problem." Said Empire Jack.

"Hey! What about me?" Ask a voice, Jack and Pikachu looked around, and Jack remembers that voice from anywhere.

"Hold on! That's Pikachu!" Said Jack.

"How did you know?" Ask Empire Jack. A yellow mouse with an electric tail like, Pikachu's ears, and red cheeks appeared.

"Hello, everyone." Said the yellow mouse, and it's the same size as Pikachu.

"Pikachu!" Jack cheered, "Long time no see!"

"What? Jack?" Ask the Empire's Pikachu, and he looks at both Jacks in the room, confused. "What's going on?"

"But I'm Jack's Pokémon." Said Pikachu, surprised. "Aren't we twins or something?

"Well, it happened before." Said the Empire's Pikachu, scratching the back of his hair. "But let me go through the whole story."

"Oh yes." Said Empire Jack, "Someone else will be here soon."

"Who?" Ask Pikachu.

"Oh crud!" A voice shouted, and Jack and Pikachu jumped, seeing a person running from something. "Get away from me!"

"Master!" A soft voice shouted, "Peter!"

"! Peter?" Ask Jack and Pikachu, surprised, and then an older teen appeared, wearing black clothes, blue spiky hair, and blue eyes appeared. A brown fur Pokémon, brown ears, cute, and known as the evolving Pokémon is chasing Peter, and jumped on his back, making Peter fall on his front side.

"Peter! You've returned!" Said the Pokémon, hoping on Peter's backside, happily.

"It's Peter!" Said Jack, surprised.

"And his Eevee." Said Pikachu.

Peter looks very mad, and jumps mad, "Will you get off of me, you little furry rat!" Eevee was away, and started to cry. "Oh great, you're going to cry."

"Peter!" Jack shouted. He takes Eevee, and holds it. "Peter, he's your Pokémon, and you're responsible."

"I would have been better with Umbreon." Said Peter, turning away, "Besides, why would I want an Eevee on my journeys?"

"Peter. Your Eevee evolved into an Umbreon during night time." Said Empire Jack, "So it's time for you to go look for Seymour Guado, and retain your Dark Side powers of being a Warlock."

Peter looks at the Empire, and looks at Eevee. "Okay, I'm sorry for calling you a furry rat, and you could join."

Eevee looks happy. "Yeah!" He jumped off of Jack, and jumps on Peter, bouncing on him.

"Hey!" Peter shouted.

"Oh boy." Said Empire Jack, putting his hand on his face, "Listen, it's for you two to go on your adventures."

"Okay." Said Jack.

The Empire releases his arm out, and gives them both something. "Here. You both are going to need this on your journey."

"What is it?" Ask Jack, taking an object off of the Empire's hand. Jack and Peter have received a Deck Holder. "A deck holder?"

"This whole new world on your journey will be different from your battles." Said Empire Jack, explaining, "This is your big challenge, and will run into each soon. Just to remind you, don't do anything reckless on your journeys."

"Please." Said Peter, "I'll do this alone."

"Very well." Said Empire Jack, "But you'll be companied by your other side self to help you out. As for me, I will help Jack on his adventures if he's stuck or lost."

"Thanks." Said Jack, "But what about my Pikachu and your Pikachu?"

"Not to worry." The Empire replied, he walks to the both of them and asks, "Will you two come with me for a moment?"

"Uh…sure." Said Pikachu.

"Okay." Said the Empire's Pikachu, and both Pikachus follow the Empire into his room, doing something.

"Great, just what we need." Said Peter, "A new adventure. Now this is going to be fun."

"? What do you mean?" Ask Jack.

"Use your head, Jack. This is going to be a new adventure we had ever since we defeated my father from the Empire World, and return home. Now we're going back to the Empire World, and still have to fight those fiends."

"Now that's new. Are there going to be some changes around?"

"Jack, I think so."

The double door opened up, and then there was only one Pikachu. "Since you had a Pikachu, I fused your Pikachu with my Pikachu, so that way you two can go on your adventures again." Said Empire Jack.

"Thank you, Empire Jack." Said Jack, "Pikachu, come over here." Pikachu goes up to Jack, and looks at him. "How are you feeling?"

"Great!" Said Pikachu, "I can still talk, and it seems that we're connected."

"Okay you two." Said Empire Jack, "It's time to separate your worlds." He looks at Jack, "Jack, you will take the World where you had your adventures." Empire Jack looks at Peter, "And Peter, you will take the World of Darkness."

"Now that I can get use to." Said Peter.

"Wait! Why Separate?" Ask Jack.

"Just me on this." Said Empire Jack, "Now Jack, you and your Pikachu will go first." He points at the double door. "Just pull out a card of Light World, and you'll get your answers."

Jack walks to the double door, holds a card up, and then the double door opens. Jack and Pikachu went through the double doors, and then the double doors closed up.

"Peter, you're next." Said Empire Jack. Peter and Eevee walk to the double door, pulls out a card, and then the double door opens up. Peter and Eevee walks through the double doors, and they enter the new world. The double doors closed itself, and then Empire Jack teleported out of the room, and goes with Jack.

**Pokémon Hero Quest, Season II:**

Cards of Memories

For the first time ever since Jack has come to the Empire World, things have changed for the pass seven years, but not it's passed eight years. The new adventure begins between Jack Davis and Peter Palm, for their new adventure begins a new quest, and a new journey to become the Pokémon hero. The Pokémon Hero from long ago, and a Pokémon Noble has returned back to the Empire World to save the worlds from darkness, and can relive the lives ever since they came to the Empire World, and they can do it again to become Pokémon Heroes.

Our first adventure starts with Jack Davis, a Pokémon Hero who did set off his own adventure, and becoming the 'Lost Heir of the Hero', from his symbol. But now, he's back in Clock Town, his old time with his friend, Pikachu. The whole place looks like the same town, but only daytime, and his hometown is still dark.

"Welcome home, Jack." Said Empire Jack, "Your hometown."

"But isn't this your home?" Ask Jack, confused.

"Not to worry, I created this world." Said Empire Jack.

"But that means we'll see them again, right?" Ask Pikachu, "I mean, our past lives ever since we came to the Empire World before."

"Actually, it was Jack." Said Empire Jack, "But not to worry, I can still help you out. But first, you want to explore around, and find your folks to see if they remember you."

"You mean, talk around town to see if I can get some information." Said Jack, asking, "That's a good idea."

"Yeah! Get clues." Said Pikachu.

"Okay, off we go." Said Empire Jack.

Jack and Pikachu walks around town, and it seems that this town looks fine. Looking around, they'll have to look around to see if they can find Jack's sister, Erika. But looking around town looks a bit small for Medieval Time.

"Jack, where can we start?" Ask Pikachu.

"I don't know." Said Jack, "But I know where to start first."

Jack hurries passing through some people, and Pikachu follows him. Jack and Pikachu found a house that looks familiar to Jack, and it's the same house Jack came out. Jack knocks on the door, and then the door opens. Jack and Pikachu enter inside, and then the door closes on them.

"Welcome." Said a voice, "Make yourself at home."

Jack looks around, and this is the same thing as his house. The fire place, the stairs, the two hallways, and up head is the kitchen.

"Jack." Said Empire Jack. "At least I get to see your home once more."

"You'll get use to it." Said Jack.

And then a girl with blue hair, a long blue dress, blue shoes, and a pretty face looks at Jack. She looks at Jack, surprised. "Ah!"

"Hi Erika." Said Jack.

"Big Brother! Pikachu!" Said Erika, hugging them both. "I'm so glad you returned. You two have got to tell us what happened when you two were missing, because you were gone a long time."

"Sorry." Said Jack, "We had to return back to the…"

But the Empire tapped Jack on his right shoulders, just to interrupt him. "Jack, don't say 'return back to the real world', or you'll make things worse."

"_Sorry." _Jack whispered, and then he said to Erika, "I mean, return back home. We just got lost, and then find our way back."

"That's great to hear." Said Erika, "Daddy, Mother, and Little Brother were gone looking for you, and now you're home, back to us."

"Excellent." Said Pikachu, "When do we get to eat?"

"Soon." Said Erika, "But why don't you go see your little brother. He's at his room, waiting for you."

Jack and Pikachu walks up the stairs, and then went to the right door, on the right side. Jack knocked on the door, and then waits. "Come in." Said a voice, Jack opened, and both Jack and Pikachu enter inside the room.

When they enter inside the room, his little brother had his whole collection of Pokémon, loads of them, and there, lying on the bed is a boy with red spiky hair, the same as Jack but with an orange jacket, blue pants, and only whisker marks on his cheeks.

"Zac." Said Jack, "It's me, Jack."

"…Jack?" Ask Zac, and he looks at him, surprised. "Oh! Big Brother! Pikachu! You've returned!" He gets off the bed, and hugs them both.

"Whoa! Take it easy there." Said Pikachu, "I wasn't made for this!"

"I thought you would be gone forever." Said Zac, "Where were you two?"

"We just lost our way home, and then return back to Clock Town." Said Jack, "I was thinking that I should return home right now, and now here we are."

"Well, for some reason, we don't know why." Said Pikachu, "But we've decided to return home."

"That's great!" Said Zac, "Come on, let's get you to go see mom and dad!"

"Okay, just wait up." Said Jack, Zac takes Jack and Pikachu to the kitchen, and there are their parents, working on some kind of food that's Jack and Pikachu's favorite meal. Jack and Pikachu smell it, sniffing it.

"Is that?" Ask Jack, "Food?"

"Now who could that be?" Ask a voice, and a man turns around with light red hair but spiked, long brown pants, and brown shoes. And a woman has a yellow ponytail hair, looks like Erika but a young adult, a red dress, and brown shoes.

"Mother! Father!" Said Zac, "Jack and his Pikachu have returned home."

"What?" Ask their mother, surprised. "Jack and Pikachu returned?"

"Now that's a surprise." Said their father, "But how can we tell if that's Jack and Pikachu?"

"Uh…Lionel." Said Jack.

"And Paloo." Said Pikachu.

His father was a little surprised. "Oh, it's them."

"Welcome home." Said their mother. "I cooked dinner while you were gone. Children, come get your dinner right now."

"Thank you." Said Jack, taking some food. "This is going to be great!"

At dinner, the whole family decided to enjoy their dinner, having a great feast, and it is for the best to explain the whole story of what's been happening ever since he was gone and decided to come back. But there are some things he can never forget.

"I see." Said Lionel. "Nickless is gone, and the world is saved from Meteor."

"That explains why you were missing." Said Paloo.

"We were about to call the search party." Said Erika, "You had us worried."

"Jack, no wonder you're always the hero." Said Zac, "When I become the right age as you, someday I want to be like you."

"Are you sure?" Ask Jack, "Because since you've been training with dad, you will become the Pokémon Hero too."

"Well, time's a wasting." Said Lionel, "Jack, let us go train in the backyard to see how you're doing with your sword."

"Wait a minute?" Ask Paloo, "In the middle of our fine dinning. You can't be serious, honey."

"Don't worry, dear." Said Lionel, "You saw me fought against those giant fiends, how about training Jack to see how he and his Pokémon are improved."

"But I don't know if I had enough." Said Jack, "I still have Pikachu with me."

"Not quite." Said the Empire, talking to Jack. Jack looks at him, confused. "Remember, you still have the other four Pokémon, Growlithe, Bulbasaur, Psyduck, and Mankey."

"But what happened to Link?" Ask Jack.

"You'll see him soon." Said Empire Jack.

"Jack, who are you talking to?" Ask Lionel. Jack was surprised. They can't see the Empire, because the Empire is invisible to them, and only Jack and Pikachu can see him.

"Oh! Nothing." Said Jack, "Just talking to myself."

"Well, let's get moving." Said Lionel, "Let's just take our plates, and clean them before your mom gets over active."

"Very funny, honey." Said Paloo.

"Sorry, dear." Said Lionel, "Just couldn't help it." Lionel, Jack, and Pikachu take their food plates, and wash the crumbs off of their plates, just washing the dishes.

"Come on, Jack." Said Lionel, "You too, Pikachu."

"Okay." Said Jack.

"Alright!" Said Pikachu.

And so, Jack, Pikachu, and Lionel decided to train outside of the backyard, and decided to do some practice before Jack goes on his adventures. But there are real dangers out in the real world, and it could get ugly if Jack doesn't watch his step. Jack will need the help he needs from his Pokémon, and will continue on to his new adventure.


	2. Chapter 2

Outside in the backyard, Jack and Pikachu decided to go train with his father before going to fight against real fiends. There is real danger outside in Clock Town and in the Galleon Region. The Empire will have to give Jack some tips before going into a real battle. This is just training between Jack and his Pokémon against Lionel, Jack's father and his Pokémon.

"So, son." Lionel said, "You remember the rules of being a 'Pokémon Warrior'?"

Jack thinks about it, and remembers. "Oh yeah!" He said, "When you go alone, you must have 'three Pokémon'. However, if you have some party members like two or three, you must have one Pokémon with you in your battle."

"There you go." Said Lionel, and he pulled out his powerful sword. Jack and his Pikachu were surprised. "You remember this weapon of mine?"

"Ragnarok!" Both Jack and Pikachu said.

"Correct." Said Lionel. "Relax, I may attack you, but this is just training. No one dies in training." He pulled out his Pokémon cards and shouted, summoning, "Now! I summon, Leo! Hunter! And Hammer!" Three Pokémon look just like the beginner Pokémon he had. One Pokémon looks like a big green lion. The second is a Ram, powerful horns like a ramming. And lastly looks like a white wolf.

"Whoa." Said Jack, "This can't be good."

"Jack, now it's your turn." Said Lionel. "Show me your Pokémon!"

Jack nods, and covers his necklace with his right hand. "Give me strength!" He pulls out three Pokémon cards and shouted, "I summon, Pikachu! Bulbasaur! Growlithe!"

Pikachu came into the battle, but two new Pokémon appeared. One of Jack's Pokémon has a green bulb on its back, and red eyes. And the other Pokémon looks like a red fur Pokémon that looks like a puppy.

"Let's go!" Jack called.

"Don't worry, Jack." Said Lionel. "I'll start things easy. Why don't you start off first? Just come and attack me."

Jack had his Empire Sword and Shield out. He charges at his father, and then attacks. "Ha! Fra! Ya!" With just three slashes, he returns back into his spot. "That was new."

Jack felt something from his deck. Pikachu saw what's going on with his deck holder. "Jack, look!" Pikachu called, and Jack saw his deck holder.

"Huh?" Jack saw his deck holder, and opens it. It seems that the deck he had started to disappear like magic. Jack is surprised, "What just happen?"

"Okay," Said Lionel, "Now it's your Pokémon's turn." Jack wasn't paying attention, and looks at Pikachu. "Jack! It's your Pikachu's turn. You'll have to cautious about your Pokémon's own attacks when using it."

Jack finally got his father's attention, and begins. "Okay, here goes." He thinks and then commands his Pikachu, "Pikachu, use Thunderbolt!" He points right at a snow wolf Pokémon. Pikachu charges up, and then tries to use "Thunderbolt".

…Nothing happened. Both Jack and Pikachu were surprised. "Hey! What happened?" Ask Pikachu, surprised. He tries again, "Thunderbolt! Thunderbolt! Thunderbolt!"

"I think you're only moves are just Thundershock and Growl." Said Lionel. "Want to try again?"

"Here we go!" Pikachu shouted, and then he uses Thundershock, charging up electricity, and then blasting it straight to Snowolfin. It looks like a super effective attack, but didn't do much damage. "Yikes! I forgot that your father is very intense to fight against!"

"Bulbasaur!" Jack commanded. Bulbasaur charges towards Snowolfin, and tackles hard. But it still didn't very much damage, and Snowolfin is super strong. "This can't be good." He said, stressed. He looks at his Growlithe, and commands, "Growlithe!"

His fire red puppy charges at the green lion Pokémon, and bites. It didn't do much like the lion must be immune.

"Ack! I think we're in trouble." Jack said, surprised.

"Now it's my turn." Said Lionel, prepared. "Here I go!" He charges towards Jack, and then attacks, "Ho! Ha! YA!" With powerful slashes, he delivered the final blow on Jack, and Jack became knocked out.

Jack fell on the ground, out cold. Jack is wiped out of the battle, and his Pokémon has fallen.

Lionel went to check to see if Jack is all right, but alas, he bested out of Jack way to far, using a powerful sword he has never use for a very long time. He seems to be a little upset for knocking his son out stone cold. He instead returns Jack's Pokémon back into their Poké balls (but not Pikachu, because Pikachu prefers to stay out all times), and carries both Jack and his Pikachu back into the house.

Back inside the house, Jack and Pikachu are resting in bed, recovering their strength ever since they lost their battle against Jack's father. It was a bit to hard for Jack to fight someone that's very intense for his level.

Jack woke up slowly, and looks around. "…Ow." He said, "I have forgotten how strong father has become. He sure learns how to defeat powerful opponents." He gets out of bed, looking around. "I have never seen father this powerful, using that weapon I liked so much."

"Jack." Said a voice, and when Jack looks at his Pikachu, Pikachu started to stretch his body, getting up. "Was your dad always like that?"

"Only for fighting against real villains." Jack replied. He looks around, and gets his stuff back. "Come on, Pikachu. If we need to save this region and from eternal darkness, we need to get stronger."

"I think we need to find good areas to get stronger." Said Pikachu, and then both Jack and Pikachu left the room to go find Lionel. Out of the room, down through the stairs, and found Lionel in the living room with Paloo.

"Do you always have to go hard on your own children?" Paloo shouted, anger is on her side, "Pulling out your own Ragnarok out, using your powerful Pokémon, and not giving them a chance to eat? You were lucky your children didn't run away!"

"Honey, please." Said Lionel, trying to convince her, "I'm only doing it go have our kids become strong just like us."

"Well, you should have gone easy on him! I'd wish you would stop this madness!"

Lionel sighs. "Look, just give them a few days to go outside and train until they're strong."

"Don't ever do that again, dear!" She left back to the kitchen, doing her business. Jack and Pikachu approach to Lionel, and Lionel saw Jack and Pikachu.

"You heard, didn't you?" Ask Lionel. "I'm sorry for being rough on your and your Pokémon. "Please, forgive your dear old dad."

"Hey, accidents happen, right?" Ask Jack, convinced. "That's how fathers suppose to do, train their sons to become strong."

"Just give us a perfect job, and we'll get strong just like what you said." Said Pikachu.

"Well, thank you." Said Lionel. "I think there is one place to get strong. You do remember where you got a deck of cards, right?" Jack nod. "Mr. Maroo needs someone over there to go look at the place. Why don't you go check it out, Jack?"

"Will do." Jack replied. He opened the door, and left with his Pikachu. Through town, there was supposed to be a 'Card Shop' a kind of place that could sell cards and dueling cards to anyone. "_I wonder."_ He thought, _"My deck holder started to glow out of nowhere when I attacked my father. But now, when I check my deck, my cards started to vanish into thin air. What's going on?"_

"Jack! Look!" Pikachu shouted, pointing up ahead. Both Jack and Pikachu saw five turtles fleeing out of the shop. On the sign, it said, 'Turtles Rules, Humans Drools." There were graffiti all over Clock Town. "What's going on?"

Both Jack and Pikachu spied on the five turtles; they have blue skin, orange shell, and wearing sunglasses. The owner of the shop was wearing an apron, long brown pants, white shirt, short hair, mustache, and looks almost old.

"Get out!" The owner shouted, holding a broom like some kind of weapon. "Get out of my shop! Never come back again, you stupid turtles!" The blue turtles chuckled with laughter, leaving Clock Town and going east from the shop.

"What the?" Said Pikachu, surprised. "What are they?"

"Squirtles." Jack replied. "They sure love to cause trouble around here, having no owner around." Both Jack and Pikachu head to the owner, and said, "Sir?"

The owner was surprised, and swings his broom like a bat, panicking "I said, 'no entering my shop!'" Both Jack and Pikachu were surprised, backing away from him.

"Maroo!" Jack called. "It's us, Jack and Pikachu!" The owner stopped swinging, and stares at both Jack and Pikachu, confused.

"Huh? You two weren't with the 'Squirtle Squad'?" Ask Maroo, the owner.

"? The 'Squirtle Squad'?" Ask Pikachu, confused.

"Those blue turtles?" Ask Jack, and he replied, "But we're not with them."

"Great." Said Maroo, upset. "Now what am I going to do now? My shop is ruined, Clock Town turned into 'Graffiti City', and what's worse, they've stolen everything in my shop! What am I going to do now?"

"Well, you could hire us to take care of those Squirtle Squad." Pikachu suggested.

"What? Just you two?" Ask Maroo, and he said, sarcastically "Sure, I'll hire. In fact, why don't you go and take care of those pests?"

"Alright." Jack replied, and both Jack and Pikachu move to the east gate. Maroo was surprised.

"Hey! Wait!" Maroo shouted, and both Jack and Pikachu stopped dead in their tracks. "I was being sarcastic. Are you crazy enough to go out there?"

"Crazy enough to whip some turtle tail!" Jack replied, looking at Maroo.

"I didn't mean it that way!" Said Maroo, telling Jack and Pikachu, "It's too dangerous with just you 'Broad Sword' and 'Wooden Shield'."

"So what do you want us to do?" Ask Jack.

"Come with me into my shop." Said Maroo, taking Jack and Pikachu, explaining. "I heard from your father that one of your cards disappeared, right?" He opened the door. "Come right in, and I'll explain everything." Jack, Pikachu, and Maroo enter the shop; around the shop looks like big disaster. The Squirtle Squad must have come into the shop, and wrecking havoc the whole place.

"What happened to the place?" Ask Jack, looking around the whole shop. "This place is a mess."

"Blame the Squirtle Squad." Maroo replied. "I can't stand those mischievous and misbehaved Squirtles ruining my shop! I can't stand it! Not only they stolen the goods, but they must have stolen my precious cards I was about to sell to everyone."

"That's horrible!" Said Jack. Both Jack and Pikachu were surprised. "We can't let this happen?"

"However," Maroo explained, "That Deck Holder you're wearing is actually called, the 'Deck Fighter'. When you are in gage to a battle, and attack, your cards start to disappear. But they disappear like forever gone. The wearer must make sure that their cards don't run out. If you need your cards back into your Deck Fighter, charge up your power by going in 'Defense Mode', defend yourself, or pass a turn, and your cards will return back into your Deck Fighter.

"Just remember that since you have a limit of 'Sixty Cards', it's all down right puny. But don't worry; because I could give you some of the cards I kept when the Squirtle Squad took the best ones. I am capable of holding these cards before you came to the shop." He pulls out a treasure chest, and gives Jack some cards. "Here are some Phoenix Downs, and some Potions. Remember, Jack; Phoenix Downs are your friends."

"Thank you, Maroo." Said Jack, taking the cards. "I'll make sure these cards are well protected."

"Head straight 'East' from Clock Town, and you'll come to 'Blue Route'." Maroo continued explaining, "There will be fiends blocking your path. But I must tell you, if you and your Pokémon keep defeating more fiends, you and your Pokémon will be strong. However, your limit for your Pokémon of obeying you is up to twenty. So make sure you have some kind of 'badge', got it?"

"Right." Jack replied.

"You can count on us." Said Pikachu. And so, Jack and his Pokémon decided to head out of the shop, and go straight to Blue Route. When they came to the Eastern Gate, the gate opens, and both Jack and Pikachu set off to their new adventure.

Outside of Clock Town, they're at the fields of the Galleon Region. Around the whole place, there are fiends all over the fields, waiting to take down wondering travelers, and their Pokémon. Jack and his Pokémon will have to be prepared, because there is a slim chance, encountering fiends from out of nowhere.

"Well, Maroo did say that we should go east." Said Jack. "I just hope we don't get lost."

"Maybe we could just go east, and see how it turns out." Said Pikachu, getting on Jack's right shoulder.

"Alright, let's go." Said Jack. Jack walks through the fiends through Blue Route, along on his right shoulder is his Pikachu.

"Do you think we'll encounter some fiends?" Ask Pikachu. Thanks to Pikachu's words, there are four Goblins to the battle. "I have to say that."

Jack prepared himself, and summons two more Pokémon out. "Poké Ball, Go!" Pikachu is in the battle, and now a Pokémon with green skin and a bulb on its back appeared with another Pokémon that looks like a small red puppy like.

These Goblins really have blue suits, and holding no weapons.

"Let's get 'hem, Jack!" Said Pikachu.

"Growlithe! Go!" Jack commanded. His red puppy charges right at the first Goblin, and Bites it on the body. The first Goblin falls, and Growlithe returns back to its spot.

"Alright, my turn." Said Jack, and he charges at the second Goblin. He attacks, "Ha! Fra! Ya!" Slash! Slash! Slash! The second Goblin is killed. "Alright! Pikachu!"

Pikachu charges up its static, and then releases Thundershock at the final Goblin. Lighting strikes at the final Goblin, and no are no fiends around. Jack and his Pokémon won the battle.

"Sweet!" Said Pikachu, cheering. "Our first battle, and we won it!"

Jack picked up some money and said, "But we're still a long way to go to become stronger. They earn only Twenty Gils. Now they continue through blue route, and come across up ahead, more fiends. Three more Goblins appeared again. Jack let Pikachu out again, and summon two Pokémon again, "I summon!" Growlithe came out, but now a yellow duck that has a horrible headache appeared.

"No use turning back." Said Pikachu. "Always a saying; keep fighting no matter what."

"Growlithe, go!" Jack commanded. Growlithe charges at the middle Goblin, and bites him on the body. The Goblin yelled loudly, and fall to the ground like a dead rock. "See ya!" Jack shouted, charging at the second Goblin, attacking. "Hu! Ha! YAA!" Slash! Slash! Slash! "Pikachu!" The second Goblin goes down.

"I got it!" Pikachu shouted, charging up his energy. Pikachu charged up its electricity, and shocks the last Goblin. The final Goblin is electrocuted, and burnt down to a crisp. They won again, but it was unfortunate that the yellow duck didn't get its chance to fight. It seems Jack becoming strong.

Jack picked up fifteen Gils from the ground, return his Pokémon, and continue through Blue Route.

"Fiends, fiends, fiends!" Pikachu shouted, angry. "What's up with those blasted things?"

"Pikachu." Said a voice, and it was Jack's Empire Side. "Did you forget why there are fiends around the fields?"

"Oh yeah." Said Pikachu, remembering. He's better. "I forgot that the evil guy still has the Empire Sword."

"We shouldn't be staying very long all willy-nilly." Said Empire Jack, "We have to hurry and retrieve the sword back, and fast."

"But I thought this might be handy if we could help Maroo for his shop." Said Jack, "Where could have the sword be gone off to?"

"To tell you the truth, I don't know." Empire Jack replied. "But I'm sensing weird energy in this area."

"Where?" Ask Pikachu.

The Empire point north, and there was a fortress. "I think there some kind of weird power coming from over there."

"Is that?" Ask Pikachu, surprised.

"That looks like the Squirtle Squad's Hideout." Said Jack.

"Well, let's hurry." Said Empire Jack. "Who knows what's inside of the fortress?" Jack and Pikachu head off to the fortress, hoping to get their chance to take out the Squirtle Squad.

The fortress looks very big, and large. But it's not like the big size of Clock Town. Jack and Pikachu stares at the fortress, believed that the Squirtle Squad might be inside the fortress. Empire Jack catches up with Jack, and giving Jack a warning.

"Jack, before we go on," He said, explaining, "This is a dangerous place to come to. The only thing you'll need is survival. I was hoping if you could navigate your way through the fortress, but this is pretty dangerous to enter."

"Hey, we can handle it." Said Pikachu, "It's like fighting against a bunch of puny turtles."

"Turtles that know water attacks." Said Empire Jack.

"We handle dangers before, and we could do it again." Said Jack, "You just leave the dungeon to us."

"Alright." Said Empire Jack, "But for now, I'll have to let you do this on your own." Both Jack and Pikachu were surprised.

"What?" Ask Jack, surprised. "Where are you going?"

"I have some other things to handle." Said Empire Jack, "Just go inside, and see if you could find something about a weird Mystic energy inside the fortress. I'll return when you return with this weird Mystic. But don't worry, because I have fayth in the both of you. May the force be with you, always." And he vanished into thin air.

"Great." Said Pikachu, upset, "He gets to go off, and we have to do it on our own."

"Looks like we're on our own." Said Jack. "Are you up for another challenge?" He looks at his Pikachu.

"Let's go, Jack!" Said Pikachu, looking at Jack. "I want to give these pesky turtles shell-shocked." Both Jack and Pikachu walked over the moat by walking on the bridge, and opened the double doors.

They're inside the fortress. Everything is very gray like a castle, but this is "Turtle Fortress", a kind of place where the Squirtle Squad likes to hang out, like some kind of hideout without getting by any guards or police.

"What a place." Said Pikachu, looking around. "Are you sure the Squirtle Squad are here?"

"No doubt." Said Jack, listening. "I can hear them." Jack walks left through to another room. Pikachu followed Jack closely. There was light coming from Jack's right. He whispered, _"Let's go."_

"_But I'm scared as much as you do." _Pikachu whispered, frighten. _"What if those things hose us down with water? Or drown us?"_

"_Just wait right here. I'll be right back." _Jack whispered, getting on the wall. Just away from the light, and into the shadows, Jack crept closer and closer to have a look at the light. When he took a peek, the lights are from those torches, and there standing is five Squirtle Squad members. _"I knew it." _Jack whispered.

"_Jack, what do you see?" _Pikachu whispered. Jack was moving his hand, and Pikachu walked close to the wall, and close to Jack. Jack and Pikachu have a look at the Squirtle Squad, watching their moves to see what they're doing.

"_I won't be able to understand their language." _Jack whispered.

"_Just let me do all the talking." _Pikachu whispered.

With Pikachu as a translator (pretty much like understanding what the Squirtle Squad are saying), the blue turtles start talking about something. Each of the Squirtle Squad starts speaking in their names, and Pikachu will communicate from Pokémon Tongue to English Tongue.

"_So, we already storm Clock Town," _Pikachu whispered, understanding the Squirtle Squad, _"But why did we steal that old man's cards for?"_

"_What do you expect from an old guy? He won't stop us this fast. What do you think he'll do, try and call to cops on us? Come on, humans are stupid and ugly people. They're morons."_

"_Morons, huh?" _Jack whispered, shaking his fast. _"I'll give you morons, from my fist!" _Pikachu looks at Jack, but Jack was too embarrassed and whispered at Pikachu, _"Sorry. Anger management. Continue."_

Pikachu continues to translate the words, _"But what about the 'badge' you were holding."_

"_You mean this?" _The leader of the Squirtle Squad pulled out some kind of badge that looks like a water symbol. Both Jack and Pikachu were surprised. The Squirtle Squad heard Jack and Pikachu's voices, and turned around. Lucky enough, both Jack and Pikachu were hiding in the shadows, unseen. The Squirtle Squad continues to chat, and Pikachu continues to translate.

"_Just making sure no one steals this 'Mystical Badge'." _Pikachu translated, whispering. _"For now, by tomorrow, we'll storm at the castle, and turn the tides to flood the whole region."_

"_And then what?"_

"…_I never got to that. Everyone, take a breather." _Now all five Squirtle Squads opened the double door, and enter inside.

Jack and Pikachu crept out of the shadows, seeing if the Squirtle Squad has left inside. Now this is a new tale about a boy seeking the stuff he ever needed, and it seems that Jack and Pikachu heard the Squirtle Squad, using the "Mystical Badge."

"So that's their plan." Said Pikachu, "Using the badge to flood the world with water."

"I think you're right." Said Jack, "We've got to retrieve the badge before the Squirtle Squad flood the entire world."

"Then let's go!"

Both Jack and Pikachu opened the double door, and enter the next room. It seems that Jack and Pikachu have a long way to way to go in order to bring the calm back to the Galleon Region ounce again. They have heard about the Squirtle Squad using the badge for evil, trying to dominate the world with a weird Mystical Badge, and they have to hurry before it's too late. They still have some time left before the Squirtle Squad could use the badge.


	3. Chapter 3

Jack and Pikachu are inside Turtle Fortress, getting ready to fight against the Squirtle Squad and win the battle. The only problem is that the Squirtle Squad had set up some fiends around the place to slow down Jack and Pikachu's trail. The place won't be easy with obstacles in the way, and they'll have to defeat these fiends to become stronger.

On their right side, there's a door, and on their left is the stairs. Jack goes up to the door, and tries to open it.

"Dang, no luck." Said Jack, trying to open it.

"Maybe we should try the stairs?" Ask Pikachu. Jack walks up the stairs, and saw fiends coming at Jack and Pikachu. "Here they come!"

Jack pulled out two Poké balls, his sword, and his shield. He throws two Poké balls shouted, "Poké ball, go!" Two Pokémon came out of their Poké balls; one Pokémon looks like a duck with a bad headache, and the other looks like a version of a monkey with a pig nose. Pikachu continues to join the battle, and they encounter four Goblins.

"Mankey! They're all yours!" Jack shouted, "Go!"

Mankey, the pig monkey, charges at the first Goblin, and Scratches. The first Goblin falls to the ground with a scream.

"Pikachu?" Ask Jack, and Pikachu begins to attack.

"I got it!" Pikachu shouted, using Thundershock on the second Goblin. The second Goblin is electrocuted, and there's only two left.

"Gotcha!" Jack shouted, charging at the third Goblin, "Ha! Fra! YA!" Slash! Slash! Slash! He slashes the third Goblin, and then the Goblin falls. "Alright!"

Psyduck was just thinking, and only attacks the last Goblin with Scratch. Now the Goblin is defeated, and there are no more Goblins. Jack and his Pokémon won the battle. Jack has picked up twenty Gils from the ground, and returned both Psyduck and Mankey back into their Poké balls.

"Now that was a fresh start." Said Jack.

"Let's just consider it our warm-up." Said Pikachu. They continue through the halls, and found more Goblins coming. "What? There's more?"

"Get ready." Said Jack, prepared. Two Goblins spotted Jack and Pikachu, and they're prepared to fight. "I summon!" He shouted, throwing two Poké balls in the air. Psyduck and Mankey came out of their Poké balls, prepared to fight.

Mankey charges at the first Goblin, and Scratches him. The first Goblin is down, and now there's the second Goblin.

"Yeah!" Pikachu shouted, charging energy. He collects so much electricity, and blasts the last Goblin with Thundershock. The second Goblin becomes electrocuted, and falls to the ground. Jack and his Pokémon won the battle. Jack picked up ten Gils on the ground.

"I don't know what's going on though." Said Jack, "But something tells me that these Squirtle Squad are annoying, hiring Goblins to do their work.

"Let's just hurry, and get this over with." Said Pikachu. Jack return Psyduck and Mankey back into their Poké balls, and opened the door. They enter the next room, kind of like a pool area. Jack and Pikachu are on land, and across is the some kind of stair that leads to the next room on their right. The only problem is that when it's on the other side, there's water.

Jack and Pikachu look down on the water, and it seems that the water is pretty deep to swim. He did have problems swimming deep water, but he'll have to swim on shallow water.

"I agree with you, one hundred percent." Said Pikachu. "I think we'll swim on shallow water."

Jack walked down stairs on his left, and swims only in shallow water. It feels a little cold, but swimming in deep water is colder. When Jack swims, Pikachu stays on his back. They pass through the shallow water, passed the deep water, and climb up the stairs.

"Made it." Said Jack, "Now let's see where this leads." He opens the double door, and both Jack and Pikachu enter inside the next room.

Jack and Pikachu came across even more body of water. There was a staircase going to where the Squirtle Squad led. Jack climbs up the stairs, catching up to the turtles. When he came to a wall, Jack goes right, but stops and hides behind the wall. Pikachu was continuing walking, but when he passes the wall, Jack grabs Pikachu, and Pikachu was pulled behind the wall.

"_Pikachu, the Squirtle Squad is behind this wall." _Jack whispered. Jack and Pikachu take a peek at the Squirtle Squad.

Five blue turtles were on the other side, going through the double doors. Jack and Pikachu were too late to catch up.

"Dang!" Said Pikachu, "So close."

Jack looks at the weird object standing between the two platforms. It looks like what looked by platforms that could spin around. On each of the balcony, there are these spinning wheels that could spin the object and the platforms to reach to the other side.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Ask Jack.

"What?" Ask Pikachu, confused.

"If we could use this machina to get to the other side," Jack said, "Then we'll catch them blue handed."

Pikachu looks at Jack, and said unsure, "Uh, Jack. Don't you mean, 'red handed'?"

"Sorry." Said Jack, apologizing, "I am a horrible jester. Right, let's do it." Jack walks up to the wheel, putting both hands on the wheel. "Just jump on the platform, and turn the wheel on the other side."

"Alright." Said Pikachu, getting on the platform. "Try not to kill me. I'm like you, remember?"

"Just hold on." Jack begins to turn the wheel in clock wise, turning the platform around and around. When the platform made Pikachu to the other side, Pikachu jumped on the other balcony, and walk up to the wheel. "Okay, my turn."

Jack gets away from the wheel, and jumps on the platform.

"Just take it steady!"

"Okay!" Pikachu called. He gets on the wheels, but with Jack on the platform, he spins the wheel way to fast! And if the wheel is becoming too fast, the machina with Jack on the platform, the machina spin way too fast, and Jack is hanging on tight.

"!" Jack yelled, holding on to the platform with both hands. "PIKACHU! SLOW DOWN!"

"Sorry!" Pikachu shouted, trying to stop the wheels. But the wheel is too fast, and all Pikachu had are his bitty little fingers to try and grab the wheel.

"HEEEEEEELLLPPP!"

"I got it!" Pikachu shouted, thinking with a light bulb on his head. Pikachu then charges electricity, and then uses Thundershock on the wheel. And when the wheel was shock, it connects straight to those spinning platforms, and stopped. Jack was sent flying to where Pikachu is, but towards the wall.

"OUCH!" Jack squirm. That had to hurt, getting slam on the wall.

"Jack?" Ask Pikachu, looking at Jack. "Are you all right?"

And then Jack replied to his squash voice, "…_That depends._"

"Good enough."

Jack finally came down, shaking it off. "Right. Let's go inside and saw 'hello' to the Squirtle Squad." Jack and Pikachu peek through the small hole from the door. Inside the next room, five Squirtle Squads are sleeping. Jack and Pikachu burst through the door, and then shouted, together…

"BUSTED!"

The Squirtle Squads are shocked, waking up very fast. They turned around, and saw both Jack and Pikachu.

"Your crime days are over, mutant turtles!" Said Jack, "It's time to turn yourselves in."

"Squirtle, Squirtle, Squirtle!" Said the Squirtle Squad leader. Jack was confused.

"Wait, I didn't catch that."

Pikachu translated, "He said, 'what do you pest want now?' That's what he said."

"We want to know why you have that badge?" Ask Jack, talking to the Squirtle Squad, and they were surprised. "Hand over the badge, and we'll go easy on you!" The Squirtle Squad are laughing, thinking it's funny. "Something I just said?"

The Squirtle Squad looks at Jack, and replied, "Squirtle, Squirtle, Squirtle, Squirtle?"

"They said, 'why would you want the badge, human?'" Pikachu translated.

"Squirtle, Squirtle, Squirt. Squirtle, Squirtle, Squirtle!" Said the Squirtle Squad leader.

"How could you touch us? We are invincible." Pikachu translated.

"Coming from some Pokémon with a big mouth like yours!" Said Jack, pulling out his sword and shield. "Try defeating me and my Pokémon!"

The Squirtle Squad was shocked, seeing the sword. With fear on their side, they cowardly move against the wall.

"Well?" Ask Jack, "Are you going to give it to us or not?"

They huddle up, and the leader replied, "Squirtle, Squirtle."

"Alright, you win." Pikachu translated. Jack was confused.

"Eh?"

"Squirtle, Squirtle, Squirt." Said the leader, "Squirtle, Squirtle." The leader points at their left, and there stood is a lever. Jack and Pikachu look at their right and saw the yellow lever.

"Wow. That was easy." Said Jack. Jack and Pikachu walk up to the lever, and Jack rubs his hands a little. "This is going to be easy. I'll just reach out with my hands, pull the lever the other way, and then…" Jack clutches the lever, and moves it right. "There."

The lever is now switched, and by the sound of a voice, Jack and Pikachu felt like they're light. They both notice something wrong, and Pikachu looks at Jack, guessing.

"Trapdoor?" Ask Pikachu.

"Yep." Jack replied.

"I hate this place!" Pikachu shouted, and both Jack and Pikachu feel through the trapdoor. The Squirtle Squad is now chuckling with laughter.

All the way down through the hole, and Jack and his Pikachu are trapped in a different room. This room is big, but there are no doors and no windows to escape through. They're just like trapped rats in a mouse cage. Jack was thinking, tapping his feet a little, and Pikachu was looking up at the ceiling.

"…So, what do we do?" Ask Jack, "Wait here until death claims us both?"

"I don't know." Pikachu replied. "I mean we're stuck here. We couldn't get out of here, and I really betcha that Jena is too busy, playing Pokémon." Pikachu started to act like her, "I mean, really. She couldn't even defend herself, but only act like a coward a lot. Look at me, I'm Jena Aunti, and I want to be a Pokémon Trainer."

"Pikachu, I don't think Jena would like that if she saw you do that."

"So what? They couldn't see us, because we're stuck here." Pikachu said, angry. "And there's your cousin, Joey." Now he pretends to act like him in a deep voice, _"Whatever, this is really a drag."_

"That's cousin alright. You make a good expression for Jena and Joey." Jack said, smiling. "Can you do anything else?"

"Wait! What this one!" Said Pikachu, moving his body around. He tries to do the expression of Bulbasaur. _"Bulbasaur."_

"That's impressive! Check this out!" Jack starts to do the funniest expression, pulling out a mask, and looking like a ninja. _"Students." _He said in a deep voice, _"Let us begin our training." _Pikachu starts to laugh very loud. "No wait! Watch this!" Now Jack starts to put something on his back like a shield, and putting flowers on it, saying in a deep voice, _"Venusaur!"_

Pikachu continues to laugh very loud, loving what Jack does. "Jack! That was the best!" Pikachu said, laughing, "Where did you come up with this stuff?"

"I was about to ask you the same question." Said Jack, and he imitates like his teacher a long time, _"No student of my will act like a buffoon."_

"_Oh, but daddy!" _Said Pikachu, doing Jena's expression.

"_No buts, young lady." _Said Jack, still doing his teacher's expression. _"No daughter of mines will marry a buffoon like that. Now go pack your things and blah, blah, blah."_

It seems that both Jack and Pikachu are having fun, doing their friends own expression. As soon as the hole of the ceiling opens, Pikachu up and said, "Lunch time!" A bowl that looks like weird pudding fell from the ceiling. Pikachu catches it, and picks up the spoon.

"Pikachu! Wait!" Jack shouted, stopping Pikachu. Pikachu had the food on the spoon, and for their surprise, the spoon started to burn up.

"I couldn't help myself." Said Pikachu, scared, "No spoon."

"Maybe they're trying to get rid of us." Said Jack, "They must have witness us for seeing the Squirtle Squad using that weird badge. We've got to get out of here?"

"We could stare at a crack wall."

"Crack Wall?" Ask Jack, and when Pikachu saw the crack, they look at it. Jack laughs, "Who in the right mind would put a big crack on the wall?"

"Maybe someone like the Squirtle Squad? And a treasure chest?"

"Treasure chest?" Ask Jack, and both Jack and Pikachu looked at the other side of the corner. There, standing in the corner looks like a golden treasure chest. Jack and Pikachu walk up to the treasure chest, and know who's doing this. "Thank you, Empire. We could always use your help."

Jack opens the treasure chest, and reaches through. He pulled out something, and what shows is some kind of a "Bomb Bag".

"A bomb bag," Pikachu said, "And some cards of bombs?" Pikachu jumped inside the treasure chest, and saw twenty cards of bombs. "Who ever knew the Empire could trust us like this?"

"Are you ready to save the world again?" Ask Jack, equipped with the bomb bag, "Looks like we owe the Empire for giving us these things. We could get out of here."

"Hurray for the Empire!" Pikachu cheered, and Jack shushed Pikachu. Pikachu shut his mouth and whispered, _"Oh. Hurray for the Empire."_

Jack walks to the crack, and thinks. "Now how do we do this?" He pulls out a bomb card, and by a surprised, it transformed into a bomb that fast. Jack and Pikachu were surprised and shocked. "AGH!"

"EEP!" Pikachu shrieked, "Jack! The bomb went off! Do something!"

Jack throws the bomb at the cracked wall, and both Jack and his Pikachu moved away from the bomb to take cover towards the corner. "YIKES!"

BOMB! The bomb exploded, and there was a secret passageway. They have a look, and saw the passageway to make their escape.

"Now that was a 'Ka-Boom'." Said Pikachu.

"Alright, now we're talking." Said Jack. He looks at the passageway, "Looks like the bomb actually came in handy. I wonder if it works on the Squirtle Squad?"

"We'll never know unless we find out." Said Pikachu. Jack and Pikachu go through the hole, and found a hallway of shallow water. "Not again."

"I guess we'll have to swim to the other side." Said Jack, and he gets in the body of water. With Pikachu on Jack's back, Jack swims across the shallow water, and come to a ledge of the ground. "Made it."

"Now what?" Ask Pikachu. Jack climbs up the ledge, out of the water, and shook the water off his body. "Sheesh!" Said Pikachu, shaking water off his fur. "I wonder where you learn to shake the water off?"

"Well, my cousin is part of the Inu family." Said Jack. "I'm just a half-breed. Let's get moving." Jack opened the double door, and enters back in the same room.

"Hey!" Said Pikachu, looking around. "Isn't this the same room where we came from?"

On their left, is the same door they came from, and up ahead is the stairs. They continue to go up the stairs, and follow their same route they came from before. Jack and Pikachu return back to the same room as before; the big pool, the same one with shallow water and deep water.

"Now what?" Ask Pikachu.

"Here we go again." Said Jack, getting in the water. "How does my cousin stand cold and colder water?"

"I don't know." Pikachu replied, getting on Jack's back. "Just keep swimming."

Jack continues to swim through shallow water, and then found another ledge. They look over the ledge, and saw a crack on the wall. "You ready to make some noise?" Ask Jack.

"You bet." Pikachu replied. Jack climbs up the ledge, and places a bomb near the crack wall. It was fused again. Pikachu felt something wrong, "This can't be good." Both Jack and Pikachu jumped back into the water when the bomb was set to fuse. BOOM! The bomb exploded, and there was the secret passage again. Jack and Pikachu came back to the surface.

"Gasp! That was close." Said Jack, getting some air.

"This place is too much." Said Pikachu, getting some air. "Let's just hurry up and get out of here." Jack continues to climb up the ledge, and follow the passageway. They're inside a new room; on their right is the stair way up to the top. They were heading up, but then popping out from the top are four Goblins. "Agh! It's the fiends again!"

"Pikachu, stay out of this!" Jack said, "Lead this to me and the rest of my Pokémon!"

"Wait, what?" Ask Pikachu.

Jack pulled out three Poké balls, and shouted, throwing them, "Poké Ball, Go!" Three Poké balls were thrown, and summoned out three Pokémon. One Pokémon had a green bulb on its back, the second is a yellow duck with a bad headache, and the third is the pig monkey. "Let's go!" He pulled out his Sword and Shield, and prepared to fight.

Mankey, the pig monkey Pokémon, charges at the first Goblin and then Scratches him. The first Goblin falls to the ground.

"Here I go!" Jack shouted, attacking the second Goblin. "Hu! Ho! YA!" Slash! Slash! Slash! The second Goblin is sliced, and falls to the ground, defeated. "Alright!"

"Bulbasaur!" Bulbasaur shouted, charging towards the third Goblin. POW! That sends the Goblin away, and hurled towards the wall.

"That's gotta hurt." Said Pikachu. "Nice work, Bulbasaur!"

Psyduck doesn't have a clue what's he doing. "Psyduck, make yourself useful and use Scratch." Psyduck went up to the last Goblin, and use Scratch. The last Goblin is defeated by a headache duck, and falls to the ground. Jack and his Pokémon won the battle. Jack is becoming strong.

"That was new!" Said Pikachu, "What's up with those fiends anyway?"

"I don't know." Jack replied, picking up twenty Gils from the ground. "But something tells me these Squirtle Squad don't place nice. They do want to get rid of us."

"Well, that explains why we're here." Said Pikachu.

"Let's get moving." Said Jack, and pulled out their Poké balls and said, "Return, guys. You will need some rest for the next battle."

But it's too late, because five more Goblins appeared. Pikachu was surprised.

"Agh! Those don't know when to quite!"

"Bulbasaur, Mankey, I'll let you two remain out." Said Jack, and he returns Psyduck. "Return, Psyduck." A red beam shot out of the Poké ball hits Psyduck's body, and return him back into his Poké ball. Now Jack switch Poké balls, and throws one, "Growlithe! I summon you!"

The red Poké ball opened a red flash, and summons a red puppy.

"Here we go again." Said Jack, prepared to fight. "Let's go!"

"Growlithe!" Said Growlithe.

"You want to go first?" Ask Jack, looking at his Pokémon, and his red puppy nod. "Then take your first shot!"

Growlithe charges at the first Goblin, and then bites the Goblin to pieces. Crunch! The first Goblin is down, and there's only four left.

"Mankey!" Jack commanded, and his pig monkey performs a scratch attack, and the third Goblin goes down. "Bulbasaur! Go!"

"Bulbasaur!" Bulbasaur charges at the last Goblin, and hits him hard.

"Now it's my turn." Said Jack. He charges at the third one, and then attacks, "Ha! Fra! YA!" Slash! Slash! Slash! The third Goblin is down, and there's only two Goblins left. The first Goblins goes after Bulbasaur with Goblin's Punch. Pow!

"Bulba!" Bulbasaur yelled. Next, the fifth Goblin uses the same thing to punch Mankey. Pow!

"Mankey!" That had to hurt! Lucky both Bulbasaur and Mankey are still standing.

Growlithe charges at the fifth goblin, and bites him. Crunch! The fifth Goblin is defeated, and falls in defeat.

"Go!" Jack commanded, "Finish that last one!"

Mankey charges at the last Goblin, and scratches him. The last Goblin is defeated falls to the ground. Jack and his Pokémon won the battle. Bulbasaur and Mankey are growing strong. Mankey finally learns Low Kick. Jack picked up twenty-five Gils from the ground, and return his Pokémon back into their Poké balls.

"That was a close one." Said Pikachu.

"I'm sorry, Pikachu." Said Jack, apologizing, "Do you want to be in the battle?"

Pikachu just thinks about it, and replies, "Uh, okay. I'll go with it."

They continue their way up the stairs, and go left to enter another double door.

"Hold on, Jack." Said Pikachu, telling Jack. "I think we're forgetting something."

"What?" Ask Jack, and he asks, "Our Pokémon needed healing?"

"Well, there's that." Said Pikachu, "But not really. I mean, what will happen if one of us…you know…becomes knocked out?" Jack was surprised to hear what Pikachu asks, "I mean, if you become knocked out. Then what will happen to us? Or what will happen if your entire Pokémon, including me became lights out?"

Jack looks at Pikachu, and pets his head. "Don't worry, buddy. There's no way a bunch of fiends and those enemies will break all of us down. It would take an army of fiends to break the wall of friendship down. We'll stand strong no matter how dangerous it gets." Pikachu climbs back on Jack's right shoulder, and Jack continues the trail.


	4. Chapter 4

Jack and his Pokémon still have a long way to go to defeat the Squirtle Squad. However, the fortress is still crawling with fiends, waiting for Jack and his Pokémon to appear. They're inside the next room, waiting to get to the next room. There are only a few rooms to reach to the Squirtle Squad, and get the new badge.

"Sheesh!" Said Pikachu, "What's up with these rooms?

"Just keep moving!" Jack replied, moving. They walk to their left, and walk up the stairs on their right. More Goblins start showing up many times, but there are three.

"Great." Said Pikachu, "Here they come again."

"Well then, let's go!" Said Jack, prepared his Pokémon and his weapons. He pulled out two Poké balls, and shouted, "Poké ball, go!" One Pokémon that is a red puppy, and the other that looks like some kind of pig monkey appeared out of their Poké balls.

Mankey charges at the first Goblin, and Scratches the Goblin. The first Goblin is defeated, and falls to the ground.

"Growlithe!" Jack commanded. Growlithe goes after the second Goblin, and Bites it with powerful teeth. Chomp! The second Goblin falls to the ground, and there's one more left. "Pikachu!"

"Yeah!" Said Pikachu, charging energy. Now Pikachu shot out Thundershock at the last Goblin. There are no fiends around. Jack and his Pokémon won the battle. Growlithe is becoming strong, and Jack picks up fifteen Gils from the ground. Jack returned Growlithe and Mankey back into their Poké balls, and continue through the path.

"I just don't get why." Said Jack, thinking. "Why would the Squirtle Squad hire Goblins?"

"Beats me." Pikachu replied. "Let's get going." Jack opened the double doors, and what popped out with a surprise are six Goblins! "Agh! Here we go again!"

Jack summoned out two Pokémon back out. "Let's go!" Growlithe and Mankey return back to the battle, prepared to fight against six Goblins. Pikachu is along side with Growlithe and Mankey to help and fight.

Mankey charges at the first one, and performs a Low Kick attack on the first Goblin. The first Goblin is down.

"Okay, Growlithe!" Jack commanded, "Your turn!" Growlithe attacks the second Goblin, and bites the Goblin. The second Goblin goes down.

"Impressive!" Said Pikachu, "I got this one!" Pikachu charges electricity from its body, and shock the third Goblin. It seems that the third Goblin is electrocuted, and fell to the ground like burned turkey. "Top that?"

"I wonder." Said Jack, thinking. He pulled out some kind of card, and said, "Bomb Card!" A bomb appeared on Jack's palm, and it's fused already. He throws it at the other three Goblins, "Ya!" The Goblins were shocked, and then…BOOM! It exploded, making three Goblins gone for good.

"That was one powerful Ka-Boom." Said Pikachu.

Jack and his Pokémon won the battle. It seems that Jack and Pikachu are getting strong, and Pikachu learns Tail Whip. Jack has picked up thirty Gils from the ground, and return Mankey and Growlithe back into their Poké balls.

"There's no stopping them, is there?" Ask Pikachu. "We fight against those fiends, and they keep showing up."

"Then we've got to be prepared." Said Jack. "I think with this bomb, we could take out the Squirtle Squad this fast."

"How fast? What's that stuff made of anyway?"

"I don't know. But let's keep moving, Pikachu." They came into the next room, and found a spiral staircase. "Keeping moving."

"I think my legs are getting tired by the minute." Said Pikachu. When they come half the stairs, more Goblins about four more appeared from the top. "Jack! Here they come again!"

Jack pulled out two Poké balls, throws them and shouted, "Poké Ball, go!" Two Pokémon appeared, but Growlithe is still in the battle. Now Psyduck, the yellow duck with a bad headache appeared. Pikachu joins the battle. "Growlithe!" He commanded, "Go!"

Growlithe at the first Goblin, and bites it. The first goblin goes down.

"Yeah!" Said Pikachu, now he's charging static electricity, and Thundershock the second Goblin. The second Goblin falls to the ground in defeat too.

"My turn!" Said Jack, attacking the third Goblin, "Ha! Fra! DYA!" Slash! Slash! Slash! The third Goblin is sliced all over, and falls to the ground like falling meat. "Wait until Joey gets a load of this!"

Now Psyduck goes after the last Goblin, and Scratches the Goblin with his web hands. The last Goblin is defeated and falls to the ground. Jack and his Pokémon won the battle. Growlithe is growing strong.

"My strength." Said Jack, feeling it. "We're getting strong by the minute. I can feel it." He saw twenty Gils on the ground, and picks them up. "Let's keep going." Jack return his Pokémon two Pokémon back into their Poké balls, and moved on.

They enter through another double door, and enter inside a small room. On their left, there's another double door, but on their right is some kind of a diamond shape. Jack looks at the diamond shape that almost shape like a prism, and touches it. When Jack touches the diamond shape like a prism, he and his Pokémon felt like their strength has recovered.

"Sweet!" Said Pikachu, "That Diamond thing looks like some kind of 'Saving Point', just like the ones when you touch the 'Sphere'."

"Might come in handy." Said Jack, "Let's get moving." Now Jack and Pikachu through the double door, and now it's like they're on top of the fortress. Jack and Pikachu are outside, seeing the big place. They looked ahead, and saw another double door, but it's a big room for the big showdown. Jack and Pikachu walk through the steps of stones, and enter through the double door.

"Jack, this is it." Said Pikachu, prepared.

"Same here." Said Jack. They enter through the double door, and came across standing on a bridge. "What the?" What's up ahead are the Squirtle Squad, ready to fight. "Gotcha!" Jack shouted, and the Squirtle Squad stares at Jack and Pikachu. "You turtles are under arrest."

"Yeah!" Said Pikachu, "You give Pokémon bad names! Surrender the badge and we'll go easy on your freaks!" The Squirtle Squad started to chuckle, believing it's very funny.

"I don't believe that's funny." Said Jack.

"Squirtle." Said the leader. "Squirtle, Squirtle, Squirtle, Squirtle? Squirtle!"

"Translation?" Ask Jack.

"Yeah right." Said Pikachu, translation, "Do you think you could defeat us? Never.' That's what they said."

"Try us, you mutated turtles!" Said Jack, prepared. This can't be good; the Squirtle Squad just fled up in the ceiling, and there was rumbling. "Hey! What's going on?" Ask Jack, surprised.

"Jack! Look!" Pikachu shouted, pointing at something coming down. It crashed on the bridge, and it looks like the Squirtle's final evolution. "Is that…Blastoise?" It looks like a giant dark blue turtle with a brown shell with graffiti, placed bandages, X marks as the eyes, and looks like a Trojan body.

"Get ready." Said Jack, and he summon his Pokémon. "Growlithe! Psyduck! I summon you both!" Jack had two Poké balls, and throws them to bring out Psyduck and Growlithe back to the battle. Pikachu decided to back them up just in case. Jack pulled his Sword and Shield out, and prepare to fight. "Everyone, be prepared, because this is about to get ugly."

Growlithe charges at the Trojan Blastoise, and bites. Consider a powerful defense, it's might be too high.

"Squirtle!" The Squirtle Squad panicked.

"How do you like us now?" Ask Jack, taunting. "Pikachu, you give it a shot."

"Got it!" Said Pikachu, charging energy. Pikachu's cheeks are sparking electricity, and then blast the Trojan Blastoise. That only did a few, but it wasn't a water type. "What?"

"Squirtle, Squirtle." The Squirtle Squad chuckled.

"I wonder if this will work." Said Jack, pulling coming to the center and pulling out a card. "Bomb Card!" With one card on Jack's right hand, a bomb appeared, setting to explode. Jack throws the bomb at the Trojan Blastoise, and Jack backs away from it. BOOM! It exploded on the Trojan, and now the Squirtle Squads are panicking inside.

"Squirtle!" The Squirtle Squad squirms.

"How's that?" Ask Jack.

Psyduck decided to use Tail Whip at the Trojan Blastoise, but he was embarrassed. "What a useless attack." Said Pikachu. The Squirtle Squad started to chuck, and aim right at Jack. Jack was surprised.

"Oh boy!" Said Jack. The Squirtle Squad launched some kind of weird missile at Jack, but it didn't do much. "Egh!" They chuckled. "Oh yeah. Growlithe!" He commanded. Growlithe went after the Trojan Blastoise, and Bites it. Chomp! Something did happen to the Trojan Blastoise, and was very painful. One of the pieces came off, and then the next, and it keeps on going until…the Trojan Blastoise is no more.

"Yeah! We won!" Pikachu cheered.

"Are you sure?" Ask Jack. Pikachu looked confused, and then, five Squirtle Squad appeared in the battle.

"Squirtle, Squirtle, Squirtle." Said the leader.

"Here comes, the 'Squirtle Squad'." Pikachu translated. "Jack, leave them to me!"

"Go, Pikachu!" Jack commanded. Pikachu charges electric energy, and then shock the first Squirtle.

"Squirtle!" Said the first Squirtle Squad member. The other Squirtle Squads are shocked to see Pikachu in the battle. They've forgotten that they're water types, and water types are weak against electric types, and now the first Squirtle Squad is now flipped to its shell.

"Jack, whenever you're ready." Said Pikachu.

"I'll get the other one." Said Jack, going after the second Squirtle Squad member. "Ho! Ta! YA!" Slash! Slash! Slash!

"Squirtle!" The second Squirtle Squad squirms. It seems now that the second Squirtle Squad member has taken the fall.

"Squirtle!" The other Squirtle Squad members were shock, seeing their member fall.

"Hey! How's that?" Ask Jack.

Psyduck just walks up to the leader, and use Tail Whip on the leader. It seems to be working, because the leader is drop defenseless.

"Squirtle!" Said the leader. It seems to be calling all four to perform a special attack. The first Squirtle Squad gets in the middle, and then two other members stand on top. Now the leader gets on the very top.

"…Huh?" Ask Jack.

"Squirtle!" The Squirtle Squad shouted, spinning around. They're spinning in their shells, ready to attack Jack and his Pokémon. They strike with a powerful attack, "Ultimate Rapid Shot!" "Squirtle!" POW!

"OW!"

"AGH!"

"GROW!"

"PSY!" The Squirtle Squad has return back to their spots, and wait for their next attack.

Growlithe starts to charge at the Squirtle Squad tower, and bites the one at the bottom. Chomp!

"Squirtle!" The first Squirtle Squad squirm, and he falls to the ground, defeated. The Squirtle Squad members were shock, but now all three of them fell on the ground, flipped on to their shells.

"Squirtle!"

"Yes!" Said Jack, surprised. "That should be their weak spot!"

"I'd like to do the honors." Said Pikachu.

"Go for it." Said Jack. Pikachu charges static electricity, and then Thundershock the third Squirtle Squad. That was super affected, and now the third Squirtle Squad has fallen.

"Squirtle!" The third Squirtle Squad squirm, falling to the ground, defeated. Two Squirtle Squad members were shock to see their member fall. But they couldn't see, because they're stuck on their shells up side down.

"It's my turn." Said Jack, attack the fourth Squirtle Squad. "Ha! Fra! DYA!" Slash! Slash! Slash!

"Squirtle!" The fourth Squirtle Squad squirms, and falls defeated. The Squirtle Squad leader is very shock, and still couldn't see.

"Psyduck." Said Psyduck, going up to the Squirtle Squad leader, and using Tail Whip again. "Psy." It seems that the Squirtle Squad leader is coming more defenseless.

The Squirtle Squad Leader now got back on its feet. Growlithe went after the Squirtle Squad leader, and bites him. The Squirtle Squad leader squirms in pain.

"I got it!" Pikachu shouted, using Thundershock again. Pikachu charged up electricity again, and then blast the Squirtle Squad leader, just to flip it up side down.

"Squirtle!" The Squirtle Squad leader shrieked, flipped on its shell. That did some damage to the Squirtle Squad leader.

"Believe it!" Said Jack, attacking. "Ha! Fra! YA!" Slash! Slash! Slash! The Squirtle Squad leader is slashed all over its body. "Psyduck, he's all yours."

Psyduck went up to the Squirtle Squad leader, and then just Scratch him. The Squirtle Squad squirmed very loudly in pain, and has fallen. The battle is over, and now Jack and his Pokémon won. Looks like Jack, Pikachu, and Psyduck are getting strong, and Jack picked up One Thousand Gils from the ground.

Now all five Squirtle Squad panicked, and fell off the bridge with a big wail. Jack returned Psyduck and Growlithe back into their Poké balls, and hurried off with his Pikachu to get a head start. The Squirtle Squads are now stuck at the same area where they trapped Jack and Pikachu.

They must been discussing about a boy and his Pokémon defeated the Squirtle Squad without backup. But when they saw the destroyed wall, they believe that Jack must be stupid enough to lead them out. They chuckle, and left the room that fast. Along through the shallow pool, and reach to another door. But when they were about to open the door…it's locked.

"Squirtle?" Ask the Squirtle Squad leader.

"Surprise." Said Jack, behind the door. "You Squirtle Squads are under arrest by the Empire, Jack Davis." The Squirtle Squads was shocked, and there were guards and knights around the whole room. They caught the Squirtle Squad with the help of Jack and his Pokémon by his side. The handcuff the Squirtle Squad, and took them out of the fortress.

"Looks like you guys will have to do some, 'Community Service'." Said Pikachu. "That's what happens if you mess with Clock Town, then you mess with us. Believe it!"

"Now you're talking." Said Jack, petting his Pikachu.

"Alright, men," said one of the knights, wearing blue, "Let's take these Squirtle Squad, and escort Jack and his Pokémon out of the fortress ounce and for all." All of the knights were wearing blue armor, taking the Squirtle Squad out of the fortress, and into the outdoors. Jack and Pikachu decided to come along with the knights.

"Sir, Knight." Said Jack, talking to the leader of the knights, "Thanks for backing us up."

"Yeah, you really got these freaky turtles behind bars." Said Pikachu.

"Well, it would be harsh, so the only thing to do is 'Community Service'," said the knight leader, "Until Clock Town is restored ounce again."

"Now let's get going, I'm starving!" Said Jack.

And so, thanks to Jack and his Pokémon, they have finally got to punish the Squirtle Squad, thanks to the help of the king's knights to help him, they head their way back through Blue Route, and back at Clock Town.

They've arrived back at Clock Town, just to recover their strength. But before they came, Jack and Pikachu saw some smokes coming from Clock Town. The knights saw smoke rising out of Clock Town, like something has happened.

"…No." Said Jack, and he runs off straight to Clock Town in a hurry. Something's not right, and Jack could sense _evil _in its name. "Mom! Dad! Sister! Brother!" He shouted, worried.

"Jack! Wait up!" Pikachu shouted, trying to catch up with Jack.

Jack and Pikachu have arrived inside Clock Town, but there was horror everywhere. Jack and Pikachu can see buildings on fire, people being killed by monsters and demons. The Soldiers are trying to do their best to stop the shadows and fiends from coming, but there's too many.

"Mommy!" A voice cried. The little girl is being taken away by the shadows.

"No! Mari!" The woman shouted, trying to save her daughter. Jack and Pikachu shushed in to fight off the shadows, and begin the battle.

"Bulbasaur, Mankey, Growlithe! I summon you three!" Jack shouted, throwing three Poké balls to the air. Three Pokémon came out of their Poké balls, and help Jack save the little girl from the shadows. He ever had his Sword and Shield out just in time for the fight.

There were eight shadows trying to make sure the girl becomes adducted, but Jack and his Pokémon won't let the girl become gone.

"Leave here alone!" Jack shouted, attacking. "Growlithe! Mankey! Stop them!"

Growlithe goes after the shadows, and bites the first one. The shadows squirm, and draw their attention to Jack and his Pokémon. They let the girl just in time, and now they're going to fight against Jack and his Pokémon.

"Mankey! Go!" Jack commanded. Mankey charges straight at the second shadow, and attacks with Low Kick. The shadow is defeated quick. Now Jack gets to attack the shadows with his sword. "Fra! Ho! YA!" Slash! Slash! Slash! Three shadows down and five to go, Bulbasaur charges at the fourth one and tackles very hard.

"Bulbasaur!" POW! That showed the shadows, trying to attack the innocent people. It seems that the shadows are targeting at Jack.

"Jack! Look out!" Pikachu shouted. The shadows came at Jack, and claw him, all four of the shadows.

"Egh! Dugh! Ugh! Agh!" Jack shouted, attacked. He was lucky he was alive. Mankey continues to use Low Kick on the fifth shadow, and the shadow was destroyed. Growlithe inhales the air, and blows out Ember at the second shadow. The shadow is destroyed, and there's about two left. Jack charges at the seventh third shadow, and attack, "Ha! Fra! YA!" Slash! Slash! Slash! The shadow is destroyed, and one left.

"Bulbasaur!" Bulbasaur shouted, charging with a powerful Tackle attack. There are no more shadows, Jack and his Pokémon won the battle. Jack found eight Gils on the ground, and put them in his wallet.

"Mari!" Said the woman, taking the little girl, and she called to Jack and her Pokémon, "Thank you for saving my daughter!" She takes her away, running, "Come on! To the shelter!"

However, for fighting too much, Jack is almost running out of stamina. Pikachu felt Jack's presence that he's not feeling well. Pikachu was shocked.

"! Jack!" Pikachu shouted.

"Pikachu, we've got to keep moving." Said Jack, pulling out six cards. "…Potion." Jack can feel his wounds healed. "I'll be alright. Let's find our family, and fast!" Jack and Pikachu continue to run through the burning town, finding their home. However, more shadows appeared from the ground, ready to attack.

Jack was lucky that Growlithe, Bulbasaur, and Mankey are still out. Ten shadows are ready to fight.

"Agh! There's no stopping them!" Said Pikachu.

"Well, a fights a fight." Said Jack, "Mankey, go!"

Mankey charges at the first shadow, and then Low Kicks the shadow. The first shadow is destroyed. Next, Growlithe charges at the second shadow, and bites hard. The second shadow is destroyed.

"Now it's my turn." Said Jack, pulling out a card, "Bomb Card." The bomb appeared on Jack's right palm, and Jack throws it at the shadows. BOOM! It exploded, but only destroyed about five, and three remain. "Sheesh! What does it take to destroy these things?"

Bulbasaur charges at the next shadow, and Tackles it hard. The shadow is destroyed. Now the shadows are still aiming at Jack, like some kind of big target. They go on the ground, and attack above with their shadow claws.

"Dugh! Egh!" Jack shouted, attacked. He's still standing. But then, more shadows appear about three more, making it five shadows. "Sheesh, what's up with those things?"

Mankey charged at the next shadow, and then Low Kick it. The shadow is destroyed very fast. Next, Growlithe uses Ember again to burn the next shadow. The shadow is burned to the ground. Jack pulls out another card and said, "Bomb Card". A bomb appeared on Jack's right palm. Jack throws the bomb at the shadows, and it explodes at the shadows.

There are no shadows left, Jack and his Pokémon won the battle. Jack found ten Gils on the ground, and put them in his wallet.

Jack and his Pokémon continue to run through the city to find their family, but there are no sign of the Davis Family anywhere. The whole place is getting dangerous by the minute, and there are more shadows all over Clock Town.

"What's going on?" Ask Jack, "Where are these things coming from?"

"I don't know." Pikachu replied. "They have us surrounded."

"There's no stopping these fiends!" The entire army of shadows is crawling up to Jack and his Pokémon, like he's the center of attention. "Ack! Get away!"

"Leave us alone, you ugly black haters!" They try to fight back, but there were too many.

"AGH! NO!" The shadows trap Jack and his Pokémon through the darkness. But then,

"Solarbeam!" A voice shouted. There was a powerful light, blowing the shadows away. It seems that the shadows didn't took Jack and his Pokémon into he darkness. The figure saw Jack and his Pokémon unconscious on the ground. "Jack? It can't be." Said the figure.

"Lionel! What do we do?" Ask a voice.

"There's too many!" Said another.

"Just get these people to safety! I think we'll have our hero save this town in no time."


	5. Chapter 5

There was light, and only light up on the ceiling. Jack had a dream that he was in eternal darkness with his Pokémon, for the rest of his life. But then when he wakes up slowly, there was light up on the sky. He feels like he was dead, but just a bad bump on his head. Jack looks around, but his head is feeling a little fuzzy, and saw so many innocent people in one big place.

"Ugh." Said Jack, waking up, "Where…am I?"

"…What…happened?" Ask Pikachu, waking up. "Are we…dead?"

"Big Brother!" A voice cried, and then a girl with green short hair and wearing a green dress wrapped around both Jack and Pikachu.

"Agh!"

"I miss you two so much!" Said the girl, "Big Brother, Pikachu, what happened to you two?"

"Erika." Said Jack, "Where am I?"

"The Hospital." Erika replied. "It's so good to have you and Pikachu back alive. You and your Pikachu were unconscious at the Southern Gate. Father and his friends have brung you and your Pokémon here to the Hospital to bring you back. I am so glad you two are okay."

"That explains this whole room." Said Pikachu, and he asks, "Was everyone attacked by those things?"

"Yes." Erika replied. "Everyone is alive at the hospital. Father and the rest are handling things outside of Clock Town, fighting off those shadows."

"Then they better let me in the battle." Said Jack, prepared. Erika lets go of Jack, but still wrapped her arms on Jack's Pikachu. "Those fiends are trying to destroy our home! Look at everyone. I won't let those shadows get away with this!"

"Big Brother!" Erika shouted, "You can't! Look at you; those shadowy claws wounded you! If you go out there with your Pokémon, I'll never see you again!" She cries. "Big Brother, please don't leave us like last time!"

"Sister." Said Jack, looking at his sister, crying. He placed his left hand on Erika's right shoulder. "Sister, look at me." Erika stops crying, and looks at his brother's eyes, "You can trust me and my Pokémon. We had our own adventures ever since Akoo was gone. We'll be all right; you can trust us."

Jack and got his belt with five Poké balls, and his Pikachu on his right shoulder. Erika just said, "Wait." Jack stopped and looks at Erika. Erika decided to give Jack a chance, and give him some kind of instrument. "Remember who you are. You are the Pokémon Hero, from a long time ago."

Jack has earned the 'Ocarina'; this instrument was pass down to those who were heroes a long time ago. Jack did get his Ocarina from Mewtwo ever since he was at the ranch, and from the island with the Volcano.

"Please be careful, Jack." Said Erika, "I don't want to lose you again from a long time ago. Promise me, that you and your Pokémon will be okay on your new adventure." Erika seems to be concerned then ever, and Jack will keep that promise. "Because, you actually look like Ash Ketchum and dad who saved this world a long time ago."

It's nighttime; Jack and Pikachu came outside, prepared with his sword and shield, and his Pokémon. They should be aware that outside are still some fiends, so they decided to sneak around without getting caught by some shadows. The only spot they came out of was only the Northern Gate, the only spot that can protect everyone from the shadows.

So instead, Jack and Pikachu stealth their way through the guards, and enter at the Eastern Gate. Entering at the Eastern Side of Clock Town, they would have to look around to find some of the fellow works that could help Jack and Pikachu get through the tough obstacle, and find the whose responsible. It won't be easy, because there are shadows around the whole place.

"Jack, are you sure this is safe?" Ask Pikachu, walking along side with Jack.

"Just keep moving." Jack replied. When they were walking, they could hear footsteps getting closer to Jack and Pikachu.

"Jack! Did you hear something?" Ask Pikachu, turning around. Both Jack and Pikachu turned around and saw nothing.

"You must be hearing things." Said Jack. They continue to walk through the eastern side, and there were more of the footsteps. Pikachu turned around again, freaked out.

"Agh! There it is again!" Pikachu squealed, turning around. But there was still nothing. "You don't suppose there's an invisible fiend, is there?"

When Jack turned around, there was still nothing. They would have to be aware, when some kind of weird shadow wearing some kind of knight armor appeared in front of Jack and Pikachu. They were surprised it started to attack.

"AGH! Shadow!" Pikachu shouted. They dodge it just in time before the shadow in a knight's suit could attack.

"Not shadow. Soldier." Said Jack, pulling out three Poké balls. "Pikachu, leave the rest to us!"

"You got it." Said Pikachu, backing out of this.

Jack pulled out his weapons, and shouts, throwing his Poké balls, "Poké Ball, go!" Three Pokémon came out of their Poké balls; one had green skin, and has a bulb on its back. The second looks like a little red fire puppy, and the third looks like a yellow duck with a bad headache. "Growlithe, go!"

Growlithe charges at the shadow solider, and bites hard. The Shadow Soldier is defeated, and that was an easy victory.

"All too easy." Said Jack, ready to turn around. But when they were about to continue, more Shadow Soldiers appeared from the ground. "Agh! Give me a break!" There are five Shadow Soldiers appearing out of the ground. "Bulbasaur!" He commanded.

Bulbasaur stars to charge at the first Shadow Soldier, and the first Shadow Soldier collapsed to the ground. Jack goes after the second Shadow Soldier, and attacks.

"Ha! Fra! Ya!" Slash! Slash! Slash! The second Shadow Soldier fell to the ground, defeated too.

Psyduck walks up to the third Shadow Soldier, and just scratches it. The third Shadow Soldier collapsed to the ground, defeated.

The Shadow Soldiers start to attack, only all three start to spin around like spinning tops, and kick at Jack, Bulbasaur, and Growlithe.

"Egh!"

"Bulba!"

"Grow!" They shouted, attacked. They're still alive, and continue to attack. Now Growlithe is pretty mad. He charges at the fifth shadow solider, and bites again. The fourth Shadow Soldier was burned to the ground.

"Bulbasaur!" Bulbasaur shouted, charging at the fifth Shadow Soldier, and Tackle it. The fifth Shadow Soldier fell on the ground, defeated. Next, Jack charges at the last Shadow Soldier, and attacks with his sword.

"Ho! Agh! Ya!" Slash! Slash! Slash! The last Shadow Soldier fell to the ground, collapsed. Jack and his Pokémon won the battle. Jack found eighteen Gils on the ground, and put them in his wallet. He returned his Pokémon back into their Poké balls.

"Phew, and I thought they would never stop." Said Pikachu, "What's going on here?"

"I don't know." Jack replied. "Something tells me we should find my dad and fast."

Pikachu turns around, and then there's an army of more Shadow Soldiers, "Or we could stick around." Jack turned around, and saw more coming.

"Agh! Give us a break!" Said Jack. "We defeated you Soldiers, and now there's more of you?"

Suddenly, a voice shouted, "Jack! Pikachu! Run!" A mysterious green lion appeared with a powerful Pounce, crushing the Shadow Soldiers like flatten pancakes. "You lead this to your father!" Jack and Pikachu turned around, and saw a man with a beard, red short hair, brown cloth, and holding his Ragnarok Sword.

"Father!" Jack shouted.

Lucky for Jack, his father had summoned two more Pokémon, his Pokémon that looks like a red tough ram, and the other is the ferocious white snow wolf.

"No son of my is going to be killed by these shadows when I'm around!" Said Lionel, Jack's father, "Listen, there's a leader over at the Western Gate, where I work at the shop. I need you and your Pokémon to go past the Western Gate, and head up north until you're far away from Clock Town. Just keep going until you find the last area, because that's where their leader has been kept. Do you understand?"

"Understood." Said Jack, "But what will you and the other warriors do?"

"Lionel, you can't fight them alone." Said Pikachu.

"Don't you worry about me, okay?" Said Lionel, "I always wanted to be on solo missions, and you can do the same. Just go destroy the leader, and fast! We'll hold them off until you destroy the leader!"

Jack and Pikachu went off, heading past the Southern Gate straight west, and entering the Western Gate. When they were about to continue their way straight to the Western Gate, more Shadow Soldiers keep appearing out of the ground, about eight.

"Sheesh!" Said Jack, pulling out his Poké balls, and his Sword and Shield, "You things don't know when to quit, do you?" He prepared the battle, throws three Poké balls and shouted, "Poké Ball, Go!" Three Pokémon came out of their Poké balls; one Pokémon is a little red puppy, the second is a yellow duck with a bad headache, and the last is a pig monkey with a bad temper. "Growlithe! Go!" He commanded.

Growlithe charges at the first Shadow Soldier, and bites. The first Shadow Soldier falls to the ground. Next, Mankey attacks the second Shadow Soldier with Low Kick. That kicked the Shadow Soldier, and that shadow fell to the ground.

"Here goes." Said Jack, pulling out a card, "Bomb Card." That card on Jack's right palm transformed into a bomb, and he throws it at the Shadow Soldiers. It exploded at five shadows, and five shadows disappeared quickly. "Psyduck! Finish the last one!" He commanded.

Psyduck went up the last Shadow Soldier, and just Scratches the last Shadow Soldier. The Shadow Soldier is defeated, and falls to the ground. Jack and his Pokémon won the battle. It seems that Psyduck has become strong. Jack found twenty-four Gils on the ground, and puts them in his wallet. Next, he returns his Pokémon back into their Poké balls, and continues to run straight to the Western Gate.

Jack and Pikachu have entered inside the biggest place they've never seen before, kind of like the big area where trainers get to battle. Jack knows this place a long time ago, like some kind of public place with a fountain, and some walls. Jack and Pikachu walk down the stairs, and came in the center.

"This is odd." He said, "I know this place. Ever since I wanted to duel, I can always come here."

"You dueled against Peter a long time ago, haven't you?" Ask Pikachu. "This place is huge for a duel!"

"Yep." Said Jack, "But not enough size for my cousin's colossal dog form."

"But uh, don't you think this is getting too easy?" Ask Pikachu. Jack felt something on his right hand, but on its backside. It started to glow like some kind of Triforce, and his Triforce of Courage has appeared. "You don't suppose?"

"I think so." And then, a purple giant knight with no body, but only knight armor parts appeared. Jack and Pikachu were surprised to see the giant shadowy thing. "Guard Armor."

Jack pulled his sword and shield out, and he pulled out two Poké balls. He throws them, shouting, "Poké Ball! Go!" Bulbasaur, the Seed Pokémon with a bulb on its back appeared with the Pig Monkey Pokémon, Mankey.

"I'll help out too!" Said Pikachu, prepared to fight. The battle begins.

"Mankey! You for first!" Jack commanded. Mankey charges at the first right leg, and then Low Kicks it. That did serious damage to the leg like the leg is about to fall apart. "That's it!"

Bulbasaur charges at the giant Knight's head, and tackles the helmet. "I got it!" Pikachu shouted, charging electricity. Pikachu releases a Thundershock attack on the armor knight's torso. It seems that the Guard Armor is now paralyzed.

"Brilliant." Said Jack, pulling out a card. "Bomb Card." The card on Jack's right hand transformed into a bomb, and he throws the bomb at Guard Armor. It explodes, and collapsed the body parts on the ground. BOOM! The body parts fell on the ground, and he can't move. Guard Armor can't move.

Mankey continues to use Low Kick on the Right Leg. Pow! That did serious damage. Next, Bulbasaur charges at the torso, and tackles again. It takes a small hit.

"Yeah!" Said Pikachu, charging up energy. Pikachu charged up electricity, and this time blasted Thundershock at the Left Leg. The Left Leg is electrocuted.

Jack pulls out some kind of card and said, "Bomb Card." The card on Jack's transformed into a bomb, and Jack throws the bomb at Guard Armor. It explodes at the Guard Armor, and its body parts are taken damage.

The Guard Armor is coming back up, and this time recovering its body pieces back. But it seems that the Torso is still paralyzed.

Mankey charges at the Right Leg, and finishes it with Low Kick again. That did more damage, and now the Guard Armor lost a Right Leg.

"That's it!" Said Jack, "Bulbasaur, your turn."

Bulbasaur charges at the left arm, and tackles. The left arm takes a hit.

"That is one awesome Bulbasaur." Said Pikachu.

"We should thank Jena for that." Said Jack, "You're up."

"Right!" Said Pikachu, charging electricity. Pikachu charges up energy, and then blast Thundershock at the Left Leg. The Left Leg becomes electrocuted.

Jack pulls out a card and said, "Bomb Card." The card on Jack's right transform into a bomb, and Jacks throws the bomb at Guard Armor. It explodes at Guard Armor, and Guard Armor takes damage from the explosion, but it seems that Guard Armor didn't collapsed to the ground. "This can't be good."

Now Guard Armor took its body parts and readies the attack. The Left Leg aims at Jack, and kicks him.

"Egh!" Jack shouted, attacked.

Next, the Right Arm pounds Pikachu, "Agh!"

Third, the Left Arm punches Bulbasaur, "Bulba!"

And lastly, the Head starts to spin around like crazy, and hits all four together.

"Agh!"

"Pika!"

"Bulba!"

"Mankey!" That really hurt.

"You think we'll make it?" Ask Pikachu.

"Think so." Jack replied, "Just keep attacking the body parts, and then go for the head."

Mankey performs Low Kick again, and then kicks the Left Leg. Guard Armor can feel the pain, and now Guard Armor lost its leg. The Guard Armor looks down at the ground, and notices it has no legs. The Guard Armor fell to the ground, collapsed.

"Now's our chance to attack!" Said Jack, "I'll attack the head! The rest of you attack its body parts!"

"We got it, Jack!" Said Pikachu.

Bulbasaur charges at the Right Arm by a full body Tackle. Pow! Looks like the collapsed Guard Armor is left defenseless without its legs sometimes. Pikachu charges electricity, and then Thundershock the Right Arm. The Right Arm becomes electrocuted.

Jack goes after the Head, and then attacks with his Sword. "Ha! Fra! Ya!" Slash! Slash! Slash! The Head of Guard Armor is attacked a lot. The Guard Armor couldn't get up, because it's paralyzed to the ground like ground statues.

Mankey charges with Low Kick, and kicks the Right Arm. That did serious damage, and Guard Armor lost a Right Arm. Bulbasaur charges at the Left Arm, and attacks with a full body Tackle. Pow! Guard Armor is feeling more pain.

"Yeah!" Said Pikachu, charging electricity. Pikachu is now charging energy, and then Thundershock the Left Arm. The Left Arm is becoming electrocuted.

Jack goes after the head attack, and attacks, "Ho! Ya! DYA!" Slash! Slash! Slash! Guard Armor is taking more damage then ever. "Give up yet?" He asks.

Guard Armor has returned its body back up, ready to attack, but Guard Armor can't attack because now Mankey charges at the Left Arm, and Scratches the Left Arm with his own claws. That did some of the damage.

Bulbasaur charges at the Torso with a full body Tackle, and jumping towards it. That gave some damage to the Torso. Pikachu charges electricity, and then blast it with Thundershock on the Left Arm. The Left Arm becomes electrocuted, and disappeared. Guard Armor was surprised he lost both arms.

Jack pulls out a card and said, "Bomb Card." The card on Jack's right hand transformed into a bomb, and Jack throws it at Guard Armor. That did serious damage, and Guard Armor lost a Torso.

Guard Armor is now just a floating head; that thing swings his head around like a crazy maniac, and hits Jack and his Pokémon like a dodge ball.

"Agh!"

"Cha!"

"Bulba!"

"Mankey!" They're still standing. Now Mankey charges at Guard Armor, and Scratches its head off. The Head is defeated, going around the whole place like crazy. It went crazy like a spinning ball, and when it reaches to the sky, it exploded like fireworks.

Jack and his Pokémon won the battle. Jack, Pikachu, Bulbasaur, and Mankey are becoming strong, and Jack has picked up One Hundred Gils. Pikachu learns Thunderwave, and gave up Growl for Quick Attack. Bulbasaur learns Leech Seed & Vine Whip.

Something is coming from the sky, and it looks like a heart with a Container inside. Jack picks up, and now his Pokémon are feeling even more stamina then ever, and restore their strength back.

It seems that everything in Clock Town is becoming restored ounce again. Everything is back to the way it was before; the sun rises up in the sky, there are no more shadows and fiends, and the fire is out for good.

"It's good to have Clock Town back." Said Jack.

"And it's good to see my son become heroes again." Said Lionel, appearing.

Jack and Pikachu saw Lionel, and Jack said, "Father!"

"Lionel!" Said Pikachu.

"You and your Pokémon did it." Said Lionel, "I'm proud of you. Looks like the Pokémon Hero has returned back to Clock Town to save the world ounce again from 'Ten Thousand Years of Darkness'. I have to say, you and your Pokémon are the best heroes we got."

"Big Brother, Pikachu!" A voice called. It was Erika, hugging Jack and his Pokémon. "I am so worried. I thought you and your Pokémon were goners."

"Erika, we are alright." Said Jack. "I wonder how mother and little brother are all right?"

"They're all right, Jack." Said Lionel. "And thanks to you and your Pokémon, looks like you have a new adventure waiting for you both."

"Squirtle!" A voice shouted, and when Jack and Pikachu turned around, they saw the Squirtle Squad.

"I'm guessing you put out all the flames?" Ask Jack. The Squirtle Squad nod, and the leader wanted to give Jack something.

"Squirtle, Squirtle." Said the Squirtle Leader. The Squirtle Squad leader is holding some kind of blue badge.

"Is that for me?" Ask Jack.

"Yep." Lionel said, "It seems that the Squirtle Squad wanted to give you the badge, as a token of a friendship. You have earned that badge, Jack. Take it."

Jack nods at his father, and ready to take the badge. But then, the badge started to move. Everyone was surprised that the badge started to spin around, going up, and around the people. The badge is spinning above Jack's head, and faster, and then…Jack takes the badge.

That badge shall go to Jack's Badge Case. And so, Jack and his Pokémon have ounce again saved lives from the horror of the Armor Guard. Jack and his Pokémon still have a long ways of training, and a long way to collect these badges for what he doesn't know about. Jack and his Pokémon decided to go take a rest at the house, restoring their strength back, and soon, his adventures awaits them.

But wait, what's this? It seems that someone was watching Jack and his Pokémon battle against the Guard Armor through a crystal ball. The whole background is full of darkness, waiting for something to try and get Jack and his Pokémon.

"So, this is the boy who defeated the Guard Armor we've sent?" Ask a voice. It was a man's voice. "What a pipsqueak!"

"I can't believe that boy would have so much Pokémon with him." Said another voice. "That boy won't know that I'll be the one who will conquer the Manor Blood. What a runt!"

"He's a dip-stick." Said another, "I'm ganna rock his world out loud! And after that, I'll will wed someone most desire!"

"Hah!" Said another, "You couldn't even touch him." It was a woman's voice, "I'll show that brat whose boss!"

"Not until I sent my shadows and heartless at him." Said another woman's voice, it sounded like an evil queen, "Because that brat and that princess from Yellow Field wouldn't stop me.

"Hey! You forgot that I'd burn his sorry little butt!" Said a man's voice, a crazy guy, "I'm ganna burn him to the earth's core!"

"You and what army?" Ask another voice, "Because the black dragon always eats peasants like him. And he's an annoying peasant I want to eat."

"Not what will happen if I destroy Yami's powers?" Said the voice, "Because I'll show that pest whose boss!"

"I'll freeze him to death!" Said a woman's voice. "That boy would be annoying then that spoiled brat.

"Silence! All of you!" A voice shouted. All the villains turn to his or her leader. "The boy will have to suffer from each and every one of us. Because he'll never defeat us all, ever."


	6. Chapter 6

Back inside the house, Jack and his Pokémon will rest their wounds back at home where they belong. Inside Jack's room, him and his Pokémon are resting. Jack however we thinking on what to do for saving Clock Town from that horrible monster, Guard Armor. It was a bit tough, but they could manage to survive the challenge.

"Big Brother?" Ask Jack's little brother, Zac. "Are you and your Pokémon awake?"

Jack woke up slowly, and looks at his red spiky hair little brother, "I'm alright." He replied, "Just needed some rest."

"Big brother, you weren't kidding." Said Zac, "Being both a Pokémon Trainer and a Warrior is hard work. You and your Pokémon were hurt this badly."

"Well, it takes some time to recover. But, we could manage."

"Jack…" Said Pikachu, waking, "Next time you invite me to your little parties and fight those fiends again…don't!"

"Don't worry." Said Zac, "Because you'll be late for dinner."

"Not if I get to it first!" Said Jack, dashing off.

"Hey! No fair!" Zac shouted, dashing faster.

"Wait up!" Pikachu shouted, dashing faster. Looks like a Dinner Dash, Jack, Zac, and Pikachu were only racing down stairs, and straight to the kitchen. But then, Jack came to a halt, and heard something at the door.

"Huh?" Jack looks at the door, hearing some kind of weird instrument. "Trumpets?" Pikachu and Zac then bumped into Jack.

"Hey! Big Brother!" Zac called.

"What's the big idea, stopping us for?" Ask Pikachu, but both Pikachu and Zac look at Jack, confused.

"Big Brother?" Ask Zac. Jack went up to the door, and opens it. Knights at the front side of the house had trumpets, big golden horns with one knight holding the scroll.

The blue knight just coughs a little and said, "By the orders of Franklin Millionaire Danto, I here by summon the Davis Family for a big feast to his castle. For heroes who have saved Clock Town, he here by summon to those who have saved Clock Town, and here by give new quests to the hero.' Did you get that?"

"…I think so." Said Jack, unsure. "But why would the king summon to those who have saved Clock Town? It doesn't make any sense."

"Jack! Think about it!" Said Zac, grabbing Jack in happiness, "Free Food? Enter the Palace? What's next, meet a pretty girl?"

"Fiona hasn't seen you a long time ago when we were kids." Said Jack.

"What? You've met the princess?" Ask Zac, jealous, "Lucky you."

"You will too." Said Jack, and Zac was confused.

"Huh?"

"Trust me; I've met so many princesses all my life, and they're not the prefect other for me."

Zac smirks in a small chuckle, "So, you refuse to get an other?"

"Zac! I'm ganna pound you!" Jack shouted, beating up his little brother. However, the knights were staring at Jack and Zac like crazy.

"Uh, is there Mr. Davis in the family?" Ask the knight. Jack and Zac stops, looking at the knights.

"…I'll get my dad." Said Zac, going back into the house to get his father. Jack just brushes the dust off his clothes.

"I don't get why, but I'll have to see for myself." Said Jack, going back into his room.

Back inside Jack's room, he decided to get his things back; his Sword and Shield, the Deck Fighter, and his Pokémon back into their Poké balls.

"It's hero time." He said, going back down stairs. "Okay, I'm going up ahead!" Jack just left the house, and taking his Pikachu along.

"Jack! What about dinner?" Ask Pikachu, hanging on.

"We'll get food over at the palace!" Jack replied, running.

"You know, I'd wish Jack would stop being a half-breed too much." Said Lionel, coming from the house. "He's got to learn to stop jumping to the conclusion."

Ah yes, the big kingdom where the king lives at the big castle. They might say that King Danto himself has been responsible for Clock Town, making sure that people pay fewer taxes, not like how King George III does. King Danto however has his own prophecy to make sure that those who have saved Clock Town comes to the feast hall with his or her family. Jack and Pikachu had arrived just early, getting their chance to talk to the King about something important.

"Well, here we are." Said Pikachu.

"I can't believe it!" Said Zac, excited, "We're actually get to see the palace live? This is amazing!"

"Your first time here." Said Jack. "I was hoping not to see the princess again."

"What?" Ask Erika, "Why?"

"Uh, you don't want to know." Said Jack.

"Behave, children." Said Paloo, their mother, "It's time we enter."

"Okay."

The Davis family walks straight to the castle, entering with the knights letting them through. Jack and Pikachu catch up with their family, making sure he doesn't fall behind. The castle is very huge to come in. Everything is full of people, and so many of those who wish to see the king.

"Wow." Said Zac, curious, "This castle is huge! When do get one for our own?"

"Now be patient, Zac." Said Lionel, "This is no tourist attraction, and you know that."

"_Here we go again." _Jack thought, _"It's been a while since the kingdom was huge before. But more important, I was hoping if the King knows about this weird badge I got."_

The knights were to busy talking, but they always mind their own business. One knight saw Jack's father, and said, "Oh! Lionel! I see you've brung your family along."

"Thank you." Said Lionel.

"Please enter." Said the other knight. With just one tap with their spears, the double door opens, and the family enter inside the feast hall.

There are so many people, stuffing their face with a lot of food around. Jack and Pikachu were wondering if they'll get their chance to speak with the King alone, but he has a feeling he doesn't want to see the princess. Zac wanted to see the princess for his own life, but there are too many guards around the whole castle, and they don't just left people see the royal family come around.

"_Jack!" _Zac whispered, trying to get his older brother's attention, _"Jack!" _Jack and Pikachu were just eating; they got Zac's attention. _"When do we get to see the princess?"_

"_Zac, not yet." _Jack replied, whispering. _"It's too early."_

"_Jack, I can't wait that long." _Zac whispered. _"When does the princess finally get to appear?"_

"_Until she's ready." _Pikachu whispered. There were horns all over, and everyone as looking at the end of the table. There stood on the royal, lies a man with long white mustache, a big nose, and wearing a blue robe.

"_Jack! Pikachu! It's the king!" _Zac whispered, excited.

The king picks up the golden goblet, and announced to everyone, "I would like to make a saying. For those who have saved the king, has been rewarded for saving Clock Town. I thank thy, to the heroes who have slay those horrible shadows, Lionel Davis, Haro Utile, Donneial Ironhorn, and Vea La Wolflie.

"We have come to reward the best heroes who have Clock Town, and welcome their families to my throne, for their effort to fight off the fiends they've battle. And, we would like to thank their Pokémon as well, doing their lives to all of us, for the greater good. I would like to make a toast, to the bravest hero of them all."

"To Pokémon Hero, we solute!" Everyone began to toast of his or her own goblet, and start to drink.

"_Jack! Look!" _Zac whispered, excited, _"There's the princess with the queen!" _There stood with the princess has a long red dress, red hair, a normal face, and wearing a ring on her finger. The queen stood to a princess with blond hair, blue skirt, blue shirt, blue eyes, blue shoes, and a pretty girl face.

"_Zac, take it easy." _Jack whispered, _"I know this is your first time, but you have to learn to calm yourself if you want to see the princess."_

"_Jack, that's not fair." _Zac said, upset.

"_But I'll tell you what though," _Jack suggested, whispering, _"When this feast is over, we'll get you to see the princess, and I'll speak to the king."_

"_You got it!" _Zac whispered, giving Jack the thumbs up.

After the feast hall, everyone decided to head back to his or her homes, but Jack, Pikachu, and Zac are undercover. They've decided to go see if the king knows about the Mystical Badge, and for Zac to meet the Princess.

"_Jack, when do we meet her?" _Ask Zac, whispering.

"_Take it easy." _Jack replies, whispering, _"Just follow me, and I'll lead you to the princess."_ Jack, Pikachu, and Zac snuck their way through the halls, going behind guards, and hiding behind suits of armor. Each of the guards around the castle is making sure no intruders are entering the throne. However, for Jack with no Force ability, he can't have the guards escort all three with Mystic. _"Follow me."_

To the big double doors, there are two guards standing at the door. Zac thinks about it, hoping for it to work. _"Big Brother, watch this." _Zac said, whispering. Zac has thrown some kind of a smoke bomb to the left. The two guards went off, follow the bombs, and Jack, Pikachu, and Zac enter through the double door.

Now that all three are inside the throne room, they saw the king, queen, and the princess discussing about the plans. Something tells me that the guards are suppose to be on guard duty, but didn't know that Jack, Pikachu, and Zac were around the castle.

"_Zac, stay quiet, and don't…" _Jack whispered, but then Zac cheers and shouted.

"Hi your Majesty!" Zac shouted, and both Jack and Pikachu face-fault.

"Agh! Zac!" Said Jack.

"We're done more." Said Pikachu.

The guards saw Jack, Pikachu, and Zac, and the same goes to the royal family. They were shocked to see them, but surprised to hear Zac's voice.

"Intruders!" The king shouted.

"Agh! Intruders?" Ask Zac, surprised.

"Seize them!" The king ordered.

"For the Danto Regions!" The guards, and they charge the action. Jack pulled out his sword and his shield, and summoned his Pokémon to protect his little brother. He summoned a red fire puppy, a yellow duck with a bad headache, and a crazy pig monkey to the battle.

"Mankey! Go!" Jack commanded, "Use Low Kick on the first Guard!"

Mankey charges, and then slides down at the Danto Guard with Low Kick. That knocks the first guard down. Next, Growlithe charges at the same guard, and bites. Chomp.

"AGH!" The first guard shouted, "That hurts!"

"Gotcha!" Jack shouted, attacking. "Ha! Fra! YA!" Slash! Slash! Slash! The first guard falls to the ground, unconscious.

"Enough!" The second Guard shouted, attack Jack. Stab! They had spears all long, stabbing Jack on the chest.

"Egh!" Jack shouted, attacked.

"Stop!" The third guard shouted, attacking Mankey with his spear. Stab! Mankey was attacked, but still standing.

"Knock it off!" The fourth guard shouted, attacking Growlithe with his spear. Stab! Growlithe is weak, breathing, but he's no quitter.

Psyduck however goes up to the guards, and Tail Whips the guard. They guards feel like they're lowering their guard, but feels annoyed.

"Mankey!" Mankey shouted, attacking with Low Kick on the second guard.

"AGH! Knock it off!" The second shouted. Now Growlithe inhales some air, and blows Ember at the second guard. "Curses! I'm sorry, your majesty!" The second guard has fallen unconscious.

Jack pulls out some kind of card and said, "Potion." He heals his injured Growlithe, curing its wounds, and Growlithe is healed by Potion.

"Cut it out!" The third guard shouted, attacking Jack with his spear again. Stab!

"Agh!" Jack shouted, attacked.

"Knock it off!" The fourth guard shouted, attacking Psyduck with his spear. Stab! Psyduck may have been stabbed on the stomach, but Psyduck still stands strong.

Psyduck does his Tail Whip again, but on two guards. Next, Mankey Low Kicks the third guard by the legs. "Agh!" The third guard shouted, "Knock it off!" Growlithe finishes the third guard by biting him. "I'm sorry your majesty. Forgive me!" The third guard falls to the ground, unconscious.

Jack pulls out another Item Card, "Potion." And heals Mankey. Potion fully heals all of Mankey's wounds, and Mankey continues to fight.

"Enough!" The guard shouted, attacking Jack with his spear. Stab!

"Ugh!" Jack shouted, attacked. Psyduck goes up to the last guard, and Scratches the guard. Scratch!

"Hey!" The last guard shouted. And then finally, Mankey charges at the last guard, and Low Kicks the guard on its knees. "AGH! I'm sorry you majesty!" The last guard falls to the ground, unconscious. The enemies have fallen, and Jack and his Pokémon won the battle. Mankey is growing strong, and learns Karate Chop. Jack found forty Gils, and put the money in his wallet.

"…We lost." Said the king. "I can't believe you beat us. Please, speak your name."

"I'm Jack Davis." Said Jack, introducing, "I am the Pokémon Hero a long time ago with Peter Palm who have vanquished Nickless out of our nightmares, and brung the calm back to the Galleon Region."

"Wait a minute." Said the king, thinking, "Did you say your name is Jack?" Jack nods, "And is that your Pikachu?" Pikachu nods, "And the little boy with you is your little brother, Zac?" Zac nods. "…Well I'll be a Mankey's Uncle! It is true! You have returned back."

"Hi your Majesty!" Said Zac.

"Why, hello, young warrior." Said the king. "Jack, I do believe you want my guards and my lovely princess to know your little brother, right?"

"You bet." Jack replies, "It's his first time to the castle, and to see you and your family."

"I'm sorry for the mess I've cause." Said the king, apologizing, "Please forgive me as I cast my healing magic on you and your Pokémon in perfect strength." The king waves his cane with the orb with one swing, and Jack and his Pokémon are healed up. "I hope you and your Pokémon could forgive me, I wasn't myself."

"Don't worry." Said Jack, "We'll forgive you." Jack returned his Pokémon back their Poké balls, and Jack puts them away.

"Just don't do that again." Said Pikachu, "It's not the first time having your knights attack us for the first time."

"Quite." Said the king. "Knights!" He snapped his finger, "Show our new guest around for his own new adventure." The knights take Zac away, escorting him to where his own adventure will begin when he's the same age as his older brother. "Now that my knights will be busy, is there something you wanted to tell me, Mr. Davis?"

"Oh! Right!" Said Jack, surprised, and he gives the king some kind of a blue badge. The blue badge floats, spinning. It goes around the whole room, and floats above the king. The king catches the badge, and looks at it.

"I wonder." Said the king, examining the badge. "This badge…it's not like the other badges I've even seen."

"Your majesty?" Ask Pikachu, "Is there something wrong?"

"Actually, there is." Said the king. "It seems that this badge look different, not like the other badges I saw through my adventures. Apparently, this badge you call is really the 'Mystical Badge'. This Badge is special, and you were the first to have it with you." Jack thinks about it. "If each of the Mystical Badges fall into the wrong hands, then that means there could leave to danger, tragedy, and a new war."

Jack, Pikachu, and everyone were very, very, very shock to hear that word. "Your Majesty!" Jack shouted.

"Oh, excuse me." Said the king, surprised, "I should really learn how to keep my mouth shut about 'you-know-what'."

"But those badges." Said Jack, "How are we going to find them all?"

"Look around the whole region." Said the king, "But for you, I have something you might need for your travels. Just to make sure you are aware of things, Jack, you must be prepared, for you and your Pokémon will got to a parallel adventure, but with more experience you've never seen before your eyes. But just to be on the bright side, I will have my knights let you have the stuff you need in the Storage Room. Do you understand?"

"Understood, you majesty." Said Jack, bowing. "I'll do whatever it takes to have all the Mystical Badges back before evil could ever do some harm to our planet. You have my trust!"

"Mines too." Said Pikachu, bowing.

"Now that's the heroes I've remembered." Said the king.

"Alright…I'm off." Said Jack, but he was interrupted.

"Jack." Said the king, and Jack falls to the ground on purpose. He gets back up and looks at the king, "Forgive me, but I forgot to give you this. This will come in handy for your adventures." The king gives Jack some kind of a new Deck Holder, a new Deck Fighter.

"…A new Deck Fighter?" Ask Jack.

"One of my old ages, and I want you to have it." Said the king, "And now, you can carry up to 'One Hundred and Fifty Cards' in your deck."

"Thank you, your majesty." Said Jack, "And now, we're off."

Jack was on the stairs, until the king interrupted him again, "Jack?"

"Yes?" Jack said, but when he turned around, he lost balance, rolling down the stairs, "EEEEEEEESSSSSSS!" BAM! "OW!" His own head bumped into a wall. "Mama-mia." The king went up to Jack.

"Forgive me again, but let me give you this just to be sure." Said the king, giving Jack five Rare Candies. "You may sometimes see this when you're on your own adventures."

"Thank you." Said Jack, "May I go?"

"You may proceed." Said the king. Jack and Pikachu left the throne, and head their way through the halls, and found one knight guarding the Storage Room.

"I got a message from the king that you'll arrive." Said the knight. "Please, young hero. Take what you need on your adventures. Because something inside will come to help you through your quest to save the Galleon Region." He moved away from the door, and both Jack and Pikachu enter inside the room. Jack opens the treasure, and has picked up a "Map."

"Just what I needed." Said Jack. "Let's go out there and get moving."

"You bet." Said Pikachu. Both Jack and his Pikachu have left the Storage Room, and go speak to the king. The king looks very anxious to send on person out into the danger.

"Jack, there you are." Said the king, "So, you have the map. This will pinpoint to where you'll find the next Mystical Badge. But do be careful, because there are still more danger around." Jack looks at the map, and it shows that the next badge is at the top right of Clock Town. "Your next destination is right at 'Omi Desert'. You remember the Pharaoh a long time ago, Jack?"

"I think so." Jack replied. "The Strength Badge, right?"

"Bingo." Said the king. "I will give message to all three regions, Danto, Crystal, and Orre that Jack Davis and his Pokémon have return back, but on their new quest. Gather your team, and go straight to the Train Station due to the Northern Gate."

"Right." Said Jack.

"And after we got the badge, do we come back here?" Ask Pikachu.

"Of course." The king replies. "But make sure you and your Pokémon are safe. You don't want to worry your family, do you?"

"Not at all." Said Jack, and he left the place with his Pikachu.

"Beware, young travelers, as you pass on to your next adventures, you will see that our world has become different."

As Jack and Pikachu left the castle, they head out of the castle grounds, and back to Clock Town Southern Gate. They would have to travel their way straight to Omi Desert by train, because it's only the fastest to reach to "Omi Village." Jack and Pikachu walk their way straight to the Northern Gate, and there at the station, they're standing in front of the black steamed engine.

"Our first time on the train, huh?" Ask Pikachu. Jack looks through his pockets, and he realized his doesn't have a ticket.

"Dang!" Said Jack, "I don't have a ticket." Jack looks through his inventory, and look at the map one last time. Standing on map looks like a ticket. "I think our luck just changed."

"The ticket!" Said Pikachu cheering. "Two tickets to Omi Village, here we come!" Jack takes the two tickets, puts the map away, and walks on the platform. The ticket manager inspects both Jack and Pikachu's tickets, and lets them through. Jack and Pikachu gets in the black train, ready to travel to their next destination.

"All Aboard!" The Conductor shouted, "Next Stop, Orange Canyon to Omi Desert!"

"Orange Canyon?" Jack and Pikachu shouted, surprised.

That was a mistake. Everyone who is heading to Orange Canyon people with flash cameras, photographers, and people they call themselves, tourist.

"Not good! Not good!" Jack and Pikachu shouted, "HELP!"

The train started to move, pushing the train through the tracks and head out. Everyone outside bids a farewell to those who are heading to Orange Canyon, and one guy is chasing the train to catch up. "Estella! Don't leave me!"

So now, Jack and Pikachu will have to continue their adventure through the desert, and into Orange Canyon before entering Omi Desert. It won't be an easy ride, because they'll have to make their way straight to Orange Canyon, Omi Desert, and then to Omi Village.


	7. Chapter 7

Jack and Pikachu are now inside the train, waiting for this machina to arrive to its destination at Orange Canyon. The station all the way to Orange Canyon is very a long way through the tracks, and passing through the desert straight to the station. Jack and Pikachu are relaxing on the training, waiting for the train to stop. The train pulls over at the station, and there was an announcement.

"_Attention all passengers." _Said the announcement through the speakers, _"We've arrive at Orange Canyon. For reaching to Omi Village is still in repairs."_

The doors open, and both Jack and his Pikachu came out of the train. Outside the train, the whole background looks like a big canyon, a big mountain as a trail. There was even a waterfall through the trail, and there are people wearing Egyptian cloths to prevent those from the sun.

"Well, now what?" Ask Pikachu, getting on Jack's right shoulder.

Jack looks at his map and replies, "The map shows that there's a badge somewhere in Omi Desert. But I rather get some supplies at Omi Desert before we go."

"I wonder how Yami is doing?" Ask Pikachu.

"Or Atem." Said Jack, "It's been so long."

"Let's go see him and say 'hi'." Said Pikachu.

Both Jack and Pikachu decided to head out by climbing up the Orange Canyon. The whole place used to the people who live in Orange Canyon ever since Jack got his Primape, and trying to climb the Orange Mountain about "Five Hundred Feet".

But their luck is about to change, and both Jack and Pikachu decided to climb up Orange Canyon straight to Omi Desert. Walking on the path doesn't look too path, just follow the road. But then, jumping out of nowhere is coming from the ground with saber swords. They look like bandits, but will dark yellow eyes, and wearing a bandit's outfit. Jack prepared his pok'emon, and summoned three to the battle.

"Growlithe! Psyduck! Mankey!" Jack commanded. "I summon you guys!" A red fire puppy pok'emon with a fiery attitude appeared, next came a yellow duck with a bad headache, and lastly came a pig monkey that could go crazy.

Four only appeared from the sand, and they've prepared the attack. Mankey started to charge in the attack with Karate Chop at the first one. By a big Chop, the Bandit takes a critical hit. But the first Bandit it still standing.

Next, Growlithe finishes the Bandit that was already attacked with Ember. That Bandit really hates to be in the fire, and burns up quick.

Now Jack pulls out his bomb card, and throws it at the Bandits. "Catch!" Jack shouted, throwing the bomb at the Bandits. It explodes like a firebomb, and blows up about two Bandits. For those who have been out in the sun very long with Bandit clothes could be burned that easy. But then, three more Bandits arose from the sand with their sabers.

"Agh!" Pikachu shrieked. "There's no stopping them!"

"Someone must have known we were coming here in the first place." Said Jack, "What does it take to destroy these guys?"

Psyduck decided to only use Tail Whip on the fourth Bandit. That dropped the Bandit's guard just a little bit.

Now the four Bandits went into four separate directions to attack Jack and his Pok'emon. Four attack with their sabers, and slash Jack, Growlithe, Psyduck, and Mankey.

"Egh!"

"Grow!"

"Psy!"

"Mankey!"

But they're still standing, and they continue to fight. "Sheesh!" Said Jack, "They're such a pain. What does it take to destroy those bandits?"

Now Mankey charges at the bandit and then Karate Chops the bandit. That did critical damage, and then first bandit that was destroyed. Next, Growlithe inhales the heat, and then blows out an Ember attack at the second Bandit. The Bandit was burned to the ground like ashes. Next, Jack pulls out his Bomb, and then tosses the bomb at the bandits.

"It goes off with a big bang!" Said Jack. The bomb explodes at the two bandits, and the explosion hit the bandits. But the bandits are still standing.

Psyduck charges at the bandit on the right, and then attacks by a Scratch attack. That finally killed the Bandit. But then, three more appeared from the ground.

"They never give up, do they?" Said Jack. "But a fights a fight."

Four bandits started to pull out their sabers, and then attack Jack and his Pok'emon by a slash.

"Agh!"

"Grow!"

"Psy!"

"Mankey!"

The whole team can still fight, and Jack was prepared. Now, Mankey charges with another Karate Chop, and then chops the bandit. That did critical attack, and the second bandit falls to the ground in defeat. Next, Growlithe inhales the heat of the air, and then blows out an Ember attack on the third bandit. The bandit falls into the ground by ashes.

Next, Jack pulls charges at the fourth bandit, and then slashes with his sword. "Hu! Agh! Fra! YA!" Slash! Slash! Slash! Slash! Jack finally got his four slashes back, and destroyed the fourth bandit. Only one bandit left, and then Psyduck finishes it with another Scratch attack. The last bandit falls to the ground, defeated.

Jack and his Pok'emon won the battle in victory! Jack has picked up 125 Gils from the ground, and continues on. He returned his pok'e back into their pok'e ball, and hurried to the desert. The Omi Desert has sand trail to get to Jack and his pok'emon through the desert and get to Omi Village.

Jack and his Pok'emon felt so exhausted, they feel like they couldn't fight again. "Phew." Said Jack, tired, "I wish I was born in the Crystal Region, then I would be strong just like Brent and Jena."

"But we couldn't." Said Pikachu, "Because they may act like they're tough, but they're not. Jack, did you forget that the Crystal Region may have the shortest region, but only has normal experience instead of a high experience?"

"Oh course!" Jack said. "Let's get moving." Both Jack and his Pikachu hurried through the canyon, and end up a whole landscape of sand. Thanks to Jack's favorite pok'emon, the Camerupt Pok'emon, Jack and his Pikachu were able to get on the Camerupt, and ride through the sands of the desert. The Camerupt came to the village, and both Jack and Pikachu got off and into the village.

Jack and Pikachu have arrived at Omi Village, a peaceful village for which Egypt was set to worship the Pharaoh. It seems that everyone is very excited to see the Pharaoh duel against someone who is special to him, and this is like some kind of test. Jack and Pikachu were wondering who the person is, but can't figure it out.

"So, a special match huh?" Ask Jack, looking around. "I wonder; is the Pharaoh happy to see me duel against him again?"

"Gee, Jack." Said Pikachu, looking around, "It's been so long ever since Atem was the third gymleader here during your dueling. But I don't know if he wants a rematch or not."

"Well, let's go find!" Jack and Pikachu decided to go ask around town, but no luck. When Jack and Pikachu talk to a person, they reply with a no for an answer. Jack and Pikachu weren't lucky, because citizens were saying it was someone from the Crystal Region. "Agh! No luck!" He shouted, a little mad. "Why does the Pharaoh wanted to duel against someone other then me?"

"Maybe you're not a special to him." Pikachu replied. "But where else could it be?"

"Jack Davis, watch your tongue when talking about Jena in a Duel." A woman said, angry with him.

"!" Jack and Pikachu were surprised, and they both jumped and turned around to look at the woman.

"That doesn't give you the rights insult me like that!" Jack shouted, "I've saved your bony butt from that Meteor, and I can do it again!"

"And what do you mean, 'watch your tongue'?" Pikachu demanded, "Who are you?"

The girl was dressed as an Egyptian princess. "Hello, Jack and Pikachu, it's me Godzica." Godzica said, fixed her hair.

"Agh! Godzica!" Jack shrieked.

"No way!" Pikachu shrieked, and they both fell to the ground.

"I should be ashamed of myself, insulting a princess." Said Jack. "I wish I can go back and try again." He gets up, and apologizes to Godzica. "I am so sorry, Princess Godzica." He bows to her; "I did not see you there."

"Me too." Said Pikachu, "I'm sorry too. We thought the Pharaoh wanted to have a rematch against Jack again."

"Could you forgive us, please? I did not want to be this rude."

She smiles like she would always do for her friends. "I forgive you Jack and my brother is going up against Jena." Godzica said.

Jack and Pikachu were surprised. "What? Right now?" Ask Jack. "We have to hurry, and find Jena! I need to give her some tips before dueling against Yami, because I remembered that Yami is the toughest Duelist of them all." Jack rushes off.

"Jack! Wait up!" Pikachu shouted, following Jack. Both Jack and Pikachu took off, leaving Godzica behind. But she'll follow them. Godzica followed right behind them forgetting what Jena told her to tell Jack.

Just before Jack and his Pikachu could see the Pharaoh, they would need to stay at an inn first before going to see the Pharaoh. They have found a place to stay, and decided to rest inside until they could see the Pharaoh. Jack had spent 150 Gils at the inn, and then came out fully recovered with his Pok'emon. Now they've deiced to go to the Pharaoh's place, moving on forward passing through people.

Jack and Pikachu arrived at the Pharaoh's palace, but Godzica still follows them behind. Jack looks around, but he's wondering where the others are. Pikachu tries to smell something, but it feels as though no one's around.

"...Nothing." Said Jack, thinking, "Where are Jena and the others? I told Yang to keep an eye out for the both of them, and then they just left."

"Do you think they started the duel without us?" Ask Pikachu.

"Jena's friends will not be found anywhere in or around the palace other then Brent who is wearing formal clothing," Godzica said, "Jena is now skill ninja warrior thanks to training of her father."

Jack and Pikachu looks at Godzica, and said together, "...What?"

"Can you speak normal?" Ask Jack, "Because I don't get it though."

"Jena's friends aren't here in Omi Desert other then Brent." Godzica said.

Jack and Pikachu were very confused. "And if Brent is here, where did Jena and her friends went off to?" Ask Jack.

"They aren't here!" Godzica said. She then explained to them that Jena had been training with her father in secret to sharpen her skills. Further on she told him her friends weren't there like he thought.

"Gee, that was no fun." Said Jack, "We just had to wait right here and wait? I want to get to my adventure."

"Yeah!" Said Pikachu, "Standing here won't solve anything."

"Then perhaps you would like to go on a quest?" Ask a voice. The turned around, and then saw the Pharaoh, wearing his Egyptian Clothes, and looking a bit tan. Jack and Pikachu were so happy to see him.

"Atem!" Jack shouted.

"Hello, Pharaoh." Said Pikachu, "We thought you weren't going to make it!"

"Hi, Jack. Hello Pikachu." Said the Pharaoh, "But just call me Yami." He looks at his little sister, "Godzica, did you tell them about Jena and her friends gone?"

"Seems my English confuses him." Said Godzica, and then she turns away.

"Oh boy." Said Yami, putting his hand on his face and looking down. "Godzica, what am I going to do with you?" He looks at Jack, "Listen, Jack, Jena and her friends aren't here, but they will when they complete her League. When she's done with her new Pok'emon League, I called her to come here to see how her dueling skills are doing."

"You had new idea, do you?" Ask Jack, "Jena can't duel! She doesn't know how to duel? They're all in cards."

"All she does is just watch instead of dueling." Said Pikachu. "She's not much of a good duelist, because she doesn't know how to duel!"

"How dare you say that? Jena has been training her dueling skills along side her father." Godzica shouted. She was angry at they said about Jena's dueling skills knowing she had improved greatly along with her skills.

"Hey!" Jack shouted, "I know Jena, and Crystals doesn't know how to duel against real monsters of Dueling! I wanted to have a second match against Yami, and let her duel against Yami? She has no idea how to duel against Duel Monsters!"

"Besides!" Pikachu shouted, "If Jena has better dueling skills, then why doesn't she come over here and duel right now?"

"Never judge book by its cover and crystal have different way of battling then Danto," Godzica shouted, "She can't, she's is watching sapphire who got terrible sick." She remembered how sapphire came down with a high fever and bad problems with her body. So Jena stayed with her until she would get better with out the aid of her friends or Brent by her side.

"How dare you calling us different!" Jack shouted, "I'm ganna beat the stuffing out of you!"

POW! POW! POW! Yami was very mad, pounding Jack, Godzica, and Raichu on their heads.

"I've had enough!" Yami shouted. "All three of you need to stop this madness at ounce! I don't care if Crystals are different from Dantos, or if Dantos are different from Crystals! All that matters is that I still want to duel against Jena, and that's final! Pocket Monster against Dueling Monster! No more arguing, or I'll crush you both and your endurance!" Jack, Pikachu, and Godzica felt lumps from their heads.

"Ow." Said Jack, feeling his head, "That really smarts."

"Okay, I'm hurt." Said Pikachu, feeling his head.

"Thank you brother for calming me down," Godzica said, standing there, "Excuse me someone is waiting for me." So she turns away from them.

"Now then, let me explain," Yami said, explaining, "It seems that there is trouble over at the place where we're searching for my sister." Jack and Pikachu were surprised.

"You mean?" Ask Jack.

"The 'Spirit Temple'?" Ask Pikachu.

"That's the place." Yami replied. "But there's something worse. The Spirit Temple is hard to reach, because of 'Stone Tower'. My sister and I are losing strength, and there's a horrible monster up there. We need to get our strength back, and fast."

Jack looks very brave. "No problem. You and your sister leave the fiends to us!"

"Yep!" Said Pikachu, "We're Pok'emon Heroes! We can do anything!"

"Thank you." Said Yami, "But you have no idea what the monster looks like, a serpent with no eyes, but a mouth itself." Jack thinks.

"Wait! If you're dueling against Jena," Jack said, "and you and your sister don't have enough strength, then..."

"I would fear my sister and I would never exist..." Said the Pharaoh, but Jack and Pikachu interrupted Yami. Yami was surprised.

"Pharaoh!" Jack shrieked.

"Yami!" Pikachu shrieked.

"Pharaoh! Please don't say it!" Jack shouted, "Or we'll never see each other again! Just direct us to where the Stone Tower is, and we'll destroy that bloody monster for you."

"You can trust us." Said Pikachu.

"Atem let them help." Said Godzica. "And Jack take this with you." She turns back to them handing Jack a small box explaining in side are the three duel monsters dolls. When he is in trouble they come to life and protect him from harm when needed.

"Godzica, thank you." Said Jack, taking the things Godzica had. "But what are they?"

"They're three of my personal duel monster dolls that will come to life and protect you when you need them the most." Godzica said.

"No." Jack said, shaking his head, "I mean; what kind of monsters are they?"

"You know?" Ask Pikachu, "Like a fire monster, their names, and their abilites."

She opens the box showing Jack a doll that looked like sorceresses.

"This one is a spell caster/effect type, he name is 'Sorceress of the Elements', and her you can special summon any monster with 'dark magician in its name to the field." Godzica said. Then she pulls put another doll that look like a white and gold dragon. "And this is dragon /effect type, named Angelic Ryu, and monsters on the field are placed under its control. " The last one was an angel looking doll. "This is winged-beast /effect type, named holy angel, it blows away all magic cards."

Jack thinks about it, holding the dolls. "Hmmm…not what I had in mind, but I'll take it."

"I guess they're fine." Said Pikachu.

"I'm glad you'd like it." Said Yami, "Godzica and the rest of Jena's friends helped out. 'Sorceress of the Elements' can summon my 'Dark Magician and Dark Magician Girl'. 'Angelic Ryu', a powerful dragon can manipulate all of the fiends in your battle. And lastly, 'Holy Angel' can blow magic cards away."

"But there is a question though." Jack said.

"What's that?" Ask Yami.

"...Is there a limit?" Ask Jack, and then both Yami and Godzica face fault to the ground.

"That depends on the strength of the user." Said a voice; he dressed in formal wear like a prince with a Sealoe at his side.

"Brent you made it." Said Godzica, walking to him.

"Will the others stay behind?" Said Brent, letting Jena hug him.

"Jack, take care of my monsters." Said Godzica.

"Uh...will do." Said Jack, "Just you and Yami wait here while I'll return. When Raichu and I returned, please don't start the match without me? I don't want to miss dueling between Jena's Pok'emon and Yami's Dueling Master!" And then both Jack and Raichu took off.

"Hey! Wait up!" Pikachu shouted, following Jack. Yami, Godzica, and Brent waved to them good-bye, as Jack and Pikachu set off to "Stone Tower".

Outside of the Pharaoh's place, Jack came out, but Pikachu stopped him. Pikachu was anxious, hoping to not end up in more trouble again.

"Jack, are you crazy?" Ask Pikachu. "We can't take out whoever it was that stole Yami's powers. We don't even know whose behind all of this work."

"Good thinking, Pikachu." Said Jack, thinking, "It's been a while. If we don't plan ahead, then we'll finished, and this world will be in eternal darkness."

"I guess we'll have to find out our self." Said Pikachu.

"Right." Said Jack, and then both Jack and Pikachu decided to go to a shop.

Jack and Pikachu into a small shop, just in case if they need to buy something before fighting against fiends. In the shop, there are items that heal wound, restore disease, and restore cards in battle. Before moving on, there are many different types of cards and prices to pay for.

"Hi!" Said the shop owner. He's wearing a white hair, but has some kind of tan skin, wearing a blue shirt, and blue pants. "You're here to shop? Come right in." Jack and Pikachu came to the counter. "We are having a sale on princes you've never seen in your ever own eyes. But listen, Amigo; these fiends, they don't like to lose. So you better prepare yourself if you want to survive the desert and the temple."

"Okay then," Jack said, "How about some kind of new weapon?"

"Hold your Ponyta!" Said the shopkeeper, "Don't you think you don't have enough for just some armor or maybe a shield?"

"I guess I could just some improvement." Said Jack, and he thinks. "I think I'll take; a Bronze Shield, a Chain Plate, two Potions, and two Phoenix Downs."

"Alright." Said the shopkeeper, and he totals the prices, "That would be, 'Nine Hundred, and Fifty Gils." Jack pays up from his Gils, and the shopkeeper gives Jack the supplies he needed. "Appreciate doing business. Just a minor tip; if you have any troubles getting through the dungeon, you take an Inn and buy some stuff from me, okay?"

Both Jack and Pikachu left from the shop, and then came back through the bazaar. Now that Jack and Pikachu are geared up, now it's time for Jack and Pikachu go into the Spirit Temple, and defeat the person who tried to take Atem's powers.

"So where to, Jack?" Ask his Pikachu.

"I think we should be heading to the Spirit Temple." Jack replied, thinking. "Whoever is responsible for taking Atem's place, this is going to be a real dried up desert, and the village will turn into sands as well."

Now both Jack and Pikachu head off out of the village, and in the Omi Desert again. The only problem is that there is nothing but sand everywhere, and there is no Oasis around the desert. Jack and Pikachu would have to use their heads to try and solve through the desert to find the Spirit Temple.

"Hmm," Jack thought, "This is tough." But then, he thought of something, and then started to run north from the village. Through the desert sands, and passing through dunes of sand to wind, they see something way over the horizons. "There!"

"What is that?" Ask Pikachu, looking ahead. There, up ahead looks like some kind of big tower like. Jack and Pikachu arrived at the biggest tower they've never seen before. It looks so huge; they looked straight at the top.

"Phew. That is one big tower."

"I'll say. So now what?"

"We go in, and defeat the villain inside."

"Well, alright, but I'm right behind you."

Jack and Pikachu walk inside the Huge Tower, by walking in the entrance. The tower may be huge, but at the very stop, someone was spying on Jack and Pikachu as they enter inside the Spirit Temple, but now, it would be called, "Spirit Tower".


	8. Chapter 8

Outside of the village, Jack and Pikachu find some Camerupt, and ride through the desert sand. Around the whole sand, Jack and Pikachu wear some cloth just to make sure the sun doesn't get to them. But finding the Spirit Tower won't be easy, until then a sandstorm came by. Jack and Pikachu stopped the Camerupt on its tracks, looked up, and then saw a very huge tower.

"…Wow." Said Pikachu, amazed, "This is the 'Spirit Temple'?"

"Looks like it." Jack replied. He and his Pikachu get off of the Camerupt, and let it go. "Okay, you can go home. We'll be fine on our own." The Camerupt then walks through the desert sandstorm, and leaves Jack and Pikachu to the Spirit Tower.

Jack and Pikachu through the arch of the Spirit Temple, and end up in a very tall room, all the way down below of the first floor. Pikachu looks up, and Jack could see an entrance of the Spirit Temple. Way up to the top, there is an entrance to the next room, but there are platforms all over the place just to get up to the Spirit Temple.

"Jack, are you sure this is the way to the Spirit Temple?" Ask Pikachu, scared, "It up there."

"Of course." Jack said, "And we're down here." Jack looks ahead, and jumps on the first platform. It seems that the platform is able to float like magic. Jack then jumps on the next platform, and Pikachu follows Jack by jumping on to the first platform. "It would take a while to get up there."

Pikachu jumps on the second platform, and jumps on Jack's right shoulder. He asks, "Maybe an 'hour?'"

Jack then finally jumps on the last platform, and Pikachu was able to hang on. Jack goes to his right, and climbs up the stairs. The platforms won't easy, because sometimes the platform will not only move, but also actually drop straight to the ground if Jack jumps on the next platform. Finally, Jack reached to the second floor.

"How long are these floor?" Ask Jack, exhausted and looking up, "I'm almost getting tired of running."

"Why, then we don't have a challenge." Pikachu replied, "Are you sure you could make it, Jack?"

"I will." Jack replied, moving on, "Is there anything else that could get worse?" He looks at the platforms, and they stood still like some kind of bridge. "I guess not." Jack walks on the bridge, keeping his balance, when suddenly, Jack and Pikachu felt a rumble.

"Did you feel something?" Ask Pikachu. Jack and Pikachu looked behind. They just saw the first platform behind the platform they're standing on, fall all the way. Jack and Pikachu looked at each other, and underneath Jack's foot, Jack dashed off through the bridge and turns his left to climb up stairs. It seems the bridge fell all the way down.

"Well, there goes our exit." Said Jack, nervous, and looking down, "A booby trap just to drop us all the way down." He continues to climb up the stairs as Pikachu stays on Jack's right shoulder. Jack and Pikachu came to the third floor; this time, the three platforms for getting across are moving around from left to right. "And I thought these dungeons are getting weirder and weirder, but this is mad."

Jack waits for the first platform, and jumps on it. Pikachu manages to hang on, and stays on until Jack gets to the other side. But the problem is that the platforms still move from left to right, and Jack has to time his jump right.

Next, Jack sees an equal link, and jumps a gap to the second platform. Jack waits for the third one, and jumps a gap. Whoops! "Oh-no." Jack said, and he slipped by accident, and falls. "AAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHH!!!!!!" Jack pulls out his pok'e ball, throws it to the second platform and shouted, "Bulbasaur!"

A very small green like pok'emon with a bud on its back, release a vine whip, and grabs Jack by the wrist. Pikachu hangs on, and Bulbasaur pulls both Jack and Pikachu back on the second platform.

"Thanks, Bulbasaur." Said Jack.

"Bulbasaur." Said Bulbasaur.

"I guess these obstacles could get harder." Said Jack, thinking, "I just hope we all don't fall all the way down." All three look down, and oh my, it must be a big drop to the floor. "Whoever made this Spirit Temple sure learn how to get rid of intruders, and this is just the beginning."

Jack takes his Bulbasaur, and times his jump. When it came to a link, Jack jumps over the gap, and lands on the third platform. Finally, he reached for the other side, walks to the right, and climbs up the stairs, getting to the floor.

"Bulbasaur." Said Jack's Bulbasaur.

"I know," Jack said, looking up, "This dungeons gets harder and harder ever time we get closer." All three finally reach to the fourth floor, and found the platforms are going up and down. "Another one? They sure know how to have some fun."

But it seems that the platforms going up and down seems to be a passage to get to the entrance. Jack will have to time his right, jumping on each platform to get to the entrance on the fifth floor.

"Something tells me this is a little worse from the hideout the Squirtle Squad built." Said Jack, "Now this had to happen. Oh well; no use turning back." Jack waits for the platform to go down, and the platform moves down.

First, Jack holds his Bulbasaur, and jumps on the platform. Pikachu is still hanging on, as Jack waits for the second platform to come down. The first platform moves up, and the second comes down like a link. Jack jumps over a gap, and lands on the second platform.

When the third platform comes down, and the second platform goes up, there was a link, and Jack jumps over the gap. He landed on the third platform, and jumps to reach to he entrance.

Jack, Pikachu, and Bulbasaur are now inside the temple, looking around the room. Inside the room, everything light up because there are torches on the ceiling, and it seems there is something on the wall that reads some weird symbols.

Pikachu said, "Jack, what's this?"

Jack and Bulbasaur walk up to the symbols on the wall, and Jack replies, "Of course. 'Hieroglyphics!'"

"Hiero-what?" Ask Pikachu.

Jack looks at his Pikachu said, "You know, Hieroglyphics. The same one Yami," But he covered his mouth with a smile, "Whoops. I mean, 'Atem', has at his palace. He still has it at his palace."

Pikachu was surprised and said, "Oh! So what does it say on the wall?" Pikachu came to the wall, and looks at the symbols.

"Well, let's look." Said Jack, and he reads, _"Beware of those who disturb my sleep. I have been sleeping in the Spirit Temple for Millennium years." _"That's what it said."

"Oh well, I guess we'll go back." Said Pikachu, trying to walk away. But Jack stops Pikachu.

"Pikachu, hold on!" Jack called, and Pikachu stopped in its tracks.

Pikachu looks at his owner and said, "But Jack, we don't have much experience of fighting of who's responsible of stealing Yami's powers. Can't we go back? There's no shame to run away from battle."

"Wrong." Jack said, "There is shame for running and cowering away, and that's dishonorable. A true Pok'emon Warrior never goes back on a challenge no matter what the battle might be. Now let's go and take down the villain ourselves."

"Bulbasaur!" Said Bulbasaur, pointing at the door. Jack pulls out his pok'e ball, and returns Bulbasaur back.

"Return Bulbasaur, you're going to need some rest." Said Jack; the pok'e ball shot out a red beam, touches Bulbasaur, and Bulbasaur has returned back into its pok'e ball. Jack puts the pok'e ball, and walked through the door with his Pikachu.

Jack and Pikachu into a next room, but it seems the room is like an X room, picking from three doors. They must pick either to go left, right, or straight. Jack and Pikachu stand in the middle, but think.

"So now what?" Ask Pikachu, worried.

"I guess we'll go left." Jack replied, but then, when all of the sudden; there was an ambush! "Agh! Not you guys again!" Four black shadows wearing Egyptian clothes with Scimitar swords appear from the ground, and attack. "Don't we ever get a break around here?"

"Jack, you better summon you other pok'emon, now!" Pikachu said, worried.

Jack pulled out two of his pok'e balls, "Okay." He throws the pok'e balls in the air and shouted, "Come on out! Psyduck! Growlithe!"

When two pok'e balls opened up, one releases a yellow duck pok'emon with a bad headache, and the other release a small red puppy with the ability to blow out fire. All four get into their battle position, and fight against the bandits.

"Pikachu, why don't you use your Thundershock on the first thug?" Ask Jack.

"Great idea." Said Pikachu, and he charges up. Pikachu can feel the sparks on its red cheeks, and then shocks the first bandit. "PIKACHU! A yellow spark electrocutes the first bandit. It seems that the bandit can't defeat against magic attacks that easy. But it's still standing.

"Growlithe! Use your Ember attack!" Jack commanded. His red puppy inhales the air, and then blows small flames at the first bandit. The first bandit is burned and flamed. It still can't dodge against a Pok'emon's special attack, but it's still standing.

"_I just hope this works." _Jack thought, and he pulls out a summoning card and shouted, "Now! Sorceress of the Elements! I summon you in battle!" A figure wearing a purple suit with a cane appears. "Go!" The figure uses some kind of black magic against the fiends, and it does very much damage to the bandits. In fact, one of the bandits then buries itself back to the ground. The Pok'emon were surprised.

Next, Psyduck went up to the second bandit, and uses its scratch attack. It seems that it has a powerful defense, and blocks Psyduck's attack. Jack covered his face, feeling he's embarrassed.

"Ugh! Where did I go wrong?" Ask Jack.

It seems the bandits aren't happen when one of their members were killed, and attacks the others. The second bandit goes after Jack, and attack. Slash! "Agh!" Next, the third bandit attacks Jack with its Scimitar. "Ugh!" And finally, the last bandit attacks Jack with its scimitar. "Dugh!" It was lucky Jack was able to stand.

"No one attacks my friend and gets away with it!" Pikachu said, charging up electricity. Pikachu then releases a Thundershock at the second bandit. The bandit then buried itself to the ground. There are two remaining.

Growlithe inhale its breath wide, and then blows out a small flame at the third bandit. The bandit was so burned; it buried itself to the ground.

Jack goes up to the last bandit, and attacks. "This is for attacking me!" He attacks with four swings of his sword. "Ha! Fra! Hu! YA!" Slash! Slash! Slash! Slash! The last bandit was defeated and buried itself into the floor.

Jack, Pikachu, Growlithe, and Psyduck won the battle. Jack is getting strong. They have found a potion on the ground, and earn 50 Gils. Jack pulls out his pok'e balls, and return both Psyduck and Growlithe back into their pok'e balls.

"Return guys, you did great." Said Jack, and both Growlithe and Psyduck were touched by the beam, and return back into their pok'e balls. Jack puts the pok'e balls away.

"Now what?" Ask Pikachu, "We can't keep this up forever."

"We'll for one," Jack said, "When we defeat the fiends, they'll drop some potions, and we'll take it."

"So we can use potions to restore ourselves?" Ask Pikachu, "These dungeons can be very dangerous."

"Then let's go left and fast." Said Jack, and then both Jack and Pikachu go left and enter the next room. Inside the new room, it looks a little small, but there seems to be small little shadows flying around. Jack and Pikachu were staring at them, like they must have seen a Pidgey flown by.

"Jack…" Said Pikachu.

"Yes?" Ask Jack.

"What are they?"

"No idea."

And this time, they just saw Jack and Pikachu, and charge at them, but Jack summoned his pok'emon just in time. He summoned back Psyduck and Growlithe, and then all four get into position. There are four little shadows wearing a red wizard robe.

"What are they, fiends?" Ask Pikachu.

"No idea." Jack replied, "Pikachu, use your Thundershock attack on that first little guy?"

Pikachu starts to charge up electricity, feeling his red cheeks with static, and then shocks the first little shadow. It didn't do much damage! It just took a little bit of damage. "What? I thought they would be fried by now. Doesn't matter now." He gives the command, "Growlithe! Ember!"

Growlithe inhale its breath, and then blows out a little bit of fire at the first little shadow. It seems that the little red shadow must have absorb Growlithe's attack. Everyone was surprised.

"What the?" Ask Pikachu, "It can adsorb fire attacks?"

"I won't give by a bunch of fire shadows like those guys!" Jack said. But he then starts to charge at the first little shadow, and then attacks. "Ha! Fra! Hu! YA!" Slash! Slash! Slash! Slash! With four slashes, the first little shadow becomes destroyed and falls to the ground. Jack figured it out. "Oh course! They're like wizards! That's the reason why Thundershock and Ember failed. They must be 'fire eaters' or something."

Psyduck goes up to the second little shadow, and then scratches it ounce.

Now it seems the little red shadows started to work together, ready to attack our heroes. The first shadow aims at Pikachu, and attacks with a small fire. Pikachu it hit by little fire, "Pi!" But toughens the flames. "Ha. Pika."

Next, the third little red shadow goes after Growlithe, and blows a little fire at him. It seems that Growlithe didn't felt one thing. It doesn't work well against a fire type. And finally, the last red shadow blows fire at Psyduck, and Psyduck takes a hit. "Psy!" Psyduck made not feel it, but he's burned.

"Psyduck!" Jack shouted, worried at his Psyduck, "Dang! I should have bought some Burn Heals in the first place!" He looks at the second little shadow, and called, "Pikachu! Do something!"

"We'll, I could try 'Quick Attack'." Said Pikachu, "Would that help?"

"Of course." Jack agreed. Jack gives the commands, "Pikachu! Use Quick Attack!"

Pikachu began to dash at the second little shadow, and tackles it like some kind of bullet. Pow!

"Growlithe! Use Bite, now!" Jack commanded. Growlithe charges at the second little shadow, and bites it very hard. Considering it's really a dark type, but only fire, it did some good damage. Jack goes up to the third little shadow, and then attack with his sword. "Fra! Agh! Fra! YA!" Slash! Slash! Slash! Slash! With four slashes, the third little shadow becomes destroyed.

Psyduck feels the burn, and suffered from the burn. But then, Psyduck charges at the second little red shadow, and then use Scratch. It only did a little bit of damage, but it didn't do much damage.

Now the second little shadow flies in front of Jack, and blows out a little bit of fire. Jack took a little bit of damage, but toughens the flames. Finally, the final little red shadow goes up to Psyduck, and blows out fire at him. It seems that the fire is still doing damage to Psyduck, and Psyduck couldn't hold on much longer.

Pikachu starts to charge at the second little red shadow, and then tackles it very fast. It took a good hit, and then the second little shadow becomes destroyed. Only more little red shadow left.

"Growlithe. Do it again!" Said Jack, and then Growlithe goes up to the last little red shadow, and bites it hard. That's a pretty good bite. Jack goes up to the little red shadow, and then attacks. "Ha! Hu! Fra! YA!" Slash! Slash! Slash! The little red shadow took many slashes, and then becomes destroyed.

There are no more fiends left, Jack and his pok'emon won the battle. Jack has picked up 4 Gils from the ground.

Jack pulled out two pok'e balls, and said to his pok'emon, "Return guys, you did great." Two pok'e balls shot out a red beam, and let both Growlithe and Psyduck rest. Jack put the pok'e balls away, and looks around.

Pikachu looks around, and saw that the room is empty. "Hey, was that it?"

Jack looks around and replied, "I guess so. There are no more of those things." He thought, _"I guess those shadows weren't the only ones around. They were wearing some kind of wizard's cloth, but weak against physical attacks. What were they?"_

Jack and Pikachu enter to the right, and came into a hallway going right. They continue on until they came into the same room as before, but there are the same little red shadow like, but this time, little blue shadows.

Pikachu looks annoyed and said, "Again?"

"Here we go again." Said Jack, and he throws out two pok'e balls in the air. "I summon you, Growlithe! Psyduck!" Growlithe and Psyduck appeared from both pok'e balls, and get into a fighting stance. But it wasn't lucky, because Psyduck is still burned.

There are four little blue shadows, ready to fight.

Pikachu starts to charge at the first little blue shadow, and a quick tackle, tackles the first enemy. The first little blue shadow takes a hit. "Alright!" Said Pikachu.

Next, Growlithe uses an Ember attack on the second little blue shadow. He inhales his breath, and then blows out a little bit of fire. It seems to be working, and it's because that the little blue shadows are weak against fire attacks. And it's weak against fire; they take double the damage. And it seems that the second little blue shadow is no on fire, or burned.

"How convincing." Said Jack, impressed, "So it seems that those shadow wizards do have a weakness. This one is vulnerable to fire, and the other one must be vulnerable to ice." _"I must have forgotten that Fire and Ice are oppose. Maybe I can use my bomb to try and do extra damage." _Jack pulls out a bomb card, summons a bomb on his right hand, and throws it at the little blue shadows. "Taste this!"

The bomb was thrown, and then explodes at the little blue shadows. It dealt extra damage, because it's really a firebomb, and a firebomb did double the damage to the little blue shadows. But what's this? The second little blue shadow is destroyed.

He does his victory pose and said, "Lucky me!"

Now Psyduck goes up to the first little shadow, and does his Scratch attack. Scratch! It must have done some damage, and then the first little blue shadow becomes destroyed.

"Guys! We're winning!" Pikachu cheered. But Psyduck still takes damage from the heat.

It seems that the little blue shadows won't give up without a fight. The first one flew in front of Jack, and blows out some kind of cold wind. Jack was caught some kind of Blizzard, and takes low damage. "Agh!" Oh no! Jack is frozen in ice! He can't make a move because he's caught in ice. Now the little blue shadow went up to Psyduck, and blows out a Blizzard attack. Psyduck takes the hit, but now Psyduck becomes frozen too.

What can Growlithe and Pikachu do if the owner isn't around? Would they run away, or fight?

Thinking quickly, Pikachu decided to try and attack without his owner. Pikachu starts to charge at the third little blue shadow, and with a quick tackle, does a little bit of hard pound.

Next, Growlithe goes up to his owner, and Rescue him by spreading the ember all over Jack's frozen body. With a nice fire, the ice started to melt, and unfroze Jack for good. Jack is free.

He looks at Growlithe, pets him and said, "Thank you, Growlithe." It barks, and goes back to his spot. He looks at the little blue shadows and said, "Payback time!" He pulls out another bomb card, "Bomb Card," summons a bomb from his right hand, and throws it at the fiends. "See ya."

The bomb explodes, and both little blue shadows become destroyed. There are no more fiends, Jack and his pok'emon won the battle. Psyduck has grown strong. Jack has picked up 4 Gils from the ground, and returns his two pok'emon back into their pok'e balls.

Jack felt exhausted and said, "Phew! And I thought I would never get out." He looks at Pikachu; "I should thank Growlithe for letting me out. Without him on my team, then I would be a 'Frozen Popsicle'."

"You might say that." Said Pikachu, "Let's hurry up and go to the next room."

Jack nods and said, "Right." Jack and his Pikachu continue by going straight, and enter at the hallway again. The hallway is going to the right just like before, and both Jack and Pikachu decided to take a break. "With all of this adventure, why would a villain want Yami's powers?"

"You mean Atem?" Ask Pikachu, "I have no idea. To try and rule the world?"

"One way to find out." Jack said, and both Jack and Pikachu enter inside the next room. This time, the room is crawling with both little red shadows and little blue shadows. Jack and Pikachu were surprised. "Yikes! You guys again?"

"They never give up, do they?" Ask Pikachu, surprised.

Jack pulled out two pok'e balls and said, "Here we go again." He throws both red spheres in the air, and then both pok'e balls released Growlithe again, but also release a small green skin pok'emon with a bulb on its back. Jack pulls out his sword and shield, and all four prepared themselves.

There are five red little shadows, and five little blue shadows. This isn't going to be easy as they thought.

Pikachu starts off with a Quick Attack, and charges fast against the first little red shadow. He tackles so hard; it did some good damage to the little red shadow. Next, Growlithe inhale its breath, and then blows out an Ember attack at the first little blue shadow. It dealt double damage because fire has the advantage against ice opponents.

Jack begins to waste his magic, pulls out a green card and said, "I summon you, Angelic Ryu!" A giant gold dragon appears in battle, and then starts to manipulate all the little shadows. They're in Angelic Ryu's control. "So that's explains why."

Now Bulbasaur starts to blast out some kind of small seed out of its bulb, and attach to the last little blue shadow.

"Angelic Ryu!" Jack command, "Have the little shadows attack each other!" Angelic Ryu starts to manipulate the little shadows, and have the little shadows against each other from ice enemies against fire enemies.

It worked! Each of the little shadows uses its magic attacks, and deal double damage to each other. The first little blue shadow is destroyed, and only four little blue shadows left.

Next, Pikachu starts to charge up its static on his cheeks, and then blast a Thundershock at the first little red shadow. It only did a little bit of damage, and still floating.

Growlithe starts inhale its breath, and then blows out an Ember attack at the second little shadow. The second little blue shadow becomes destroyed. There are only three left.

Jack starts to pull out another green card, and calls, "I call, Sorceress of the Elements! Again!" There was a flash, and then Dark Magician appeared in battle. It does a powerful attack to the little shadows at ounce with "Dark Magic Attack". It did so powerful; it hits them all to make them all destroyed. There are no more shadows in the battle; Jack and his pok'emon won the battle!

Jack found 10 Gils on the ground, and return his two pok'emon back into their pok'e balls.


	9. Chapter 9

The ground started to shake, like there was a little bit of earthquake, and then it stopped shaking. Jack and Pikachu were wondering where the shake was coming from. They looked at each other, very puzzled.

"What was that?" Ask Pikachu.

"An earthquake?" Ask Jack, "Might be somewhere else." They went through the arch, and pass the hall. When they went back into the same room, as before, there was a large hole on the floor in the corner. But it seems there was a ladder that goes down.

"Are we lucky or what?" Ask Pikachu.

"If we're here to stay, I'm not finding out what's going to happen next." Said Jack. And both Jack and Pikachu started to climb down the ladder, and find into the same room but with one arch. They go through the opened arch, and end up in the same room with the large room.

"Now where do we go?" Ask Pikachu, "We need to get to Yami's chamber room and now!"

"Let's go straight." Said Jack, and they go straight ahead through the hallway. They come across four little yellow shadows, floating around. "New shadows?" They saw Jack and Pikachu, and Jack summoned his pok'emon out. "Never get to asked, 'please' in front of a bad monster." He pulled out two pok'e balls, throws them up in the air, and shouted, "I summon you!"

Two pok'e balls release two pok'emon. Growlithe gets to come out again, but the other is the pok'emon with green skin, and a bulb on its back. Bulbasaur gets to fight.

Pikachu starts off by charging electricity, and then blast a Thundershock at the first little yellow shadow. "Pika!" It seems that those yellow shadow likes electricity. "Now they like my Thundershock attack? What rotten luck."

"Well, now we know." Said Jack. He commands his Growlithe, "Growlithe, go bite him!" Growlithe charges at the first little shadow, and bites it very hard. It took a bad bite, and did some damage. "Now Bulbasaur," Jack continued, "Vine Whip!" Bulbasaur sent out two vines from his body, and started whipping the first little yellow shadow like it was a whip machine. That did good damage to the little yellow shadows.

"There's too many." Said Pikachu, "What do we do?"

"I'm thinking." Said Jack, trying to think, "I'm thinking. And then, he thought of an idea. _"That's it!" _He pulls out a bomb card, and said, "Bomb Card." A bomb appeared out of his hand, and throws it at the little yellow shadows. "Eat this!" BOOM! They may have a power defense, but they can't block against a bomb attack.

It exploded at the little yellow shadows, and the first yellow shadow was already gone. Now they're made, and ready to attack. The first one goes after Bulbasaur, and uses some kind of Thunder attack. But when it tries to shock Bulbasaur with Thunder, Bulbasaur ignored it because electric doesn't work against grass.

Next, the second little shadow goes after Pikachu, and shocks him. Pikachu took a little bit of Thunder damage, and ignored the pain. And the last little yellow shadow goes after Growlithe, and shocks him.

"Grow!" Growlithe said, attacked. It didn't do much damage, because Growlithe has a little high defense.

"Okay, we got them." Said Jack, and he commands, "Pikachu! Use Quick Attack!" Pikachu charges at the second little yellow shadow, and tackles hard.

"Pika!" It seems that the little yellow shadow is weak. Next, Growlithe starts to bite at the third little shadow. It was so hard, the third little shadow falls to the ground, defeated.

"We may have a weak bodies, but our strength is very powerful." Said Jack. "Just two left." He commands his Bulbasaur. "Bulbasaur! Use a Tackle Attack on the second one!" Bulbasaur charges at the second little yellow, and tackles it hard.

"Bulba!" POW! That sends the second little yellow shadow towards the wall. Jack goes after the last little yellow shadow, and attacks with his sword.

"Ha! Fra! Hu! YA!" Jack shouted, attacking with his sword. That finally got rid of the final little yellow shadow.

There are no more fiends. Jack and his pok'emon won the battle! Pikachu has grown strong. Jack saw twelve Gils on the ground, and picked them up.

"Phew." Said Pikachu, "That was fun. But I've had enough. I better rest."

"Okay." Said Jack, and he return Bulbasaur and Growlithe back into their pok'e balls. "Return guys. You did great." A red beam shot out of the pok'e balls, and return Bulbasaur and Growlithe back inside. "I'll call them back if we're in worse condition. But it seems the yellow things were easy."

"We'll, at least we know what we're up against." Said Pikachu.

Jack looks at his Pikachu and said, "Pikachu, you better rest. We'll handle things ourselves…if we can."

"Alright." Said Pikachu, "Let's get going." Jack and Pikachu walked through the halls, and enter inside the next room. The room is small, but it seems to have a treasure chest inside. Jack walks up to the treasure chest, and opens it. He pulls out, a "Small Key". With this small key, Jack will be able to unlock locked doors.

"Just what we needed." Said Jack, holding the key, "A small key. We'll just have to use it to unlock the door from before."

Jack and Pikachu return out of the room, and back into the large room. They look at their left, and saw the door. The door is locked up, and the other looks like some kind of other door with a password with hieroglyphics. Jack goes to the locked door, and unlocks it. When suddenly, four bandits appear from the ground, and attack.

"Jack! It's them again!" Pikachu shrieked. "What do we do?"

Jack pulled out three pok'e balls, throws them in the air and shouted, "I summon you!" Three pok'e balls opened up, and released Bulbasaur, Growlithe, and a yellow duck pok'emon, Psyduck, into battle. "You guys never give up, do you?"

First, Growlithe inhale its breath, and then blows out a small fire at the first bandit. The first bandit is hit, but now burned by heat of flames. Next, Bulbasaur release some kind of seed at the last bandit. The bandit is hit, and when the last bandit goes, the stamina is drained.

Jack pulls out a card and said, "Bomb Card." A bomb appeared on Jack's right hand, and Jack throws the bomb at all the bandits. The bomb exploded, and the explosion exploded on the bandits. But they're still standing, and the first bandit is weak.

Psyduck goes up to the second bandit, and start scratching. It seems that the first bandit blocked it with its scimitar sword. Psyduck then return back.

Jack felt embarrassed and said, "Ugh. Psyduck." Now the bandits have had it, and start to attack. The first bandit goes after Jack, and makes a slash attack. Slash! "Agh!" It was lucky took out his shield to defend himself. It so happens, that the first bandit is still burned, and then falls to the ground, defeated. The second bandit goes after Bulbasaur, and makes a slash.

Slash! "Bulba!" Said Bulbasaur, attacked. Next, the third bandit went after Growlithe, and then attacks Growlithe.

"Grow!" Growlithe shouted, attacked. It seems that Growlithe can't hold on much longer. Now the last bandit went after Psyduck, and then attacks. Slash!

"Psy!" Psyduck said, attacked. Psyduck is panting, and he's weak. But it seems that the last bandit lost stamina, and goes straight to Bulbasaur.

"Growlithe! Hurry and burn those shadows!" Jack commanded. Growlithe started to inhale its breath, and then blow out Ember at the second bandit. The second bandit was hit by Ember very hard. It toughens, but still weak.

Next, Bulbasaur started to release a Vine Whip, and hit the third bandit. It seems that Vine Whip is whipping the third bandit very hard.

"Okay, my turn." Said Jack, and he pulls out a card, "Bomb Card." A bomb appeared on his right hand, and he throws it at the bandits. "See ya!" BOOM! It explodes, and destroys the remaining bandits. There are no fiends left, Jack and his pok'emon won the battle. Jack just saw 'twenty-eight Gils' on the ground, and picked them up.

Jack pulls out a potion card, and then a potion appeared on his hand. "Psyduck, guys, I think this adventure is getting harder and harder." He said, "And what's worse, I almost lost Growlithe and Psyduck. But don't worry, I'll make you two feel better." He sprays the potion on Growlithe's wound, and sprays on Psyduck's wound.

"That must have hurt." Said Pikachu, worried, "Will you guys be okay? I thought you were goners?" Growlithe was talking to Pikachu, but Jack couldn't understand.

"What did he say, Pikachu?" Ask Jack.

Pikachu looks at Jack and responds, "Growlithe was just lucky to be in the team, and a great owner who watches us. But what are we going to do, Jack?" Ask Pikachu, "We can't stay around, you know."

"Pikachu, I understand." Said Jack, "But we can't go back! We made a promise to Yami." He unlocks the door, "That's why it's our job as heroes to complete this world and fast."

"Alright." Said Pikachu, "But return your pok'emon to let them rest." Jack nods at Pikachu. He pulled out three pok'e balls, and return Bulbasaur, Growlithe, and Psyduck back into their pok'e balls. He puts them away, and went inside the next room with Pikachu.

Inside the next room, the small room, there is nothing around.

"Huh? Nothing?" Ask Pikachu, confused. "Where is it?"

Jack looks around the room, "I don't know. This room has nothing but falls, the ceiling, and…" But he spotted something and said, pointing at the floor, "Pikachu! Look!" Pikachu looked at the floor, and it looks like some kind of carving.

There is hieroglyphics on the floor with four symbols. "Is that?" Ask Pikachu.

"It said, 'Atem'." Said Jack, "A clue to the next room." Jack and Pikachu left room, back into the large room, and go to the door at the very end. "Now, let's see. What to do with this?"

"Maybe try putting those carve stones in order." Said Pikachu.

"These hieroglyphic stones sure know how to mess up an order." Said Jack, and he takes each symbol to the next, "I hope this works." He put the symbols and order, and it said in hieroglyphic, 'Atem'. The door opens, and both Jack and Pikachu were surprised.

They looked at each other, and Pikachu said, "It worked! That's what the floor does. It opens the door to the next room."

"Now let's hurry up and go." Said Jack. Both Jack and Pikachu enter through the door, and end up a hallway going to the left. Jack and Pikachu follow the hallway, but found some kind of saving point. Jack touches it, and his entire team is restored. "That felt better."

"Sweet." Said Pikachu.

They just notice a large hole on the floor like an entry, and a ladder to go down. Jack and Pikachu climb down the ladder, and end up at the long hallway again. "Again? But we just got down here." But then, they heard something. They walk down the hallway and found a door. "A perfect way to enter." Jack put his hands on the handle, and tries to open. But the door won't open. "Strange."

"What's strange?" Ask Pikachu?"

"The door won't open." Jack said, looking at his Pikachu, and Pikachu looks at Jack, "Something's not right here. I think this is a booby trap."

They were ready to head back, until…a large figure appeared from the hole of the ceiling! A large figure has two black foot, red legs, two arms with black claws, a body, shoulder blades, five heads from black and red, and a small hat.

"Yikes!" Pikachu shrieked, "What is that?"

"A Monster." Said Jack, and he summoned three pok'emon out of their pok'e balls. "I summon you guys!" Bulbasaur, Growlithe, and Psyduck appeared from their pok'e balls, and prepare to fight. "Guys! Be careful! He has those weird torches spinning with flames on them."

First, Growlithe starts to inhale its breath, and then blow out an Ember attack the tall monster. It seems that didn't do much damage.

"Ugh! This isn't working." Said Jack, and he looks at his pok'emon, "We need to find his weak spot." Next, Bulbasaur looks at the head, and figured it out by blowing out Leech Seed at the head. It seems the heads has been seeded.

"Bulba!" Jack looks at this Bulbasaur, confused.

"Really? The head?" Ask Jack, and he looks at the monster's head. Bulbasaur nods. "Way to go, Bulbasaur!" Jack pulls out a card, and shouted, "I summon you, 'Sorceresses of the Elements'! Summon Dark Magician!" A figure with a purple suit appeared. "Okay! Dark Magic Attack on the head!" Dark Magician releases a hand, and then the tall monster took a big hit. It did very high damage, and then tall monster is down. "Yes!"

But it won't give up without a fight. It's still standing.

Psyduck starts to go up to the tall monster, and Tail Whip it. It didn't do much, but it has almost dropped its guard. Now the tall monster starts to grab hold of four torches, and flings it at Jack, Bulbasaur, Growlithe, and Psyduck. All four took damage that hard.

"UGH!"

"Bulba!"

"Grow!"

"Psy!" It seems that Growlithe and Psyduck had no effect. Fire can't harm fire, and it can't harm water. But it did major damage to Bulbasaur because Bulbasaur is a grass type.

"Bulbasaur!" Jack shouted, worried. It seems that torches have return back, but it lost stamina. The seed suck the monster's stamina away, and go straight to Bulbasaur. Bulbasaur felt his strength recovered. "Smart." Jack said, impressed.

Now Growlithe charges at the tall monster, and jumped up to the head. It bites the head very hard. After a big bite, Growlithe returns back to the group. Bulbasaur then starts to perform a Vine Whip, whipping the monster's head. That whipped it very good.

Jack was thinking of another idea. _"If Sorceresses of the Elements worked of summoning Dark Magician, maybe I can use Holy Angle to act as a trap." _Jack starts to hold up a card, and keep it still.

Next, Psyduck goes up to the tall monster, and start scratching. "Duck! Duck! Duck! Duck! Duck! Duck!" Psyduck only scratched the armor, and returns. Jack puts his hand in his face.

"Why me?" Now the monster begins to spin the torches around, and then throws them at the group again. But then, Jack pulls out a card and shouted, "No so fast! Activate Holy Angel!" An angel appeared in front of the grouped, and blows what the monster just had.

It seems the monster was using a magic card after all, a deck fighter as well! It worked, and the attack failed. The monster's strength is being sucked away, and Bulbasaur can feel his strength back.

Growlithe charges at the tall monster, jumps at the head, and bites it hard. Next, Bulbasaur starts to use Vine Whip again, and whips the head of the monster. It's working even more. Jack pulls out a card, and said, "Bomb Card". A bomb appeared on Jack's right hand, and throws it at the tall monster. "Bombs away." BOOM!

The explosion hits the monster, and then the monster falls to the ground, stunned. Now Psyduck goes up to the tall monster but on the ground, and then starts scratching its head.

"_So that's it." _He thought, _"When I use the bomb, it makes tall enemies fall, just like how the Squirtle Squad falls off to make themselves as towers. If I can keep using the bomb, then we'll have a chance of winning."_

The monster can't move. Growlithe starts to charge at the monster, and bites the head really hard. The tall monster is feeling his head as a bad bite mark. Next, Bulbasaur starts to charge at the tall monster, and tackles it very hard. "Bulbasaur!" POW! That really hurt.

Jack pulls out his sword, and charges at the monster, "Pay back, you bloody beast!" He attacks! "Ha! Fra! Hu! YA!" Slash! Slash! Slash! Slash! With four slashes, the monster couldn't do a thing for being on the ground.

Now Psyduck went up to the monster, and then scratches it by its duck claws. With many scratches, the monster is defeated. The monster was defeated, it got up, and tries to catch its torches, but the torches hit its head, and then the tall monster falls to the ground. It disappears, and the black heart fades away.

Jack and his pok'emon won the battle. Jack, Bulbasaur, Growlithe, and Psyduck have grown and becoming strong for defeating a powerful boss. Jack, Bulbasaur, Growlithe, and Psyduck are resting.

"Ugh. And I thought we were goners." Said Jack, "This would never end." Something just fell on Jack's face, and it looks like a key. "Huh?" Jack has got a small key. "I guess these adventures are getting tough. I need to get you guys some armor after this." Jack got up, and returns his pok'e back into their pok'e balls. Bulbasaur, Growlithe, and Psyduck return back into their pok'e balls, and Jack puts the pok'e balls away.

"Now what?" Ask Pikachu, "We can't keep this up forever."

"We're almost there." Said Jack, and he unlocks the door. "Just need to keep going, defeat this villain, and we're in the clear. This is not an easy job." When Jack and Pikachu enter inside the next room, it's a small room, but little yellow shadows started to float around.

"Not again." Said Pikachu. "How many are there?"

"Looks like we got their attention." Said Jack, "I hope we know how to fight them." Jack pulled out two pok'e balls, and threw them in the air. "I summon you guys!" Two pok'e balls release Growlithe again, and a pig monkey with a bad attitude.

"A Mankey?" Ask Pikachu, and he felt excited, "Alright! Good thinking!" Everyone was in places, and then the battle begins.

First, Pikachu starts to do a Quick Attack on the first little yellow shadow, and tackles the yellow shadow. It did a little damage, but it's still standing. Next, Mankey goes to the second little yellow shadow, and then Karate Chops the fiend. It did critical damage to the yellow shadow, and it was destroyed. Another little shadow appears in battle, and waits.

Third, Growlithe starts to charges at the first little yellow shadow, and bites it hard. The first little yellow shadow is bitten hard, and can't move!

Now, Jack pulls out a card and said, "Bomb Card". A bomb appeared on Jack's right hand, and throws it at the yellow shadows. 'See ya!" BOOM!

The explosion exploded on the little yellow shadows, and the first one was gone. Another little yellow shadow appeared in battle, but can't fight just yet.

The third little shadow charges some static, and shocks Pikachu. However, it seems that Pikachu is an electric type, and isn't effective. The fourth little shadow goes at Growlithe, and uses a Thunder attack. Growlithe was electrocuted from a little spark. However, Growlithe toughens the spark. The fifth little yellow shadow goes at Mankey, and electrocutes him. Mankey toughens the spark attack.

Now the sixth little yellow shadow goes up to Jack, and uses a Thunder attack on him. But it seems Jack toughens a little spark. And the seventh little shadow goes up to Pikachu attack, and uses a Thunder. But it fails again, because Pikachu is still an electric type.

Now Pikachu charges at the seventh little yellow shadow, and tackles with a Quick Attack. Pow! The little yellow shadow is in peril.

Mankey goes up to the sixth little yellow shadow, and uses a Karate Chops. It did critical damage, and defeated the sixth little shadow. A new little shadow appeared. Growlithe charges at the third little yellow shadow, and bites it hard. Chomp! The third little shadow is defeated.

Jack pulls out a card, "Bomb Card" and then a bomb appeared on his right hand. He throws it at the little shadows and said, "YEE-HA!" BOOM!

The explosion destroyed three little yellow shadows, and there are only three left. And then the little yellow shadows were scared, and fled away.

"Hey! Where are you little shadows going?" Jack shouted. Jack and his pok'e chased after the shadows! He opened the door, but when they came into the room, they came to a halt, and almost fell in the water. There are little blue shadows all over the water, and the little yellow shadows were away.

"Drat!" Said Pikachu, upset, "They out smarted us. I can't believe it!"

"I guess there's nothing to do but to cross through the waters." Said Jack, they are really tough opponents." He pulled out two pok'e balls, and said to Growlithe and Mankey, "Return guys. You'll need some rest." Two pok'e balls shot out a red beam, and return Growlithe and Mankey back into their pok'e balls. Jack puts the pok'e balls away.

"So now what?" Ask Pikachu, worried.

Jack looks at the water, and thinks, "This adventure is getting worse and worse by the minute. It can't be in the worse part when Jena has to tell so many lies, and making this up just to get her attention." He touches the water, "But we've come this far, and I'm not ganna fail my adventure! I'm a pok'emon hero!" He shouts a the little yellow shadows, "Hey! You bloody cowards! Come out and fight!" That got the yellow shadows attention, and they after Jack.

Jack summoned his pok'emon out, throwing his pok'e balls in the air, and Growlithe and Mankey appeared in battle.

Pikachu charges at the tenth little yellow shadow before it came after Jack, by a Quick Attack. "Ya!" POW!" That hits the tenth little yellow shadow hard. Next, Mankey attacks the tenth little yellow shadow with a Karate Chop. That did critical damage, and got rid of the tenth little shadow.

Growlithe starts to charge at the eighth little yellow shadow, and bites it very hard. That got rid of the eighth little yellow shadow, and there's the last one.

Jack pulls out his sword, and slashes the last little yellow shadow. "I am the Pok'emon Hero! And I will never let everyone down!" Slash! Slash! Slash! "How about this!" Slash! The last little yellow shadow is defeated. Jack and his pok'emon won the ten yellow pest battle. Jack is becoming strong, and picked up thirty Gils on the ground.

"It's great to have you back, Jack." Said Pikachu, "Now we know what you truly become."

"Oh yeah!" Jack cheered, "Never mess with the best, because we are Pok'emon Heroes!"

"But we still need to cross over the water." Said Pikachu.

"Oh, right!" Jack said, surprised. He pulled out two pok'e balls, and returns his pok'emon back into their pok'e balls. "Return, guys." Growlithe and Mankey were touched by the beams, and return back into their pok'e balls. Jack puts them away.


	10. Chapter 10

"Here we go again." Said Jack, looking at the water. "I should have known this would happen from the beginning. At least we don't have to worry about those weird enemies who pop out of the ground." Pikachu nods twice. Jack looks up ahead on the other side and said, "That must be our way through. We'll just have to get across through the waters."

"But how are we going to get over there?" Ask Pikachu, "If we jump in the water, then those fiends will get us."

"Not a problem." Said Jack, looking at his Pikachu, "I have a plan that never fails. Watch this." Jack goes to the edge, and then jumps a gap to a platform. "We'll be jumping on stones. Well, maybe platforms." Jack jumps on the next gap, and Pikachu follows by jumping over a gap.

"Jack, I don't know. Don't you think it's risky?" Ask Pikachu.

"Pikachu," Jack said, "Just follow my lead, and we'll be okay. Mario Style!" Pikachu jumped another gap, and gets on Jack's right shoulder.

Here comes Mario's own kind of jumping game, just like how Jack placed that leaping game over at the Pok'emon Pride Fair with Jena. Jack jumps over the gap to the right, and jumps over a gap to the left.

"See? Easy." Said Jack. He walks to the ledge, but jumps over another gap to the left. Follow the path by going straight and right, and jumped another gap. He jumps over another gap on the right, and follows a path.

"Dead end." Said Pikachu. Jack jumps over a gap to the left, and another to the left. But over a gap by a diagonal jump, and jumped to the other side.

"Hey! How's that?" Jack said, doing his victory pose. "I need to do that again." He goes up to the door, and said, "See you later, Feraligatr." And then went through the door and into the next room with Pikachu.

Jack and Pikachu came into a small room, but an entry with a ladder. "Again?" Ask Pikachu.

"Looks like it." Jack replied. Jack and Pikachu climb down the ladder, and end up in a small room. They looked around, and around a door. "Piece o' cake." They go through the door, and end up in an "X" room like before at the first floor. "This room again?"

"This never gets old." Said Pikachu. Suddenly, they felt something sticky on the floor. Jack and Pikachu looked at the floor and felt disgusted. "_EWW!_ What is this?"

Jack was surprised. The things on their foot feel like jelly, and it has two eyes. "Pikachu." Jack said.

"Yes?" Ask Pikachu.

"…We're in trouble." Said Jack. They're alive, and four little jelly like fiends appeared from the floor and attack. Jack pulled out two pok'e balls, throws them in the air and shouted, "I summon you guys!" Two pok'e balls release Growlithe and Mankey again, and all four were ready to fight.

"What are they?" Pikachu said, surprised.

"Fiends?" Ask Jack. "They don't look that much hard.

Pikachu first starts to charge up electricity, storing up power, and then attacks with a Thundershock on the first jelly fiend. "PIKACHU!" That's a good hit, but it's still standing. "Okay, that didn't help."

Mankey starts to charge at the first little jelly, and then Low Kicks the fiend. It didn't do much.

"Okay, that didn't work when I first tried it." Said Jack. But he remembers something. "Wait a minute. They're not jellies. They're 'Flans!' Jelly fiends, I should have known! No wonder my sword never worked for the first time." He turns away and thought, _"Yeah, like I could have picked a different type. Since when did flans appear out of nowhere?"_

Growlithe starts to inhale its breath, and then blows fire at the flan.

Jack was surprised and shouted, "Growlithe! No!" Too late, Growlithe released an Ember attack on the first flan. It seems that the first flan absorbed Growlithe's ember attack. "Oh boy. We're in trouble. Fire Flans."

But Jack thinks quickly, and pulls out a card. He calls, "I summon you! Sorceresses of the Elements!" Dark Magician appeared, and Jack commands, "Dark Magician! Use Dark Magic Attack on the flans!" Dark Magician performs a black magic attack, and hits all the flans. That destroyed all the flans for good.

There are no fiends left, Jack and his pok'emon won the battle. Jack found ten Gils on the ground, and picked them up. Jack felt so exhausted; he almost fell to the ground.

"Jack, are you okay?" Ask Pikachu, worried.

"Yeah, I am fine." Said Jack, breathing, "Just catching my breath. I must have wasted my entire mystic on the summoning cards, I almost feel fainted."

"But we're standing." Said Pikachu, "At least we know what they are. Fire Flans."

"Yeah." Said Jack, standing up, "We'll have to be careful. I think any of my pok'emon is a water type but Psyduck. He can't do any water attacks. And since I'm almost running out of magic, I'm afraid we're out of luck." He looks around the room, and saw doors. "We need to find a place to rest."

"We can't go that way." Pikachu said, pointing to the door at the right. "It's locked up."

"Then we're ganna have to risk it all." Said Jack, and he goes to the door down the hall. "Let's head this way." They enter through the door Jack opened, and end up in a small room, but found a saving point. Jack smiled and said, "Lucky me."

"What luck." Said Pikachu, "It's a saving spot we needed."

"Great." Said Jack, and he touches it, "Now let's take a resting spot and…" But the moment Jack touches the saving point, it started to flash white, and something happened.

Jack and his pok'emon end up in a white room, and it looks like the same Empire Room as they came into before. There are white flowers everywhere; the floor is silver solid, and a silver door.

"Are we?" Ask Pikachu, "Dreaming? Or is this?"

"I think we are." Said Jack, looking around, "This is the Empire's Castle."

"And you guys decided to come back to place without even asking?" Ask a voice, "How rude."

Jack and his pok'emon surprised. Both Jack and Pikachu said, "Empire Jack!"

A figure that looks like Jack but wearing a black cloak appears out of Jack's body. He looks at his real self and said, "Do you have to speak out loud?" He covered his ear, "I haven't told you about this. That saving point is directed to my home.

"Whenever you find such a thing, you come into this place. It's like getting away from your troubles, and coming back here someday."

"Sorry, Empire Jack," Jack said, "I thought maybe if we can rest here, we can restore our strength, and get back to our duty. Can you offer us a place to rest?"

"…I would love help." Empire Jack said, but he turns away and said, "But I can't." Jack and his pok'emon were surprised.

"Hey! Why not!" Jack shouted.

Empire Jack looks at Jack and said, "Because it's not my duty to let the 'Dreamer' sleep in my place. It won't work. You'll have to sleep in the dream world, not in my palace." Jack looks down, upset. "Hey! Don't be sad. Since you found a place to come, you can come here anytime like this is a teleporting spot." Jack and Pikachu were surprised.

"Just make sure you boys don't cause any trouble, because this is the only place I have to live in. Promise me you won't tell anyone about the teleporting spot you found on your travels. I can't bring guests, but only you and your pok'emon. Do you understand?"

Jack nods. "I understand."

"Very good. You can head back to Omi Village, and rest there in the Inn. I'll stay in your body." Empire Jack then goes back inside of Jack's body, and Jack returns Growlithe and Mankey back into their pok'e balls. He puts them away, and found a warp spot to go to Omi Village. Jack and Pikachu stand on it, and they disappear straight to Omi Village.

The hot air, the yellow hand, and the walls; Jack and Pikachu have returned back to Omi Village, but they're in the back alley, and they can come back here to return back to the mission. Jack and Pikachu head off to find an Inn, and found a building.

"One room please." Said Jack, and the owner said back to Jack.

"That would be Fifty Gils, please?" Ask the owner. Jack gives the owner fifty Gils, and the owner gives Jack a room key. Jack turns around, and does his pose.

An alarm clock rung the bell, but Jack and Pikachu are still asleep in bed. Jack has a bubble on the nose to represent that he's still sleeping. But the bubble popped, and Jack woke up. Pikachu woke up, and both Jack and Pikachu got out of bed and go back to their adventure.

"Now that's better." Said Jack. "That teleporting thing really came in handy." He and his Pikachu head out of the Inn, back to the alley, into the warp sphere, inside the Empire's Palace, and back inside the Spirit Temple. Back inside the Spirit with the small room, they will continue their adventure.

"Here we go again." Said Pikachu, looking at Jack, "I guess this adventure is getting harder and harder."

"Pikachu, let's make the best of it." Said Jack. "We're almost there, and if we keep this, we'll get even more stronger, and I will never let Yami down." Jack and Pikachu head out of the room, and back into the "X" room again.

But then, more of those red flans appeared again. Jack and Pikachu were surprised, and Jack pulled out two pok'e balls.

"Here we go again." Said Pikachu, prepared to fight. "How many are there?"

"About four." Jack replied, and he threw his pok'e balls in the air. "Growlithe! Mankey! Come on out!" Growlithe and Mankey appeared out of their pok'e balls, and prepared themselves to fight. There are four red flans in battle.

"Pikachu, your Thundershock worked on them before. Maybe if you can do it again, you'll stun them."

"Works for me." Said Pikachu, and he starts to charge electricity, and then blast a Thundershock attack on the first red flan. That did some electrocuting. "Do you have a plan or some kind?"

"I'm thinking." Said Jack, and he looks at his Growlithe, "Growlithe, remember. Don't use your ember attack." But then, Mankey gets in front of Growlithe and Jack. Jack was surprised. "! You want to fight?" Mankey nods at Jack. "Then use Karate Chop." Mankey charges at the first red flan, and chops the red flan. That did critical damage. But it's still jiggle and didn't effect.

"Mankey?"

"It didn't work." Said Jack, surprised. "Remember, they're very strong of defense. I don't think my bomb would work against them." Growlithe starts to charge at the first red flan, and Bite him hard. It didn't do much, because it's still hard as ever. "You did your best. Now it's my turn." Jack pulls out a card, and called out a summoning. "I summon you, Sorceresses of the Elements! Summon Dark Magician!"

A figure as Dark Magician appeared again, and performs a dark magic attack on all the flans. A powerful dark attack destroys all the red flans.

There are no fiends left, Jack and his pok'emon won the battle. Jack found ten Gils on the ground and picked them up.

"Uh, Jack…" Pikachu said.

"I know, Pikachu." Jack said, worried, "I don't know if I'll keep this up. The flans are fire, and we don't have something to cool them down." He pulled out his pok'e balls, and said, "Return you guys. You did great." Growlithe and Mankey have return back into their pok'e balls, and Jack puts them away. "Let's get moving. We're running out of time."

Jack and Pikachu go to the door on the left, and enter through. But then, there are little shadows again. "…Again?" Ask Pikachu, surprised.

"Again." Said Jack, "But they're about to do it in different order." Jack pulled out his pok'e balls, and threw them. "Guys! Here we go again!" Jack summoned Growlithe and Primape out again. Everyone got into position to fighting, and then the battle begins. "Alright, guys! Now holding back! This is our chance to shine!"

Pikachu starts to charge up electricity, and then release a Thundershock on the first little red shadow. Next, Primape charges at the second little red shadow, and Karate chops the monster. That did so much damage; the second little red shadow is defeated and falls to the ground. Next, Growlithe inhale its breath, and then blows out an ember attack on the first little blue shadow.

That so power, it did double damage on the first little blue shadow, it falls to the ground, defeated. And finally, Jack pulls out a card and said, "Bomb Card." He throws it at the little shadows. It caused an explosion, it did maximum damage do the little blue shadows. The little blue shadows are gone, but the little red shadows enjoyed. But it wasn't enough cover to do explosive damage to the little yellow shadows.

Now the little shadows go so mad, they start to attack. Three little red shadows starts to cast a Fire spell, and blast a three-spell attack on Pikachu, Jack, and Mankey. They figured out that Growlithe is a fire type, and won't harm it. Jack, Pikachu, and Mankey were hit by the Fire attack.

"Ugh!"

"Pika!"

"Mankey!" But it seems Jack, Pikachu, and Mankey toughen it because they have very hard spell defense. Next, the little yellow shadows perform a four-spell attack of Thunder on all four. Jack, Pikachu, Growlithe, and Mankey were hit by the Thunder attack. But Pikachu was hit less.

"Dough!"

"Grow!"

"Mankey!" But it seems that Jack, Pikachu, Growlithe, and Mankey were able to toughen the spell effect. It seems that Mankey is getting madder by the minute from taking too many hits.

Now, Pikachu starts to charge at the first little red shadow, and tackles it hard. That did pretty good damage. Next, Mankey charges at the third little red shadow, and then Karate chops the pest. That did critical damage. Now only it did powerful damage, but also that powerful critical attack destroy the third little red shadow.

Growlithe charges at the first little red shadow, and then bites it very hard. It did good damage, and hard to bite.

Jack pulls out a card and said, "Bomb Card". A bomb appeared on Jack's right hand, and throws it at the fiends. "Bombs away!" BOOM! It exploded at the little shadows. But it seems the little red shadows enjoyed it. The little yellow shadows are destroyed and gone for good. There are only two left.

The first and last little red shadows focus their Fire spell, and cast it on Jack and Pikachu. Jack and Pikachu took a big hit.

"Agh!"

"Cha!" But it seems that Jack and Pikachu toughen the first spell. Pikachu charges at the first little red shadow, and then Quick Attacks the pest. The first little red shadow becomes destroyed and falls to the ground.

And finally, Mankey charges at the last little red shadow, and Karate chops the little pest. That did critical damage, and defeats the last little red shadow. There are no more fiends left, Jack and his pok'emon won the battle. Mankey is becoming strong. Jack found thirty Gils on the ground, and picked them up.

"Phew." Said Jack, exhausted. "And I thought they would never stop." He pulled out two pok'e balls, and said, "Return you two. You two were amazing. I'm really proud of you guys." Growlithe and Mankey were return back into their pok'e balls, and Jack puts them away.

"So where to?" Ask Pikachu.

"Let's head into the next room." Said Jack, and both Jack and Pikachu enter inside the next room. When they came inside the next room, they just found a barrel. "…A what? Is this a jester's joke?"

"I wonder." Said Pikachu. He charged up enough electricity, and shocks the barrel. The barrel becomes alive! It popped out big spider legs, and wants to fight. "Did I startle it?"

"I think you just did, and it wants to fight us." Said Jack, and he pulled out two pok'e balls. "Summoning! Growlithe! I need your help! Psyduck!" Growlithe appeared again, and then a yellow duck with a bad headache appeared.

"Psy?"

"Is it some kind of Barrel Spider?" Ask Pikachu, "Or is it just me."

"It's a Barrel Spider." Jack replied.

Pikachu starts to charge at it with a Quick Attack. He tackled the barrel so hard, it's still standing. "What is that guy made of?" Ask Pikachu.

Next, Growlithe inhale its breath, and blows an Ember at the Barrel Spider. It got burned real badly, and since it's in a barrel, the Barrel Spider becomes burned. And third, Jack pulls out his sword, and attacks.

"Hu! Agh! Fra! YA!" Jack shouted, attacking. Slash! Slash! Slash! Slash! The Barrel Spider becomes destroyed. There isn't another Barrel Spider left, so Jack and his pok'emon won a battle.

"Well, that was pretty pathetic." Said Pikachu, annoyed. "How are these Barrel Spiders, I mean, one Barrel Spider supposed to fight if we're around?"

"No idea." Said Jack, "But something tells me this adventure is getting harder by the minute." Jack goes up to the door and opens it. He and his pok'emon enter through the door, and inside a small room. There, lying in the middle of the room is a small treasure chest. "…A treasure chest." He goes up to the treasure chest, and looks at it. "I guess we earn a reward for coming this far."

"What's inside?"

Jack opens the treasure, and then something horror happens. Jack jumps, and then a long tall monster appeared that looks like a centipede appeared out of the treasure chest. "WHOA!" It has a big head of the black centipede, an antenna, but has those pots with spider legs as a body, and two spike long tail. It moves around the room, and gobbles up Pikachu fast.

"CHAAAA!!" Pikachu shrieked.

"Pikachu!" Jack shouted, surprised. He pulled out one pok'e ball, and throws it. "I'm coming on! Hang on!" He summoned out a small pok'emon with a bulb on its back, Bulbasaur. "Guys! This way!" Bulbasaur, Growlithe, and Psyduck follows Jack to chase down the giant black centipede.

"_Jack! Jack!"_ Pikachu shouted, scared. _"Help! There's no exit on this beast!"_

"Hang on! We're coming!" Jack shouted. Then suddenly, the giant black centipede breaks through the door, and breaks through the locked door. It was so strong; it made a massage way to the next room, but a long hallway. "Pikachu!"

They made it to the next room, and prepared themselves to fight against the giant black centipede.

"Give me back my Pikachu, you bloody beast!" Jack shouted. First, Growlithe inhale its breath, and then blows out an Ember attack at the giant black centipede. It didn't do much damage because it has the pots as armor. "It's no good. We need to break those pots for good."

"_Jack! Help!"_ Pikachu shouted, worried. _"I don't know how to fight this thing inside!"_

"Bulbasaur!" Jack commanded, "Use your Vine Whip to grab hold of the Antennas. I'll throw a bomb at its body." Jack pulls out a card and said, "Bomb Card." A bomb appeared on its hand, and throws it at the giant black centipede, "Give me back, Pikachu!" BOOM!

The explosion exploded on the monster, but it seems that it didn't low damage. _"Let me out! Jack! Guys! Help!" _Pikachu said, trying to break out.

Bulbasaur released a vine out of its body, and grabs the antennas. "Bulbasaur!" Bulbasaur starts to whip that monster like crazy. It must of done good damage to the monster like it found a weak spot. "Saur! Saur! Saur! Bulbasaur!"

Psyduck charges towards the monster, and tries to do a scratch attack. "Psy! Psy! Psy!" But it's tough as nails. "PSY!"

"Tell me why I chose a Psyduck?" Ask Jack, covering his face like he's embarrassed.

"_Jack! Help!" _Pikachu cried, _"I feel like Team Rocket has captured me again!" _Now the monster is angry, and released its body. It seems that there are seven pots as the body, and now release two pots out. _"Nah! What was that?"_

"Hold on, Pikachu!" Said Jack, pulling out his sword. "There are mad pots everywhere!"

Growlithe starts to inhale its breath, and blows out an Ember attack on the first pot spider. It's working because they must be very weak pots.

Next, Jack charges at the big monster. "You guys get the pots. I'll handle the beast." He charges and shouts, "Give me back my Pikachu!" He attacks the giant black centipede with a four-slash combo. "Ha! Fra! Hu! YA!" Slash! Slash! Slash! Slash! "How 'bout that?" But it's still standing, and it's mad. "Oh boy."

Bulbasaur releases a Vine Whip attack at the first pot. With a lot of whipping, that did very much damage. And the first pot is destroyed. Now Psyduck charges at the second pot, and scratches it. It must be hard, but Psyduck scratched it well. It gives a victory sign.

But the Pot Centipede is very angry, and charges electricity on its antennas. _"Hey! What's going on out there? What's it doing?" _Pikachu shouted, trying to get out.

Jack was surprised. "Is that…Thundera?" It released a spark attack, and electrocutes Jack. Jack becomes electrocuted! "BUUUUGH! OW!" Jack can't move!"

Growlithe inhaled its breath all the way, and blows an ember attack at the second pot. The pot is hit by the flames, but still moving and on fire.

"Bulbasaur!" Said Bulbasaur, worried to Jack.

"I'm fine." Said Jack, covering him self. "That electrical attack must have made my body go numb." He looks a his Bulbasaur and said, "Bulbasaur, I can't move. You and the rest will have to take care of the beast while I recover my body. Use your Vine Whip on it, okay?"

Bulbasaur nods, and uses his Vine Whip attack. "Bulba! Bulbasaur!" Bulbasaur is like a whipping machine, whipping the monster's head. It pretty good damage to the monster.

Now Psyduck charges at the last pot monster, and scratches it hard. The last Pot Spider like is destroyed.

The monster is more furious, and starts to spark its antenna again. "Guys! Be careful!" Jack said, "He'll make you guys numb just like me." The monster then begins to electrocute Growlithe. A power electrical attack hits Growlithe and Growlithe is stunned hard.

"Grow!" Growlithe said, stunned.

"_This isn't good." _Jack thought, worried, _"Growlithe and I are in no condition to fight, and Pikachu is in the monster's body. There's got to be a way to take the whole thing down." _Jack looks at his body, and saw no more static. _"That's odd. The static must of ware off, but how? It must have run out of juice. If I can pull out something." _Jack looks through his stuff. _"Dang. I can't have any healing items but Potions and Phoenix Downs."_

"Bulba!" Said Bulbasaur, looking at the antenna.

"Bulbasaur?" Ask Jack, looking at his Bulbasaur, confused, and he looks at the antennas. _"So that's it. Those antennas were meant to paralyze pok'emon and people. We'll just have to be careful of touching those." _"Alright! Let's go!" Jack charges at the monster, and attacks. "Ha! Hu! Agh! YA!" Slash! Slash! Slash! Slash! "Bulbasaur! Use Leech Seed on the beast! That should buy you guys some time!"

Bulbasaur launched a whole pack of seeds, and the monster becomes seeded. Each time the monster makes a move; it loses its health. Psyduck charges at the monster, and tries to scratch it. It was still hard as steel.

Now the monster started to release two more pots from the ground, and its legs appeared. The monster has three pots on its body left. Two more pot spiders came to fight again.

" _Guys! What's going on out there?" _Pikachu shouted.

The monster started to spark its antennas, and aim at Psyduck. The antennas then shock Psyduck like a powerful electrical Thundera attack.

"PSY!" Psyduck shouted, electrocuted.

"Psyduck! No!" Jack shouted, worried. Psyduck manages to get up, but it's weak, breathing hard, and Psyduck is now paralyzed. Luckily, it seems the monster's stamina was drained away and straight to Bulbasaur.

Growlithe was able to shook off the static, and blows out an ember attack at the first pot spider. The first pot spider took a big hit. Now Jack charges at the monster again, and tries to attack again.

"Give me back, Pikachu!" Jack shouted, attacking. "Ha! Hu! Fra! YA!" Slash! Slash! Slash! Slash! The monster took too much hit, and tries to shake it off. "Why won't this guy give up? How much stamina does it have?"

Bulbasaur grows two vines from its body, and whips the pot spider very hard like a whipping machine. It done very much damage, and destroys the first pot spider. Psyduck can't move.

Now the monster charges up its static antennas again, and strikes at Jack. Jack took an electrical hit hard. "Ugh!" Jack can feel his body in pain again, but now he's paralyzed again. _"AGH! That's worse! I can't even make a move for one bit, and Psyduck is a sitting Psyduck."_

Next, the pot monster went after Psyduck, and just slaps it. It didn't do much damage because it's weak.

The monster's stamina was trained from Leech Seed, and goes to Bulbasaur. Growlithe looks at the monster, inhale its breath, and then blows out another ember attack at the monster's head. The monster took a fiery damage.

Bulbasaur starts to do a Vine Whip attack on the second pot spiders like a whipping machine. That did powerful damage, and the second pot spider was hit hard.

The monster got madder, and charges up more electricity. It charges the electricity on its antenna, and zaps Psyduck again. "PSY!" Psyduck shouted, attacked. Psyduck falls to the ground, defeated.

"Psyduck! No!" Jack shouted, worried, and he felt more static from its body. Jack doesn't do a thing, because he's still paralyzed.

The pot spider went after Bulbasaur, and slapped him. It didn't do much damage, because the pot spider is too weak. The monster's stamina was drained, and went straight to Bulbasaur.

Growlithe inhaled its breath, and blows out another ember attack to finish the last pot spider. The pot spider is destroyed for good.

Bulbasaur starts to rapidly use Vine Whip on the monster. The giant black centipede took many hits, but refused to left go of Pikachu. The monster then starts to charge up its static again on its antenna, and then zaps Bulbasaur. Bulbasaur didn't take too much because it's a grass type.

The monster's stamina was drained away, and Bulbasaur recovered to full health.

Growlithe starts to charge at the monster, and then bites it very hard. It took a big bite attack. And Bulbasaur uses Vine Whip to get Pikachu out. Bulbasaur is still acting like a whipping machine, whipping the monster with Vine Whip.

The giant black centipede then starts to charge up electricity on its antenna, and then release another shock attack on Growlithe. But Growlithe was able to toughen the static, and the static is gone. The monster's stamina was drained away, and Bulbasaur recovered health.

Now Growlithe inhaled its breath, and then blows out an ember attack at the monster. Not only the monster took fiery damage, but also, the giant black centipede becomes burned hard.

"Great job, guys." Said Jack, getting up, "But now it's our turn to turn the tables on him." He pulls out a red feather, and throws it to Psyduck. "Psyduck! Come back to the battle with us!"

A white light shines on Psyduck, and Psyduck revives back into battle. "Psy?"

Bulbasaur starts to use Vine Whip again, and whips the monster with two vines. It took big hits to whip it good.

Psyduck charges at the monster for payback, and scratches. It seems that the monster was still hard as steel, but Psyduck scratched it hard as it can.

The monster took half of its health, and then starts to spit Pikachu out.

"CHAA!" Pikachu shrieked.

"Pikachu!" Jack shouted, running to Pikachu. And he catches Pikachu. "I gotcha, buddy!" The giant black centipede roars loudly, and then buries itself back underground.


	11. Chapter 11

"What just happened?" Ask Pikachu, confused. "I thought I was a goner."

"Nah." Jack replied, "Bulbasaur, Growlithe, and Psyduck were the ones who helped you out."

"But what about you?" Ask Pikachu.

"Me, I was paralyzed way too long." Said Jack, explaining to his pok'emon, "Guys. This monster is not normal. It seems that this monster has its pots like armor. If we're not careful, those antennas on its head will shock us, and stun us. We must have quick speed in order to survive its attack. But don't worry. We're almost out of here. So let's hurry up and go."

His pok'emon nod, and Jack return Bulbasaur, Growlithe, and Psyduck back into their pok'e ball. Jack puts the pok'e ball away, and both Jack and Pikachu found another entry down. He climbs down the ladder, and found a saving point. Jack touches it, and he and his entire pok'emon are restored back to health.

"All set." Said Jack, prepared. "Now let's moving!" Jack and Pikachu head through the door, and into the next room. The came to a large long room with more hieroglyphics, but it seems that the words are long to read. "What's this?" He reads, "Beware of the horror inside. I have been living in that room for 1,000 years to take Yami's power. If someone dares disturb my work will suffer death.' That was stupid. Who would write such a thing like that?"

"Well, maybe the bad guy who is stealing Yami's power?" Ask Pikachu, and he turns around and said, "Oh well. We tried, let's go back!"

But Jack grabs Pikachu's tail and said, "We're fighting."

"Jack! No!" Pikachu said, trying to escape. "Let go of my tail! I hate it when somebody grabs my tail!"

"Pikachu! We must stay and fight! We can't go back!"

"JACK! LET GO!!!" Pikachu released a powerful Thundershock attack at his owner, and Jack still grabs Pikachu's tail.

"AAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!" Jack shouted, electrocuted. "PIKACHU! CUT IT OUT!" Pikachu's attack then wore off, and Jack finally lets Pikachu's tail go. He said to his Pikachu, stunned, "Good job, Pikachu." He fell to the ground. "Ugh!"

But when all the sudden, Jack felt a big rumble, getting Jack and Pikachu's attention. "! Earthquake again?" Ask Pikachu.

"No! Worse!" Jack replied. Underneath Jack, the giant black centipede appeared again, but instead gobbles up Jack. "AGH! PIKACHU!" He pulled out all four of his pok'e balls, and throws them before the monster ate Jack. "Release my pok'emon! Hurry!"

Jack's pok'e balls were thrown, and Pikachu catches all four before they hit the ground. The monster is taking Jack away from his pok'emon, and into the next room.

"Jack!" Pikachu shouted, worried. He chases after the monster, and released Jack's pok'emon. "Guys! Emergency!" Pikachu had released a pok'emon with green skin and a bulb on its back, a fire puppy pok'emon, a yellow duck with a bad headache, and a pig monkey pok'emon. Bulbasaur, Growlithe, Psyduck, and Mankey looked at Pikachu, and Pikachu said, "Hurry, guys! Jack is in trouble!" Jack's entire pok'emon went to help Pikachu, and end up in the next room.

They go to the next room, but found themselves in a large room, and the giant black centipede is ready to finish Jack off. _"Guys! Do whatever you can to destroy the monster! And hurry! I'm about to become its main course!" _Jack shouted, trying to get out of the monster."

"Jack! Hold on!" Pikachu shouted. Pikachu starts to charge up electricity, and then blasts a Thunderbolt attack at the monster. "Let him go!" It electrocutes the monster big time. Mankey charges at the monster, and Karate Chops the beast hard. But it didn't do critical damage because Mankey couldn't find its weak spot.

Growlithe starts to inhale its breath, and then blows out an Ember attack at the monster. It took fiery damage, and it's still burned from last time. Bulbasaur release two vines, and whips the monster with Vine Whip. It did very powerful damage to the monster. Psyduck charges at the monster, and starts to scratch the monster. With a good claw mark, it doesn't stand a chance.

It seems the monster is trying to get the fire off its body. So it sends two pot spiders out, and tries to perform the electrical antenna again. It charges up static on its antenna, and zaps Psyduck. Psyduck took a big hit. But Psyduck took a little bit of electrical damage.

It's still burned from the flames, and it lost its stamina because it's still coated with Leech Seed. The monster's stamina goes to Bulbasaur, and Bulbasaur has recovered some health.

Pikachu charges at the monster, and performs a Quick Attack. He tackles the monster very hard. Next, Mankey charges at the first pot spider, and chops it. Mankey wasn't able to find the pot spider's weak spot, but did powerful damage. Next, Growlithe charges at the monster, and bites the giant black centipede very hard. It did pretty good damage.

Bulbasaur starts to release two vines from its body, and performs a Vine Whip to whip the second pot spider. The second pot spider was hit very hard. And lastly, Psyduck charges at the first pot spider, and performs a Scratch attack again. He scratches, and the first pot spider is destroyed.

Now the monster is angry, and charges up static on its antennas. The antennas charges electricity, and then shocks Mankey. Mankey took an electrical hit, but toughens the static. It's still burned, and its stamina was drained away because of Bulbasaur's Leech Seed.

Pikachu charges at the second pot monster, and performs a Quick Attack to tackle the monster fast and hard. There are no more pot spiders, but the monster is left. Mankey charges at the monster, and performs a Karate Chop. Mankey chops the enemy hard, and Mankey performed critical damage. It did very much damage to the monster.

Growlithe inhale its breath, and then blows out another Ember attack on the giant black centipede. The monster took very fiery damage. The monster must be getting weak. Bulbasaur starts to release two vines out of its bulb, and then whips the monster hard. It whipped the monster very hard. Psyduck charges at the monster, and starts to scratch it.

The monster has had it, and then releases another pot spider. But it's the only pot spider left, and then giant black centipede is only a head and two tails. The monster has restored itself from the flames, and starts to charge up its antennas with electricity. It aims at Growlithe, and shocks Growlithe.

Growlithe took an electrical hit, but toughens the static. The monster lost its stamina, and Bulbasaur drains the stamina away. The monster must be getting weak.

Pikachu charges at the monster, and performs a Quick Attack. Pikachu tackled the monster hard and quick. But its defense is too strong to handle. Mankey charges at the giant black centipede, and Karate Chops the beast. Mankey found it's weak spot again, and it did critical damage to the monster.

Growlithe inhale its breath, and then blows out an ember attack at the monster. Not only the giant black centipede took fiery damage, but also the monster becomes burned real badly.

Bulbasaur releases two vines out of the bulb, and whips the pot spiders like crazy. The pot spider is becoming weak, and Psyduck charges at the pot spider. Psyduck scratches the pot spider very hard, and the last pot spider becomes destroyed.

The monster charges up electricity from its antennas, and try to shock Pikachu. But Pikachu is an electric type too, and takes less damage. The monster is still burned, and lost its energy. Bulbasaur sucked away the stamina.

The monster is dead! The giant black centipede releases Jack, and Jack landed on the ground. The monster then collapses, and shatters away. Jack looks at the monster, and saw his pok'emon. "…Did I…miss something?"

"Jack!" Pikachu cheered, and all of Jack's pok'emon tackled Jack to the ground, happily. "Jack! You're okay!"

"Hey! Guys!" Jack said, excited, "Take it easy! I'm glad you guys won. This is the first time to let you guys do it alone! I am very proud of you guys."

Pikachu stopped and asks, "Say it again?"

"I am very proud of you guys." Said Jack.

"Jack!" Pikachu cheered. There are no more fiends left, Jack and his pok'emon won the battle!

"Bulba." Said Bulbasaur, but then, he felt something, "Bulba?"

"Huh? Bulbasaur?" Ask Jack, looking at his pok'emon, confused.

"BULBA!" Bulbasaur started to flash white all over, and something changed its body. Bulbasaur's bulb grew a flower, and grew a little. When the flash vanished, Bulbasaur became a… "Ivysaur!" Jack's Bulbasaur is now Ivysaur!

"Whoa! An Ivysaur!" Said Jack, surprised. "Ivysaur! Congratulations!"

"Ivysaur!" It said.

"Yes." Said a voice, making a clapping sound. Jack and his pok'emon were surprised. "Congratulations indeed." They turned around, and saw a figure. The figure has jet-black hair, wearing black clothes of a robe, black pants, and black sandals. "I'm impressed that you and your pok'emon have come this far."

"You?" Ask Jack, confused. "Who are you?"

"Oh, me?" Ask the figure, and he introduced him self. "Where are my manners? My name is 'Faimi'."

"Faimi?" Ask Jack, clueless. "But I'm confused. Why would you be here?"

"Oh, it's simple." Said Faimi, "I'm here to collect something that's in this chamber." Jack and his pok'emon were surprised. "Why the long faces? Oh, now I see."

"So you're the one who's been taking Yami's power?" Jack demanded. "How could you?"

"And you must be that annoying little twerp who ruins our organization." Said Faimi, "I pity you, but I will finish you off here and now. I won't let you and your pok'emon ruin our plans!" He jumps up in the air, and then dives into the fog.

Jack and his pok'emon were aware of looking at the fog. But then, the fog started to bubble up, and then a huge worm like monster appeared out of the water, and ready to fight. "HOLY ZUCIONS!" Jack shouted.

"Jack! We'll take him on." Said Pikachu, prepared, "Just cover us if we're in danger."

"Right." Said Jack, and he jumps out of the platform and onto the other side.

It roars, and then the battle begins! "So, you refuse to back down? We'll here's a little something I cooked up with." He dives underwater, but submerged and blasts a water ball at Growlithe! Growlithe took a big hit from a water sphere.

"Grow!" Growlithe shouted, hurt. But Growlithe toughens the water, and stands.

"How do you like that?" Ask Faimi, "Why don't you just abandon your master and join me?"

"Never!" Pikachu replied. Pikachu starts to charge up electricity, and then blasts the enemy with a Thundershock attack. It did double the damage because it its in water, and is now paralyzed.

"AGH! What kind of trick is this?" Faimi shouted, stunned. "You better stop this, or I'll get really mad!"

"Ivy." Said Ivysaur, "Ivysaur."

"Mankey!" Said Mankey, and he charges at Faimi with a Karate Chop attack. Mankey chopped Faimi, but couldn't find a weak spot. Ivysaur sends out a seed, and it attaches to the monster. Growlithe starts to inhale its breath, and then blows out an Ember attack at the enemy. Now Faimi is both paralyzed and burned at the same time.

"UGH! WHAT THE?" Faimi shouted, in pain. "You bloody pocket monsters! I won't forget this when I die! Psyduck charges at Faimi, and then scratches him. "AGH! HEY! Why you! You little runts are ganna pay for this!" He dives underwater, reemerges, and then blast out a fire sphere at Ivysaur. "Eat this!"

It hits Ivysaur, but Ivysaur withstands the fire sphere. The enemy's stamina was drained away, and goes to Bulbasaur. Bulbasaur fully recovered. And it's still burned from the flames.

Pikachu charges at Faimi, and does a Quick Attack. Pikachu was so fast; he tackled the enemy very hard.

"What the? Hey! Stop that!" Faimi shouted. Mankey charges, and performs a Karate Chop again. Mankey hits the enemy's weak spot, and did critical damage.

"YOW!" Faimi shouted, "Will you little twerps knock it off! That hurt!"

Ivysaur starts to go in front of Faimi, and thanks to its flower; it released Poison Powder all over the monster. The monster wasn't able to suck up the powder. Growlithe charges at the monster, and then bites it real hard. CHOMP!

"YOWCH!" Faimi shouted, in pain, "What was that for?" Psyduck charges at the monster, and tries to scratch him again. "HEY! Knock it off!" Faimi still paralyzed, and couldn't move. "UGH! You just wait until I get my claws on you!" The monster's stamina is drained away, and goes to Ivysaur. And also, the monster is still burned. "What did you little brats do to me?"

Pikachu charges up electricity, and then zap the monster with another Thundershock attack. "PIKACHU!"

"YOW!" Faimi shouted, attacked. It seems Faimi toughens it. "Tough guys, huh?" Mankey charges at the monster, and performs a Karate Chop, again. Mankey chopped the monster, but didn't find a weak spot. "You can never find my weak spot in that condition."

Ivysaur starts to release purple powder again. The monster inhaled the power, and felt poisoned. Growlithe inhaled its breath, and then blows out an ember attack again.

"YOW!" Faimi shouted, "What was that for?" Faimi still becomes burned from the flames. Psyduck starts to focus, and tries to perform a Disable attack. But Psyduck failed.

The static from Faimi is gone; he's no longer paralyzed. "Hah! You didn't see that coming, did you? Now I'm ganna get rid of you pests, ounce and for all!" Faimi started to vanish under the fog, but reappeared on the other side and blows out three enemies. They are his mini versions of him self. "Let's see you try and dodge this." Faimi was still burned, and poisoned. His stamina was drained away, and Ivysaur absorbed it.

Pikachu saw the monster from behind, charges at the first little Faimi, and tackles with a Quick Attack. They're spinning around like crazy, and it aims at Faimi. Next, Mankey charges at Faimi, and performs a Karate Chop again. Mankey found the monster's weak spot, and hits it in a critical attack.

"YOWCH! HEY!" Faimi shouted. Ivysaur starts to charge at the second little Faimi, and tackles it hard. The second little Faimi was spinning around, and still aims at the pok'emon. Growlithe charges at the third little Faimi, and bites it. It was hit, and spins around like crazy. It now aims at Faimi.

Psyduck starts to go up to Faimi, and tries again with Disable. Psyduck manages to concentrate, and disables his escape. Faimi can't move now.

"What? What kind of trick is this?" Faimi asks. "I can't move!" But he's still burned and poisoned. And plus, his energy was trained away, and Ivysaur absorbed it. But it seems the mini Faimis are aiming at Faimi. "What? Wait! What are you doing? Go back! Go back!" They dived towards Faimi, and perform an explosion attack on him. "AAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!"

But it seems one little Faimi aims at the pok'emon, and explodes them. "PIKA!"

"Ivy!"

"Grow!"

"Psy!"

"Mankey!" The pok'emon managed to survive the attack. Pikachu charges up electricity, and then blast a Thundershock attack a Faimi.

"Pikachu!" Pikachu shouted, shocking.

"YOW!" Faimi shouted, attacked. Mankey charges at the monster, and performs a Karate Chop attack. Mankey chops Faimi, and hits a critical spot. "YOW! That hurt!" Ivysaur starts to release two vines from its body, and whips the monster with Vine Whip. "Hey! Knock it off!" Growlithe charges at the monster, and bites it hard. "AGH!"

Psyduck charges at the monster, and tries to scratch him. "Psy! Psy! Psy! Psy! Psy!"

"HEY! Knock it off!" Faimi shouted. Faimi is no longer poisoned, and no longer disable. However, he's still burned, and his energy was drained from Ivysaur. Ivysaur restored back to health.

Pikachu starts to charge up electricity, and then blast another Thundershock attack. "PIKACHU!" Faimi becomes electrocuted, but toughens the static. Mankey charges at Faimi, and performs Karate Chop again. Mankey found the monster's weak spot, and did critical damage.

"YOW!" Faimi shouted, hurt real bad. "YOW! Stop it! Stop it!" Ivysaur starts to perform a Vine Whip attack, releasing two vines, and whipping Faimi. Growlithe charges at Faimi, and bites him hard. CHOMP! "YOW!"

Psyduck focuses his energy, again, and tries to concentrate. A perfect concentration, and Psyduck perform a Disable attack. Faimi is disabled.

"AGH! What did you do to me?" Faimi shouted, "You bloody dumb headed freak! I'll teach you one day!" Faimi is still burned, and his energy was transferred to Ivysaur. Faimi is becoming weak.

Pikachu charges at Faimi with Quick Attack, and tackles him hard. "PIKA!" POW!

"YOW!" Faimi shouted. Mankey charges, but slides down, and Low Kicks the monster. POW!

"AGH!" Faimi shouted, in pain. "AGH! AGH! AGH! OW! OW! OW! OWWWW HO, HO, HO!" Faimi is defeated! "This can't be! This can't be! This can't be!" His whole body started to become crisp, and falling into the ground. "No! No! No! Please! Master! Give me another chance! PLEASE!!!!!" His entire body started to turn into little worms, and they're dying. "No! My Worms! My Worms! My Worms! My Worms!" Faimi is no longer around.

Jack's pok'emon won the battle! "Hey! You guys did it!" Jack cheered, coming to the platform. "You guys did on your own. I am very proud of you guys."

"Ah, Jack." Said Pikachu, scratching his head. "It was nothing. It was you who encouraged us."

It seems that Jack's pok'emon are becoming strong. Jack found "One Thousand and Five Hundred Gils" on the ground, and picked them up. With a surprise, something appeared from the fog; Jack and his pok'emon saw some kind of badge with an earth symbol.

"Jack…is that?" Ask Pikachu.

"Yeah. It's the same badge the Squirtle Squad had." Said Jack, "But this one has a different symbol." It starts to spin around, and around. Next, it went around the room, circling around Jack and his pok'emon, and on top of Jack. It starts to spin slowly, and then faster and faster and falls on Jack. Jack catches the badge! "Ho! Ho! I got it!"

The badge has been put to the badge case, and becomes a second badge. The Earth Badge now belongs to Jack.

And so, Jack and his pok'emon have collected the second badge, but still have a long way to go to get the other badge. Since Jack and his pok'emon figured out about the organization, Jack and his pok'emon will defeat the organization of evil, and bring the calm to the Empire World.

But the adventure is not. The whole place is starting to shake like an earthquake. Jack and his pok'emon are surprised. "Wha? What the?" Ask Pikachu, "What is this?"

"We better get out!" Said Jack, looking around, and pulling out four pok'e balls, "This whole place is about to collapse!" He return Bulbasaur, Growlithe, Psyduck, and Mankey back into their pok'e ball, and said to his Pikachu, "We better get out, and fast! Other wise we'll be in Yami's death place." He puts the pok'e balls away, takes Pikachu, and makes a run for it!

First, Jack and Pikachu found a ladder, and climbs up through the entry. They end up back at the warning hieroglyphics. They make a run through it, Jack and Pikachu enter through the next room, Jack touches the sphere, and they climb up the ladder.

They made it to the second floor room, but when Pikachu looked back, he shrieked. "AGH! Jack!" Jack looks behind, and he was shocked.

"Whoa! Lava!" Jack shouted, and both Jack and Pikachu continue to make a run for it! They run to the next room, but lost. "Which way! Which way!"

"This way!" Pikachu shouted, going to the left. Jack and Pikachu run through the door, and run through the hallways. They climbed up the ladder, and back into a small room. Jack and Pikachu continue to make a run for it, but Jack jumps in the water, and swims faster. "Jack! What's going on?"

"I think…this place…is trying…to get…rid of us!" Jack replied, swimming. They made it to the other side, but when they looked back, the lava is at the other side away from Jack and Pikachu, and touched the water. Water couldn't stop the lava, and both Jack and Pikachu continue to run.

Both Jack and Pikachu both said, "No sand." They came to a hallway again, and climb up the ladder. They came into another hallway, and continue to run. They run into the next room, and went right. Jack and Pikachu climbed up the ladder, enter a small room, and run to the next room.

"Now what?" Ask Pikachu, looking around. "Which way is the exit?"

Jack saw hieroglyphics at the room, and took Pikachu to the room. They came back to the same hieroglyphics, and back to where they had to climb to the top. They found one platform, but looked all the way down. Pikachu gulped.

"This isn't good." Said Jack. They looked back, but don't want to be in boiling hot lava. "Jump?"

"Okay." Said Pikachu, and both Jack and Pikachu jumped on the platform. The platform moves all the way down, and both Jack and Pikachu jumped on the next platform to the next. They reach to the other side of the platform, and enter through the door.

The Spirit Temple starts to shake, and starts to drop. The whole place is coming apart from floor, to wall, to ceiling. The whole Spirit Temple then starts to collapse from floor to floor, and then it starts to drop all the way to the ground.

"…Whoa." Said Jack, surprised. The Spirit Temple is no more. "It's…gone."

"The Spirit Temple is gone." Said Pikachu, surprised. "It can't believe for out hard work…we destroyed the Spirit Temple."

Jack looks down, but say a symbol. "Wait! Look!" Pikachu looked down. The symbol is standing still on a double door. It seems the floor is a double door. "There it is!"

"It's the Spirit Temple." Said Jack, "That must be the real thing." The sand storm starts to cover the Spirit Temple, and it's gone. "I guess our adventure will never be the same. The guys at home won't believe this."

"Can we head back?" Ask Pikachu, and both Jack and Pikachu heard something. They turned around, and saw a red camel like with volcano as humps. "Camerupt?"

"Hey, Camerupt." Said Jack, petting its head, "Did Yami sent you to pick us up?"

"Camerupt." Said Camerupt, nodding.

"Great, then let's head back." Said Jack, and both Jack and Pikachu got on Camerupt. "Onward back to Omi Village." Camerupt walks the other way around, and walk straight back to Omi Desert.


	12. Chapter 12

After the battle against Faimi, Jack and Pikachu got back on Camerupts back, and head through the desert. When they reached to the village, there was a whole lot of crowd, waiting for a new dueling to begin. Jack and Pikachu got off of Camerupt, and head into the village. They saw the whole crowd, cheering.

"...Okay." Said Jack, thinking, "Yami made a promise, and now they're starting without me? How rude."

"Atem! How could you start without us?" Ask Pikachu.

"I didn't." Said a voice, and then both Jack and Pikachu jumped. "Jack, Pikachu, welcome back."

It was a girl dressed a ninja with a weird Pikachu like known as a Pikata at the Crystal region on her shoulder.

Jack and Pikachu turns around, and then Jack shouts at her, furious, "Jena Aunti!" He shouted, "You were suppose to sneak up behind your opponents, not your allies!"

"Yeah!" Pikachu shouted, "Do that stunt on another ally, and I'll fry you like a big turkey!"

"Coming from someone who lets his friends beat up my friends when out side the right." Jena said.

"Hey! It's not my fault!" Jack shouted. "Todd was the first to accuse me to ditching you, Joey had a big argument with your friends because your friends believe we'll die, and now you're saying that my friends hurt your friends?"

"Wow." Said Pikachu, crossing his arms. "No wonder you've been that popular. Begin the first enemy to the Crystals." POW! Jack just pounded Pikachu on the head. "OW!"

"Pikachu!" Jack shouted, looking mad at his pok'emon. Now he looks at Jena. "Jena! You don't have a good advantage against Yami!" Jack feels concerned.

"I know that Jack but my father once told me it's the things you learn from battle that help you get stronger." Said Jena.

"Jena, Listen!" Jack demanded. "Yami will use real pok'emon, Egyptian Pok'emon only. Duel Monsters and Pocket Monsters are different."

"Yeah!" Said Pikachu, agreeing with Jack. "It's the most horrible thing ever!"

"The duels are different." Said Jack, "Just listen to what I mean about dueling, okay?"

"Jack, don't worry about me Godzica and Brent taught everything I need to know about Egyptian style battle and duel monsters," Said Jena, who smiled, "Sorry about Todd he gets easily offended when people mock him or his friends."

"...Sheesh!" Said Jack, "I really don't understand Crystals. You use too much Duel Monsters. Well now, you'll be using your pok'emon in a real duel instead! You and Yami will use your pok'emon in a duel; don't forget! Just don't lose." And then he left, just to watch the match.

"And we thought you had the Triforce of Wisdom." Said Pikachu, "But we were mistaken." He follows Jack.

And then Pikachu is picked up by Jena who hugs him. "I am sorry you crystals are hard to understand Jack and Pikachu," said Jena, "I want your help I just don't know how to ask for it."

"...I hate to say this, but your the Crystal, and I'm a Danto." Said Pikachu. "But if you want our advice, then just ask." Pikachu gets off of Jena, and then left. "Hug me again, and I'll give you the shocking of your life." But then he stopped and looked at Jena. "Oh! One more thing: You've been warned. Did you forget about my ability?"

When Pikachu let, now Jena is now paralyzed. She can't move, and she couldn't cast or heal herself. She is now stuck as a board.

And then a Saiyan-Jin unfroze her laughing. "Jena, when are you going to learn?" Saiyan women said.

"Sapphire, Jack's right I am horrible!" Jena said, sad.

"It's alright; you loose you loose." Sapphire said, patting her back.

"I wish he would see me as a one of his friends not a outsider." Jena said.

"Yeah I want Joey to be interested in me that will never happen," Sapphire said, "knowing that Raye she may beat the day lights out of me if I take him from her."

"True."

"I am the only people here are you, me and prince Brent."

"I am staying away from Joey."

"If he harms you again I vow to handle him for you." Sapphire said.

"I better going then and use Jack's advice." Jena said.

Off she went leaving sapphire behind taking what she learned from Jack to heart to her duel with Atem. But it was too late for Jack's advice, and the duel has already started.

Meanwhile, somewhere else in town, a figure with blue spiky hair, black clothes, and his little brown fox are passing their way through their town, trying to figure out what's going on. The whole town is in crises with a new villain, trying to take over the Empire World.

"Should have known this would happen." Said the figure. "Someone had to take the big job of being a villain."

"So what's going on?" Ask the little brown fox, confused. "Peter?"

"We're going to investigate, and see who's responsible without Jack's help." Peter replied. "I got it covered.

"Peter!" Said the little brown foxed. "I need to hide! Quick!"

"Alright," Peter said, "Come here." Peter grabs his little brown fox, and hides into the shadow. There was a white flash, and then it was over. "So, is it done?"

"It's done, Eevee." Said Peter, "Or should I say, 'Umbreon.' Looks like you've manage to evolve in the darkness. Now take this TM, and let's get going." Peter gives Umbreon a disk, and hides in the shadow. "Come on. We need our information, now." Peter and his Umbreon started to run up the ladder, and then reach to a top viewpoint.

"Wow! They're like ants from up here." Said Umbreon. "Peter. How are we going to get information?"

"We'll just head to my secret room." Peter replied. "Umbreon, we must go." Peter and Umbreon leave the viewpoint, and then head off into a library.

Peter and Umbreon are now in a library room, but a medium room with a lot of books. Umbreon was pretty stumped, but Peter looks around the room.

"This is secret room?" Ask Umbreon. "This is a room full of books. What kind of trick is this, Peter?"

"I hid a switch somewhere in this room." Peter replied. "With the switch, I can reveal a passage way, and then we'll make our way to our secret room." Peter pulled one of the books, but revealed a button and pushes it. "Here we go." A passage way was revealed. "Come on, Umbreon. First, we'll handle the obstacles, and then we'll get our information."

"Okay." Said Peter, and then both Peter and Umbreon enter through the room. They came into a large room, and then found platforms all over to get to the secret room. "First step: the platforms."

"Why do I get the feeling this is going to be fun?" Ask Umbreon. Peter pulls out his pok'e ball, and then returns Umbreon back inside. Peter puts the ball away, and then jumps from platform to platform.

"_I would have figure that a bunch of idiots from Hollow Bastion didn't see the switch from the book." _Peter thought, _"This adventure doesn't even make sense since my Empire self told me about those weird badges. I need the answer about the badges, and I need them now." Peter jumped on the ledge of the room, and walked inside the room."_

Peter enters inside a secret room, a room with just a desk, a chair, a book on the desk, and the crystal ball on the stand. _"If I want some information, I will need to get some news from my rival, and King Danto as his empire self."_

Peter grabs a seat, and sits down. He pulls out an ink ball and a quill. "Alright. Let's get our information." He looks at the crystal ball, and said, "Show me the information about those badges." But it seems that the crystal ball doesn't reveal. "…Dang! It didn't get any information. Okay, how about this: where is the next badge I must get?" And then, the crystal ball started to react. "Perfect." Peter dipped the quill in the inkbottle, and starts to write it down.

When the crystal ball finished, Peter puts the inkbottle and the quill away in its cabinet. Next, Peter puts the book away, and then leaves the room. But looks at the crystal ball one more time. He was thinking of ask one question before he leaves.

"Just one more thing. How is Jack's progress?" Ask Peter. The crystal reacted, and found Jack's spot. It seems that the crystal ball gives Peter a lot of information. But then, the crystal ball plays a trick and summon monster. "Just as I thought." He pulled out his Masamune, and summons three Pokémon out.

Umbreon comes out, next a giant blue Pokémon with a long snake body like a flying dragon with no arms and legs, and last a purple big Pokémon with a hard, and tough skin known as the poison Pokémon.

"Umbreon, Gyarados, Nidoking, are you guys ready?" Ask Peter, "Let's see what we're made of."

Ten undead shadows appear from the ceiling, and challenge Peter and his Pok'emon a battle. Four came up. Peter charges at the first undead, and then attacks. "Ha! Da! Da! Da! Da! Sit Down!" The first undead is killed, and collapses to the ground. Another undead shadow comes in battle.

Next, Nidoking charges at the second undead, and then does a Double Kick attack like a mad Pokémon. It was two kicks, and it did double damage because it was like double kicking a dark type. It was killed, and collapses to the ground. Another undead shadow appeared.

Gyarados starts to call up something from behind, and summoned a huge wave tsunami like, and hits all the four shadows. It did a little bit of damage, but they're still standing. Umbreon opens its mouth, and then blasts a black ball at the third undead shadow known as Shadow Ball.

The third undead shadow took a hit hard, but it's still standing. The third shadow attacks Peter with its claws. Slash! "Ka!" Peter shouted, attacked.

The fourth shadow attacks Umbreon by the same attack with its claws. Slash! "Breon!" However, Umbreon stands strong. "Umbreon!" The fifth undead shadow charges at Gyarados, and the slashes. Gyarados roars in pain, but however Gyarados stand strong. And the sixth undead shadow attacks Nidoking with the same attack. Slash! Nidoking roars in pain, but remains strong.

"Now it's our turn!" Peter called. He charges his left hand, and shouts, "Dark! Firaga!" He blasts out dark fire out of his hand, and then hits the sixth undead shadow. It took no effect hit, but it was destroyed already. Another undead shadow appears.

Nidoking charges at the fifth undead shadow, and then attacks by a body slam. It took a powerful hit, and then fifth undead shadow was hit hard. It collapses to the ground, defeated. Another undead shadow appears in battle.

Gyarados inhales its breath, and then blows out a blue fire, burning the fourth fiend. The fourth undead shadow was destroyed, and falls to the ground. Another undead shadow appears.

Umbreon charges with a Quick Attack, and then tackles the third undead shadow hard. The third undead shadow was destroyed, and collapses to the ground. Another undead shadow appears in battle.

The seventh undead shadow charges at Peter, and attacks by a slash. Slash! "Agh!" Peter shouted, attacked.

The eighth undead shadow charges at Umbreon, and attacks with claws. Slash! "Breon!" But Umbreon remains strong. The ninth undead shadow charges at Gyarados, and then attacks. Slash! Gyarados roars in pain, but remains strong. And the tenth undead shadow attacks Nidoking with claws. Nidoking roars in pain, but remains in strong.

Peter charges at the seventh undead shadow, and then attacks. "Ha! Da! Da, Da! Da! There!" Peter killed the seventh undead, and then seventh undead shadow collapses to the ground.

Nidoking charges at the eighth undead shadow, and attacks. By a Double Kick, Nidoking kicks the fiend by five times. It did double damage, and then eighth undead shadow falls to the ground.

Gyarados charges up energy on its mouth, and then blast out a golden beam. It was very powerful, and the ninth undead shadow collapses away.

Umbreon charges at the last undead, and then bites it hard. The undead shadow was bitten, but it's still standing. The undead shadow charges at Peter, and then attacks by claws. Slash! "UAGH!" Peter yelled loudly in pain, but remains strong. Peter is weak, panting. "Okay, now you're dead for good!" Peter charges his dark energy to his left hand, and shouts, "Dark Firaga!" He blasts out black fire at the last undead shadow, and then undead shadow collapses to the ground.

There are no more fiends left, and that means Peter and his Pokémon won the battle. Peter pulls out a Hi-Potion, drinks it, and returns Gyarados and Nidoking back into their Poké Ball.

"Wights?" Ask Peter, "What happened to Dragons?" He looks behind at the crystal ball, "So that's where Jack must go. Then I'll have to report this to King Danto." Peter and Umbreon leave the room in no rush condition, and left Hollow Bastion to go to Clock Town.

Meanwhile, over at Omi Village, three hours has passed from the dueling. The duel was over, and there was the announcement. "And the winner goes to, Yami!" The announcer announced.

Jena had left after Atem was announced to be the winner when told thing by a servant girl with golden brown hair. So she was nowhere to be found outside the dueling area as someone report she was in side Atem's palace.

"Jena?" A voice called. "What happened? I figure you didn't take my advice in the first place. But instead, you just dived in and lost. I told you; you should take my advice before dueling."

"But hey, you did you best!" Another voice called.

"Besides, it's not your fault! Maybe next time you should listen to people's advice, or you won't make it."

And then Godzica turn around to face them still dressed like Egyptian princess. "Sorry but when am I Jena, Mr. Davis? "Godzica said.

"Sheesh, Godzica!" Jack shouted, "Don't do that again. I thought you would be Jena."

"Where is she?" Ask Raichu, "Because we'll be heading back on the train and back to Clock Town."

"By my order Jack for loosing to my dear brother she under going special training in the way of Danto dueling." Said Godzica.

"...Okay, that was an insult." Said Jack. "Next time she duels again, I'm going to be her tutor!"

"Me too!" Said Raichu.

"Think what you want of me and my choices Jack," Godzica said, sighing, "you may see her."

"Actually, we got to go." Said Jack, leaving.

"Jack! Wait up!" Raichu shouted, "Bye Godzica!" She waves bye to them as an Egyptian goddess appeared beside her.

Jack and Pikachu hurried on out of here by going through a secret alley, and enter through the white door without anyone knowing.

Back inside the Empire's home, Jack and Pikachu decided to go see Empire Jack to what has been reports, although he still remembered that Empire Jack was with Jack all along. "Empire Jack," the original Jack called, "Come on out. Did you catch what's going on from our last battle?"

Empire Jack and Empire Pikachu appeared out of Jack and Pikachu's body, and they look at the real Jack and Pikachu.

"I've heard." Empire Jack replied. "It seems that someone wants to get rid of you two for good."

"Empire Jack, I have a question." Jack asks, and the empire looks at Jack, confused.

"Hmm?"

"Why do I have to go after someone who wants to kill me?"

"You're the full fledge hero, Jack." Empire Jack replied, "But it seems that god chose you. Fate has chosen you to make your destiny into reality. Evil however, it seems that they want to target our world, and destroy our planet, making evil more invincible. Ah, yes, Joey Marshall, do you remember him?" Jack nods. "You still remember he was a god."

"I remember." Jack replied. "I remembered since I met him, and through the adventure we just had. Like a Donphan, a Donphan never forgets. It's our curse that use Dantos must never forget. Can he defeat evil by himself?"

"He can." Empire Jack replied, "But best not to spoil in front of many people, okay?"

"Okay." Said Jack, "But first, I need to head home. Why don't I just take the long way?"

"If that's your wish," Empire Jack said, "Then so be it. You may take the long way." Empire Jack and Empire Pikachu fused back with Jack and Pikachu, and both Jack and Pikachu went back.

Back to Omi Village, they head to the Camerupts, get on a Camerupt, and ride through the Omi Desert. It takes a little while to get back to Orange Canyon. Jack and Pikachu arrived back at the Camerupt Carrel. They dropped off the Camerupt, and climb down the passage to the train station.

"Okay! Time to head back home, and onward to another adventure!" Jack called.

"But where?" Ask Pikachu. "Are we heading back to Clock Town?"

"Of course." Jack replied. "We need to report this to King Danto, and fast." Jack and Pikachu arrived at the train station, and get in the train. The train whistled steam from the front, and then the train rolls on the track, running through the tracks. The train goes all the way from Orange Canyon, straight to Clock Town.

Arrive at Clock Town, the train stops at the train station just in time for other people to get in. Jack and Pikachu came out of the train, and head to the castle. "Home sweet home." Said Jack, walking to the castle with his Pikachu, "I thought I never come home." They finally arrived at the castle, and one of the castle guards was anxiously waiting for Jack and Pikachu to arrive.

"Good day, Mr. Davis." Said the castle guard. "King Danto is waiting for you." Jack and Pikachu hurried to the throne room, and found King Danto, the figure with a blue cloak and a big nose, staring outside at the window.

"King Danto!" Jack and Pikachu called. King Danto got their attention. "We got it! It got the second badge!"

"Oh, it's good to hear." Said King Danto, looking at Jack and Pikachu, surprised. "But I heard you guys had trouble."

"My Pokémon are getting weak from the fighting." Jack said, "And I know it's forbidden to let Pokémon wear armor unless they have licenses."

"You mean like this?" Ask King, and he throws a card to Jack. Jack catches the card, and he was surprised. "Now you can go and buy your Pokémon some armor."

"Licenses for me?" Ask Jack, and he reads it, "Property to Jack Davis, to qualify of purchasing armor to his Pokémon. Signed by, Franklin Millionaire Danto."

"You and your Pokémon can now buy armor at any shop you see." Said King Danto, "And they say I'm the bad guy. You need proper licenses to buy your Pokémon some armor before you go out an adventure. But without your licenses, then you can't buy armor. You and your Pokémon can buy whatever you want, whenever you want from any shop around."

"Wow!" Said Jack, looking at King Danto, and he bows to him, "Thank you, your majesty."

King Danto bows back, "My pleasure. But I'm curious; do you remember where you have to get your next badge?"

Jack and Pikachu shook his head. "We have no idea."

King Danto started to walk from left, and side, side-to-side, "It's very strange. I have no idea either. I thought maybe the map can help us out, but I have no idea where you can get your next badge." He paused, and asks Jack, "Where there others helping you on your adventure?"

"I believe so." Jack replied. "Yami and Godzica gave me these dolls to help me on my adventure."

"Godzica just gave us three to help our adventure." Said Pikachu, "But we were almost killed by a bunch of bandits!"

"Bandits?" Ask King Danto, "That can't be good. Show me the dolls." Jack nods. He goes up to King Danto, and shows him the dolls. "…These are the dolls? Fiona would love these if you give her these dolls."

"Your majesty!" Jack shouted.

"Sorry." Said King Danto, apologizing, "I got carried away." He turns away and think, "…I wonder." He turns back around and asks, "Do the dolls have anything?" Jack and Pikachu looked at each other, and at King Danto, clueless. "I'm been eyeing on that 'Sorceress of the Elements' this whole time. I think it might be holding something."

Jack looks through the doll, but was surprised. Something reactivated the doll, and it started to float up. Everyone was surprised. It looks around the room, spinning around, and floats on top of Jack. It spins, until it touches Jack's map. Jack looks at his map, and then saw something.

Now the map shows some kind of dark forest, and a mansion. A black badge appeared.

"Now it makes sense." Said King Danto, "Your next adventure lies in the dark forest. That's right at the Crystal Region!"

"Please tell me I'm not going." Said Jack, nervous, "Pikachu and I don't do haunted things!"

"Don't you worry, you won't." Said King Danto. Jack and Pikachu were surprised.

"Really?" Ask Jack.

"Not really." King Danto replied. And both Jack and Pikachu looked down.

"Gee, I was hoping for a miracle." Said Jack.

"Not to worry." Said King Danto, "Someone will go with you on your adventure."

"Who?" Ask Pikachu.

And then a voice said, "Me." Jack and Pikachu looked behind, and saw a teen boy with blue spiky hair, and black clothes. By his side, he had a dark Pokémon that Eevee evolves from. "Did you miss me?"

"Peter?" Ask Jack, surprised. "What's going on?"

"You're going to the dark forest, aren't you?" Ask Peter, "My kind of place to kill those dark wolves."

"Them again?" Ask Jack, "They're too easy to use a thunder type."

"You are a complete idiot." Said Peter, crossing his arms, "Did you forget what that 'Blondie Girl' said to you before? They're weak against fire types."

"Oh." Said Jack, nervous, "I never thought of that."

"Will you relax? I already have myself as backup." He pulls out a Poké Ball, "Remember my Charizard? I'll have my favorite Pokémon use Flamethrower or Fire Blast to make them scared."

"Oh, of course." Said Jack, looking down.

"Then let's go get your Pokémon some armor." He leaves with his little black Pokémon. "Come on, Umbreon."

"Umbreon." Said his Pokémon.

"Hey! No fair, Peter!" Jack and Pikachu followed Peter and Umbreon.


	13. Chapter 13

"Welcome to my shop again." Said the owner. The very same with an apron, long brown pants, white shirt, short hair, mustache, and looks almost old is still selling more stuff. He saw Jack, Pikachu, Peter, and Umbreon come on. "My, welcome back."

"Mr. Maroo." Said Jack, remembered, "How's it going?"

"Just fine." Jack replied, "But listen; do you have something today?"

"Well?" Ask Pikachu, "Do you."

"Oh! I just had." Said Mr. Maroo, looking through his stuff. He pulled out some kind of boomerang like, and shows it to Jack. "Behold, the new item. It's a 'Boomerang'. For only five hundred Gils, it will be all yours. How about it?"

"I'll take it!" Said Jack, excited. He gives Mr. Maroo five hundred Gils, and Mr. Maroo gives Jack the Boomerang. Jack bought the Boomerang! With the boomerang, Jack can throw the range weapon at foes that are flying fiends.

"Alright!" Said Pikachu, "Our own boomerang. Now we're rocking."

"I see you like the boomerang." Said Mr. Maroo, "Now is there anything you need before you go?"

"Sure." Said Jack, buying some supplies. "I'll take some Antidotes, Echo Grasses, Eye Drops, Dazers, Alarm Clocks, and three Chain Plates for my Pokémon."

"Sheesh, okay." Said Mr. Maroo, totaling the prices.

"Next, I'll buy this." Said Jack, buying a new shield. "Please?" It's a Round Shield.

"Very well."

"For my old shield."

"Okay than."

"And I will potions." Jack continued. "And bombs."

"Is that all?" Ask Mr. Maroo.

"That's it." Jack replied. "I'm all done."

"Well, thank you for stopping buy." Said Mr. Maroo. "Pleasant journeys to the both of you."

"Will do." Both Jack and Pikachu said.

Jack and Pikachu exit out of the shop, and Peter and Umbreon leaves the shop too, walking. Mr. Maroo waves good-bye, and Jack, Pikachu, Peter, and Umbreon leaves Clock Town.

Back outside of Clock Town, and ready for Jack to go get the second badge. But by reading the map, he was able to figure out that the next badge is at Dark Forest, the same forest over at the Crystal Region. But it won't be easy, do to dark wolves around.

"Okay, the next thing we'll be heading to the Crystal Region." Said Peter, "But I have a feeling this is not going to be easy. However, it seems that you're lucky your Pokémon are wearing armor. They shouldn't have an problems."

"Well, thanks Peter." Said Jack. "But where can we go to in such a hurry?"

"Let's just go to some kind of city, and see where we can find the direction of Dark Forest. Let's go east." Jack, Pikachu, Peter, and Umbreon walk to the east of the path: following the road to the Crystal Region. "It's not going to be easy when heading to the crystal region. Your friend, Jena, said they're tough, right? Tough my foot; I can beat them with one Masamune."

"You sure have a stubborn attitude, Peter." Said Jack, "But what made you all that cranky? Too much breakfast?"

"Nah, it's my dad." Said Peter, "Ever since he finally change from evil to good, I was supposed to be happy. But I'm not."

"Oh! Right! I stole your honor!" Said Jack, scratching the back of his hair, "Sorry."

"But at least now it's still not my dad." They come across a large bridge. "Just to give you a heads up, make sure to brace yourself. I have a bad feeling about this bridge."

"Right." Jack and Pikachu nodded. Jack, Pikachu, Peter, and Umbreon walk on the bridge, but suddenly, there was fog everywhere. "What the? A fog?"

"Dang? Is this a trap?" Ask Peter.

"Might be!" Said Pikachu, surprised.

"Jack, someone's coming." Said Peter.

"Who?" Ask Pikachu.

"Fiends!" Peter replied. "Brace yourself!"

Jack summoned his Pokémon: a small red puppy with fire fur, a yellow duck with a bad headache, and a wild pig monkey ready to fight. What appeared looked like some kind of knight holding a lion evil shield, and he's not happy about this one.

"Jack! Be careful!" Peter called. "That's a Defender! And look! It's holding something in front."

Mankey charges at the knight like, and kick the enemy by Low Kick. The Defender tripped, and fell. But it didn't do much damage. Next, Growlithe inhales it breath, and then blows out an Ember attack at the knight. The Defender blocks with a shield, and took low damage.

"What?" Ask Jack, surprised. "What happened? Are attacks aren't working."

"That shield is blocking your attack!" Peter called. "I won't be able to attack, because it has a shield in the front. Jack, you need to think of a strategy."

"Hold on." Said Jack, thinking, "I wonder." He pulls out a boomerang, and tosses it at the Defender. But Jack missed, because Defender ducked down. Jack was surprised it failed, but notices the boomerang is coming back, and whacks the Defender from behind. The boomerang returns to Jack, and now the Defender is now stunned.

"That's it!" Peter shouted, "Now attack!"

Psyduck concentrates on his mind, and then blast a Confusion attack on Defender. Defender took a big hit hard. It worked because it took powerful damage. Mankey charges at the Defender, Karate Chops the metal knight. Mankey found Defender's weak spot, and chops it hard.

Growlithe inhales its breath, and then blows out an ember attack Defender. OW! The Defender is now burned! Jack charge at the Defender, and attacks with his sword. "Fra! Hu! Ha! YA!" Slash! Slash! Slash! Slash! The Defender is taking major hits. But it's still standing strong.

Psyduck begins to concentrate again, focusing on his mind, and then blast a Confusion attack at the Defender. The Defender took a big hit hard. The Defender is trying to shake off the stunning, but can't shake it off.

Mankey charge at the Defender again, and performs Karate Chop again. Mankey chops, but no critical spot found. The Defender remains strong, but half his is knee on the ground. Growlithe inhales its breath, and then blows out Ember again. The Defender is getting burned real bad, but toughens it.

Jack charges for the attack, and attacks with his sword again. "Fra! Agh! Fra! YA!" Slash! Slash! Slash! SLASH! With just one final blow, the Defender starts to fall to the ground, and collapses.

There are no more fiend left, Jack and his Pokémon won the battle! Jack and Growlithe are becoming strong.

"That'll be the last time we'll see that thing." Said Peter, "Because there's more where that Defender came from."

Jack looks at Peter, confused, "Defender?"

"Come on." Said Peter, "We're almost at town." Peter continues to walk the bridge, as Jack returned his Pokémon back into their Poké ball, and follows Peter, Pikachu as well. The fog cleared up, and arrived at town. "We're here."

They found a town covered in dark blue. They must have arrived at the same region a long time ago, the 'Crystal Region'.

"What town is this?" Ask Jack, confused.

"Dark Blue City?" Ask Pikachu.

"Heartcrystal City." Peter replied. "I'm going to investigate here." He looks at Jack and Pikachu, "I would recommend you two stock up before you go to the Dark Forest." Peter walks into town, and both Jack and Pikachu walks into town to find a shop.

But ounce Jack and Pikachu are inside Heartcrystal City, everything looks like a big depression. Everything is covered with dark blue color, and the floor is coated with a design black stripe.

"Sheesh! Don't have any cheer in them?" Ask Jack, "Or are they always like this?"

"Crystals and their depression." Said Pikachu.

"Ditto." Jack agreed. "Now let's find the shop and go." Jack and Pikachu stormed through town, and search for a shop nearby. "Okay, let's try this path." They went left, but came to a wrong direction. They found a bunch of flowers.

"Whoa. Pretty." Said Pikachu.

"Wrong direction." Said Jack, and he looks at Pikachu, "Let's go back." Jack and Pikachu went the other way, and continue to search for the shop. They found it, and enter inside the shop. The owner is a woman, yellow hair, a uniform, and looks depress her self.

"Oh, welcome." Said the owner. "Buy what you need."

"Yikes." Said Jack, surprised, "Sorry if I ask."

"Jack, we better go." Said Pikachu, "I don't think this is the best time." Jack and Pikachu left the store, and go on ahead, but will come back later. "So, where to?"

"We head off to Dark Forest." Jack replied, "I can't believe we're going to do this. I will be in such much pain, I get the feeling this region is not a happy place."

The spooky world of that has ever been haunted, a path of black trees and dead tress; our hero and his Pokémon have stumble upon the Dark Forest. They will have to be cautious of entering the Dark Forest. The village tells no tales of the Dark Wolves, those whoever are lost will be deep to sorrow and fear.

"Whoever said this is haunted?" Jack said, "I'm getting scared already thinking about it."

"Is there a way out?" Ask Pikachu.

"Let's follow the trail." Said Jack. Jack and Pikachu follow the dark trail of the forest. They continue on, when they heard a howl from a wolf.

"EEEEEGH!" Pikachu shrieked, "What was that?" There was an owl sound. Pikachu was scared of hearing dark sounds. "YIKES!"

"Pikachu, be brave." Said Jack, holding Pikachu. "Those were Noctowls. They must be here with their young Hoothoots."

"But where was that howling?" Ask Pikachu, scared.

"Probably the Dark Wolves. Stay low." Jack and Pikachu were frightened, hearing Dark Wolves. There was another howl, spooking them would not encourage Jack and Pikachu to move on.

"Jack, let's get out of here. I'm scared."

"Pikachu, keep moving." There was another howl, and two more howls. Poor Pikachu is feeling white. "Pikachu, you may panic when you feel like it."

"I think you're too late." Said Pikachu, shaking with fear.

"We're not alone." Said Jack. Jack and Pikachu look around, and found red eyes staring at Jack and Pikachu. "Dark Wolves. They're here!" Jack pulled out three Poké balls and said, "I summon you!" Three Poké Balls were thrown, and brung out three Pokémon.

One Pokémon was a small red fire puppy, another was a headache yellow duck, and the third was a monkey with a pig nose. Four Dark Wolves approached from the forest, and growls at our hero and his Pokémon.

The first Dark Wolf charges at Jack, and bites him. Chomp! "AGH!" Jack shouted in pain. The second Dark Wolf charges at Growlithe, and bites him too. Chomp! Growlithe barked in pain. Growlithe manages to stay strong.

The third Dark Wolf charges at Psyduck, and bites Psyduck. Chomp! "PSY!" Psyduck shouted in pain. And the last Dark Wolf charges at Mankey, and bites hard. Chomp! "Mankey!" Mankey shouted in pain.

"Now you've done it." Said Jack, "I wish you hadn't made Mankey mad."

Mankey was so angry, it charged at the first Dark Wolf. Mankey attacks with a Karate Chop. He found the Dark Wolf's weak spot and hit with a critical hit. The first Dark Wolf was hit so hard, it howls loudly and fell to the ground.

Growlithe inhales its breath, and then blows out an Ember attack at the second Dark Wolf. It's super effective because when Jack to the Empire World in the Crystal Region, Dark Wolves have a weakness of fire. The second Dark Wolf was burned so hard, and fell to the ground, howling in a wail.

Jack pulls out a bomb, and tosses it at the two Dark Wolves. "FRA!" BOOM! The bomb exploded at the two Dark Wolves, and it was super effective because the bomb is fire. But however, they survived the attack and remain strong. They must be weak.

Psyduck starts to concentrate hard, and cast the attack, Disable, on the third Dark Wolf. The Dark Wolf shook off the Disable attack. Disable failed.

Now the third Dark Wolf charges at Mankey, and bites Mankey hard. Chomp! Mankey has hit hard, but remains strong a little. The fourth Dark wolf charges at Jack, and bites him hard. Chomp!

"UGH!" Jack shouted, attacked. And the last Dark Wolf charges at Mankey, and bites him one more time. Chomp! Mankey is kneeling down, but still standing.

Mankey now is very angry. Mankey charges at the fifth Dark Wolf, and attacks. Mankey attacks with a Karate Chop again. CHOP! Mankey didn't find the weak spot, but chops the Dark Wolf so hard, it made the Dark Wolf angry.

Growlithe inhales its breath, and then blows out another Ember attack at the fifth Dark Wolf. The Ember burns the Dark Wolf, and it's super effective. The Dark Wolf then fell to the ground, wailing its howl.

Jack pulls out another bomb, and then tosses it at the two Dark Wolves. It explodes, and defeats the two Dark Wolves. Both Dark Wolves were effective by the bomb, and fell to the ground, wailing its howl.

There are no more enemies left. Jack and his Pokémon won the battle! Psyduck and Mankey are becoming strong. Jack found 200 Gils and picked them up.

"Phew." Said Jack, "I never wanted to see that happen again." Jack pulls out a potion and heals Mankey's wound. "Here. This should help you feel better. You sure can take a beating." He pulls out the three Poké Balls and said, "Return guys. You'll need plenty of rest." The Poké Balls shot out a red beam, and returns the three Pokémon back into their Poké ball.

"Jack, what do we do?" Ask Pikachu, "There's going to be an army if we're not careful."

"Pikachu, I have an idea." Said Jack, and he looks at Pikachu, "Jena didn't say this, but if we want to survive, we need to be strong, and take down the Dark Wolves ourselves. We must be cautious if another Dark Wolf comes."

"Well, alright." Said Pikachu, scared, "But I don't want to be Dark Wolf Food. And didn't you see those fangs?" He shivers, "I don't want to be black, steeling, dog food."

"We won't." He looks around, but heard another howl. "Uh-oh. I think there's more."

"Jack! We better get out! They look _hungry_."

He looks at the trees and said, "Pikachu, make like Chocobos and run!"

And both Jack and Pikachu make a run for it, getting out of Dark Forest, and heading back to town.

"Phew." Said Jack, relieved. "That was close."

"I thought we were goners, but those bad puppies know how to play dirty." Said Pikachu, and he looks at Jack, "How are we going to find the next badge now?"

Jack puts a lot of thought and replied, "I don't know. They are weak against fire, and our only Pokémon is my favorite dog, Growlithe."

"Then let's evolve him, just to get Arcanine." Said Pikachu.

"Pikachu, not a good idea. We're not ready for Arcanine just yet. Why don't we call it a day and come up with a plan to counter against the Dark Wolves. Agree?"

Pikachu nods and said, "Agree." Jack and Pikachu head to the Inn to get some sleep.

Nighttime as come, and Jack and Pikachu are inside their own room. Pikachu is fully asleep, but Jack is wide-awake, staring at the ceiling. He's thinking about the Dark Wolves they've encountered. And he would get a bad feeling that he would have a nightmare that Dark Wolves will chase him.

"_What am I going to do?" _He thought, thinking, _"If we go now, there is a bad chance me and my Pokémon will get eaten. My Bombs always do less damage to the Dark Wolves, and Arcanine would try and burn one fiend. I need a counter attack against the Dark Wolves and find the next badge before our world of light will come to a darkness._

"_Hold on. I still have Sorceress of the Elements, the Angelic Ryu, and a Holy Angel. I have another shop, and we can train some more, come back, battle some more, and make our team even stronger. I better sleep before Pikachu knows I'm awake." _Jack starts to fall asleep, into a heavenly sleep to dream away.

And then all of the sudden…he ended up with a nightmare.

He dreamt of running for his life, trying to get an unknown badge. But a pack of Dark Wolves started to chase Jack all the way.

"_Sheesh! This is a nightmare!" _Jack dreamt, running, _"Can't I go into a happy dream of Pizza and Ice Cream?"_

One of the Dark Wolves manages to catch up with Jack, and Jack pulls out a Poké Ball. _"Guys! I need your help!"_ A Pokémon with red fiery fur, look like a puppy appeared. _"Okay, just one." _He gives the command, _"Ember!"_

The small red puppy inhales its breath, but couldn't blow out one fire attack. Jack and the small red puppy were surprised. The Dark Wolves, they started to drool from slurping their mouth.

"_No!" _Jack said, surprised, and pulled out his Poké Ball, and shouts, _"Growlithe return…"_ But then, one of the Dark Wolves pounces on Jack, biting on the neck. Growlithe was surprised. _"AGH! Growlithe! Run!" _More Dark Wolves appeared, and started to bite Jack all over his body, and a few taking the unconscious Growlithe away. _"GROWLITHE!" _The Dark Wolves can't stop.

They continue to feast on Jack, biting and crunching his body, until all that was left from him, his arm is moving…but no more.

"AGH!" Jack shouted, waking up. Thank goodness it was a dream. He panted, trying to get the nightmare out of his mind. But covered in a little bit of sweat, Jack fears to go back to the Dark Forest. He looks around the room, and saw his Pikachu, asleep.

Jack gets out of bed, and looks at the time. It's not even morning, but only four 'o clock in the morning. He walks to the bathroom, turning the lights on, and washing his face. Covered in water, he looks at the mirror and thinks about the nightmare he just had.

"_Why?" _Jack thought, _"Why me? Our first encounter almost killed my Mankey, and I almost lost Psyduck, and my loyal friend, Growlithe." _He looks miserable. _"We've come this far, and I couldn't stop those Dark Wolves. They should have a weakness other than fire, because Growlithe is the only one with a fire attack._

"_But Ember is too weak, and it doesn't stand a chance against the Dark Wolves, and my Bombs aren't working. I can't live through this, being chased by a pack of Dark Wolves. If we try to use Ember against the Dark Wolves, we'll never succeed finding the next badge."_


	14. Chapter 14

Over at the door, someone is knocking on the door, calling for Jack. Knock! Knock! Knock! "Jack," A voice called, "It's me, Brent. Can we talk?" The familiar voice was filled with worry for his friend.

Jack feels drowsy like, and walks to the door. "Brent?" He opens, and saw a boy that dressed in black cloth with his hair pulled back a bit, and almost looks like Jack but older. Jack feels tired and replies, "What is it, your majesty?" He tries to shake it off, "I would want to talk, but I feel like a Dark Wolf has bitten my energy."

"That's why I'm here to help." Brent stated remembering what his friend had asked of him, "Jena is outside waiting."

Jack was surprised and asks, "Jena?"

"Yeah she heard about you getting scared about the Dark Wolves from the vampires in Dark Forest. So she dragged me here." Brent sighed, "You coming she's waiting outside."

Brent waits for Jack, following him to Jena who been waiting to meet up with her old friend. Jena still has long blond hair, but wears her white skirt and the turtle neck sweater.

Jack looks outside, and saw his old friend, Jena. And then he shouts, "JENA!" He stormed out of the Inn, happy to see Jena by hugging her and spinning around. "I am so happy to see you!"

"Jena!" Pikachu called, coming out.

She smiles sweetly waving to them with Brent's fire Pokémon, the Pokémon is a small brown monkey with a fire on its tail, and Jena's Flareon standing next to her.  
"Hi Pikachu and Jack. It's so long." Jena happily greeted them, "Seems Brent found you."

Brent had followed Jack and Pikachu out of the inn, and Jack lets go of Jena.

"Get a fire type out, Jack, we have something to show you." Brent walked passed him.

"Pikachu I hope you handle heat." Jena pets her Flareon.

"Well, I don't know if it's worth it, but okay." Said Jack, pulling out a Poke Ball. "Get out one fire type, coming up." He throws the Poke Ball, and summoned a red fire puppy.

"Growlithe!" It said.

"So what is it?" Ask Jack, "Are you going to help show me how to defeat those Dark Wolves?"

Prince Brent right beside Jena smiled since it wasn't the first time he fought those beasts. "Yes we are." Jena answered.

"The trick is stick using only a fire type while passing through woods with out ending up dead." Brent pulled his hood.

"Brent!" Jena madly yelled at him.

"He asked." He coldly answers hem.

She rolled her eyes at him before sighing. "Get your self together, Jack. We leave tonight." She smiled before punching Brent in the shoulder.

"Tonight?" Ask Jack, "But why tonight? I should go alone."

"Yeah." Said Pikachu.

"Jena, Brent, they're not Pokemon. They're real monsters."

"Its during the night you have the upper hand Jack." Brent sternly answered him, "We know they're monsters."

"Now come on, Jack." Jena called to him.

If only Jack knew that the people of Starlight Island knew how to fight the dark wolves off, they been doing for so many years they gotten good at it. So they help outsiders through the dark forest when they came to island.

"Pull your self together for god's sake," Brent stood there, "Your the Pokémon Hero. You seen far worst things those wolves."

"Jack, we of Starlight Island for many years have learned to fight back against the beasts." Jena assured him.

"We your friends also! So we are going to help you! Get dressed and come on." Brent stared at Pikachu and Jack

What they both said was true to core of their beings, but what jack didn't know was they here as friends to help to him at least get to the blood manor alive.

But it seems that Brent said made Jack so cheery. "Wait! Oh course! Guys, you are right! I need to get my act together! I am the Pokemon Hero!" He goes back to the Inn, and changes into his proper traveling cloth.

"Whoa." Said Pikachu, surprised. "Brent, whatever you said to Jack made him happy."

"Pikachu, Growlithe." Jack said to his Pokemon, "It's time we do something training!" He looks at the Dark Forest, "Watch out, you Dark puppies, because I'm coming after you!"

There was another howl. Jack, Pikachu, Growlithe start to sweat-drop from those Dark Wolves. "Uh...right after I eat. Agreed?" Every time Jack always goes on an adventure, he's always hungry.

"Thanks. "Brent wanted to punch something.

"Then let us treat you to late night snack." Jena knew where to go.

"Flare, Flare!" Cheered Flareon.

"Chim, Chim." Chimchar said, climbing onto Brent's shoulders.

"Oh yeah." Said Jack, eating, "Now that hits the spot. I don't even care if it is from the Crystal Region, I still love it."

"I know." Said Pikachu, enjoying. "These are the best berries I have ever loved."

"Growlithe!" Said Growlithe, eating.

Jack and the group are eating at the Berry Shop, enjoying their time to eat berries and food they can ever think.

"I'll be right back, I have to change." Jena said running off.

That left Jack and the Pokémon alone with Brent who didn't really seem like he was into talking at the moment.

"Chim!" Chimchar just sat on Brent's shoulder.

"Flare!" Flareon eats also.

"Huh?" Jack looks at Brent and asks, "Hey, Brent. You seem to be quiet. Is something wrong?"

"Chim, Chim, Chim!" His Chimchar got his attention.

That's when Brent sighed sadly and turned his head toward Jack removing his hood. "Nothings wrong, Jack,**" Brent emotionlessly answered him, "I am just using my abilities to sense danger."**

**Before anything could be said Jena returned dressed in dark style ninja outfit with her face covered.** **"You guys ready to go?" She asked.**

**"Flare, Flare, Flare!" Flareon was ready.**

**"Anytime it's up to Pokémon Hero!" Brent looked her way.**

"Yes, well..." Jack said, scratching his head, "But however, Brent is having trouble. So maybe it would be best if I handle the Dark Wolves myself."

"Uh-huh." Said Pikachu, nodding.

"I am fine I'm just not in talking mood." Brent blankly stood.

"We meant what we said before Jack we're aiding you this one you don't know the Dark Forest like we do and may get lost." Jena warned him.

"On top of that; the vampires of Blood Manor will delete all memory of you entering the dark forest," Brent stated, "keep you in Blood Manor for safety reason until you wake to be taken home."

What our friends said was true about anyone who did not know there through the Dark Forest. Since the vampire of the blood manor were known for removing the memories from outsiders if they are found lost within Dark Forest.

"Well, okay." Said Jack, "But make sure you give me the directions, okay?"

"Yeah." Said Pikachu, "Because I don't want to end up being in Dark-Bad-Eats-A-Lot Food."

"We're more then that," suggested Jena, "We're going to be your guides."

"Then lets get going." Brent removed himself from the table.

That's when a howl could be heard form the dark forest as they left the safety of the shop heading there.

Our hero and his friends had come to edge of the dark forests entrance where a think fog had surrounded them.

"Jack can you see me? "Brent called out to him.

"I can see both of you clearly." Jena used her aura power to see them

"Brent?" Ask Jack, looking, "Jena?" But he thought of an idea, and calls, "Pikachu! Flash!" Pikachu charges its cheeks with electric energy, and then flashes like a light. "I can't see you guys, but you can see my Pikachu's Flash!"

Like that Jena and Brent see the flash attack and head toward it meeting with Jack with their fire Pokémon.

"Ready to head in?" Brent looked to the Dark Forest.

"Okay, here we go." Said Jack, and the whole group head out.

Inside the Dark Forest, set to be the time zone of midnight, the team entered Dark Forest, readying themselves from the Dark Wolves. Crystal Region's log says to use Fire Type Pokémon to survive against the Dark Wolves when they approach the attack. Jack and Pikachu will have to be careful when facing more against Dark Wolves.

Jack looks at his Growlithe, and nods at his fire type puppy. "Okay, where to go first?" Ask Jack.

"We take a left." Said Jena. "Come on." The whole group went left, but all of the sudden, three Dark Wolves appeared. "Here we go." She looks at her Flareon, "Ready Flareon?"

"Flare!" Her Pokémon said.

"Let's do it, Chimchar." Said Brent to his Pokémon.

"Chim!" Said his Pokémon.

Jack pulls out one Poké Ball, throws it in the air, and summons a pig monkey Pokémon. "Mankey! Come on out!"

The Pokémon appeared, and gets into a fighting stance. Pikachu charges up electricity, and then zap the first Dark Wolf. By a Thundershock, the first Dark Wolf is hit, but toughens the static.

The first Dark Wolf charges towards Pikachu, and bites Pikachu hard. Chomp! "CHA!!" Pikachu yelled in pain. Pikachu remains strong. The second Dark Wolf charges towards Jack, and bites Jack. Chomp!

"AGH!" Jack shouted, attacked. Jack remains strong. And the last Dark Wolf charges towards Mankey, and bites Mankey hard. Chomp! Mankey took a hit, but Mankey remains strong.

Mankey was so angry for taking a bite, and charges towards the first Dark Wolf. Mankey charges, and attacks with a Karate Chop. CHOP! Mankey found the weak spot, and chops the Dark Wolf by a critical hit! The first Dark Wolf was hit hard, and howls loudly while falling in defeat.

Growlithe inhale its breath, and then blows out an Ember attack at the second Dark Wolf. The second Dark Wolf was burned hard and howls loudly, fall in defeat.

"Okay, here goes." Said Jack, pulling out a card. "I wonder if this works." Now Jack can summon backup from his allies who are not in battle. He has a Jena card, and shouts, "Jena!"

Jena appeared in battle with her Flareon, and she commands, "Flareon! Ember!" Flareon inhale its breath, and then blows out an Ember attack at the last Dark Wolf. The flames are released, burning the last Dark Wolf, and then falls in defeated, howling in a wail.

There are no more fiends left. The team won the battle. Growlithe is becoming strong. He has found 200 Gils on the ground, and put the Gils in his wallet.

"Sweet." Said Jack. "Now I know how it feels to have a fire type. I'm on fire!"

"Then let's keep moving." Said Jena. "We better hurry before more show up."

"Agreed." Said Pikachu.

"This way." Said Jena, leading the way. Jack and his Pokémon follow Jena and Flareon, and also Brent and his Chimchar. It seems Jena is taking Jack to the Manor Blood to find out about the mysterious of the badges.

They continue the trail, when all of the sudden, more of the Dark Wolves appeared. "Again?" Ask Pikachu, surprised. There are two Dark Wolves.

"They don't know when to give up." Jena replied. "Oh well."

"Well, the more fighting they have," said Jack, "The more experience we have. Pikachu, give them a Thundershock they won't forget."

Pikachu charges up electricity, and then zap the first Dark Wolf. The first Dark Wolf was shocked, and now paralyzed to move. The first Dark Wolf is still paralyzed and couldn't make a move. But the second Dark Wolf runs towards Growlithe, and bites Growlithe. Chomp!

"GROW!" Growlithe shouted in pain. But Growlithe toughens the bite attack and remains strong.

Mankey charges towards the first Dark Wolf, and then performs a Karate Chop attack. CHOP! Mankey found the weak spot from the first Dark Wolf, and chops it hard. The first Dark Wolf was chopped off, and falls, defeated.

Growlithe inhale its breath, and then blows out an Ember attack at the last Dark Wolf. The last Dark Wolf was burned hard, and falls to the ground, burning away. There are no more fiends left. Jack's Pokémon won the battle. Pikachu and Mankey are becoming strong. Jack has found two hundred more Gils on the ground, and put the money in his wallet.

"Phew." Said Jack, "Way to go, guys." They continue the trail, and this time Jena and her Flareon with Brent and Chimchar leads Jack and Pokémon through Dark Forest.

"Now we head east." Said Jena. Jack pulls out a Poké Ball, and returns Primape back into the Poké Ball. They came to a maze like from the Dark Forest, but there are still more Dark Wolves that can never find the team.

"More Dark Wolves?" Ask Jack.

"They'll keep on going until they find a feast." Said Brent.

"Then we better keep going before they come after us." Said Jack. Four Dark Wolves on their left are growling at the team. They saw the Dark Wolves. "Here we go again." He said. He pulls out another Poké Ball, and summons another Pokémon. "Psyduck! Help us out!"

The Poké Ball was released, and releases a Pokémon with yellow fur like a duck, and a bad headache. "Psy?" It said.

Pikachu charges up electricity, and then zap the first Dark Wolf. The first Dark Wolf is shocked by static, but toughens the static. The first Dark Wolf charges towards Pikachu, and then bites Pikachu chard. Chomp! "CHA!" Pikachu is bit, but remains strong. The second Dark Wolf charges towards Jack, and bites Jack.

"UGH!" Jack was bit, but remains strong. Next, the third Dark Wolf charges at Growlithe, and bites. Chomp!

"GROW!" Growlithe is bitten, but with hard body, Growlithe remains strong. And the last Dark Wolf charges at Psyduck, and bites hard. Chomp!

"PSY!" Psyduck is bitten, but toughens the bit.

Growlithe inhale its breath wide, and then blows out an Ember attack at the third Dark Wolf. The third Dark Wolf is burned, and falls to the ground, howling to death. Jack pulls out another card, and summons Brent for back up. "Brent!"

Brent appears, and commands his Chimchar, "Chimchar! Flamewheel!" Chimchar spins by front flips, blowing out fire out of its mouth, and then charges towards the second Dark Wolf. The flame hit the second Dark Wolf so hard; it falls in the ground, defeated.

Psyduck charges towards the first Dark Wolf, and scratches the Dark Wolf with its web hands. Not enough strength, but the Dark Wolf shakes it off, growling at Psyduck. Pikachu charges up electricity, and then zap the first Dark Wolf with a Thundershock attack. The first Dark Wolf was hit by static, but toughens it.

Now the first Dark Wolf goes after Psyduck, and bites hard. Chomp! "PSY!" Psyduck said, attacked. But toughens the bite. And the last Dark Wolf charges towards Pikachu, and bites Pikachu hard. Chomp!

"CHA!" Pikachu shouted, attacked. But Pikachu remains strong. Growlithe inhale its breath, and then blows another Ember attack at the fourth Dark Wolf. The fourth Dark Wolf was burned, and falls to the ground in defeat.

Jack pulls out a card and said, "Bomb Card." A bomb appeared on Jack's right hand, and he chucks the bomb at the final Dark Wolf. The bomb explodes, and the Dark Wolf falls in defeat, howling.

There are no more fiends left. The team won the battle. Jack and Pikachu are becoming strong. Jack has found two hundred more Gils on the ground, and put the money in his wallet.

"Sheesh." Said Jack, "What a hard battle."

"That is one bad puppy." Said Pikachu.

"Guys, this way!" Jena called, "I think we found a way to get to Manor Blood." They were about to head on, when all of the sudden; a mysterious gate appeared out of nowhere like Iron Gate doors, locked up the passageway. "Oh no!"

"No!" Jack called, "We were so close! Coming this far!"

"Jack, pull yourself together." Said Brent, looking at Jack.

"You're right." Said Jack, getting back, "I'm sorry." He looks at the gate, "But where did this come from."

"It must be Mio." Said Jena, "She must have set up a gate just in case the intruders come."

"Do we need a key or something?" Ask Jack. He's looking at some kind of keyhole.

"That's the one. Although, it will need something else." Said Jena, thinking.

"Then let's try going this way." Said Jack, pointing at his left. "It should lead to somewhere."

And then Jena said, "Jack, there's a trap." She points at the Dark Wolves and said, "We can't get pass them."

"But Jena, remember, I won't let anyone down." Said Jack, "Just leave the bad puppies to me." Jack took his Pokémon, as Jena and Brent followed with Flareon and Chimchar.

The Dark Wolves saw Jack and Pikachu coming, and prepared themselves to fight and eat. And then more started to appear, separating Jena, Brent, and their Pokémon away from Jack and his Pokémon. "Jack!" Jena called, "I told you it was a trap!"

One-by-one, four Dark Wolves appeared in battle.

"Bring it on, you bloody wolves." Said Jack, prepared, "I can you all down one-by-one."

Pikachu charges up electricity, and then zap the first Dark Wolf with a Thundershock attack. It shocks the first Dark Wolf, but toughens the static.

The first Dark Wolf charges towards Pikachu, and bites Pikachu hard. Chomp! "PIKA!" Pikachu shouted, attacked. Pikachu is almost to the ground, but remains strong. The second Dark Wolf and the third Dark Wolf both together charge towards Jack, and bites Jack hard. Chomp!

"AGH! UGH!" Jack shouted, attack. He gets back up, but remains strong. And the fourth Dark Wolf charges towards Psyduck, and attacks. Chomp!

"PSY!" Psyduck shouted, attacked.

Growlithe inhale its breath, and then blows an Ember attack on the second Dark Wolf. The second Dark Wolf was caught on fire, and burns in flames to the ground. Jack pulls out a card, and calls, "Potion Card!" He gives a potion to Pikachu, and Pikachu heals its wounds. Pikachu manages to get back up and back to battle.

Psyduck then starts to concentrate, aiming at the third Dark Wolf, and then release a spell of Disable. The third Dark Wolf is unable to move! Pikachu charges up electricity, and then zap the first Dark Wolf again. The Dark Wolf is his by electricity, but toughens the static.

The first Dark Wolf charges towards Jack, and bites hard. Chomp! "DOGH!" Jack was bit, but remains strong. And the fourth Dark Wolf charges towards Growlithe, and bites hard. Chomp!

"Grow!" Growlithe howled in pain. But Growlithe withstands the attack, and toughens it. The fifth Dark Wolf appeared in battle.

Growlithe inhale its breath, and then blows out another Ember attack at the fourth Dark Wolf. The Dark Wolf is caught on fire, and falls to the ground, defeated.

Jack pulls out his sword, and then attacks the fifth Dark Wolf. "Fra! Hu! Ah! YA!" Slash! Slash! Slash! Slash! The Dark Wolf took so many slashes, it howls in defeated. Psyduck charges at the first Dark Wolf, and scratches it.

The first Dark Wolf was scratched, but shook it off. Pikachu charges up electricity, and then zap the first Dark Wolf with a Thundershock attack. "Ka-CHU!!" The first Dark Wolf was defeated and falls to the ground.

The third Dark Wolf is still unable to move. Three more Dark Wolves appeared in battle. Growlithe inhales its breath, and then blows out another Ember attack, and burns the third Dark Wolf. The third Dark Wolf is caught on fire, and falls to the ground in defeat.

"Jack!" Pikachu called, "We're winning!"

"Keep going!" Jack called. "We're almost there!" Jack has his sword out, and attacks the sixth Dark Wolf. "Fra! Ah! Fra! YA!" Slash! Slash! Slash! Slash! The sixth Dark Wolf was slashed, and falls to the ground, howling to death.

Psyduck tries to concentrate, aiming at the seventh Dark Wolf, and then blast another Disable. The seventh Dark Wolf is now disabled and unable to move!

Pikachu charges electricity, and then zap the eighth Dark Wolf with Thundershock! "Pika!" The eighth Dark Wolf was shocked by static, and now paralyzed.

The seventh Dark Wolf is unable to move for good, but the Dark Wolf tries to move and attacks Jack. Chomp! "AGH!" Jack yells in pain. Jack almost fell, but remains strong.

Growlithe inhale its breath, and then blows another Ember attack at the seventh Dark Wolf. The seventh Dark Wolf was caught on fire, and falls in defeat.

Jack has his sword out, and attacks the last Dark Wolf. "Fra! Hu! Agh! YA!" Slash! Slash! Slash! Slash! The last Dark Wolf was slashed hard, and falls to the ground in defeat.

There are no more fiends left. Jack and his Pokémon won the battle. Pikachu, Growlithe, and Psyduck are becoming strong. Jack found four hundred Gils on the ground, and put the Gils in his wallet.

Around the whole area, the Dark Wolves have fled. All that is remaining is the treasure chest. Jack and his Pokémon reunite with Jena, Brent, and their Pokémon. "Are you okay?" Ask Jena.

"We are okay." Jack replied. "It seems that the Dark Wolves have fled."

"For good." Said Brent, "I'm just glad you didn't up Dark Wolf food."

"Hey, Jack." Pikachu asks, "What's in the chest?"

And Jack replies, "Well let's have a look." Jack and Pikachu look at the chest, and open it. He pulls out a "Gate Key".

"You found what we're looking for." Said Jena, smiling. "Now we can enter through the Gate Door." They hurried through the passage, and back to the large Gate Door.

"Jack, let me do it." Said Brent. Jack gives Brent the key, and Brent unlocks the Gate Door. The Gate Door opens the passageway. "Now let's go." They continue through the open gate, and continue through the passage.


	15. Chapter 15

"Are you sure?" Ask Jena.

"I can take it." Said Jack. "But I have a question." He looks ahead and points to the right. "Where does that lead?"

"Jack, that leads to a bad news zone." Brent replies.

"Bad news zone?" Ask Jack, confused. "That way? I don't know. I remember did seeing a treasure when we entered the Dark Forest."

"Because there are more Dark Wolves there." Said Brent.

"Oh." Said Jack.

"But Jack, we can take 'em." Said Pikachu. "Just use Growlithe like we did before against the other Dark Wolves, and the bombs you've packed.'

"Oh course." Said Jack. "Okay." He looks at Jena and Brent, "Cover me when we continue through?"

"I guess." Jena replied. "Just don't die on me."

"I won't." Said Jack. Jena, Brent, and their Pokémon escorted Jack and his Pokémon to the right passageway, and find two more Dark Wolves. "Here we go." He pulls out a Poké ball, and summons a Psyduck to battle. Even his Growlithe has already been out. "Pikachu?"

"I'm all set." Said Pikachu, prepared. He charges up his static, feeling his red cheeks from yellow static, and then zaps the first Dark Wolf. The Dark Wolf was shocked, but now paralyzed. The first Dark Wolf charges towards Pikachu, and then bites Pikachu hard. Chomp! "CHAAA!!" Pikachu shouted in pain, but stands strong.

The second Dark Wolf charges at Jack, and bites Jack hard. Chomp! "AGH!" Jack shouted, attacks. Jack was almost down, but not out. Growlithe inhale its breath, and then blows out an Ember attack at the second Dark Wolf. The Dark Wolf was caught on fire, and falls to the ground in defeat.

Jack charges towards the first Dark Wolf, and then attack the Dark Wolf with his sword. "Fra! Hu! Agh! YA!" Slash! Slash! Slash! Slash! The Dark Wolf wails in a howl, and falls in defeat. There are no more fiends left. Jack and his Pokémon won the battle.

But it was Jack, Pikachu, and Growlithe who did all the fighting, so no experience for Psyduck. Jack found two hundred Gils on the ground, and put the money in his wallet. They continue the passageway, and went right again. This time, they were back from the nearest entrance, but behind a fence of trees. It's so coated with dark trees; they can see the entrance on the other side.

"Great." Said Jena, "Back to where we started."

"Nice going, Jack." Said Brent, "I told you follow us, but you wanted to go in a different direction."

"But that's not what I'm here for." Said Jack, and he points at the treasure chest. "That is." He goes up to the treasure chest, and opens it. "This should help us out on our adventure." Jack pulls out an item. He has a "Candlestick".

"Sweet." Said Jack.

"A candlestick?" Ask Brent, "You've got to be kidding me."

Jack looks through the treasure chest, and found some kind of lantern. He puts the candle in the lantern, but nothing happens. "Uh, Jack." Jena said, "I think it's a dud. There's no point of using a candlestick."

"But I wonder." Jack thinks, and he looks at his Growlithe. "Growlithe, Ember on the candle, please?" Growlithe blows a little bit of fire at the candlestick, and then the candlestick made fire appear. The area from the lantern made light, making it easier to see through the dark.

It seems Jack found ten cards from the Lantern, and puts the cards in his Battle Deck. "Now we can go without a problem." Said Jack.

"This way." Said Jena, taking Jack and his Pokémon back to the same certain spot. Brent took his Chimchar, and Jena took Flareon. They return to exact same spot with the big gate, but this time, they went to the left of the passage. "We're almost getting close." And then three more Dark Wolves appear. "Or not."

"Here we go again." Said Jack, prepared. "Pikachu! Go!"

"Pikachu charges up electricity, and then zap the first Dark Wolf with Thundershock. "CHUUU!!" The first becomes electrocuted, but toughens the static. The first Dark Wolf charges at Pikachu, and then chomps Pikachu with a bite! Chomp! "PIKA!!" Pikachu was bit, but remains strong.

The second Dark Wolf charges at Jack, and bites Jack hard. Chomp! "AGH!" Jack was bit hard, and almost fall to the ground. Jack feels week, but still standing a bit. The third Dark Wolf charges at Growlithe, and bites Growlithe hard. Chomp!

"Grow!" Growlithe let out a yelp, but shakes it off. Now Growlithe inhale its breath, and then blows out an Ember attack at the second Dark Wolf. The second Dark Wolf wails in pain, and falls to death.

Jack pulls out a card and said, "Potion Card." A Potion appeared on his right hand, and he drinks the Potion. Jack's wounds healed, and get recovers his body back. Psyduck starts to concentrate, and then blast a string of Disable at the third Dark Wolf.

The Dark Wolf was struck, and now unable to move and act. Pikachu charges up electricity, and then zap the first Dark Wolf. The Dark Wolf was barbequed, and falls in defeat. The third Dark Wolf is still unable to act.

Growlithe inhale its breath, and then blows another Ember attack at the last Dark Wolf. The last Dark Wolf was burned, and falls in defeat. There are no more fiends left. Jack and his Pokémon won the battle. Jack is becoming strong. He has found more two hundred Gils, and puts the money in his wallet.

"Sweet." Said Pikachu.

"Guys." Said Jena, "We're getting close."

"Great." Said Jack, "Just a few more steps, and we'll be there in no time."

"Just don't get to excited." Said Brent.

"Oh, right." Said Jack, scratching the back of his hair. "I'm sorry. I'm a little to excited." Jena, Brent, and their Flareon took Jack and his Pokémon to a Safe Zone. Thanks to the safe zone, they will be protected from Dark Wolves without fear in their way. "Sweet. I've always wanted to see the Safe Zone. Now we're really covered." Jack pulls out a Poké Ball, and returns Psyduck back into its Poké Ball.

"Just to let you know," Jena said, "We're almost to the Manor Blood." Jack touches the sphere; and Jack and his Pokémon are fully recovered. "Yeah, make sure you're prepared. You'll never know what will happen."

"Good thinking." Said Jack, and he remembers that dream, giving his the scares. _"Ugh! _I am not liking this place."

"Are you still thinking about that dream?" Ask Brent, "Come on. We're almost there." They continue on, and getting out the Safe Zone. "Just a few more blocks."

"Just need to turn left." Said Jena. When the entire sudden, there was a large howl, coming from the east. They were so surprised to hear the Dark Wolves are coming. There is a pack of Dark Wolves, coming as an ambush! "Look out!" Jack pulls out his sword, and his three Pokémon prepared them selves. But Pikachu and Growlithe are out. "Pikachu, Growlithe, be careful." Jack pulls out two Poké Balls and said, "Summoning!" He throws them in the air.

Two Pokémon came out; a Pokémon that looks like a frog but with a flower on its back, and a pig monkey with a bad temper. The Dark Wolves surround our heroes like a trap.

"Jack!" Pikachu shouted, "It's a trap! They set us up!"

"They knew what we were doing?" Ask Jena. "Yep, we're screwed."

"Big time." Said Brent. "I guess we'll have to try and burn every Dark Wolf to the ground."

"But there's too many." Said Jack, slashing the Dark Wolves away. "We don't have a fighting chance against a pack of Dark Wolves."

"Then use Ember against the Dark Wolves." Said Brent, "They can't protect them selves against fire."

"Well, alright. You are the Royal Family Prince, so I should do what you say." Said Jack, and he commands, "Growlithe! Keep using that Ember attack on those Dark Wolves." Growlithe sends a lot of firepower, and blowing out Ember against the Dark Wolves. "That should hold them off, right?"

"Kind of." Said Jena. "Flareon! Keep going!" She's fending off the Dark Wolves with her Microphone Staff. "This does feel like a trap."

"Whoever's behind it must have known we're taking Jack to the Manor Blood." Said Brent. But he spotted more coming. "Dang! There's no stopping these Dark Wolves. We have to retreat!"

"Agreed!" Jack agrees. "Let's make haste, and fast!" He looks at his Pokémon and said, "Guys, we need to make a passageway and get to the Safe Zone!"

Brent spotted one of the Dark Wolves like an attack, jumping towards Jack. "Jack! Look out!" Jack wasn't aware of sensing a Dark Wolf's presences. The Dark Wolf bites Jack by the neck. Chomp!

"AAAGGGHHH!!" He yells in so much pain, he falls to the ground, pinned down by the Dark Wolves "AAAAGGGHH!! GET OFF!" Jack tries to slash the Dark Wolf away, but there's too many. Growlithe by the rescue blows an Ember attack at the Dark Wolf, and the Dark Wolf frees Jack's neck. "Whoa!" He looks at his Growlithe. "Thanks, Growlithe." It barks, happy.

"Jack! Look!" Pikachu called, pointing at more Dark Wolves. They were surprised. "There's no end to these guys, is there?"

"They can't be worse than Henry's Wolves." Jack replies, feeling his neck. "Their bites are too dangerous than ever. If we don't find a way to get out of here, we're done fore. Their barks are worse than their bites."

"Hurry up, Jack." Said Brent. "Chimchar and I can't hold them forever."

"Alright, let's hurry!" Jack called. He gives the commands, "Ivysaur, use Vine Whip! Mankey, use Karate Chop! Growlithe, use Ember! Give us a passage way out of this nightmare!"

"Jack!" Brent called, "Here comes another one!" Jack looks behind, but saw nothing. "What? Where is it?"

"It's hiding!" Brent called, "Be careful!" Jack's Pokémon started to create a passageway, and follow the path. "Hurry!"

"This way!" Jack called. They follow the path to where Jack's Pokémon create, but Jack must be aware about an unknown Dark Wolf. "Guys! Keep your guard up!" Everyone is almost getting close to the Safe Zone.

"We're safe!" Jena called.

When they make it to the Safe Zone, and then the mysterious Dark Wolf appeared by a jump, and bites Jack by the neck again as a sneak attack. "AGH!"

"Jack!" Pikachu shrieked! Ivysaur and Growlithe stopped the attack, and saw a new kind of Dark Wolf, but more ferocious.

"GUGH! Get off of me!" Jack shouted, trying to get the different Dark Wolf off. It looks even darker but has yellow eyes, dark gray fur, and a pattern stripe color black. "What are you, a new Dark Wolf?"

"Jack!" Brent called, "That's an 'Alpha Wolf'!" Brent would try to rescue Jack, but he's stuck fending off the Dark Wolves with his Chimchar. The same is with Jena.

"I'm sorry, Jack!" Jena called, "I wish we could help! But there's too many!"

"_Wait!" _Jack thought, holding off the different Dark Wolf, _"The Alpha Wolf? Too many Dark Wolves? I got it all figured out! Every wolf has a leader, like Henry is the leader of the wolves. The wolves can't do anything unless there is a pack leader to take control. And since there is the Alpha Wolf on me, I have the advantage to take the other Dark Wolves down. Of course! This Alpha Wolf is the leader!"_

The Alpha Wolf continues to attack Jack, but Jack blocks the Alpha Wolf in time. "Nice try." He said, "You can't attack me with my shield." Jack's shield manages to block the Alpha Wolf's bite attack just in time. "Now we know what you're trying to do!"

The Alpha Wolf was angry, and starts to bark. Jack was confused, and looks at his Pokémon. He was surprised that the Dark Wolves are attacking his Pokémon like a group. Jack was surprised, but let his guard down. The Alpha Wolf bites Jack again. "AGH!"

"Jack! No!" Jena called, "We're coming!" Jena, Brent, and their Pokémon hurried to rescue Jack and his Pokémon, but then more Dark Wolves block their course. "Oh no!"

"Great." Said Brent, "Now we're screwed."

Jack is trying to get the Alpha Wolf off, but it's too strong. "Ugh! Get off! Get off you bloody beast!" But the Alpha Wolf is too strong to fight. "Growlithe! Quick! Ember!" Growlithe inhale its breath, but the Alpha Wolf knew about the Ember, and howls! Another Dark Wolf appears, and then attacks Growlithe by a surprised.

More Dark Wolves traps Ivysaur and Mankey like a trap, including Pikachu. "Jack!" Pikachu called. "We're trapped!"

Jack was shocked. "No!" The Dark Wolves continue attacking Growlithe, and then Growlithe falls in defeat. Jack's nightmare is becoming real. "NO! Growlithe!" He's trying to get out, but the Alpha Wolf continues to attack Jack harder and harder.

"Hey! Let go of!" Pikachu shouted, but too many Dark Wolves scare Pikachu. "CHAAA!" The Dark Wolf then grabs the unconscious Growlithe, and storm off.

"NO!" Jack shouted, attacked even harder. "I won't let this, happen!" He pulls out a lantern, and then swings a candlestick of fire at the Alpha Wolf. The Alpha Wolf was shocked, and caught on fire, making a run for it! Jack was surprised the Candlestick with fire worked. "Whoa." But he remembers, getting up on his feet, and rescues his Pokémon from the Dark Wolves. "Back away from my Pokémon, you bloody beasts!"

The Dark Wolves are shocked to see the Candlestick of fire, and runs away. He tells his Pokémon, "Quick! Growlithe has been taken!"

"I know the way!" Pikachu called, smelling. "I have Growlithe's scent, and we track down the Dark Wolf that has taken your Growlithe."

"Great!" Said Jack. Pikachu leads Jack, Ivysaur, and Mankey to the stolen Growlithe.

They arrive at the open area, and found the Dark Wolf with the Growlithe on its mouth. The Dark Wolf was thinking of _eating _Growlithe has a course meal. Jack shouts, "You stole my friend, you jerk!" Jack shouts, and he demands, "Give me back my friend, or you will pay for this!" The Dark Wolf isn't going to take a risk, but thinks of having Growlithe as a hostage. "You ask for it!"

Jack pulls out a boomerang, and throws it towards the Dark Wolf. The Dark Wolf with a smirk dodges it, but from its stupidity; the boomerang returns back, and hits the Dark Wolf from the back, releasing Growlithe.

Pikachu with a sneak attack, charges up electricity, and then zap the Dark Wolf with a Thundershock attack. "CHUUU!!" The Dark Wolf is shocked, and then Mankey appears, and attacks by a Karate Chop.

"Mankey!" Chop! The Dark Wolf was defeated, and falls in defeat. Jack hurries to his Growlithe, and places a red feather on Growlithe.

It woke up, and looks at Jack. "Growlithe." Said Jack, holding his Pokémon. "I'm so glad you're safe." His other Pokémon surround Growlithe in joy. "I thought you were gone, but I'm happy to have you back." But Jack feels his wound, and his Pokémon began to worry.

"Jack, you're wound." Said Pikachu.

"Don't worry." Jack pulls out Potions, and heals himself and Growlithe to ease the pain. By taking four Potions, Jack and Growlithe are fully healed. "Come on, I figured out what's going on. It was the Alpha Wolf that set us up. We have to defeat the Alpha Wolf, and take that bloody beast to justice."

"Right." Said Pikachu. The Pokémon looked at each other, and nod to face against the Alpha Wolf. They look at Jack and Pikachu said, "Let's get him, Jack!"

They look around, and saw then saw the wolf with gray fur but black stripes, yellow eyes, and a burned mark on its stomach. They found the Alpha Wolf appeared, angry. "So you finally appeared?" Ask Jack. "You knew we were getting close to Manor Blood! Well I'm not ganna let you and you bloody Wolves take us down!"

It started to talk in a barking wolf talk. Pikachu understood it and said, "Well, if we take you down; no Dark Wolf will ever come near us!" Jack was surprised at his Pikachu.

"You understood what it said?" Ask Jack.

Pikachu looks at Jack and replies, "Yeah. That Alpha Wolf happens to be a Pokémon."

Jack was shocked. "A Pokémon?" He stares at the Alpha Wolf, "Him? I'll never understand the Crystal Region." But he smirks at the Alpha Wolf. "Well, it's too back I've solved your weakness. But if you're supposed to be called Dark Wolves, then why aren't you steel-types?"

It barks at Jack, and Pikachu translates. "It's saying, 'It's known of your business. Why should we tell you what our type is or not. It's for us wolves to know, and you full course meals to find out.'"

"Oh really. Well guess what, Wolfy. I have a dream of becoming a Pokémon Hero! But you dare attacking innocent lives by a sneak attack and thieving of people and Pokémon, then that makes you monsters!" He pulls out his sword and his shield. "I've come this far to collect badges, and I will never let you harm another soul ever gone! Alpha Wolf, we're taking you down!"

It barks. "Wanna bet?" Pikachu translated. The Alpha Wolf charges towards Jack, and bites Jack hard. Chomp! "AGH!" took a hit, but remains strong. "Whoa! That thing looks pretty strong!" Said Pikachu, surprised.

Mankey charges towards the Alpha Wolf and attacks with a Karate Chop! Mankey found the Alpha Wolf's weak spot, and chops it hard. It howls in pain! But remains strong. Growlithe inhale its breath, and then blows out an Ember attack at the Alpha Wolf.

The Alpha Wolf was caught on fire, and suffers the burn. Not only hit by an Ember attack, but also burned. It wines, howling.

Pikachu translated, "What have you done to me?"

Ivysaur releases some kind of vine, and then whips the Alpha Wolf with Vine Whip. The Alpha Wolf is taking a lot of hits, but it did a little bit of damage.

Jack has his sword out. "Payback!" He charges at the Alpha Wolf and attacks by slashing. "Fra! Hu! Agh! YA!" Slash! Slash! Slash! Slash! It howls in pain, attacked to many times. "That's for biting me many times!"

The Alpha Wolf is still burn, feeling too much heat. But it isn't giving up, because now it charges at Growlithe, and bites hard. Chomp! Growlithe let out a yelp, but toughens the bite. The Alpha Wolf was shocked that its bites are failing the attack.

Mankey charges at the Alpha Wolf by preparing its claws, and then attacks by a Fury Swipe, slashing the Alpha Wolf. "Mankey! Mankey!" It didn't do much damage, and the Alpha Wolf toughens the slashes. Growlithe inhale its breath, and then blows out the same Ember attack again at the Alpha Wolf.

"Grow!" The Alpha Wolf starts to wail some more, and it's already been burned. Jack can't call for back up, so instead, he still has his sword out, and then attacks the Alpha Wolf head on.

Ivysaur charges towards the Alpha Wolf but it was angry, and then Tackles hard. POW! Not enough damage, but still hit good.

"Fra! Agh! Fra! YA!" Slash! Slash! Slash! Slash! Slashing his way, the Alpha Wolf is still feeling the pain from the burned skin.

The Alpha Wolf is still burned. Now the Alpha Wolf charges at Jack, but instead pulls a fast one. It larges its mouth, and then bites Jack even hard. CHOMP! "AGH!" Jack shouted, attacked. "What the? That's Crunch! You know Crunch?"

It barks, and Pikachu translates, "We of the Dark Wolves and the Alpha Wolves learn a whole lot. You never expect me to learn always bite, do you?" Pikachu looks at Jack and said, "Jack. This is bad."

"I know." Said Jack, looking at his Pokémon. "But I can't that mongrel beast beat us." He looks at his Pokémon, "Guys! Keep going! We're ganna make it."

Mankey prepared his hands and arms, charging at the Alpha Wolf, and then chops it with Karate Chop! Mankey found the Alpha Wolf's weak spot, and chops hard. The Alpha Wolf wails loudly in pain. Growlithe inhale its breath, and then blows out an Ember attack at the Alpha Wolf. "GROW!" The Alpha Wolf is howling even more loudly.

"Good!" Jack called, "We're doing great! He's becoming weak soon!" He has his sword, charges at the Alpha Wolf, and then attacks! "Fra! Hu! Agh! YA!" Slash! Slash! Slash! Slash! The Alpha Wolf howls in pain even more. "What's wrong, Wolfy? Can't take the heat?" He's making fun of the Alpha Wolf.

The Alpha Wolf is still burned, and couldn't take too much heat. It barks, and Pikachu translates, "I'll show you, Wolfy! You freak!" It charges at Jack, and attacks with a Crunch attack. Jack was chomped even hard.

"AGH!" Jack shouted, attacked. But he gets up. "That hurt!"

Mankey prepared its arms and hands, and then chop the Alpha Wolf. Fail to find the weak spot, but chops good. The Alpha Wolf was chopped hard, but shook it off. Growlithe inhale its breath, and then blows another Ember attack. The Alpha Wolf starts to howl in pain even more.

"I'm sorry, Ivysaur." Said Jack, "You want a turn?" Ivysaur nods at Jack. "Use Vine Whip again!"

Ivysaur releases two vines, and whips the Alpha Wolf as Vine Whip. The Alpha Wolf took lots of hits, but shook it off. It's almost becoming weak. Jack has his sword out, and then attacks the Alpha Wolf head on. "Fra! Agh! Hu! YA!" Slash! Slash! Slash! Slash! The Alpha Wolf was slashed so many times, and it's almost down, but not out. "Yes!"

The Alpha Wolf is no long burned, but now angry. "Jack, I think we made him mad." Said Pikachu, worried. The Alpha Wolf charges at Jack, and chomps Jack hard by Crunch. CHOMP!

"AAAAGGGHHH!!" Jack was chomped very hard, and almost down. He's weak. It barks at Jack, and Pikachu translates.

"What are you going to do now? You can't beat me?"

"Wanna bet?" Ask Jack, and he commands. "Mankey! Karate Chop!" Mankey prepared its arms, charging at the Alpha Wolf, and then attacks. Mankey found the Alpha Wolf's weak spot, and chops it hard. With the final blow, the Alpha Wolf wails in a howl, and then falls in death.

There are no more fiends left. Jack and his Pokémon won the battle! Ivysaur, Growlithe, and Mankey are becoming strong. Now Jack has found one thousand Gils on the ground, and put the money in his wallet.

"Yeah!" Pikachu cheered. "We did it! We won!"

"Yeah!" Jack cheered, "I am the Party Star!"

"Pi! Pikachu!"


	16. Chapter 16

Brent and Jena found Jack after handling a few dark wolves them selves. "Jack, are you alright?" Brent joined his side.

'"Flareon and Chimchar, watch our backs while we tend them." Jena ordered the Pokémon.  
Both Pokémon did what she requested.

"Never better." Said Jack with a smile on his face.

"Don't worry about us." Said Pikachu, "That's the last time those black puppies try to kill us. They didn't stand a chance."

"Can you get to your feet?" Brent asked.

Jack stands up and said, "Of course. My Pokemon and I didn't have trouble with the Dark Wolves." And he was serious, "The next time they try and take my Growlithe again, I will have to make sure they're no longer around."

"Oh yeah." Said Pikachu. "But can we move on?" And he looks at the defeated the Dark Wolves. "I have a feeling that the Dark Wolves want more dead bodies."

"Pikachu, we're okay." Said Jack, looking at his Pikachu. And he looks at Brent and Jena, "We're okay now. But I should be heading back to Heartcrystal again to stock up."

"Seems you have what it takes to survive out here." Brent was impressed.  
"Now you have to go to Blood Manor," Jena state, "I'd you don't what to end up as the dark wolves next meal."

"No problem." Said Jack, pound his fist to his hand, "My Pokemon and I will take down the Dark Wolves in no time. But however," he thinks, "Jena, what'd you said Blood Manor would give me a clue. For now, we should meet up there soon."

"Oh yeah." Said Pikachu, nodding.

"Brent, Jena," Jack said, "We'll meet you at Blood Manor soon. Okay?"

"Fine but come back in one piece." Brent turned away from him.

"Here," Jena hands jack something, "Make sure to show Mio this when you come to Blood Manor." What she had given him was a wristband that took on the color of his eyes and hair. "Where ever you do, Jack, don't loose it." Jena warned him.

"You can count on me, Jena." Said Jack, taking the item. And then Jack took his Pokémon, and left back to Heartcrystal City.

Jack and Pikachu finally return back to Heartcrystal City, just enough to go buy themselves some supplies and traveling items before going back. Jack returned Bulbasaur, Mankey, and Growlithe back into their Poké Balls for a rest, but still have a long way to go in order to have courage.

"Okay, now where to?" Ask Pikachu, looking at Jack.

"Let's head back to the Inn." Said Jack, stretching. "I feel bruised up."

"Me too." Said Pikachu. "Okay, we can head to the Inn." Jack and Pikachu navigate through the village, and found an Inn to stay. Jack and Pikachu go into the same room they were before, and fall asleep to restore their strength and stamina.

When the sun rises to the sky, Jack and Pikachu came out the Inn, feeling refreshed. Jack looks at his Pikachu and said, "Okay, time to go buy some items we just need." They were too busy shopping something personal, even Jack is carrying a pack of stuff he needs. "I'll take one of these! And one of those!"

It seems Jack is stalking up more items for the battle. They come out of the shop, and head back to the Dark Forest. "Here we go again." Said Pikachu. "Why did Jena give you that wristband for?"

"Help me get to Manor Blood." Jack replied, looking at his wristband. But he's confused at the wristband. Looking at the wristband has a weird mix color from his green eyes and brown spiky hair. "Uh, I don't know to use a wristband like this. What did she say about this wristband?"

"Maybe we'll find out when we head to Manor Blood."

"Agree." Jack and Pikachu continue to walk through the woods, and reach to the same certain spot with the Safe Zone. They're near the Manor Blood. "Now let's head inside." Jack and Pikachu continue to walk out of the Safe Zone, and head up north.

They see a very large mansion, the very same mansion where Mio made the Manor Blood. All of the vampires as one vampire clan, they live in the Manor Blood. "Okay, here goes." He said, using his wristband. Jack uses the wristband, and sees the large door open. They enter the mansion, and the door closes behind them.

When Jack and Pikachu arrived enter the Blood Manor, they would have a feeling to see Prince Brent and his Vampire friends. But when Jack and Pikachu enter through the big double door, there walking side-to-side has red spiky hair, wearing a black suit, and worried about something.

"...Prince Brent?" Ask Jack, wondering.

"I wonder what's wrong with him?" Ask Pikachu.

"Let's go ask him." Said Jack, and both Jack and Pikachu enter the hallway. "Hi, Princey."

Brent was standing there in place looking upon a painting of young female dressed in complete black clothing.

"There's nothing wrong with me Pikachu." Said Brent.

"It doesn't look like it." Said Jack. "You are in your dress robes."

"Is it about the Moonball?" Ask Pikachu. "Because you look pretty nervous." He smirks at Brent like he wants to see Brent dance with Jena.

"Its not that and I am wearing my formal I never wear my dress robes those are very uncomfortable for me," Said Brent, "I am nervous about the male demon fox."

Few days before Jack came to the blood manor a male demon fox arrive wanting to have private company with the two vampire lords.

"A male demon fox?" Ask Jack, and he thinks about it, "Joey or the Kuybi?"

"Neither." Said Pikachu. "But how come? You're not going to dance with Jena, today?" He still smirks at Brent.

"The male demon fox's name is Nyu," Said Brent. "I can't dance with her I will be with Aaron one of the vampire lords tonight."

"Him?" Ask Jack thinking. "Just before we go on, have you seen some kind of badge pass by?"

"You know, like some kind of badge?" Ask Pikachu.

Brent thinks about it, but he shook his head to both Jack and Pikachu.

"Dang." Said Jack, "That's not good."

"Just where are you meeting Nyu?" Ask Pikachu, wondering. "If you'll be with Aaron, and you'll be with Nyu, why be two places at ounce? Isn't Jena worried?"

"That's the thing, Jena does know about it and will dancing with Volcan instead," Said Brent,

He sigh sadly knowing Jena would miss him.

"What?" Ask Jack and Pikachu, shocked.

"That's not fair!" Jack shouted.

"Why would Jena fall in love with Volcan instead of you?" Ask Pikachu.

"She should be with you! You're way better than that Volcan guy!"

All Brent could do was smile at what they said about Volcan and Jena as a noble child appeared.

"All I can say is Jena isn't upset and Volcan is glad to be by her side." Said Brent.

"They are waiting for you Brent." Said the noble child. A teenage girl with pure white skin, black hair and eyes wearing Goth style clothing appears.

"Excuse me." Said Jack, talking to the noble child, "Who are you?"

"Yeah, new person." Said Pikachu.

"My name is Sora, noble child of the blood manor clan." Sora said, smiling.

She then show Jack and Pikachu her fangs.

"I have to go now." Said Brent, turning away from them.

"Then allow us to come with you." Said Jack, pushing Brent to the ballroom.

"Yeah." Said Pikachu. Both Jack and Pikachu are now taking Brent straight to the ballroom without interfering. They won't take no for an answer.

Upon entering the ballroom full of members of the Brent's family royal court mixed in with members of the blood manor. Vampires and humans were dancing on the dance floor with Pokemon serving food.

"Prince Brent?" Asked Sora, chasing them, "What I tell Nyu and the vampire masters?"

"That I busy at the moment." Brent said.

Jena was in her formal wear dancing with Volcan who dressed in classic black clothing who had spotted Brent, Jack and Pikachu.

"I thought Brent was meeting vampire lords?" Asked Jena.

"Look who's behind him," Said Volcan, whispered in to her ear. The only words that came to her mind were Jack Davis.

Jack and Pikachu had stopped their limit, but when they looked around, they saw people and vampires staring at them.

"Did you think we've over did it?" Ask Jack.

"Well, let's just go with it." Said Pikachu.

"Okay, Prince Brent." Said Jack, walking off with his Pikachu, "You two play nice now." Jack and Pikachu decided not to get involve, but to stand against the wall and watch.

"Why me?" Ask Brent, standing there

Jena and Volcan had stopped dancing by now made their way across the dance floor to where Brent and Sora were.

"Here she comes." Said Sora.

"BRENT!" Shouts Jena.

"Jack brought me here!" Said Brent.

"Shouldn't you be meeting with the vampires lords?" asked Volcan.

"That's why I came for him." Said Sora.

"Come on, Prince Brent!" Jack calling: cheering for Brent.

"Go dance with your lovebird!" Said Pikachu, calling and cheering.

Jena upon this walked over to them. "May I ask what are you doing?" Asked Jena.

"Well, we just got here." Said Jack. "Why won't you and Prince Brent get back together?"

"Are you two calling a 'breaking up'?" Ask Pikachu.

"We're not breaking up," said Brent, "I have duty to do as a prince to the crystal region."

"Brent you should be meeting with the vampire lords." Said Jena, whispering into his ear.

He smiled at what she said telling Jack and Pikachu one of the duties of a princes is meet with the four vampire lords liked his father would. That and him and Jena were engaged now after his 16th birthday thank god.

"Let the prince, do his royal duty to the throne." Said Volcan.

"Finally I can take you to the meeting." Said a figure known as Kiri, following Brent.

They were off as Jena return to Volcan's side after Volcan was ordered by Brent to keep an on her. After Brent got back he would be the one dancing with Jena instead of her loyal friend.

"Great, that was new." Said Jack, thinking. "And I was hoping for you guys to be together, but growing up to fast is too much information."

"Great, so what now?" Ask Pikachu, looking at Jack.

"But don't you think it was too easy to something?" Ask Jack. Right before Jena, Brent, Sora, and Volcan were about to leave, the door is locked up. They were about to leave, but they can't get out of the ballroom that easy. Something isn't right.

"The door's locked." Sora said, trying to open it.

"Something is not right!" Volcan said. He could sense something wasn't right

"Brent…?" Ask Jena.

"Don't worry I never leave with it," said Brent, showing his the Yin blade and six-vine ball, "Jack what's on?"

Jack had his Empire Sword and his Empire Shield out, plus his three pok'emon. One pok'emon looks like a small red puppy that could breathe fire, and the other has a bud on its back and green skin.

"Brent, something isn't right." Said Jack, aware. When they looked around, the windows shattered, and then fiends appeared out of nowhere through walls and through the window. There are black fiends with yellow eyes, there are fiends that dressed up like mummies, and there are fiends that look like ghosts.

"The Heartless!" Pikachu shouted, surprised.

Through power of his family crest he summon his moonlight Shield and drew the Yin blade, as Volcan order by him was to watch over Jena.

"You're right on that one my friend." Brent said, ready to fight.

Three ghost with fully white color, but its eyes popped out and holding a yellow lantern appeared as a group in three, and three mummy like with black bodies and a yellow eye came as three shadows.

Mankey prepared its arms and hands, charging at the mummy shadow, and then attacks with Karate Chop. Mankey didn't find a weak spot, but chops the way. Growlithe inhale its breath, and then blows out an Ember attack at the first ghost. The first ghost was hit by the flames, but toughens it.

Now Ivysaur has its vines out, and whips the first ghost as Vine Whip! Pow! The first ghost took a small hit.

Jack pulls out a card, and said, "Bomb Card." A bomb appeared on his right hand, and he tosses the bomb at the fiends. The bomb then explodes at the shadow fiends, causing damage.

The first and second ghosts aim at Jack, and attack by a slap of their lanterns. Smack! Jack took hits from both ghosts. "UGH! DOUGH!" But Jack remains strong. Next, a third ghost and the first mummy aim at Growlithe, and attack together. Growlithe yelps in pain, taking a big hit. But Growlithe remains strong.

And then two mummy fiends attack Mankey by two-claw slash. Mankey took a huge hit, and Mankey almost fell. Mankey almost fell but not out, because he's weak. Mankey is very angry. Now Mankey prepared its arms and hand, charging at the second mummy, and attack with Karate Chop. CHOP! Mankey didn't find the weak spot, but still attacked.

Growlithe inhale its breath, and then blows out a fire attack at the second ghost with Ember. The second ghost was caught on fire, and burning too much. Ivysaur aims at the mummy shadow, and from the bulb spits out a seed. The third mummy shadow is seeded.

Jack pulls out a card, and said, "Bomb Card." He tosses the bomb at the shadow fiends, and then it explodes. Two ghosts and two mummies are destroyed and gone.

The third ghost goes after Jack, and attacks with its lantern. Whack! Jack was hit, but still standing. Then the Wight goes after Ivysaur, and attacks with its mighty claws. Slash! Ivysaur was slashed, but toughens the claws. Two more ghosts and mummies appeared in battle.

"Where are they coming from?" Ask Jack, surprised.

"You mean the Search Ghosts and the Wight Knights?" Ask Brent, fending off the fiends. "They're coming from the back of Dark Forest. The backside from the Manor Blood; that's what."

The third Wight Knight is still affected by the seed. It lost some stamina it went straight to Ivysaur. Ivysaur restored its health fully. The third Wight Knight has lost stamina, and then falls in defeat.

Mankey prepared its arms and hands, aiming at the fourth Wight Knight, and attacks with Karate Chop. Mankey found the weak spot, and chops it in the right spot! The fourth Wight Knight was hit in the weak spot, and falls in defeat.

Growlithe inhale its breath, and then blows Ember attack at the fourth Search Ghost. Thanks to fire, it hits the Search Ghost, but toughens the flames. Ivysaur prepared its vines, and whips the third Search Ghost with Vine Whip. Pow! The third Search Ghost is defeated, and fades away.

Jack pulls out a card and said, "Potion Card." A potion appeared on his right hand, and gives the potion to Mankey. Mankey's wounds are healed. Two Search Ghosts charge the attack at Jack, and attack with their lanterns by a swing. Pow! "Ugh! Agh!" Jack was hit a lot, but still standing. Then the fifth Wight Knight attack Growlithe with its claws. Slash!

Growlithe yelps in pain, but shook it off. Another Search Ghost appeared, and another Wight Knight appeared. Mankey prepared with arms and hands, charging at the fifth Wight Knight, and attacks with Karate Chop. Mankey didn't found the weak spot, but chops away.

Growlithe starts to charge at the third Search Ghost by its fangs, and then bites. Chomp! The third Search Ghost was bit hard. But it's still alive. Ivysaur's bulb starts to pull up, and then spit out a seed at the sixth Wight Knight. It missed! What rotten luck!

Jack has his sword, charging at the sixth Wight Knight, and attack by four slashes. "Fra! Agh! Fra! YA!" Slash! Slash! Slash! Slash! The sixth Wight Knight was slashed a whole lot, and falls apart in defeat. "No one hurts my Pokémon and gets away with it!"

Two Search Ghosts charge at Ivysaur holding their lanterns, and then whack Ivysaur hard. Whack! Whack! "Saur!" Ivysaur shouted, in pain. Then the sixth Search Ghost and the Wight Knight together charge at Mankey, and attack from a lantern and a slash! Whack! Slash! Mankey was hurt real badly!

Now Mankey is really ticked. Mankey prepared its arms and hands, aiming at the fifth Wight Knight, and then attacks with Karate Chop. Mankey found the Wight Knight's weak spot, and chops it there. The last and final Wight Knight is chopped hard, and falls apart in defeat.

Growlithe prepared its fangs, charging at the third Search Ghost, and then bites it. By a chomp, the third ghost is bitten hard. Ivysaur's bulb started to act again, aiming at the sixth Search Ghost, and then spit out another seed. The seed then attaches to the sixth Search Ghost.

Jack pulls out a card and said, "Potion." A potion appeared on his right hand, and heals Growlithe's wounds. Two Search Ghosts charge at Jack with their lanterns, and swings them to hit Jack hard. Whack! Whack! "Ugh! AGH!" Jack was hit too hard, but still standing. And the last Search Ghost charge at Mankey with its lantern, and then swings hard. Whack!

The sixth Search Ghost is still affected by the seed, and lost its stamina. Ivysaur adsorb its stamina. Mankey prepared its arms and hands, aiming at the fifth Search Ghost, and then attack with Karate Chop. Mankey found the weak spot, and chops it hard. The fifth Search Ghost is chopped hard, and fades away.

Growlithe prepared its fangs, aiming at the fourth Search Ghost, and attacks with a bite attack! Chomp! The fourth Search Ghost is bit hard, and fades away. Ivysaur prepared its vines, aiming at the last Search Ghost. Ivysaur releases the Vine Whip, and whips it real good.

Not enough hits; the last Search Ghost took small hits, but still alive. Jack pulls out a card and said, "Potion Card." A potion appears on Jack's right hand, and heals Mankey's wounds. The last Search Ghost carrying its lantern flies at Growlithe, and swings its lantern at Growlithe. Whack! Growlithe took a small hit, and shook it off.

But the Leech Seed is still attached at the last Search Ghost. It's sucking its energy away, and Ivysaur is adsorbing stamina. And then, it fades away. Just then things are about to be clear, but it's not. Two small shadow figures wearing purple robes and a purple witch hat appeared in battle.

Mankey prepared its arms and hands, aiming at the first witch like, and attacks with Karate Chop. Didn't find the weak spot, but chops away.

Growlithe starts to prepare its teeth, ready to attack the first witch like, and then bites hard. Chomp! The first witch like took a bit hit, but still floating. Ivysaur prepared its vines, and whips the first witch like with Vine Whip! Pow! It took a hit, but still floating, and weak.

Jack has his sword out, aiming at the second witch like, and attacks with four slashes. "Fra! Hu! Agh! YA!" Slash! Slash! Slash! Slash! It took so many hits, but it's still floating. The first witch like aims at Mankey, and attacks with a spell! It looks like a fireball, and shoots the fireball at Mankey. Mankey took a flaming Fire spell, but toughens it.

The second witch like pulls out a Water spell like, and blasts a water ball at Growlithe. Growlithe took double hit, feeling weak, but not out just yet. Mankey prepared its claws, aiming at the first witch like, and clawing it like Fury Swipes. Scratch! Scratch!

Just two scratches, and the first witch like falls down in defeat. Growlithe prepared its teeth, aiming at the last witch like, and then bites. Chomp! The last witch like is bitten, and falls in defeat.

There are no more fiends left. Jack and his Pokémon won the battle, and they are becoming strong.

The heartless are gone for good, and everything is clear. When the battle was over, Jack, Brent, and their pok'emon were wondering what's going on. Pikachu looks at Jack, furious.

"Heartless! Heartless! Heartless!" Pikachu shouted, angry. "What's up with these guys?"

"Do you think it's some kind of trap?" Ask Jack, and he looks at Brent, confused. "Brent?"

Brent returned the moonlight shield to its resting spot as he puts up the Yin blade. "Sorry I don't know what's going on." Said Brent.

Jack thinks for a minute. "...Do you think it has to do with that badge?" He asks.

"I don't know." Pikachu replied.

"Hey, Brent," Jack said, "Why don't you continue with your meeting with the vampire lords? We'll be investigating right in here, okay?"

He sighed as Sora got the doors open her self with Volcan's help. "Jack stay away from the ruins when you enter the forest in back of mansion." Said Brent, warning him.

Jack looks at where the windows were shattered, and then saw the forest. Jack and Pikachu gulped. "...Uh...sure." Said Jack, "Here we go again."

"We got it covered." Said Pikachu, and then both Jack and Pikachu went through he the broken window, and straight to the forest.

"Hey wait up!" Said Jena, running after them.


	17. Chapter 17

Outside of Manor Blood from the back, Jack and Pikachu will have to be cautious around the back. It's still like the Dark Forest, but instead of Dark Wolves; there might be instead heartless and fiends. Now the forest is becoming even more like a maze Jack and Pikachu will have to solve, and Jena still in her ninja suit will have to be unseen.

"Great." Said Pikachu, looking. "This is nuts. Why do we always end up with puzzles we can never solve?"

"I think they're trying to get rid of us." Jack replied, thinking. "But somehow, we can always solve puzzles without even trying." He looks at his Pikachu, "Pikachu. Better prepare for the worse."

"Got it." Said Pikachu.

Jack checks his Pokémon, but becomes surprised. "Uh-oh."

"What?"

Jack looks at his Pikachu and replies, "My Growlithe is injured." He pulls out a Potion Card and said, "I think he needs to heal up." He uses the Potion Card, and puts the card in Growlithe's Poké Ball, and heals Growlithe's wounds. "There we go."

"Can we move on, now? I don't like this."

Jack nods. "Okay. Let's get moving." He looks up ahead, and saw a path going to the right. "This way." Jack and Pikachu head off, but to the back of Dark Forest. "Maybe next time they should have a better name other than Dark Forest?"

"Like Black Forest?"

"…Maybe later." They enter to a large open area on the backside of the Dark Forest. To both Jack and Pikachu, it looks like a terrible maze. Getting them lost is easy, but finding a way out is difficult. Jack and Pikachu will have to navigate through the maze of the forest without getting lost, or it could mean they're lost forever.

"Now what?" Ask Pikachu.

Jack looks around, and said, "Uh…right."

"Wait a second." Pikachu said, "Don't you still have lantern?" Jack pulls out a lantern, and shines light. "Cool." Jack and Pikachu head left, entering through a forest arch way. Then they enter a small open space. "What?" Up ahead, they saw a treasure chest. "A treasure chest?"

Jack walks up the chest, and opens it. He pulls out a small key. Now Jack can enter through the forest gates without a problem. "Alright, just what I needed." They head back through the forest arch, but by a surprised, encounters fiends. "What the?"

"Look out, Jack!" Pikachu shouted. There are five red hounds, howling wildly. Jack pulls out two Poké balls, and summons two Pokémon. One Pokémon is a small red fire puppy, and the other is a yellow duck with a headache. Pikachu enters the battle, and Jack pulls out his weapons. "What got their attention?"

"Hurry, Pikachu!" Said Pikachu, "Use a Slam attack on one of them."

"I got it!" Pikachu starts to charge at the first red hound, and then slams. "Pika!" Pow! That hits the first red hound. Next, Growlithe starts to inhale its breath wide enough, and then blows an Ember attack at the first red hound. The first red hound is burned by flames, but withstood the heat a little.

The fifth red hound stays back from the fight, waiting for the others to finish. The first red hound charges at Jack, and rends his body with its claws. Slash! "Agh!" Jack took a big hit, but stands strong.

The second red hound charges at Pikachu, and rends Pikachu hard. Slash! "PIKA!" Pikachu shouted, attacked. However, Pikachu stands strong. The third red hound charges at Growlithe, and rends Growlithe. Slash!

"Grow!" Growlithe howled in pain. But Growlithe manages to stand. And the fourth red hound charges in on Psyduck, and rends hard. Slash!

"Psy!" Psyduck shouted, attacked. However, Psyduck withstood the attack, and stands strong.

"Okay, now it's out turn." Said Jack, pulling out a card. He pulls out a card and said, "Bomb Card." A bomb appeared on his right hand, and chucks the bomb at the red hounds. "Eat this!"

The bomb blows up, damaging the four red hounds. One is immediately destroyed, but the other three survived the bomb attack. Psyduck starts to concentrate its mind, and then aims at the fourth red hound. With lots of red energy, the fourth red hound can't move.

Pikachu charges up electricity, and then blast a Thundershock at the second hound. "Ka-CHU!" It shocks the second red hound, and it becomes paralyzed. Growlithe inhale its breath, and then blows out another Ember attack at the third red hound.

The third red hound is hit by the heat, and becomes burned. The second red hound couldn't move, but the third red hound charges with a poison claw, and slash Growlithe. Slash! "GROW!" Growlithe took minimum hit, but now poisoned by the effect. The third red hound still takes damage from the heat.

And the fourth red hound still can't move because it's still disabled. The fifth red hound appeared from the forest, and helps the fight.

"Gatta stop the poison." Said Jack, pulling out a card. He calls, "Antidote Card." An antidote appeared, and Jack heals Growlithe from the poison. "Growlithe!" Growlithe takes the medicine, and is no longer poison.

Psyduck starts to concentrate on its mind, focusing on the fourth red hound, and then blast out a Confusion attack. Confusion hit the fourth red hound by a power shot, and now the fourth red hound is confused.

Pikachu charges up electricity, and then shock the second red hound. "Ka-CHU!" The second red hound is hit by electricity, and then falls in defeat, howling. Growlithe charges at the fifth red hound, and then bites! Chomp! The fifth red hound was bit, making the fifth red hound in fright.

The third red hound charges poison on its claw, and then attack Pikachu. Slash! "CHA!" Pikachu is slashed, but hit by poison. Pikachu is now poisoned. However, the third red hound still takes a hit from the heat, and then falls in defeat. The fourth red hound couldn't even move one bit, and the fifth red hound flinched in surprised.

Jack pulls out a card and said, "Antidote Card." An antidote appeared, and Jack heals Pikachu. Pikachu takes the medicine, and is no longer poisoned. "I need to buy more Antidote cards."

Psyduck focuses on his mind, concentrating hard enough, and then hits the fourth hound with Confusion. The fourth red hound is hit, and then falls in defeat. Pikachu charges at the last red hound, and then slams it with its tail. "Pikachu!" Wham! The last red hound is hit hard. "That's for poisoning."

Growlithe inhale its breath, and then blows out the last Ember attack at the last red hound. "Grow!" The last red hound is hit by small fire, and then howls in defeat, falling to the ground.

There are no more fiends left. Jack and his Pokémon won the battle. Growlithe is becoming strong. Jack has found 1,000 Gils from the ground, and puts them in his wallet.

"Whoa." Said Pikachu, surprised. "What was that?"

"They are panthers." Jack replied. "What are they doing out here in the woods?"

His Pokémon look at Jack worried, and Pikachu asks, "You don't think we're not alone, are we?"

Jack shook his head and replies, "I don't think we're not alone. Stay cautious and be careful." He looks at his red puppy Pokémon, "Growlithe, you did great. You deserve a good rest in your Poké ball." Jack returns Growlithe back into his Pokémon with a red shot beam, and Growlithe into the Poké ball. "Okay." He said, putting the Poké ball up, "It would be so lucky if buy more supplies on the way."

"I guess there's no turning back, is there?" Ask Pikachu.

"There no isn't." He pulls out six cards and said, "Potion Card." Six bottles of Potion appeared, and Jack heals himself and his Pokémon. "Let's keep moving." Jack, Pikachu, and Psyduck are still stuck about the forest, looking around. "Now…let's go this way." He said, pointing straight. "If we're lucky, we can find a place to find cover."

They head straight out through an open forest arch, and into another small open area. They look at their right, and saw another open forest arch. But then, three bat like fiends with one large eyeball appeared from the sky, and then attack. Jack pulls out another Poké ball, and calls, "Summoning!"

A Pokémon almost look like a small green frog with red eyes, and has a medium flower on its back. "Ivysaur!" It said.

Pikachu charges up electricity, and then zap the first Floateye with Thundershock. "Ka-Chu!" The first Floateye becomes electrocuted, and then falls in defeat. "Alright!"

"Ivy!" Ivysaur starts to bring out leaves, and then hurl the leaves at the second Floateye. "Ivysaur!" Ka-Pow! It hits the second Floateye, and it comes down, defeated.

"Wow." Said Jack, "You guys are making this too easy." Jack pulls out a card and said, "Boomerang Card." A boomerang appeared on his right hand, and then chucks the boomerang at the last Floateye. It hits the Floateye in minimum damage, but comes down in defeat.

There are no more fiends left. Jack and his Pokémon won the battle! Pikachu is becoming strong. Jack found 30 Gils on the ground, and puts the money in his wallet. They continue through the forest arch, and found another open area. Two pathways to go, straight or left they must pick.

"Okay, which way to go?" Ask Jack, looking.

"Uh…let's try right again." Said Pikachu. The whole group right, but then encountered four Floateyes coming down. "Agh!" Said Pikachu, surprised, but then feels irritated. "Wait a minute…again?"

"Again." Jack replied. The Jack and his Pokémon prepared themselves to fight. "Pikachu, care to do the honors?"

"Sure." Pikachu replied. Pikachu charges up electricity, feeling sparks on his red cheeks, and then Thundershock the first Floateye. The first Floateye becomes electrocuted, and falls in defeat. Next, Ivysaur releases leaves out of its medium flower, and then releases a Razor Leaf on the second Floateye. The second Floateye took a lot of hits, and then fall in defeat.

Jack pulls out a card and said "Boomerang Card." A boomerang on his right hand, and then chucks it at the third Floateye. The third Floateye took minimum hit, but falls to the ground, defeated. And lastly, Psyduck concentrates hard on his mind, and then blast out a Confusion attack on the last Floateye. The last Floateye took a large hit, and then falls in defeat.

There are no more fiends left. "Finally." Said Pikachu. Jack and his Pokémon won the battle. Jack and Psyduck are becoming strong. Jack found 40 Gils on the ground, and puts them in his wallet.

"Okay, now we head right." Said Jack. Jack and his Pokémon went right again, through the forest arch, and then came back to a large open are. "Huh?" They were surprised.

"What?" Ask Pikachu, surprised. "We're back to where we started?"

Jack looks back and said, "Come on. I think I know where we went wrong." Jack and his Pokémon went back through the forest arch, and to a small area. "Almost there." They went left, and through the open forest arch. Now they're back at the very same spot, choosing left or right. "Now let's go this way." He said, pointing right.

"Why?" Ask Pikachu.

Jack looks at Pikachu and replies, "That's the path we didn't take." They went right, going through the open forest arch, and then found a sign up ahead. "Hello." He said, "We made it out."

"But what's with the sign?" Ask Pikachu.

But then, Ivysaur started to talk to Pikachu. "Ivy!" Pikachu got Ivysaur's attention. "Ivy, Ivy. Saur, Saur, Ivysaur? Ivysaur, Ivy, Ivysaur, Ivysaur, Ivy."

"Pi!" Said Pikachu, talking to Ivysaur. "Pikachu."

"What is it?" Ask Jack, confused. "What did Ivysaur said?"

Then Pikachu replies, "Ivysaur said about a sign going left or right. Can you read what it's saying?"

"Sure." Jack nods, and he reads the sign. "Let's see. 'Left is Forest Labyrinth. Right is Dark Ruins'." He thinks. "Say, didn't Brent say something about 'staying away from the ruins'?"

"Jack." Pikachu said, "Going right leads up to the Dark Ruins." Jack looks at Pikachu. "We can't go there."

"You're right." Jack agrees. "We have to listen to what Brent said. Stay away from the ruins then? No problem. We'll just go left, instead." Jack and his Pokémon head to the left to what the sign said, and then found a passage to the right, going straight to Forest Labyrinth. "That way?"

"Looks like it." Said Pikachu. "Well, here we go again."

"Another haunted adventure." Said Jack. They move on, when all of the sudden…

"Are you going to be okay without supplies?" Ask a voice. Jack and his Pokémon are surprised.

They looked around, and Pikachu asks, frighten, "Whoa! What was that?"

"That voice." Said Jack, "Is that?"

"Yep." Said a voice. And then a figure with black clothes, red eyes, and black front spike hair came out of the bushes. "Long time to see, Jack, Pikachu."

"Hi, Pikachu." Said a small white ferret. "How's it been?"

And both Jack and Pikachu said, surprised, "Vincent! Furret!"

"What are you doing here?" Ask Jack.

"You're almost out of supply, right?" Ask Vincent. "Well, I have many things for you. But remember…"

Jack then interrupted Vincent, "We know. We have to pay you for supplies. We know you want to cook something as a number one chef."

Vincent crosses his arms and said, "So you remember wisely. Okay, here you go." Vincent gives Jacks a paper price sheet. "So, what will it be?" Jack bought supplies on his adventure: five Antidotes, two Echo Grasses, two Dazers, two Eye Drops, two Alarm Clocks, five Smelling Salts, fifteen Potions, and ten Bombs.

"Sweet." Said Jack, "Just what I needed." He paid Vincent one thousand and seven hundred Gils. "Okay, thank you."

"Wait." Said Vincent. "Before you go, you'll need theses. Since you bought supplies from me, I'll throw in Holy Waters for free. No charge." Vincent gives Jack ten Holy Waters. "The reason why is because there are zombies going by, attacking out of nowhere."

"What? Zombies?" Ask Jack, surprised. "That's not a good sign."

"Alright." Said Vincent. "Looks like you're all set."

"And remember, we'll be back at the Manor Blood." Said Furret. "And after you return to Manor Blood, visit us at the kitchen, okay?"

"You got it." Said Pikachu.

"Ivy." Said Ivysaur, tapping Jack with a vine.

Jack got Ivysaur's attention and said, "Oh, sorry." He looks at Vincent. "Thanks Vincent. We have to go."

"Be careful out there." Said Vincent. "And return back alive in one piece." Jack and his Pokémon go through the passageway, pass so many trees, then go left, and through the open forest arch.

Entering through the forest arch means another puzzle to solve. As they enter through the next path, everything in the whole environment is still dark to see even for Jack and Pikachu. They will have to be careful, there's no telling when fiends and shadows will be lurking around.

"Well?" Ask Pikachu.

"Let's keep going." Said Jack. And both Jack and Pikachu to continue through the open the forest arch, and then enter another open area. In the next area, but found nine standing torches like an equal square. One of the standing torches at the lower right started to light.

"Okay." Pikachu said, "What's up the torches?"

"I don't know." Jack replied. "But we worry about those torches later." They look ahead, and saw another opening forest arch. "Okay, let's go." Go up to the path, and then around some kind of path in three ways. "Uh…left." Jack and Pikachu went left, and found another path. It's exactly the same.

"Okay, how about right?" Ask Pikachu. They go right, and found another path. They try right, they try straight, and they try left again. But in a result, both Jack and Pikachu end up back at the exact same spot with nine standing torches again. "What the?"

"Where're back to where we started!" Said Jack, surprised.

"Wanna try again?"

"Okay, I got it." Jack and Pikachu went back through the path, and try again. Going up, right, up, left, and up. Instead, they came back to start again. "Again?" He asked again.

"No way!" Said Pikachu, surprised.

"How can we back at the same spot?" He thinks. "This is crazy. How can we get through the maze? We're not even trying."

Pikachu looks down, thinking, but then notice something near the lit torch. "Huh? What's that?"

"What's what?" Ask Jack, confused.

Pikachu points at the ground and replies "Look!" Jack and Pikachu down at the floor near the lit torch, and saw a line. "There's a black line on the ground."

"What's a line doing here in the first place?" He walks up to the torch lit, and follows the line. "It's going up to the this torch." He looks at the torch, "But this one is not fired up."

"Wait a second." Said Pikachu, "What will happen if you use a lantern on that torch?"

Jack pulls out a card and said, "Lantern Card." A lantern appeared on his right hand, and he lights the torch up. "Okay. Now what?" He looks at the line, but notice another line behind the second torch. "I guess we'll have to light up these standing torches in order." He lights up each of the torches in order, by going up, left, left again, down, right, down, and left.

"That's it?" Ask Pikachu.

"Well, since we created a line path, we need to use these lines and follow a path maze out of here."

"Great. I thought this would never end. Okay, let's give it a try."

"Great, but first." Jack examines the torches and starts to write them down in paper. "Okay. Up, Up, Left, Up, Left, Left, Right, Right. Got it." They go through the path, and end up at the maze again.

"Do you have the paper?" Ask Pikachu.

Jack pulls out the paper, and reads it. "Okay. Up." Jack and Pikachu go up, and continue in order. "Now we go up again, left, now go straight." Some maze it turns out. "Turn left from here." They go left, and left again. "Turn right twice." Both Jack and Pikachu go right, and then lastly right. "And that's it."

They look up ahead, and saw a different. "Hey! This is different!"

"Looks like we're on the right trail." Said Jack. "Let's keep moving. "They continue through the trail, and go through the open forest arch. Another pathway to take, but it goes right. "Let's go." Jack and Pikachu follows the path, when all of the sudden, two mummy like shadows appear from the ground. Jack pulls out two Poké balls, and throws them in the air. "Summoning!"

Two Pokémon, Ivysaur and Psyduck appeared out of their Poké balls and get into battle. Pikachu charges up electricity, feeling his cheeks with red static, and then Thundershock the first Wight Knight. The first Wight Knight is zapped by electricity, but toughens the static. "Whoops. That thing is still strong."

"That's okay." Said Jack. He commands. "Ivysaur! Go!" Ivysaur gets in position, and then release a Vine Whip attack on the first Wight Knight. Wham! It took a hit, but Vine Whip wasn't strong enough. "So close." Jack pulls a card and said, "Bomb Card." A bomb appeared on his right hand, and he chucks the bomb at the two Wight Knight.

The bomb explodes, and hits two Wight Knights. However, the attack didn't do much damage. Psyduck gets in position, concentrating on its mind, and then blast a Confusion attack on the first Wight Knight. The attack was a bit powerful, but destroys the first Wight Knight.

Now the second Wight Knight jumps in front of Psyduck, and then attacks by two claws. Slash! Psyduck took minimum hit, and withstood the attack.

Pikachu gets in a good position, and then charges at the second Wight Knight. "AGH!" Pikachu then slams the Wight Knight with his tail! "HI-YA!" POW! That was so powerful; the second Wight Knight is becoming weak. "Ivysaur! Now!"

Ivysaur releases a lot of leaves, aiming right at the second Wight Knight, and then shot out a Razor Leaf attack. It hits the second Wight Knight without defending itself; it becomes shredded to pieces in defeat.

There are no more fiends left. Jack and his Pokémon won the battle!

"Ugh!" Said Pikachu, upset, "More of those things!"

"Well, it's a good thing we're on the job." Said Jack. "Other wise, we would be fired. Let's keep moving." Pikachu looks at the path, but saw a fork on the road. "What is it?"

"Which way should be go?" Ask Pikachu.

Jack looks at the left path, and then the right path. He thinks, and pulls out a Gil. "Okay, Heads, we go left. Tails, we go right." He flips the coin, and let the coin on the floor. They look at the coin.

"Heads." Said Pikachu.

"Left it is." They follow the path to the left, but then encounter more fiends. Something appeared out of the ground. They look human, but 4 zombies appeared, wanting food. Pikachu freaks out.

"AGH! ZOMBIES!" Pikachu shouted.

And then Jack said, "Wait a second, Pikachu. They're slow. So let's finish them fast." Pikachu charges up electricity, feeling his red cheeks with yellow static, and then zap the first zombie.

"Ka-CHU!" Pikachu shouted. The first zombie becomes electrocuted, and then falls in defeat. Next, Ivysaur releases lots of leaves, aiming at the second zombie, and then shot a Razor Leaf attack. Slicing the second zombie, it remains standing. "What?"

"That zombie is still a live? I got a bad feeling about this." Said Jack. "I get the feeling sword and vines and leaves don't work against undead. Why didn't I pay attention to the academy as always? I call myself a hero for nothing."

"Psy." Said Psyduck. Psyduck starts to concentrate, aiming at the second zombie, and then blast Confusion. Pow! That's effective, and the second zombie falls in defeat. "Psyduck."

"Oh! Right! Use Special Attacks against zombies. Okay." Said Jack, understanding. The third walks at Jack, and then attacks Jack. Smack! "Ugh!" Jack took a big hit. The fourth zombie walks up to Pikachu, and then attacks. Smack!

"CHA!" Pikachu shouted, attacked. That even hurts too. Pikachu charges up electricity, feeling his red cheeks with static, and then zap the third zombie. "CHU!!" The third zombie becomes electrocuted, and then falls in defeat. Ivysaur decided to not attack since it's immune to physical attacks.

"Ivysaur, take a break." Said Jack, pulling out a card. "Bomb Card." A bomb appeared on his right hand. He throws the bomb at the last zombie, and then the bomb explodes. The explosion gets rid the entire zombie.

There are no more fiends left. Jack and his Pokémon won the battle. Ivysaur is becoming strong. Jack has found two hundred Gils on the ground, and put the money in his wallet.

"Whoa!" Said Pikachu, surprised. "What was that?"

"The explosion or the zombies?" Ask Jack.

"The zombies." Pikachu replied. "This whole place is crawling with zombies."

"You're right. We should be careful when we have the chance."

Pikachu looks at Jack with a worried look and said, "I don't want to be a zombie."

"None of us are ganna be zombies. We just have to keep moving and use potions." Jack checks his supplies. "We must have hope on our side. If we're lucky, we can use these Holy Water to stop preventing ourselves from becoming zombie."

"Really?"

"Really, really."

"Alright. If that makes me feel better." He looks at the path. "Can we go on?"

Jack nods. "Let's go." everyone hurries on to the path, and founds a closed forest arch. "Huh. It's locked."


	18. Chapter 18

"The forest arch is locked?" Ask Pikachu. "How can this be?"

"Maybe it needs something." Said Jack. "But this key is meant to open the gate. Not the forest arch."

"You think it has to do with those zombies we just fought?"

"Probably." He looks around. "Let's start searching for those zombies and take each down. And remember to use a Special Attack, even though I will use bombs to back us up." He pulls a Poké Ball and said, "Ivysaur. You did great. You will need to rest up." The Poké ball shot out a red beam, and returns Ivysaur back into its Poké ball. Jack puts the ball away.

"Question." Said Pikachu. "What if we went the other way?"

"No idea." Jack replied. "But let's keep moving." They continue to follow the path but try to figure it out.

"So now what?"

"Since we haven't gone right, then let's try going the other way." Jack and his Pokémon follow the left path, but then encounters more fiends coming from the sky. Black cloak figures with white faces, red eyes, and fangs appear.

"I want to suck your blood." One of them said.

"You've got to be kidding me." Said Jack, "Vampires?" There are three vampires appearing from the sky, and lands on the floor. Jack pulls out another Poké ball, and summons another Pokémon. "Mankey, I summon you." A pig monkey appeared in battle. "Pikachu, go for it!"

"I got it!" Pikachu shouted, charging up electricity. Pikachu feels his red cheeks with static, and then zaps the first vampire. It's very powerful and effective against a vampire. Although, it has small resistance against electricity, it still hurts.

Mankey charge at the second vampire preparing its hand, and then chops the second vampire Chop! Mankey didn't find the weak spot, but chops anyway. Jack pulls out a card and said, "Bomb card." A bomb appears on his right hand, and Jack throws the bomb at the three vampires. It explodes, and knocks out two vampires. However, one is still standing. Now Psyduck concentrates on his mind, focusing on the last vampire, and then blast Confusion. Pow! That hits good, and defeats the last vampire.

There are no more fiends left. Jack and his Pokémon won the battle. Jack has found three hundred Gils from the ground, and puts them in his wallet.

Something happens on the path they were on. There was one snapped sound, like something opened up. "What was that?" Pikachu asks.

Jack looks behind, and saw the closed forest arch open. "Hey! It's open."

"Sweet." Said Pikachu. "Let's go." They head back to the forest arch, go through the open arch, and then enter another open area. They look around of the open area, but found two pathways. Pikachu whistle around, but saw something familiar at the right path. "What a sweet route. But haven't we seen that path somewhere?"

"Just like last time." Jack replied. He looks around, "But I don't see those standing torches. Where are they?"

"I don't know." Pikachu replied. "I was just looking at the path."

Jack looks at the left path, and asks, "I wonder where that leads?"

"Well? Why don't we have a look?" Jack and Pikachu follow the left path, but ends up at another open area. It looks like enough room, but no luck seeing the standing torches. "What?"

Jack looks around, but smells something. "Hold on. Don't you think we might have fallen for a trap?"

Pikachu sniffs. "Yeah. It smells like something's coming this way." A tall light brown hair man with red eyes, religious cloths, and sheet white skin appeared from the top of the tree. Jack and his Pokémon are shocked and surprised.

"AGH! Arthur!" Jack and Pikachu shout together. Arthur yells in his battle cry.

"What is he doing here?" Asked Jack.

"Who started fighting without me?" Arthur asks.

"Uh, nobody." Jack replied with a little lie. "We were on our way to fight against fiends and…" But Arthur interrupted Jack.

"WHAT! You fought my minions?" Arthur shouted. "You will pay!"

"Oh Zucions no!" Jack shouted, surprised. "Arthur! What are you doing?"

"I will destroy you!" Arthur summon three Pokémon out of his black Poké ball, brining out a big purple bat with four wings, a black almost wolf like with growling fangs, and a ghost Pokémon with one swirl purple vortex body and one size of his eye spiral. "Get them!"

"Over my dead body, Arthur!" Jack shouted, prepared.

"Wait a second, Jack." Pikachu said, "I'm sensing a strong vibe from this guy!"

"You're right." Said Jack, putting his weapons away. "We better make a run for it, and fast!" Jack and his Pokémon then flee away from Arthur and his Pokémon.

"You can't escape me." Arthur said. "Go after them, and quickly!" His Pokémon took off, hunting down Jack and his Pokémon through the forest.

As Jack and his Pokémon make a run for it through the forest, they couldn't even find a way out, because the Forest Labyrinth is a trap. Like a complete maze, Jack and Pikachu won't be able to get out of the forest while being chased by Arthur's Pokémon.

"What do we do, Jack?" Ask Pikachu.

Jack looks behind, seeing Arthur's Pokémon, but thinking. "Wait a second, I got it!" And he taunts one of Arthur's Pokémon. "Hey! I thought Arthur was king, but he is one ugly vampire!" Oh! He did not? He did. One of Arthur's Pokémon, Crobat, went diving in from the sky. _"Perfect." _He thought. "Now!"

It was Jack and his Pokémon fighting against Crobat like a brawl battle. Crobat felt for Jack's taunt, it started to power up its wings. And then, Crobat attacks Jack with Wing Attack. Ka-Pow!

"AGH!" Jack shouted, attacked. Jack was able to toughen the attack just in time.

"Hey!" Pikachu shouted. "No Pokémon is ganna hurt my friend and gets away with it!" Pikachu charges up electricity, feeling his red cheeks with static. "Eat this! Thundershock!" He then zaps Crobat with static shock. Crobat took a hit static attack, but becomes paralyzed. Crobat can't move.

Next, Mankey gets in position, feeling his arm. Mankey charges at Crobat, prepared his arm, and then Karate Chops Crobat. Mankey found the weak spot, and chops Crobat hard. CHOP! Crobat felt even more pain.

Jack pulls out a card and said, "Potion Card." A potion appears on his right hand, and he drinks the Potion. Jack's wounds heal. "Yes."

Psyduck starts to concentrate, focusing on Crobat, and then blast Confusion on Crobat. It doubles the damage, because not only Crobat is a flying type, but also it's a Poison type. Crobat took a big hit, but unable to move.

Mightyena appeared from the forest, and helps Crobat with the fight. "No you won't!" Pikachu shouted. Pikachu starts to charge up electricity, feeling his red cheeks with static, and then zaps Crobat with Thundershock. "Ka-CHU!" Ka-Pow! That's a very effective hit. Pikachu hits Crobat with Thundershock, and then Crobat fall in defeat.

Mightyena was shocked. "Oh!" Pikachu said, understanding. "Now I get. We take one Pokémon at a time. Smart idea."

Mankey gets in position, preparing its arm. Next, Mankey charges at Mightyena with Karate Chop. Mankey found the weak spot, and then chops Mightyena very hard. Chop! Mightyena howls very loudly, and then falls to the ground.

"Jack!" Pikachu called. "You're idea is working!"

"Almost." Said Jack. "Just one more left. And that's Spiritomb." Jack pulls out a card and said, "Lantern." His Lantern lights up, and then Spiritomb appears from the shadows. "There!"

"Spiritomb!" It said.

"I found you now!" Jack called. "Psyduck! Hurry!"

Psyduck starts to concentrate, focusing on Spiritomb, and then blast Confusion. However, the effect was too small, and Spiritomb laughs. "What?" Ask Pikachu, surprised.

"Dang! We don't have enough strength to defeat Spiritomb." Said Jack.

Spiritomb aims at Psyduck, and then cast Hypnosis. "Spiritomb!" Psyduck is hit, and then fell asleep. Jack and his Pokémon are surprised.

"Agh! Psyduck!" Jack shouted.

"Why you!" Pikachu called, charging up electricity. "Take this! Thundershock!" Then Pikachu zaps Spiritomb. "Ka-Chu!" Spiritomb was hit, but small damage. Spiritomb laughs even more. "Why aren't my attacks working?"

"We need extra help." Said Jack. Mankey looks at Jack, talking, and Jack got Mankey's attention.

"Mankey! Mankey!"

"Yeah. You're right." Said Jack. He pulls out Mankey's Poké ball, and said, "Return." Mankey returns back into the Poké ball, and Jack switches Poké balls. He throws it and shouts, "Summoning!" The Poké ball releases a red fire puppy Pokémon into battle.

"Growlithe!" It said.

Next, Jack pulls another Poké ball and said, "Psyduck, return!" Psyduck was then transported back into the Poké ball. Jack switch Poké balls, and throws another one. "Summoning!" A green frog like with a big flower on its back appeared.

"Ivysaur!" It said.

Spiritomb was stupid enough to try and use Dream Eater. However, no Pokémon was asleep, and Psyduck was returned into its Poké ball.

"Now what do we do?" Ask Pikachu.

"Just try and use Thundershock again." Jack replied.

"You got it." Pikachu said. Pikachu charges up electricity, feeling his red cheeks with yellow static, and then zap Spiritomb with Thundershock. Not enough damage, but then Spiritomb became paralyzed.

It shouted, "Spiritomb!"

"Alright!" Pikachu called. "What are you going to do now, tough guy?"

Growlithe gets in position, aiming at Spiritomb, charging at the Pokémon, and then bites hard. Chomp!

"Tomb!" Spiritomb shouted, attacked hard. However, it's still floating, and still paralyzed. Ivysaur had a better plan. Ivysaur gets in position, and its bulb flower spit out a seed. It was sent flying, but fails to attach to Spiritomb.

"Whoops." Said Jack, surprised. "Sorry, Ivysaur. We tried." Now Jack pulls out a card, and said, "Bomb Card." A bomb appeared on his right hand. He throws the bomb at Spiritomb, and then it blows up. Spiritomb took a good hit, but still floating.

Spiritomb is still unable to move because it's still paralyzed. "I got you now!" Pikachu shouted, charging up electricity. "Thundershock!" Pikachu zaps Spiritomb with Thundershock. Spiritomb took a small static hit, but still floating.

Growlithe gets in position, aiming at Spiritomb. Growlithe charges at Spiritomb, and then bites hard. Chomp! Spiritomb took minimum hit, but still floating.

"Sheesh." Said Pikachu. "How much longer can that thing stand?"

Ivysaur tries again with the seed. Ivysaur gets in position, aiming at Spiritomb, and then its bulb power spits out the seed. It worked! Leech Seed is now attached to Spiritomb.

Jack pulls out a card and said, "Bomb Card." A bomb appeared on his right hand, and then Jack throws the bomb at Spiritomb. It blows up, and then finally knocks out the last remaining Pokémon.

"TOMB!" It wails! "SPIRITOMB!" It wails so loudly, it fades away.

There are no more of Arthur's Pokémon left. Jack and his Pokémon won the battle! Jack, Ivysaur, Psyduck, and Mankey are becoming strong.

"Whew." Said Jack, relieved.

"That was close." Said Pikachu, relieved. "I thought we were goners."

"Well, we're not done yet." Said Jack, "Not until we beat Arthur out of the way."

"You think we can beat him?"

Jack looks at Pikachu and replies, "Pikachu, everyone, we are ready." They all nod, Jack returns Ivysaur and Growlithe back into their Poké ball, and both Jack and Pikachu hurried back to the exact same spot. They return back into the same spot, and wait. "Okay."

"Now what?" Ask Pikachu.

Jack looks around and said. "Huh. Where's Arthur?"

And they both hear a battle cry. "RAGH!" Jack and Pikachu braced themselves. Jack summons Psyduck back, and Mankey back. But unfortunately, Psyduck is still asleep.

"Huh? Uh-oh." Said Jack, surprised, "Bad idea."

"YOU!" Arthur appeared with an even angrier look. "You hurt me Pokémon! You hurt them!"

"Only because you went after us!" Jack shouted. "You either let us go, or my Pokémon and I are ganna take you _down_!"

"Try me!" Arthur said, prepared. He gets in position, and then yells in his battle cry. "RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGHH!!" Jack and his Pokémon are so surprised, his muscles started to grow.

"I got it!" Pikachu shouted. Pikachu charges up electricity, feeling his red cheeks, and then blast a Thundershock at Arthur. "Ka-CHU!" Arthur took a shocking hit, but small damage and becomes paralyzed. Arthur yells even more.

"RAAAAGGGHH!!" Arthur shouted.

"Payback!" Pikachu shouted. "That's for trying to kill us at the Manor Blood, you ugly vampire." Arthur started to growl and yell more.

Mankey next ready its arm. Mankey charges at Arthur, unable to find the weak spot but chops away. Chop! "RAGH!" Arthur shouted, attacked.

Jack charges at Jack with his sword and said. "You're not getting away that easy!" He attacks. "Ho! Agh! Fra! YA!" Slash! Slash! Slash! Slash! Arthur took so many hits. Psyduck is still asleep and unable to move.

"NOW I'M MAD!" Arthur shouted. He points at Jack and shouted, "DIE!" Arthur charges at Jack, and then attacks with his mace POW!

"De-AGH!" Jack shouted, attacked. But Jack remains standing a little.

"Hey!" Pikachu shouted. "I thought you were paralyzed."

"Pikachu! Use Slam on his! That should work!" Jack said.

"Alright, here goes." Said Pikachu, getting into his stance. Next, Pikachu shouts, "Payback time!" He charges at Author with speed, and then Slams Arthur very hard. "KACHU!" WHAM!

"RRRRAAAAGGGHH!!" Arthur shouted loudly! "You die, you bloody rodent!"

Mankey ready its arm, aiming at Arthur. Next, he charges at Arthur, unable to find the weak spot, but chops away. Chop! Arthur roars in pain.

"NAGH!" Arthur shouted.

Jack pulls out a card and said, "Potion Card." A potion appears on his right hand, and heals his wounds. "Yeah."

Psyduck is still sleeping and couldn't move. Arthur is even madder, and shouts. "DIE YOU BLOODY RODENT!" Arthur charges at Pikachu, and then attack with his mace. "RAGH!" POW!

"PIKA!" Pikachu shouted, attacked even worse.

"NO!" Jack shouted, shocked and worried. "Pikachu!"

"Pika! Pika!" Pikachu shouted, fall to the ground.

"Now what are you going to do now?" Arthur shouted. "Soon, you will die too!"

"I don't think so." Jack said. He commands, "Mankey! Hurry!"

Mankey prepared its arm, aiming at Arthur. Next, Mankey charges at Arthur, finds the weak spot, and the chops harder. CHOP!

"AAAAAGGGGGHHH!!" Arthur shouted, attacked. "You're making me angry! You wanna die?"

"Not this time, Arthur." Said Jack. He pulls out a card and said, "Phoenix Down Card." A red feather appears on his right hand, and tosses the red feather at Pikachu. Pikachu was then revived back to life.

"Huh?" Ask Pikachu, looking around.

"Pikachu!" Jack called. "You okay?"

"Yeah." Pikachu replied. "That is some attack."

Psyduck then woke up. "Psy?" But upset, Psyduck aims at Arthur, and performs Disable. Arthur was hit by a powerful attack, and now disabled.

"WHAAAGH!" Arthur shouted. "You bloody duck! I'm ganna make roast duck out of you!"

Arthur is finally able to calm down. But alas, Arthur still can't move and still paralyzed. Next, Pikachu starts to focus on Arthur, charging at Arthur, and then slams Arthur hard. "Payback!" POW!

"AAAGGGHHH!" Arthur shouted, attacked.

"Oh yeah." Said Pikachu, but still feels the wound. "Oh my."

Mankey ready its arm, preparing to strike. Next, Mankey charges at Arthur, finding Arthur's weak spot, and chops away. Arthur is almost to the ground, but not out. Jack then prepared itself with the sword and shouts, "Payback, Arthur! Attack innocent lives are about to end here and now!" Jack charges at Arthur, and then attacks. "Fra! Agh! Fra! YA!" Slash! Slash! Slash! Slash!

"RAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGHHHH!!" Arthur wails. "NAAAAAAGGGHH!! WHAAAAAAAAAAGGGGHH!! RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHH!!" Arthur then turns into smoke and fades away.

Arthur is defeated. Jack and his Pokémon won the battle! Jack has found two thousand Gils one the ground, and puts the money in his wallet.

"Whew." Said Pikachu, relieved. "We win."

Jack pulls out a potion, and heals Pikachu's wounds. "Here, Pikachu. This will help heal you wounds."

"Thanks, Jack." Said Pikachu, relieved. He feels relaxed. "Ha. Right there."

"Okay. All done." Said Jack. "Now we just need to…" But Jack looks at the open area, but found something on the ground. "What the?"

"What is that?"

On the ground looks like a small hammer, a small silver hammer just enough to smash things. Jack walks up to the hammer, and takes it. "A hammer? What's with Arthur carrying this hammer for?" He tries to feel energy from the hammer. "Well, it's no holy or unholy."

"Maybe the hammer can come in handy." Said Pikachu. "Let's see if you can try and smash something stuck that needs to be crushed."

Jack looks around, and found a switch on the ground. "Will that do?"

"Try it." Said Pikachu. Jack walks up to the switch, pulls out his hammer, and then smashes the button.

"Hu! YA!" POW! Something shakes from the ground. Jack and Pikachu look at the open area, and saw something coming out of the ground. When it comes out, twelve standing torches appeared. "Whoa."

"Amazing." Said Pikachu. "That hammer really came in handy." Jack looks at the hammer, and then the hammer turns into ten cards. Jack puts the cards into his Battle Deck, and pulls out the lantern. "Okay, Jack. You know what to do with those lantern."

Jack nods, and looks at one of the standing torches. At the lower left, one of the torches is lit. Jack follows the line, and lights up the torches by up, up, right, right, down, left, down, right, right, up, and last up. All of the torches are lit, and Jack takes notes.

"Okay, let's see." Said Jack, taking notes. "Up, Up, Right, Up, Right, Right, Left, Left, Up, Up, Left, Up, Up. Okay, that's all of them."

"You think that'll work?" Ask Pikachu.

"Positive." Jack replied, putting the paper up. "Okay, let's go." Jack and his Pokémon went out of the open area, and enter back at the same open area with the pathway going left. "Here we go." Jack and his Pokémon go left, and end up at the Forest Maze. "I have the paper." He reads the paper, and takes his Pokémon through the maze."

"Now read carefully, Jack." Said Pikachu.

Jack reads, and follows the pathway. "Okay, up, then up." And he continues to read. "Now we go right, up, up again. Now let's go left, and left again." Somehow, the maze is a little too easy for Jack to solve with the paper he's carrying, and it's even easier to get around. "Up, up, and left. Go Up, and then up." Finally, Jack and his Pokémon get out of the maze, and found another area. "Whoa. Another maze."

"But this is just like the one with zombies and vampires trap." Said Pikachu. "What if we get lost?"

"Then we need to follow a compass." Jack replied.

Pikachu is confused. "A compass?" Jack nods. "Oh."

"The sooner we complete this, the better we can defeat this boss." Said Jack. "But let's keep going." Jack and his Pokémon found three paths to take. One path is all the way to the left and goes left, the second path is to the left, but goes straight ahead, and the last path on the right goes straight ahead too. "Now, which way." Jack thinks.

"I don't know." Pikachu replied, puzzled. "Aren't they exact the same?"

"Not quite." Jack replied. "We could be falling into a trap." He looks at his Pokémon. "If anything comes at us, be prepared."

"Oh yeah!" Said Pikachu. "We should know how to defeat zombies and vampires." But Pikachu stops. "But what about those Wizard Shadows, Wight Shadows, and Ghost Shadows?"

"Wizards are always a weakness to physical attacks, and Wight Shadows have a weakness to special attacks. But Ghosts should be afraid of lights, like electricity and fire."

"Oh. I get it now."

"Are you ready?"

"Yep. Let's go!"

"Okay." Jack looks at the three paths, and said, "Let's take…the left path for starters." Jack and his Pokémon take the left path, following the route on the ground. "The sooner we complete this adventure, the better to get out of here."


	19. Chapter 19

As Jack and his Pokémon take the left path, they continue to follow the road to fighting against more fiends. But for their awareness, Jack and his Pokémon will have to be cautious when fighting against undead fiends and ghost fiends.

"Just making sure we don't encounter…" Pikachu said, but then fiends appeared from the ground. "AGH! Wight Knights!"

"Again?" Ask Jack. "Brace yourselves." Jack said. Jack and his Pokémon get into positions. Four Wight Knights appeared from the ground.

Pikachu gets in position, getting ready. Pikachu charges at the Wight Knight, and then slam the first Wight Knight. WHAM! The first Wight Knight was slammed very hard. Next, Mankey gets in position of its arm. Mankey charges in at the second Wight Knight, finds the weak spot, and then chops away.

Thanks to the Karate Chop, the second Wight Knight becomes defeated and disintegrated it self. Jack charges at the second Wight Knight, and then attacks. "Fra! Hu! Agh! YA!" The second Wight Knight is slashed hard, and disintegrated it self.

Psyduck starts to concentrate on the third Wight Knight, focusing on the enemy, and blast out a Confusion attack on the third Wight Knight. The third Wight Knight is hit, but unable to become confused.

The third Wight Knight jumps up, and then twice slashes on Pikachu. Slash! "CHA!" Pikachu shouted, attacked. But Pikachu stands strong. And the last Wight Knight jumps on and twice slashes on Jack. Slash!

"AGH!" Jack shouted, attacked. But Jack was lucky, and remains strong.

"I got it!" Pikachu shouted. Pikachu gets in position, aiming at the third Wight Knight, charges, and the slams. "Pikachu!" POW! The third Wight Knight is hit hard, but still strong to stand. Mankey ready its arm, charging at the last Wight Knight, finds the weak spot, and chops away. CHOP!

The last Wight Knight took a big hit, and disintegrated it self. Jack charges at the third Wight Knight, and then attacks. "Ho! Agh! Fra! YA!" Slash1 Slash! Slash! Slash! The third and final Wight Knight too so many slashes it disintegrated itself.

There are no more fiends left. Jack and his Pokémon won the battle! Jack and Mankey are becoming strong!

As they continue to follow the path from going right and more right, they went left, then right, and found another three path way. "Huh?" Ask Pikachu. "Again?"

"Okay, now which way?" Jack asked, looking at the directions. "This isn't getting us anywhere."

"Wait a second, Jack." Pikachu said, pointing at the right path, "Isn't that the way direction from the entrance?"

Jack looks at the right path and replies, "You're right. And since we came from this path," He said, pointing back, "Then we can take a different route."

"Let's see what happens if we go straight." Jack and his Pokémon follow the straight path, but then nothing happens. And then, they found a fork on the road. "Now which way?"

"You tell me." Jack thinks. "Let's see. How about we try going right?"

"Worth a shot." Jack and his Pokémon went right, but then encounters something appearing out of nowhere. "Ghosts!"

"Search Ghosts!" Said Jack, surprised. He pulls out his Poké Ball, and said, "Return, Mankey." Mankey was transported back into its Poké ball. Jack switch balls, and summons another Pokémon. "Summoning!"

The Poké ball opens up, and releases a small red fire puppy to the battle. Six Search Ghosts appeared from invisibility, and prepared to fight.

Pikachu starts off with charging static, feeling its red cheeks, and then zaps the first Search Ghost. "Ka-CHU!" The first Search Ghost is hit by electricity, but becomes paralyzed. Next, Growlithe inhale its breath, and then blows an Ember attack on the second Search Ghost. The second Search Ghost is hit by fire, but toughens the flame.

"These ghosts are getting on my nerve!" Said Pikachu.

"I'm on it!" Said Jack, pulling out a card. "I hope this works. "He reads the card and said, "Bomb Card." A bomb appeared on his right hand. Jack throws the bomb at the four ghosts, and it explodes. The bomb hits four ghosts, but the four Search Ghosts remain floating.

Psyduck starts to concentrate, aiming at the first ghost, and then blast Confusion. Ka-Pow! The first Search Ghost takes a hit, and it becomes confused.

"Psyduck is not that bright, is he?" Ask Pikachu.

"Maybe next time you should finish that second Ghost, okay, Psyduck?" Ask Jack.

The first Search Ghost tries to attack, but instead attacked the third Search Ghost. Smack! The first Search Ghost hit the third Search Ghost.

The second, third, and fourth Search Ghost starts to transparent, making themselves disappear. "What?" Ask Pikachu, surprised. "Three ghosts disappeared?" But looks at the first ghost. "Oh yeah, the first ghost is still there." Pikachu charges up electricity, aiming at the first Search Ghost, and release Thunder Shock. "Ya!"

Ka-Pow! The first Search Ghost is hit by electricity, and then fades away in defeat. Growlithe can't find another other Ghosts, but standby.

Jack pulls out a card and said, "Lantern Card." A lantern appears on his right hand, and then reveals the three ghosts. Three Search Ghosts are surprised they became visible. Psyduck starts to concentrate, focusing on the second Search Ghost, and then blast Confusion. The second Search Ghost took a big hit, and then fades away in defeat.

The third Ghost flies over to Jack, and slaps Jack with its gloves. Slap! "Ugh!" Jack said, attacked. Not that much damage. Next, the fourth Search Ghost flies at Pikachu, and slaps Pikachu with its gloves. Slap!

"Pika!" Pikachu said, attacked. Not enough damage. Two other Search Ghosts appeared in battle. Pikachu charges up electricity, feeling his red cheeks with static, and then zap the third Search Ghost. "Ka-Chu!" The third Search Ghost took electrical hit, and then fades away in defeat.

Next, Growlithe inhale its breath, and then blows out an Ember attack at the fourth Search Ghost. The fourth Search Ghost took a fiery hit, but toughens the flame. Jack pulls out a card and said, "Bomb card." A bomb appears on his right hand again, and Jack throws the bomb at the three Search Ghosts. The bomb explodes, and hits three Search Ghosts.

The fourth Search Ghost fades away, but the other two remain floating. And then, Psyduck starts to concentrate, focusing on the fifth Search Ghost, and then blast Confusion. The fifth Search Ghost took a hit, but remains floating.

The fifth Search Ghost is confused and tries to attack, but instead slaps the sixth Search Ghost with its gloves. Slap! The sixth Search Ghost is hit. The sixth Search Ghost begins to transparent. Now it disappeared.

Pikachu charges up electricity, feeling his red cheeks with static, and then zap the fifth Search Ghost. "Ka-Chu!" The fifth Search Ghost is hit by static, and then fades away in defeat. Growlithe can't find the last Search Ghost, by standby.

Jack pulls out a card and said, "Lantern Card." A lantern appears on his right hand, and then the light. The last Search Ghost becomes visible. And finally, Psyduck starts to concentrate, aiming at the last Search Ghost, and then blast Confusion. It hits the last Search Ghost, and then the last Search Ghost fades away in defeat.

There are no more fiends left. Jack and his Pokémon won the battle! Pikachu and Psyduck are becoming strong!

"Alright!" Pikachu cheered. "We're getting stronger!"

"Almost there." Said Jack. "Just need to keep you guys even stronger. He at the path and said, "Okay, I see the truth. We've almost gone in a complete circle." He looks back, "But let's head back." Jack and his Pokémon head back to the same path with the fork on the road. "Let's see. We came from the left, so we should go right."

And so they did. They take right, and found another fork on the right: one for going to the left, and one for going straight. "Okay, another fork on the road. Let's see." He thinks.

Pikachu notices something up ahead. "Wait a second, Jack. Aren't those the forest arch we just saw?" Jack looks ahead and becomes surprised. "Yeah. You're right." He goes up ahead, but however the forest arch won't open. "Strange. Looks like we'll have to defeat the fiends around this area as well."

"Guess so." Said Pikachu. Jack and Pikachu this time went to the other direction, but then found a fork on the road again. They look at their left, seeing a path, and on their right, seeing another forest arch. "That must be closed too."

"Then we got that direction." Said Jack, pointing left. Jack and his Pokémon follow the left path, when suddenly; two purple fiends wearing purple wizard hats appeared in battle. "Wizards!"

"Oh boy!" Said Pikachu, surprised. "Wait! We know how to defeat these shadows?"

"You got it." Jack replied.

"Oh yeah!" Pikachu said, getting in position. "I got this." Pikachu then charges at the first shadow Wizard, and slams the first Wizard hard. "Pikachu!" It hurts so much; the first Wizard is hurt badly. "Yeah, you like!"

Next, Growlithe charges at the first Wizard, and bites very hard. "Grow!" Chomp! The first Wizard is bit hard.

Jack charges at the second Wizard, and then attacks. "Hu! Agh! Ho! YA!" Slash! Slash! Slash! Slash! The second Wizard is slashed so many times the second Wizard fades away. And lastly, Psyduck charges in on the last Wizard, and then scratches the last Wizard. The Wizard is almost down, but not out. Now the Wizard starts to aim at Growlithe, and then blast a thunder spell.

"Grow!" Growlithe howls, but withstood the attack.

"You call that lightning?" Ask Pikachu. "Watch this!" Pikachu gets in position, "Slam!" Pikachu charges at the last Wizard, and then slams the Wizard down. "Ka-CHU!" WHAM! The last Wizard took a big hit, and then fades away in defeat.

There are no more fiends left. Jack and his Pokémon won the battle! Jack and Growlithe are becoming strong!

"Sweet!" Said Pikachu, and he looks at the forest arch. "Not sweet. It's still not open."

"Then we must be still searching the wrong place." Said Jack. He and his Pokémon continue to follow the trail, and found the same old spot with three paths to take. "Hey! This looks familiar." He looks at left, "We came from there," He looks at right with two paths, "and we came from there. But we haven't check that path." He looks at the path from the right turning left.

"You think we should try it?" Ask Pikachu.

"Worth a shot." Jack replied. They enter through the final path they haven't taken, but something appears from the sky. They have purple skin, and purple wings like monsters. "What the?"

"What are they?" Ask Pikachu.

"They look like Gargoyles." Jack replied. "Oh well. A battle is a battle, a fight is a fight." Four Gargoyles are ready to fight.

Pikachu charges up electricity, feeling his red cheeks with static, and then zap the first Gargoyle. The first Gargoyle becomes electrocuted and paralyzed. Next, Growlithe gets in position, charging at first Gargoyle, and then bites. Chomp! The first Gargoyle is bitten hard.

Jack charges at the second Gargoyle, and attacks! "Hu! Ho! Agh! Ya!" Slash! Slash! Slash! Slash! The second Gargoyle taken so many slashes, it falls in defeat. And lastly, Psyduck starts to concentrate, focusing on the first Gargoyle, and then blast Confusion. The first Gargoyle took a small hit, but remains flying.

The first Gargoyle goes after Jack and slashes with its antenna. Slash! "Ugh!" Jack said, attack. The third Gargoyle goes after Growlithe, and slashes with its antenna. Slash!

"Grow!" Growlithe said attacked. And the fourth Gargoyle goes after Pikachu, and slashes with its antenna. "Slash!"

"Pika!" Pikachu said, attacked. These attacks didn't do much damage. Pikachu starts to get in position, charging at the first Gargoyle, and then slams. "Pikachu!" Wham! The first Gargoyle is slammed hard, but almost down and not out.

Next, Growlithe charges at the third Gargoyle, and bites hard. Chomp! The third Gargoyle is chomped hard. Jack charges at the fourth Gargoyle, and attacks. "Agh! Fra! Agh! YA!" Slash! Slash! Slash! Slash! The fourth Gargoyle is slashed hard enough; it falls to the ground in defeat.

Psyduck charges at the first Gargoyle, and scratches. Scratch! The first Gargoyle is scratched and falls in defeat.

The last Gargoyle starts to fly up very high to avoid other attacks. Pikachu charges up electricity, feeling his red cheeks with static, and then zap the last Gargoyle. "Ka-Chu!" The last Gargoyle is not only paralyzed, but coming down to the ground.

Next, Growlithe starts to charge at the last Gargoyle, and bites. Chomp! The last Gargoyle is bitten, but still standing. Jack charges at the last Gargoyle, and then attacks. "Fra! Agh! Fra! YA!" Slash! Slash! Slash! Slash! The last Gargoyle took so many slashes; it stays down in defeat.

There are no more fiends left. Jack and his Pokémon won the battle! Jack is becoming strong. Something snapped from one of the forest arch. Actually, both forest arches opened up. "Jack, did you hear something?"

"That sounded like the forest arches." Jack replied. Jack and his Pokémon hurried back, taking the right path, continuing straight, and then found the forest arch open. "Hey! It worked."

"So in order to open these arches, we have to defeat these fiends." Said Pikachu, understanding. "Okay."

"Alright. "Let's go through." Said Jack. Jack and his Pokémon went through the forest arch, and found another maze. "Oh great."

"Another maze?" Ask Pikachu.

"One way to find out." Jack and his Pokémon continue to follow the path, when suddenly, coming out of the ground are zombies. Jack and his Pokémon are surprised. "Oh Zucions!"

"Zombies!" Pikachu shrieked. "What do we do?"

"Use Special Attacks!" Said Jack. Eight zombies appeared out of the ground, and four come into battle. "Pikachu, do your thing."

"I got it!" Pikachu shouted. Pikachu charges up electricity, feeling his red cheeks with static, and then zap the first zombie. The first zombie explodes in pieces. Next, Growlithe inhale its breath, and then blows an Ember attack at the second zombie. The second Zombie is hit by the flames, and then disintegrated it self.

Jack pulls out a card and said, "Bomb Card." A bomb appeared on his right hand, and he throws the bomb at two zombies. The bomb explodes, and two zombies are blown up. There are no more zombies coming out, so Psyduck waits. And then four more zombies appeared in battle. Now Psyduck starts to concentrate, focusing on the fifth zombie, and then blast Confusion.

The fifth zombie took massive hit, and then collapses to the ground. The sixth zombie walks up to Jack, and then attacks with its claws. Slash! "Ugh!" Said Jack, attacked. The seventh zombie walks up to Pikachu, and then attacks. Slash!

"Pika!" Said Pikachu, attacked. Pikachu is a little weak, but won't give up the fight. And the eighth zombie walks up to Growlithe, and then attacks. Slash!

"Grow!" Growlithe howled, attacked.

Pikachu charges up electricity, feeling his red cheeks with static, and then zap the sixth zombie. The sixth zombie becomes electrocuted, and collapses to the ground. Next, Growlithe inhale its breath, and blows an Ember attack on the seventh zombie. The seventh zombie is burned to the ground in defeat.

Jack pulls out a card and said, "I wonder. Holy Water Card." A holy water appears on his right hand, and he throws it at the last zombie. The last zombie is hit by Holy Water, but instead falls in defeat. Jack and his Pokémon are surprised.

There are no more fiends left. Jack and his Pokémon won the battle! Jack found four hundred Gils on the ground, and put the money in his wallet.

"Did you see that?" Ask Jack.

"Yeah. That zombie doesn't like Holy Water." Pikachu replied. "Who knew Holy Water came in so handy against undead fiends."

Jack looks at his bag full of items and said, "Now we can use Holy Water against undead fiends, like that zombie we fought, and vampires too." He looks at two paths. "Okay, left or right."

"Uh…I don't know." Pikachu replied, thinking. "What if we run out time and can't find a place to rest." Jack looks at his Pokémon, and they're exhausted for all the fighting they've been through. "Okay. We need to find a place to rest." He looks around, "But there's no place to rest." He pulls out two potions and heals Pikachu's wounds. "There we go. All better."

Pikachu is fully healed. "Pika!"

"Okay, now which way?" Ask Jack.

"Uh…left." Pikachu replied. Jack and his Pokémon went to the left path, but found three paths to take. One on the left is the forest arch; on their right are the paths going straight and the other turning left. "Okay, I can figure this out." Pikachu looks at their left. "If that's the forest arch we didn't go to, but could have…we should go right." He looks at the right path.

"Yeah, but which one? There are only two paths to take."

"Then let's try the left path and see what happens." Jack and his Pokémon take the right path, and turn left, but then encounter fiends. "Agh! Fiends again!" Three figures wearing black cloaks appear from the sky, revealing their fangs and white pale skin. "Vampires!"

"Here we go again." Said Jack.

"I got it!" Pikachu shouted. Pikachu charges up electricity, feeling his red cheeks with static, and then zap the first vampire. The first vampire becomes electrocuted, and then fades away in defeat. "Sweet! I got them on the run!"

Next, Growlithe inhale its breath, and blows an Ember attack on the second vampire. The second vampire is hit by fire, but toughens the flames. Jack pulls out a card and said, "Bomb Card." A bomb appeared on his right hand, and throws the bomb at the two vampires. It explodes the two vampires, one vampire is blown up for good, but the other vampire survives.

And last, Psyduck concentrates on its mind, focusing on the last vampire, and then blast Confusion. The last vampire took a big hit, and fades away.

There are no more fiends left. Jack and his Pokémon won the battle! Jack and Psyduck are becoming strong! Jack found three hundred Gils on the ground, and puts the money in his wallet.

"Sweet!" Said Pikachu. "We getting the hang on this adventure."

"Almost there." Said Jack. They continue to follow the path, but another open forest arch. "?"

"What is it?" Ask Pikachu.

"Strange. This one is opened. But I don't know where this is leading to."

"Let's find out." Jack and his Pokémon enter through the open arch, and found another open area. "Now where are we?"

Pikachu looks at a shiny object ahead. "Hey! Isn't that the?"

"Yeah!"

"It's a saving spot." Jack and his Pokémon.

And both Jack and Pikachu said, "The Saving Sphere!" Jack touches the saving sphere, and him and his Pokémon become fully healed.

"Aww. That feels better." Said Pikachu, relieved.

Jack looks around, and found a switch on the ground. "Huh? A switch." Jack tries to step on the switch, but nothing happens. "Odd. Why won't it activate?"

"Wait. Try the hammer." Pikachu suggested. Jack pulls out his hammer, and hits the hard switch. Something snapped out of the forest. "What was that?"

"Another passage way." Jack replied. "Alright. Let's take down our main villain for good."

"Oh yeah!" Jack and his Pokémon head out through the forest arch, and back at the mazy path. This time, they follow the left path, but then, counter more fiends. "Here we go again." By a surprise, two zombies appeared out of the ground, and two vampires jumped to battle. "Jack, you know what to do."

"Go for it, Pikachu."

Pikachu charges up electricity, feeling his red cheeks with static, and then zap the first vampire. "Ka-Chu!" The first vampire took massive hit from static electricity, and then fades away. Next, Growlithe inhale its breath, and blows an Ember attack on the second vampire. The second vampire is hit by fire, but toughens the flames.

Jack pulls out a card and said, "Bomb card." A bomb appeared on his right hand, and he throws the bomb at the two zombies and one vampire. The bomb explodes, destroying two zombies and a vampire.

There are no more fiends left. Jack and his Pokémon won the battle! Pikachu is becoming strong! Jack has found three hundred Gils on the ground, and put the money in his wallet.

"Alright!" Pikachu cheered. "We're becoming strong by the minute."

"Right." Said Jack. "We better hurry and go through." Jack returns Growlithe and Psyduck back into their Poké ball, and both Jack and Pikachu enter through a passageway.

Jack and Pikachu have arrived at a new area, a place where it was far away from the Manor Blood. Jack saw a figure up ahead that looks like a Vampire, not like the other Vampires like Mio or the other good Vampires. The Vampire, Jack and Pikachu just saw is different, sensing some kind of evil energy. That Vampire is with the other ten Zombies.

"Pikachu." Said Jack, pointing. "Look."

"Hah, ha, ha!" Said the evil vampire. That vampire can't see Jack and Pikachu. "When I destroy every place around, then all of you Zombies will grab all the other weak vampires, and destroy them. Thus leading me to victory!" His evil zombies are laughing with him. "That pathetic Dragon Maiden won't get away. Because I will eat her and her friends' soul out!" Jack and Pikachu were surprised.

"This can't be good." Said Jack, surprised.

"Jack, we've got do something." Said Pikachu. A figure appeared between Jack and Pikachu; she has long blond hair, wearing her ninja cloth, and having her Eevee.

The girl was Jena who from then on stayed quiet. "Jack, doesn't it seem as though we've been followed?" Ask Pikachu.

Jack looks over at the bushes and said, "Jena, I know it's you. Come on out."

She leaps out of nowhere tackle hugging him all the way she was very quiet about it.

"Jena, stop!" Said Jack, "You're going to get us caught. Look up ahead!" Jack, Pikachu, and Jena saw Ivre, the evil vampire. The evil vampire starts to chuckle.

"Ounce I keep sending these Heartless straight to that Blood Manor," Ivre said, "There is nothing left. They will give me the secret to be invincible all year. And I will rule this world with an iron fist!" Ivre and his zombies start to laugh loudly. Jack, Pikachu, and Jena were surprised. Jack, Pikachu, and Jena looked at each other for a moment.

"Jack, we can't let them get away with this!" Said Pikachu.

"I know." Said Jack.

Pikachu looks back at Ivre, and back at Jack. "Let's get them."

Jack nod, and pulled his Empire Sword and Shield out. He tries to go after Ivre.

A chain Jena tossed out of worry for Jack and his Pikachu was wrapped around his right ankle. With one mighty Jena pulled the chain that wasattached to his ankle bringing him back to where she was hiding.

"Making sure you don't kill you self." Said Jena.

"Jena." Said Jack, looking at Jena. "You could have at least let me fight against him." He unties the chain from his right ankle. "Don't ever do that again."

"What are we suppose to do?" Ask Pikachu, wondering. Jack had to think about it, and when Jena looks behind, she heard something coming this way. She was surprised, thinking this is a bad idea to stay longer.

Jena thinking some bad guy was had found her out rolls over to the old oak and hides with in the leaves perfectly.

"Not what I had in mind." Said Jack, and both Jack and Pikachu hid behind a tree. One figure appeared with something.

"Boss!" The figure called, "Look what I found!" He had some kind of "black badge", the small object that had a moon crest on it.

"Excellent." Said Ivre, taking the badge. "This would go perfect for my plan! Now, I shall rule the world!"

"Boss, you are a genius." Said one of his zombies.

One shadow in front of Ivre came from the ground, a figure wearing a black cloak with red bandages on his face and only one eye out appeared from the sky.

"Hold it right there!" The figure shouted, holding his hand out in front of Ivre. "You're not going anywhere with that badge!"

There was a powerful battle between the mask figure, and Ivre the evil vampire. Jack, Pikachu, and Jena decided to leave the mask figure alone. But they decided to discuss about it, but the mask figure doesn't like this.


	20. Chapter 20

"Ha, ha!" Said Ivre. "Little puny mask person. Do you think you could defeat me? You're no match against me. Not even the crystals could stop me!"

"I don't think so, vampire boy." Said the mask figure. "You will not turn Prince Brent into darkness! You will not dare us that on him!"

"Hah! Try me!" Said Ivre, holding the badge. "Let's see what happens if I use it on Brent, now." The badge started to glow, and the mask figure was shocked. "Prince Brent! Turn into darkness! Blind your soul, and I shall flesh you!"

"Agh! Knock it off!" The mask figure shouted, surprised.

Meanwhile, far away from the battle, Jack, Pikachu, and Jena were busy with the Pidgeys, just feeding them with birdseeds. However, Jena has gotten a bad feeling about the mask stranger not making it, and worried about the badge Ivre is holding.

As the evil Ivre unleashes his power, Jena, Jack, Pikachu, and Eevee are at a different area, way from the fight.

"Jack what are we to do?" Ask Jena.

"I don't know." Jack replied, throwing birdseeds at the Pidgeys. "I thought the mask person would handle it."

"Yeah." Said Pikachu. "I'm sure we got it covered." But then, Jack felt something wrong from his presences. Pikachu looks at Jack, confused. "Jack...Do you feel that?" Pikachu was surprised. Itsomehow flashed when they felt some kind of powerful magic. "Agh! What was that?"

Jena knowing the feeling she felt before was upon them had to say something. "Yes I too feel it." Said Jena.

Jack looks up ahead and said, "Pikachu, Jena, let's go!" Jack called, and then both Jack and Pikachu dashed way up ahead, leading Jena to follow. However, the problem is that there are arrows trying to him or her. Jack and Pikachu are fast for almost leaving Jena behind.

"Jack sit!" shouts Jena, casting attack. She sent out a heart shaped shuriken that slashed the arrows coming at them in half.

But Jack ignored her, and both Jack and Pikachu dashed all the way straight up ahead. Jack and Pikachu left Jena behind. Jena accidentally tripped on to the ground.

Ivre still continues to use the badge, flashing all over. The mash stranger is getting mad by the minute.

"Ivre! Stop!" The mask stranger, shouted. "Stop it!" He charges towards Ivre, "I said!" and slashes with his weird flying pok'emon that almost looks like an Ice Legendary Pok'emon, but has grassy leaves all over it's body. "STOP!" Slash! Ivre was attacked.

"Ow!" Ivre shouted, attacked. "That's it! You make me mad, and now I kill you!"

"Oh shoot!" Said the mask stranger, guarding himself. Ivre is about to attack the mask stranger. But then, Jack and Pikachu appeared out of nowhere, blocking the claw just in time. They did their pose. The mask stranger looks around, believing he's alive. He looks at Jack. "Thank you for the rescue." He said, "...Well I be a Mankey's Uncle, it's my favorite student, Jack Davis. And his favorite pok'emon, Pikachu."

Jena arrived just in time, but she was panting and yells at Jack for a reason. "Are you nuts Jack for running off like that?" Jena yells at Jack.

"Hey!" Ivre shouted, stomping on the ground. That got Jack, Pikachu, Jena, and the mask stranger's attention. "You little pests are arguing and now you're going to ignore me? I think not."

"Then try us!" Jack called.

"I got it!" Pikachu shouted. Pikachu charges up electricity, feeling his red cheeks with static, and then zap Ivre. "Ka-Chu!" BAM!

"OW!" Ivre shouted, attacked. Not only shocked by static, but also paralyzed. "Hey! No fair!"

Jack pulls out a card and said, "Holy Water." Holy Water appears on his right hand, and tosses the water at Ivre. Splash! Ivre is hit by Holy Water like acid.

"YOW!" Ivre shouted, attacked. "That hurt!" He's mad. "Okay! That's it! There's too many to count for, so I'll even the odds." He tries to move. Ivre charges in on Jack, and attacks. "Misma Claws!" Slash!

"Agh!" Jack shouted, attacked. Ivre failed to poison Jack. Growlithe gets in position, charging at Ivre, and bites. Chomp!

"AGH!" He flinched. Psyduck starts to concentrate on its mind, focusing on Ivre, and blast Confusion. Wha-Pow! "YOW!"

Pikachu gets in position, charging up electricity. Pikachu feels the static on his red cheeks, and blast a Thundershock attack on Ivre. "Ka-CHU!"

"WHAAAAGGGHH!!" Ivre cried.

"Looks like you don't have a better future as a vampire." Said Pikachu.

"My turn." Said Jack. He charges at Ivre, and attacks. "Hu! Ho! Agh! YA!" Slash! Slash! Slash! Slash!

"OW!" Ivre shouted, attacked. "That hurt!" Ivre is still unable to move. Growlithe inhale its breath, and blows an Ember attack on Ivre. "WAGH!" Ivre is burned! "What did you do to me you little brat!"

Psyduck starts get in position, aiming at Ivre, and then screeches. "PSYYYYY!!"

"AGH!" Ivre shouted, covering his ears. "That hurts you stupid duck!"

"Sweet!" Said Pikachu, getting in position. "Watch this!" Pikachu charges at Ivre, and slams very hard. "Pikachu!" WHAM!

"AGH!" Ivre shouted, attacked. "No fair!"

"Psyduck! Keep going!" Said Jack. He charges at Ivre, and attacks. "Fra! Agh! Fra! YA!" Slash! Slash! Slash! Slash!

"WAGH! WAGH! WAGH! WAGH!" Ivre shouted. "Stop it!" Ivre is free from paralyzing, but still burned from the heat.

"I'll teach you for taking me!" He starts to cast a spell and shouted, "Flare!" Something is underneath Growlithe, and shot up a small flare attack. However, the attack so small, it did small damage. "WHAT? My attacks aren't powerful?" He still can still the heat, it hurts Ivre. "WAGH!" Growlithe gets in position, charging at Ivre, and bites hard. Chomp! "AGH!"

Psyduck gets in position, aiming at Ivre, and starts to screech loudly. "PSYYYYYYYY!!"

"YOW!" Ivre shouted, covering his ears. "What is this horrible sound you're making? It hurts! Make it stop!"

"Sweet!" Pikachu said. "Now he's ours!" Pikachu charges up electricity, feeling his red cheeks with static, and then zap Ivre. "Ka-CHU!"

"AAAGGGHHH!!" Ivre shouted, attacked and electrocuted. "You little twerp! You just wait until I become immune to electricity!"

"Wanna bet?" Ask Jack. Jack pulls out a card and said, "Holy Water card." Holy Water appeared on Jack's right hand, and he tosses the water at Ivre. "Drink this!" Splash!

"AAAAAGGGGGHHH!!" Ivre shouted. "You little brat!"

"What's the matter?" Ask Jack, teasing. "Not afraid of water, are you?"

"WHY YOU!" Ivre shouted. "You die!" Ivre charges in on Jack, and attacks "Misma Claw!" Slash!

"Ugh!" Jack said, attacked.

"Ugh!" Said Ivre, upset. "Not enough strength." But still Ivre is still burned by the heat. "Agh!" Growlithe inhale its breath, and blows out an Ember attack on Ivre. "WAAAGGGHH!!" Ivre shouted.

Psyduck gets in position, and then screeches a loud sound on Ivre. "PSYYYYYYY!!"

"WAAAAGGGHH!!" Ivre shouted, covering his ears. "Knock it off!"

Pikachu charges up electricity, feeling his red cheeks with yellow static, and release a Thundershock attack on Ivre. "Ka-CHU!"

"YOW!" Ivre shouted. "Stop that!"

"No!" Jack replied. Jack charges at Ivre, and attacks. "Fra! Agh! Fra! YA!" Slash! Slash! Slash! Slash!

"WAGH! WAGH! WAGH! WAGH! Ivre shouted. "No! What have you done?"

"Looks like my student here is showing justice." The masked stranger replied.

"I'll boil you in hot lava for this!" Ivre shouted. He starts to cast a spell. "Become a zombie!" Ivre is trying to cast the spell on Growlithe! "Turn this puppy into one of us!" A spell underneath appears, and transformed Growlithe into an undead skeletal puppy. Jack and his Pokémon are surprised.

"AGH! Growlithe!" Jack shouted, shocked.

"Oh no!" Pikachu said, shocked.

"Mwa, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha!" Ivre laughed. "What are you going to do now? You can't turn him back to normal now. I've turned your favorite puppy Pokémon into a zombie." But likewise, Ivre is still burned by the heat. "Ugh!"

"Eat this you fiend!" Pikachu shouted, charging. Pikachu charges up electricity, feeling his red cheeks with static, and zap Ivre. "Ka-CHU!"

"OW!" Ivre shouted, attacked.

"Well, why don't we try this?" Ask Jack, pulling out a card. "Holy Water card." Holy Water appears on his right hand, and gives Growlithe a drink. "Growlithe, here." Growlithe drinks the Holy Water, and Growlithe returns back to normal. Ivre was surprised.

"Ugh! I was expecting that mongrel to perish." Said Ivre. "But not what I'm about to you." Ivre tries again. "Become a zombie. Turn this yellow rodent into one of us!" Another spell chant underneath Pikachu's feet, and then by a flash, Pikachu's body becomes skeletal. Jack and his Pokémon become surprised. "Hah! Beat that!" Growlithe gets in position, charging at Ivre, and bites hard. Chomp! "OW!"

"Never mess with my Pokémon." Said Jack.

"Oh shut up." Said Ivre.

Psyduck gets in position, and screeches at Ivre very hard. "PSYYYYY!!"

"WAAAAAAGGGHH!" Ivre shouted, covering his ears. "Many times can that stupid keep screeching?"

Pikachu charges up electricity, feeling his bony cheeks with static, and then zap Ivre. "Ka-CHU!"

"WAGH!" Ivre shouted, electrocuted and paralyzed. "NO!"

Jack pulls out a card and said, "Holy Water card." Holy Water appears on his right hand, and has Pikachu drink the Holy Water. "There we go."

Pikachu drinks Holy Water, and becomes back to normal. "Pi! Pikachu!"

"Darn it! So close!" Said Ivre. Ivre is still paralyzed, but still burned by the heat. Growlithe inhale its breath, and blows another Ember attack on Ivre. "WAGH!" Ivre shouted, hit by fire. Psyduck asks permission to go back into the Poké ball.

"Okay." Said Jack. Jack pulls out Psyduck's Poké ball, and said, "Return." Psyduck is return back into its Poké ball. Jack switches Poké balls, and summons another Pokémon. "Summoning!" The Poké ball releases a wild pig monkey Pokémon with a small temper.

"Mankey!" It shouted.

Pikachu charges up electricity, feeling his red cheeks with static, and then zap Ivre. "Ka-CHU!"

"UGH!" Ivre shouted, attacked. However, Ivre toughen the static. Next, Mankey charges at Ivre, unable to find the weak spot, but chops away. Chop! "OW!" Ivre shouted, attacked.

"Pikachu." Jack said, "Why don't you take a breather?"

"Okay." Said Pikachu. Pikachu gets out of the arena, and Jack pulls out another Poké ball. Next, Jack throws the Poké ball, and calls, "Summoning." A small blue frog like with a big flower on its back appeared.

"Ivysaur!" It said.

"I'll teach you!" Said Ivre. Now Ivre starts to focus on him self, making him self even stronger. "I cast, Vigor!" Ivre's muscles become even more buff. But alas, still burned by the heat. Ivre is no longer burned. Growlithe inhale its breath, and blows out another Ember attack on Ivre. "OW!"

Ivre is hurt by fire, but able to toughen the flames. Mankey prepared its arm, charging at Ivre, unable to find the weak spot but chops away. CHOP!

"Ow." Said Ivre, attacked.

Jack charges at Ivre, and attacks. "Fra! Ho! AGH! Ya!" Slash! Slash! Slash! Slash!

"WAGH! WAGH! WAGH! WAGH!" Ivre shouted, attacked. "That hurt! Now I'm going to destroy you, you mongrel pup!" Ivre closes in on Growlithe and shouts, "Misma Claw!" Ivre attacks. Slash!

"GROW!" Growlithe shouted, not only attacked, but also poisoned.

"Hah! Looks like luck is on my side." Ivre laughed.

"Growlithe!" Jack shouted, worried.

Growlithe tries to resist, but continues to attack. Growlithe inhale its breath, and blows out an Ember attack on Ivre.

"Agh!" Ivre shouted, attacked. However, Ivre toughens the flames, and Growlithe is still hit by the poison. Next, Ivysaur starts to get in position, releasing a lot of leaves, and sends a Razor Leaf attack on Ivre. Slash! "Agh!" Ivre shouted, attacked. "Not even close. Too bad your little puppy can't even burn me.

Mankey ready its arm, charging at Ivre, able to find the weak spot, and chops away. CHOP!

"WAGH!" Ivre shouted, attacked. "Impossible!"

"Nothing's impossible when it comes to my team!" Said Jack. Jack pulls out a card and said, "Antidote card." Antidote appeared on his right hand, and gives Growlithe an Antidote. "Here you go."

Growlithe is healthy again. Ivre becomes upset again. "Okay, that's not fair. How come you get to use potions but I can't?"

"Because you're undead, that's why." Jack replied.

"Oh yeah!" Ivre shouted. Ivre charges in on Jack, and attacks. "Misma Claw!" Slash!

"AGH!" Jack said, not only attacked but also poisoned. "What?"

"Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha!" Ivre laughed. "Now I poisoned you too. It would take a miracle to cure you." Growlithe starts to get in position, charging at Ivre, and bites. Chomp! "Ugh!" Ivre shouted, attacked. "I can't believe you did that!" Ivre is flinched.

Ivysaur starts to release its leaves, aiming at Ivre, and releases a Razor Leaf attack. Slash!

"Ugh!" Said Ivre, attacked. "Try all you want, but you'll never defeat me." Mankey ready its arm, charging at Ivre, unable to find the weak spot but chops away. Chop! "Ugh!"

"Got to turn this thing around." Said Jack. Jack pulls out a card and said, "Antidote card." An antidote appeared on his right hand, and Jack cures himself. Jack is completely healthy. Ivre couldn't act, because he flinched.

Growlithe inhale its breath, and blows out an Ember attack on Ivre. Ivre is hit by the flames and becomes burned. "AGH! AGH!" Ivre shouted. "You dare burn me again? KARMA!" Ivysaur gets in positing, releasing its leaves out, and release a Razor Leaf attack on Ivre. Slash! "YOW!"

"Not so tough now, huh?" Ask Jack.

Mankey charges at Ivre, performing the last Karate Chop. Unable to find the weak spot, but chops away. Ivre takes a big hit, but still floating. "OW! You little twerp! You can't kill me with just physical attacks. As long as I remain standing and still remain as a vampire, I will remain like this forever. You'll never kill me!"

"I guess there's one thing to do." Said Jack. Jack pulls out a card and said, "Holy Water card."

"What are you doing?"

"This." Jack replied. Holy Water appears on his right hand, and Jack throws Holy Water at Ivre. "Catch!" Splash! It splashed all over Ivre's body, and Ivre is starting to melt.

"NOOO!!" Ivre cried loudly. "NOOOO!! It can't end! It can't end! NO! NO! NO! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!" And so, Ivre is finally defeated. The boss is defeated for good. Jack and his Pokémon are victorious. Ivysaur and Growlithe are becoming strong. Jack found two thousand Gils on the ground, and put the money in his wallet.

Ivre is defeated, and everyone made it out alive. Jack, Pikachu, Jena, and the mask stranger had succeeded defeating Ivre, the evil vampire that tried to kill the other Vampire Lords with their worst fear. Now the black badge that is shape like a moon crest is on the ground next to the mask stranger.

"So, it's true." Said the mask stranger, "The Empire name Jack Davis, and his pok'emon, Pikachu, have return. That was a mighty rescue you did." Both Jack and Pikachu smile, "But it wasn't very friendly for ditching someone behind." Jack and Pikachu face fault to the ground.

"Ugh!"

"And you must be 'Jena Aunti', am I correct?" Ask the mask stranger, looking at Jena.

"Yes I am Jena Aunti crown princess of crystal region." Jena said.

"Yeah, coming from someone who never listens to anyone but herself." Said the mask stranger. "You never listen to your friends and your father. Some Crystal Person."

"Hey watch what you say sir." Said sapphire, a girl with a white skirt and white hair, landing.

"I act this way because I don't want to loose my friends." Said Jena, making her way to the figure

"Hold it right there, missy!" The mask stranger shouted, pointing at Jena. "That's no way to treat your father that way."

"Father?" Ask Jack and Pikachu, surprised.

"Father hit me if you want but I will fight by Jack's side to protect the ones I love," Said Jena, answering him, "and Sapphire please back down."

"Yes princess Jens." said sapphire, nodding her head to her.

"Oh no you don't." Said Yo-Yo Man, "You won't get away this time. Instead of harming you and not caring, I'll make it unfair for you. For right now as punishment, 'you will no longer date boys', and never date Volcan and Brent.

"Volcan its my boyfriend he's my dragon lord and I am engaged to Brent and if you forgotten I live with Brent now." Said Jena.

She wanted her father to realize she was 14 years of age and could handle her self around mean. Volcan wasn't her boyfriend he was her guardian as Brent was the one she loved.

"Jena!" Said Brent, calling her. He came from the darkness of the forest worried about why Jena ran from the blood manor.

"I said, 'you will no longer date boys'." Said Yo-Yo Man, "And for right now, you either accept the punishment, or suffer the consequence. No more being with Brent and Vulcan, ever."

"Yo-Yo Man, hold on!" Jack called, objection. "She was doing it because she loves you as a father. She only came here to help against that horrible monster."

"Yeah!" Said Pikachu, agreeing. "Just give her a chance! Don't be like that, daddy!"

Yo-Yo Man looks at Jack and Pikachu, and then thinks. And then he looks back at Jena and said, "Alright, fine. Jena, you won't be punished because you helped me defeat that monster. I'll just let you off with a warning, and you're off the hook this time. But do that again, and you'll be accepting real punishment."

"I agree with your father, Jena." Said Brent.

"Fine." Said Jena, annoyed.

"May we return to the blood manor?" Ask Sapphire.

Yo-Yo Man looks at Jack, "And as for you, Jack," he said, "Ditching Jena won't solve anything. You accidentally left her behind." Both Jack and Pikachu look down, "But however, for rescuing me just in time before Ivre pounded me into the ground, I will let you off too, and reward you just an '8 Don'. For shear, dumb luck." Jack and Pikachu looks at Yo-Yo Man, surprised.

"Thank you." Said Jack. "Sensei."

"That's how a teacher acts." Said Yo-Yo Man, and he looks at the black badge on the ground. "I do believe you were looking for this." He was about to pick it up, but then the black badge float up in the air.

Everyone was surprised to see the badge floating. It spins around and around the whole party. Now the badge is floating above Jack's head. It comes down, and Jack catches the black badge, doing his pose. Jack has earned the third badge.

"HOO-HOO! I got it!" Jack cheered. He puts the badge into the case.

And so, another badge has been collected. Now the Dark Forest will become calm again since Ivre is gone. But alas, Jack and his Pokémon still have a long way to go to collect the other badges. Will they succeed on their journey, or become defeated by the dark forces? And so, Jack continues his adventure.

"Now, Jack." Said Yo-Yo Man, and everyone look at him. "You still have a long way to go and collect those badges. I would be happy to come with you though, and Jena will come along." Jena was surprised.

"You sure?" Ask Brent.

"Yep." Yo-Yo Man replied. "Are you going to abject about Jena going away from competing in the pok'emon league?"

"Nope." Said Brent.

"Good." Said Yo-Yo Man, "Jena, pack your things. We're ready to go help Jack on his quest."

"Hold on, Yo-Yo Man." Said Jack, stopping, and everyone looks at Jack, confused.

"What is it?" Ask Yo-Yo Man.

"Well, maybe I should continue going alone." Jack suggested. "I mean, I have to do this onmy own. But I assure you, if we meet again, then you and Jena can come as my companions. Just let Jena finish the Pokémon league, and find a good place to meet again."

"Like somewhere easy." Said Pikachu. "We'll get our chance."

"Right." Said Yo-Yo Man, "We'll meet right back at 'Heartstring City'." He looks at Jena, "Jena, after you finish with the pok'emon league, we'll meet back at Heartstring City before the wedding begins."

"Wedding?" Ask Jack.

"The wedding doesn't take place until I am 25." Said Brent.

"That's what crystal law says." Sapphire said, agreeing with Brent.

The law in the crystal region state at age 25 the royal family engaged to their true love gets married.

"X on the Y, kids." Said Yo-Yo Man; "There is a wedding other then you two." He said, looking at Jena, and he looks back at Jack. "Just continue with your adventure. We'll be fine in the pok'emon league, if Jena would stop acting like she's a lover with other 'hot guys' around."

"Then who's then?" Ask Sapphire.

"I'll tell you later." Said Yo-Yo Man, looking at Sapphire.

"Look, Pikachu and I will be going now." Said Jack, "For now, I'll play with you guys some other time!" And then both Jack and Pikachu left.

"Beware, Jack." Yo-Yo Man called, "As you must continue with your adventures, you must be aware of the one that has tried to steal the Badges. Good luck, Pok'emon Hero, and Pok'emon Pal."

"Bye Jen." Said Brent, sending her off.

"JACK, GET BACK HERE!" Jena shouts, running after Jack and Pikachu.

"I'm guessing ditching is out of the question?" Said Yo-Yo Man. "Besides, Jack and Pikachu will return back to us."


	21. Chapter 21

Jack and Pikachu finally return back to Blood Manor, but they forgot about something. Since Jack and his Pokemon were the ones who defeated Ivre, they want information of why he's doing it, just to try and take over Blood Manor. Jena is still following Jack, and Jack stands in the middle of the ballroom.

"Mio!" Jack called. "Where are you?"

That when the room filled with chilling air as the light turned on by them selves as Mio appeared on the 2nd floor of ball room. A women around her mid 20's with long black hair and matching black eyes wearing a very revealing dressed color dark colors, but her cold stare froze both those humans. Looking at Jack and Jena as she leaned on railing.

**"From your smell and heart beat, I knew you were coming." She coldly spoke.**

**"Be careful Jack." Jena watched the older women.**

**"So what may I ask is human with royal prince doing here?" Mio notice Brent wasn't there.** **"It is said that members of the royal family must escort you around the Blood Manor, unless you want to end up dead or vampire." Jack must be lucky wanting to face head of this vampire clan knowing of her power.**

Jack gulped down, but closed his fist at his left hand and said, "Mio! I want an answer! When I went to continue through the Dark Forest at the back, I notice the figure that is from a Vampire, but however holding the badge. And might I have questions for you, I must ask. Who is Ivre, and what is he trying to do with the Shadow Badge?"

"Jack, don't talk to her like that." Jena warned him once more.

"Thank you, Jena," Mio walked down the steps, "You speak of the outcast a vampire who seeks control over darkness itself."

Jack nods and replies, "That is right. That same evil vampire; the one we fought. Ivre tried to take over Brent, and we managed to stop him it's too late. What does he want against you? Revenge?"

"Yes, you have half the story right," Mio was impressed, "he wants power over the blond manor clan along with power from Starlight Island."

"That's terrible." Jena was shocked."

"We do not talk about that vampire in these walls for what he tried to do year ago." Mio kept walking down the steps.

Jack was about to continue; talking about the evil Vampire, but Pikachu stops Jack. "I guess it would be best not to talk about the you-know-what." Said Jack.

"Agree." Said Pikachu, waving his hand up and down. "Done and done."

But Jack tries to put a lot of thought and said, "So, that evil vampire was trying to take over the Manor Blood Clan. But, if he wants to take over the Manor Blood Clan, he needs something like a boost to gain more power."

"Meaning he needs the heir to starlight island royal family in order to do so," Mio stated, "if he does that all is lost."

"In other words 'we're screwed'!" Jena got it.

"Pretty much yes on top of that taking that badge from you, Mr. Davis, proves his control over shadows them selves." Mio pointed out.

"Indeed." Said Jack, surprised. He pulls out the black badge he got, and looks at the badge, "In order to take control of the Manor Blood Clan, he needs to take control of one person who is part of the Royal Family." And he was surprised himself, "Prince Brent is the Royal Family member!"

"Right!" Said Pikachu. "Everyone, I think we're getting closer."

"But we're lucky we took that evil vampire down." Said Jack. "I wish there is some way to figure out about these eight weird badges I'm collecting. Jena, Sensei, Brent, Mio."

"Each badge has control over a element when placed together," Mio answered.

"Meaning more badges you get the more control you over contain elements," Jena smiled.

"Along being apart of the crying league." Mio remembered.

Jack looks at the badge, and thought confused, _"Element Control?" _He looks a Mio and said, "Mio, I do not even know if they are from the Crystal Region. These badges look different from every regions' badge."

"Well..." Pikachu said, scratching the back of his head, "We only have three of these weird badges, Jack. The blue badge, the brown badge, and now the black badge, they even have weird symbols on the three badges."

"Pikachu, just five more, and we'll get our full answer." Said Jack, looking at his Pokemon, and he looks at Mio. "Mio, I agree with you a hundred percent. The black badge Jena, Pikachu, and I saw, it was activated with nothing but shadow. So the badges that control the elements you said, I think they could be 'Element Badges'."

"Seems so meaning when you collect others you well control the elements them-selves," Mio explained reaching the last step, "Since its getting late would you like a place to stay?" If Jack and his friends looked out the window he would have notice that the sky went from sunny to dark as howls could be heard.

Jack and Pikachu gulped one more time, and Jack said with a fear, "Staying is good."

"Uh, set us a room, please?" Said Pikachu, with fear on his eyes.

That's when Mio smiled showing her fangs off to the boy and the girl next to him. "Alright Jena show him to human wing." She asked the girl.

"This way, Jack, there is room waiting for you there." Jena called to him.

"Uh," Jack was terrified to see Mio's fangs, runs to Jena with his Pikachu and called, "Wait for me!"

"And me!" Pikachu called, following Jack. And so, Jena escorts Jack and Pikachu to the Human Wing.

"Mio scares me." Said Jack, "As soon as I find the other badges, I could get all the answers." He looks a Jena, but asks, "Jena, I have a question." He scratches his right cheek.

"If it's about Mio being scary can't help you on that one," she answered, "And yes what would you like to ask me?"

They turned into the safest part of blood manor since no vampire of any ranking is allowed here as Jena placed Jack into his room. He was told to keep the light on when he sleeps and stay away from the other wings of the blood manor.

Jack feels a bit nervous and asks the question to Jena, "Jena. Do you remember the first time we've met, and the second time you wanted me to evolve your Eevee into a Flareon?"

"Jack?" Ask Pikachu, looking at Jack.

"I remember that I looked into your eyes and your cute face." Said Jack, continuing, "You remind me of my little sister."

"Yeah I remember those times it was greatest part of my life when i was blind," she smiled, "glad to know that Brent isn't the only person that thinks I am cute."

"But you are." Jack replied. "Ever since I first saw you in the Blue Forest, you were cute. And thus, I felt like you were my first love. But sadly in the end, Mewtwo, my guider, held me back."

"That is some memory." Said Pikachu.

"But at least he isn't around." Said Jack, "The only thing that can guide me on my adventures, is my Empire Self."

"Oh…Jack, you have to know I had fallen for you back then on blue forest and thought you were handsome also," She sighed sadly, "…But yeah, Mewtwo did get in the way."

That's when Brent decided to show up clad in night cloth with his by his side "Hello Mr. Davis," Brent greeted Jack, "Seems you may it here alive."

"Brent!" Jack said, surprised.

Jena lets Brent wrap his arms around her waistline as she smiled. "Brent you have a broken leg you should be in bed." Jena warns him.

"How did that happen, Brent?" Ask Jack, concerned.

"Did those bad bite you or something?" Ask Pikachu, "Or was it you-know-who?"

"It was battling you know who he broke my leg as twist form of punishment." Brent held on to Jena.

"Go back to your room." Jena orders him.

"...But I want to know what your talking about." He wanted to know.

"No, it's okay." Said Jack, scratching the back of his hair. "Brent, why don't you have a seat? Jena and I were talking about the memories about each other."

"Uh-huh." Said Pikachu, nodding.

"Then where does my Electrike go?" Brent looked his backside.

A Pokémon with green fur like a small dog jumped into the room with sparks flying and tongue hanging out.

"His so cute like you Pikachu." Jena watched the Electrike.

"On your lap." Said Jack. "Just listen to what Jena and I have been through in our memory."

"Alright." Brent picks up his Pokémon.

Jena then placed him on near by chair. "Lets carry on then." She sat down herself.

"Let's see." Jack thinks, "Where have I left off." He remembers, "Oh yeah, since Mewtwo keeps ruining our relationship. But you know how Guiders act; they have the rights to do what they have to do. It's the law."

"A big law." Said Pikachu, remembering, "Mewtwo is a big headache, making up a lot of rules."

"My guiders haven't told my anything of these laws." Jena remembered.

"Yeah I agree I think it's because of Suicune me and Jena met." Brent guessed.

"True." Said Pikachu, "True. The next time Mewtwo does that again, I get the feeling he'll give us a lecture."

"Yeah," Jack lies down on the bed, "I wish for ounce, what would life be like if I was from a different region, or lived in a different?" He looks at the ceiling, "But my adventures aren't done yet. Not ever since the incident." And then he fell asleep. His Pikachu sleeps with Jack.

"Had he forgotten we're in the room?" Brent looked at Jena.

"Yeah, but lets leave him then." Jena suggested. Brent was helped out of the room by Jena who left a light on while Jack sleeps locking the door behind her.

Meanwhile, inside an unknown chamber room watches on a crystal ball, looking at Jack and Pikachu asleep. The figure is almost running out of powerful bosses to try and take down Jack for good. In a time being, only five other figures remain in the chamber.

"The boy is good." Said an evil black hair woman. "Too good. Too bad Ivre died when he had the chance, oh poor vampire. Such a shame to let him die."

"I agree." Said a rock star. "Let me play a blues music of his memory to die."

"Oh well. Better him than me, I'll always say." Said another man figure. "And it was a shame to let him die. Too bad, what a stupid vampire to be lost to a little brat."

"You wanna go next?"

"No thanks. I'll wait until I'll take him down in my monstrous form."

"Diva! Rocker! Vanta! Enough!" Another figure called. All three figures looks at the same figure, but badly beaten up.

"AGH! It can't be!" Diva said, surprised.

"But it is." Said Rocker from his long silver hair.

The figure has jet-black hair, wearing black clothes of a robe, black pants, and black sandals. The figure reveals him self in public. "Faimi! You're alive?"

"You really think that little twerp has beaten me just because I lost my little bugs? I don't think so."

"But we thought you were dead." Diva spoke. "How didn't you come back from the dead?"

"Like I would reveal my secrets. Come on, I only fake my death to trick the boy, thinking I was completely dead. But that's okay; I will get my revenge on the boy and his little friends."

"How?" Ask Rocker. "You lost to the little twerp's Pokémon."

"Tomorrow in the morning, I will invite a very, very, special, friend." And then, Faimi starts to laugh, walking away."

Jack and Pikachu felt their bodies refreshed, and woke up from their slumber. Jack gets out of bed with a big yawn, and Pikachu wakes up with a big yawn. "Morning, Pikachu." Jack said, "Had a nice sleep?"

"You bet." Pikachu replied. He looks around and asks, "Where's Jena and Brent?"

"I guess they went to bed after we slept." Jack replied, scratching the back of his hair. "But we better get moving." He and Pikachu gather their stuff, and head down stair. "Where are they?"

"Ah!" A voice called. "Jack, Pikachu, you're awake." Jack and Pikachu look at the left, and saw a figure wearing black suit and red bandages on his head and face.

"Sensei!" Jack and Pikachu said.

"Hi." Said the figure. "World-World Dansei is here to help you out."

"Where's Jena and Brent?" Ask Jack, "I want to say my good-byes before I head out."

"You will return to take Jena along, aren't you?" Ask the masked ninja, and Jack nods. "Very well. She'll be down soon." He turns around and said, "Ah. Someone's coming."

The person that showed was Mio carrying a messenger bag with ancient writing upon it.

"Morning Yu-Yu Sai-Na and Mr. Davis," Mio smiled, "Jena and Brent are eating breakfast in dinning area."

"In the dining room." Said Yo-Yo Man, thinking. "Well, tell Jena and Brent, Jack wants to say his good-byes before he leaves."

"I will, but as a parting gift I give him this." Mio placed the bag she carried on Jack's bed.

"Oh! Thanks." Said Jack, taking the bag, and puts the bag away. "Are they ready?"

Yo-Yo Man has a look in the dining room, and replies to Jack, "Soon. So what are you going to do?"

"Report our information to King Danto." Pikachu replied.

"Since we have the third badge, we can get more clues further ahead." Said Jack. "If only there is answers further more."

"Time will tell." Said Yo-Yo Man. And he calls, "Jena, Brent, are you done with your breakfast? We need to get going!"

"Yes father, we're ready." Jena answered to Yo-Yo Man.

"Just give up a few minutes some for us have broken leg." Brent got his crutches. It seems our hero Jack has forgotten the prince of this tale still has his broken leg from his battle the night before.

"I guess I forgot about your broken leg." Said Jack. "Since your ready, we can head out right now." But scratches the back of his head, "But before we do. There is something I need to do...for Jena."

"Nani?" Ask Yo-Yo Man. "What do you want from my daughter?"

"It's all right if your going to tell Jena anything you can say it in front of all of us." Brent was on his feet. "True, Jack, your among friends." Jena stood by Jack now.

"Tell?" Ask Jack, "No. I want to give something special to Jena."

Pikachu turns away, smiling and covering his mouth, "Oh. I think I know what Jack is doing." He snickers, and Jack pounds Pikachu on the head. POW! "CHA!!"

"Pikachu! That's private!" Jack shouted. He turns around, and tries again in a soft Jena, "Jena. This is what I want to give you..." But all of a sudden before they can do anything, there was a crash from the window.

"Whoa!" Pikachu shrieked. "What was that?"

"Where did that crash come from?" Ask Yo-Yo Man. And then, a figure appeared.

That when undead guards under that were patrolling the grounds checked out the thing or person that crashed outside the blood manor.

"Uh-oh." Said Jack, looking at the undead guards going outside. "Author's men."

"Wait!" Said Pikachu, "The figure is right here. Where are those zombies going outside for?"

"Because Author is an idiot to find me right here." Said the figure. He reveals his blue spiky hair, black clothes, and his long katana. "He's not that bright, is he? I'm right here, and his goons are going outside. When are the Manor Blood ever ganna learn to keep intruders out the right way?"

"Don't insult the Manor Blood." Said Yo-Yo Man. "You will be killed by many vampires."

"I like to see them try." Said the figure, "Unless they're afraid of real death, and their most fear of going to die and die for good."

"Death?" Ask Jack, confused. "Peter, they're real. You can't kill vampires."

"No?" Ask the figure. "Not unless I have their most fear. Just try and send Author on me. I'll kill him. I don't even care if he's an undead or not, I'll still kill him."

"Stand down." Mio voice was heard through out the undead's ear.

And like that the undead, they disappeared into the thick mist that surrounds the morning scene with Mio in plain sight. "Sorry about that Arthur's undead soldiers tend to attack anyone who comes near the manor uninvited." Mio kindly spoke, "If you're friends of Mr. Davis's or the prince then come in."

With a flip of Mio's wrist the think mist that surrounded them disappeared leading a way to the front doors.

"I'm not ready to leave." Said Peter. "I came here to tell Jack about a crisis."

"I never stated on you leaving sir just invited you in." Mio calmly spoke.

"Wait a second. Crisis?" Ask Jack.

"What kind of crisis is it, Peter?" Ask Yo-Yo Man. "Other then lying to get your way into the Manor Blood."

"If you dare talk about entering without being Jack's friend, you are so dead wrong." Peter replied. "I only came here to warn Jack about the danger to the village." Jack and Pikachu are shocked.

"No! No again!" Jack said, shocked. "Please tell me it's not my village again!"

"You already took care of the ugly heartless before. That metal head has gone somewhere else, and now it's about to go attack another village."

"Guard Armor." Said Yo-Yo Man. "I should have known that armor heartless would return."

"So what is this problem you speak of?" Ask Mio.

"You are a Manor Clan leader. You should know all this stuff." Said Peter. And he looks at everyone. "Omi Village is _under attack!_"

That shocked everyone, but only some. "Under Attack?" Ask Jack, shocked. "No!"

"Yes. Godzica, Atem, and everyone in Omi Village are under attack." Said Peter. "That's why I came here to give you a message."

"That's not good." Said Yo-Yo Man. "Wait. Atem does have his monsters. Can't he just use his monsters against an invasion attack?"

Peter shook his head and replies. "Not against an army of fiends and heartless that fast."

"Then we need to get to the village right now!" Pikachu alerted.

"I may be in charge of blood manor, But its the three masters that control it," She stated," I may have a way to get you to this place easily." As they spoke Jena and Brent are listening from the front doors wondering what they were talking about.

"Just get us over there or I will get mad." Said Peter.

"Fine then, but I think I will send some friends with you." Said Mio.

Like that she closer her eyes and started to hum in ancient tone as bright light surrounds the ones heading to Omi Village. With in the blink of their eyes they all stone in throne room of Omi Village Palace.

"Whew!" Said Yo-Yo Man, breathing. "You'll never know when someone wants to teleport some where. It was almost worse than standing on a teleporting spot."

"Wow." Said Jack, looking around the throne room. "Way to go, Mio. You are a amazing."

"She's the leader of the vampire clan." Said Peter. "She can do what ever she wants. Now focus!"

"Oh!" Said Pikachu, and he looks at Jack and Jena, "Jack, Jena, we still need to tell Atem and Godzica."

"Right." Said Jack, looking around. "Where are they?" And he calls, "Atem! Godzica! Where are you?"

"What am I chopped liver?" Brent asked Jena.

"Look for Atem and Godzica." She told Brent.

"I'm sorry, Prince Brent." Said Yo-Yo Man. "If you are chopped liver, then I guess you're not part of this story."

"Does duel their duel monsters count?" Brent notices something.

That's when a figure with purple cloak, standing by the side an Egyptian princess the room.

"Godzica!" Jena yelled out to her.

The Egyptian princess ordered the dark cloak figure to leave them for now.

"Godzica!" Said Jack, looking at Godzica. "Just in the nick of time. We have a problem."

"You mean an invasion attack?" Ask a voice. A figure with yellow and black spiky hair, his gray robes and sandals appeared. "Jack, Pikachu. I didn't expect you here. Godzica and I were about to tell Jena and Brent there's an invasion coming this way." Jack and Pikachu are surprised.

"You already know? Since when?" Ask Jack.

"Since Mio told him and Godzica, you loser." Said Peter. "You're not that bright, are you?"

"HEY!" Jack shouted at Peter, "WATCH IT NOBLE!"

"We don't have time." Said Yo-Yo Man. He looks at Atem and Godzica, and said, "Atem, do you know who's responsible?"

"No clue." Atem replied. "There's too many count to find the leader."

"I see." Said Yo-Yo Man. "Just to be sure before you send your monsters out there, is it okay if we help?" He looks at Godzica, "Godzica, if you please?"

"Gee thanks." Brent rolled his eyes at the comment.  
"Go ahead do what you want just come back alive." Godzica was worried about them getting hurt.

"Let's win this!" Jena cheered.

"That's the spirit, Jena!" Jack called, psyched.

"Alright!" Pikachu called. "Let's go!"

Peter crossed his arms, thinking, _"Idiots. Why do I even bother?"_

"Alright." Atem said, getting everyone's. "Be careful when facing against the real heartless and fiends.

"I have a solution to make sure we don't cause an uproar or a panic in Omi Village. Godzica, you'll have to give every word to the guards around the village to have cover. So we won't have any citizen hurt. Ounce we have every civilization covered will strike the attack and send them back to the desert.

"But to make sure you won't be hurt worse; you will be given each of my duel monster cards to you five to defend the village. Godzica, give everyone one card from my deck." He pulls out his own deck, and gives the deck to Godzica. "They must have a chosen partner before fighting. We can't risk losing our people and the village."

"That's a great plan, your majesty." Said Jack, "But what if one of the fiends or heartless enter the village?"

"Don't fret." Atem replies. "Godzica and I will counter the fiends or heartless back to the desert. Or we can simply destroy them."

"Just leave the beating to us." Said Peter, "But we're ganna need more help if we're to defeat all of these fiends."

"Quite." Yo-Yo Man said. He looks at his daughter and said, "Jena, is Brent, Ben, and Todd coming to help out?"

"I have already told the guards surround the village completely to battle off the heartless and Jena with her friends can pick monsters from my own deck." Godzica answered Atem.

"You didn't even tell me?" Ask Atem. "Oh well. I guess you were too quick."

"Um…only Carl and benter are already out their battling the father," Jena remembered them coming here before them, "And Brent can't fight his leg remember."

"Yeah bring up the fact my limb is broken." Brent rolled his eyes.

"We both agree your plan is the way to go." Jena spoke for both her and Brent.

"I guess so." Said Jack, and he looks at Brent. "Brent, why don't you sit this one out? I'm sure you can restore your broken bone soon."

"But that leads to a few?" Ask Yo-Yo Man.

"Because we're running out of time!" Peter called. "Let's go!"

"Sheesh." Said Jack, looking at Peter. "Are you this stubborn?"

"Not if the invasion comes." Peter replies. "Now let's go, now! We can forget about the chitchat later."

"Alright. Alright." Said Jack, "Just need to get geared up." Jack takes Pikachu, and said, "I need to be ready before I go."

"Very well." Said Yo-Yo Man. "I'll be meeting you outside at the front when you're ready."

"Fine." Brent sighed.

That's when Brent was placed in Godzica's chambers for safety reasons as cursed prince and royal knights Level 3 and 5 were assigned to protect him.

"So you stay alive Jena along with your friends I give these monsters that will protect you until this over." Godzica assigned her own duel monsters to them.

Element Wiccen was given to Jena as blind angel was given to Ben as dragon king took Carl's side. For Godzica her self her used 'Sorceress and Coarser of the Elements' since she was secretly hurt her self.

"Thanks, Godzica." Jena kindly thanked her.

"Just go fight." Godzica stared at her and Element Wiccen.

"We'll just have to be careful." Said Yo-Yo Man. "I better go wait for him out in the front. Jena, Godzica, Peter, go outside and cover the desert before they come." And he heads out.


	22. Chapter 22

Jack and Pikachu are at a shop, getting things before the battle begins. Since Jack and Pikachu have enough time to buy enough supplies, and enough time before the Guard Armor fiend appears and attacks Omi Village.

"Okay, let's see." Said Jack, checking some items. "Perfect, just what I needed." He pulls out five black armors out of the armor section, and asks a tall man with yellow shirt, blue pants, and a brown mustache. "How much for these armors?"

"Seven hundred Gils per armor." The owner replied.

"I would like to see you four of these Chain Plates for five of these Adamant Plate." Said Jack.

"Sure. I'll give you four hundred and fourty-eight Gils, and the five Adamant Plates cost three thousand and five hundred Gils."

"Alright." Said Jack, purchasing armor. Jack has sold his four Chain Plates for five Adamant Plates. He equipped his Pokémon with the armor.

"Anything else?" Ask the owner. "I could also throw in some X Attack medicine for your Pokémon. Or how about some X Special Attack to help for your Pokémon's special power?"

"No thank you." Jack replied, looking around. "There must be other things I can buy."

"Well, take your time." The owner said.

"I'm ganna need bombs." Jack said, holding two bombs. "If you would please." Jack pays two hundred Gils for ten bombs. And then finally, he buys a new sword. "How about this one?" He shows a silver long sword, extra made.

"I see you're interested in 'Defender', the best weapon ever made here in Omi Village." The owner said. "How much was it again?" He tries to remember and replies, "Oh yes. But I don't know if you can afford this. 'Two thousand and five hundred Gils'."

"Sure." Jack pays the owner two thousand and five hundred Gils. "I'll take Defender." He sells his Broad Sword.

"Thank you." Said the owner, giving Jack thirty-seven Gils. "Anything else?" Jack also bought pays for the Antidote and that's it. "Just one hundred Gils." Jack pays the money. "Okay. Are you set?"

"Yep. I am set." Jack replied with a nod. He looks at his Pikachu, "Pikachu, are you ready?"

"Oh yeah!" Pikachu replied.

"Sweet." Jack and Pikachu left the sweet, and this time, Jack's Pokémon are well protected with some new armor. Jack and Pikachu hurried off towards the entrance, where they see a black figure with red bandages all over his entire head.

"Yo-Yo Man!" Jack and Pikachu said.

Yo-Yo Man got their attention and asks, "So, are you two boys ready to fight that monster?" Jack and Pikachu nod. "Alright. Brent, Godzica, and Yami will handle the inside, which leads Ben, Jena, Todd, you, and me handle the monsters outside."

"What about Peter?" Ask Jack.

"He's hurrying up, but he's too stubborn to tell." Yo-Yo Man replied.

"Figures." Said Jack, looking down. And he looks at his teacher, "Well, sensei, let's go." Jack, Yo-Yo Man, and Pikachu hurried off to the desert, and join Jena and two boys. One boy has short brown hair with a ponytail, blue eyes, green jacket, and yellow shirt with long sleeves, blue pants, and brown combat shoes. And the other has a red and white jacket opened, but long black shirt with sleeves, yellow hair with a ponytail, blue eyes, a blue cap with red in the front, blue pants, and long red and blue pants. They have their Pokémon to fight. "There they are!"

"Ready!" Yo-Yo Man calls. He pulls out his Poké balls, and summons his Pokémon. Jack pulls out three Poké balls, and summons a blue skin toad with a flower on its back, a small red fire puppy, and a pig monkey. "Get ready, everyone!" Something shakes from the ground.

"Earthquake!" Jena shouted. Two purple armored arms, two legs, a torso, and a helmet appeared from the ground, wanting revenge. "Oh no."

"Not that thing again." Said Jack. "I'll take him on. You'll have to cover me!" Jack and his Pokémon charge at the purple large knight.

"Jack! Wait! We can help!" Said Ben, stopping Jack. Jack looks at everyone, and nods.

"Alright." He looks at the purple large knight, "Then we'll take that thing down together!" And so, the battle begins! Naturally, Jack and his Pokémon are always up to fight.

Jack charges at the large purple knight's left leg and attacks. "Fra! Hu! Agh! YA!" Slash! Slash! Slash! Slash! The large purple knight's left leg takes so much hits; it remains floating. "Mankey! Let's go!"

"Mankey!" The pig monkey spoke. Mankey charges at the large purple knight's left leg, and kicks hard. POW! It was so hard; the left leg is still standing. Growlithe charges at the large purple knight, and tackles the large purple knight very hard, Growlithe takes recoil damage itself. It means the left leg is getting weak.

Ivysaur gets in position, and release a lot of Razor Leaves at the large purple knight. The large purple knight takes a lot of leaf damage, but then lost its left leg. Looks like the large purple is so angry, it starts to spin its arms around and around, hitting Jack and Ivysaur. Pow! Pow!

"Ugh!" Jack shouted, attack.

"Ivy!" Ivysaur said, attacked. It stopped spinning.

"Jack!" Yo-Yo Man called, "Remember, we can still help you!"

Jack starts to pull out a card and said, "Sensei!" Yo-Yo Man appeared in front of Jack, and called out his large green bird.

"There you go." Said Yo-Yo Man. "Now watch carefully." He calls, "Treagle! Razor Leaf!"

"Treagle!" The Pokémon called. Treagle released a lot of Razor Leaves, and sends a swarm at the large purple knight. The purple knight tries to defend itself, but almost strong enough to take it down.

"You see?" Ask Yo-Yo Man. "That is what I call, 'teamwork'." Yo-Yo Man exits to let Jack continue the fight.

Mankey charges at the large purple knight, preparing its hand, and attacks the helmet. Unable to find the weak spot, but chops away. Growlithe inhale its breath, getting enough heat, and then blast an Ember attack at the right leg. The small flames hit the right leg but the right leg toughens the heat. Ivysaur gets in position, preparing its leaves, and then launches Razor Leaf on the large purple knight's body.

Five body parts take hit, but not one has been taken down. It's angry again, and starts to spin its claws around and around again, this time attacking both Ivysaur and Growlithe. Pow! Pow!

"Ivy!" Ivysaur said, attacked.

"Grow!" Growlithe said, attacked. "Growlithe!"

Jack pulls out a card and said, "Ben!" Ben appeared with a small gray visible ghost, and he commands his Pokémon.

"Okay, Brago." Ben said, "Shadow Claw!" Brago flies at the right leg, and attacks. Slash! The right leg takes serious damage, and becomes destroyed. "Okay, all yours!" And then both Ben and Brago exit the battle.

Mankey charges at the purple knight again, but this time prepared its hand. Mankey attacks, finds the weak spot, and Karate Chops the helmet. The large purple knight's helmet takes massive damage, but still a floating helmet. Growlithe starts to inhale its breath, and blows out another Ember attack on the large purple knight's right arm.

The right arm is taking a small hit, but the heat burns the right arm. "Ivy!" Said Ivysaur. Ivysaur gets in position, and release Razor Leaf at the large purple knight. "Ivysaur!" A lot of green leaves hit the large purple knight, and since it was too much attack, the large purple knight's right arm becomes destroyed.

The large purple knight is almost running out of stamina, and starts to attack its torso, spinning the torso around and around, hitting Jack and his Pokémon.

"Agh!" Jack said, attacked.

"Ivy!" Ivysaur said, attacked.

"Grow!" Growlithe said, attacked.

"Mankey!" Mankey said, attacked.

Jack charges at the helmet, and attacks. "Fra! Agh! Fra! YA!" Slash! Slash! Slash! Slash! Jack slashes the helmet so much; it fell back on top of the torso. Mankey charges at the left arm, and kicks the left arm hard. The left arm takes a lot of hits, and becomes destroyed. And lastly, Growlithe inhale its breath, and blows an ember attack on the torso. The torso takes very small hit, but instead becomes destroyed.

If the torso is destroyed, that means the helmet falls on to the sand. There is nothing left of the large purple knight, so that means Jack, his Pokémon, and the rest have won the battle! Jack, Ivysaur, Growlithe, and Mankey are becoming strong. Jack found five thousand Gils on the ground, and put the money in his wallet.

"Yes!" Jack cheered. "Never mess with the best!"

"Pi! Pikachu!" Said Pikachu.

"Don't get your hopes up." Said Yo-Yo Man, aware. "I'm afraid there's still more." Jack and Pikachu look at their teacher, confused.

"Huh?" Ask Jack. "What do you mean?"

Todd rolled his eyes and said, "He means there more coming."

"Be nice to him!" Ben smacks Todd.  
As Ben tried to get Todd to work with the team Jena started to worry about Brent and his damaged leg he was completely useless in this fight.

"His right, Jack, I sense stronger foes." Jena meant it. With her power to see aura she could see them coming.

"I believe you're right my dear, Jena." Said a mysterious voice. Everyone was surprised. The figure has jet-black hair, wearing black clothes of a robe, black pants, and black sandals. "Remember seeing me?"

"Faimi!" Everyone said, surprised.

"So, it was you who tried to take down, Yami." Said Yo-Yo Man. "It's too bad you're out numbered."

"Oh yeah." Said Pikachu. "The entire us heroes against one little villain."

One thing Jena couldn't do was answer this Faimi as she slowly turned toward him. And then Todd said, "Dude, please just shut up," Todd was getting sick of him already, "I agree with Jack."

"Very true." Ben nods his head.

Jena still didn't speak. Just stared at Faimi.

"Oh, what a shame." Said Faimi, and he laughs. "You think all of you can defeat me again? Come on, I'm even harder to hit. I only came here to take on my revenge on the boy and his rodent for beating me up."

"Me?" Ask Jack.

"Congratulations, Jack." Said Yo-Yo Man. He looks at his daughter in a concern way. "Jena, if you refuse to help take down Faimi, it'll be alright. I'm not very shameful, but don't want to see you get hurt. Will you be okay?"

"Oh please. She can't even fight!" Said Faimi. "What a coward!"

"Take it back, Faimi!" Said Jack, prepared.

"I am scared. It's you aura so impure," She finally spoke, "Please watch what you say sir about my friends." What she said by him carrying impure was true as Todd and Ben once more agreed with Jack.

"My Pokémon have beaten you ounce, and we can do it again." Said Jack.

"You're willingly to take me on?" Ask Faimi.

"Then bring it on, Faimi." Said a figure. The figure with blue spiky hair straight, black clothes, and carries his Masamune appeared with his tiny brown fox like Pokémon. "You mess with all of us, you're messing with death."

"Peter!" Said Jack, looking at his friend. "You took your time."

"Glad to see you made it Peter" Todd rudely spoke.  
"Dude!" Ben reminds him.

"Yeah, yeah, behave," Todd rolled his eyes, "Man, you got a screw loose."

"I had to gather some things." He looks at Faimi. "Alright, Faimi, you ready to die?"

Faimi laughs. It seems the group is confused. "Me, die? I can't believe it."

"What is he laughing about?" Yo-Yo Man asked.

"Can we take him on, now?" Ask Jack.

"Soon." Yo-Yo Man replied. "But first," he asks Faimi. "Tell me, Faimi, what's your plan anyway?"

"What?" Ask Faimi. "It's not like I know about destroying the world, is there?"

"Do you have any connection with Ivre?" Ask Peter. "Because they were guarding some kind of badge we never see around here."

Faimi thinks, and then replies, "So, you figured it out, Peter? It seems you know about our organization to destroying the Empire World." Jack and Peter are shocked.

"Nani?" Ask Yo-Yo Man, surprised, "Destroying the Empire World? What are you talking about?"

"I'm Yo-Yo Man on this one." Ben agreed with Yo-Yo man.

"Are you sick…how you can destroy this world?" Jena asks, unhappy. That when Todd had to take hold and calm the girl down.

"Hmph." Faimi sneered. "Destroying the world by using those badges. You don't get it, do you? I want to destroy this world because of the Empire created this dumb world. But, by using these badges we have collecting, we can _terminate this world._"

The entire group can't believe what they heard: using the badges to destroy the world? That is really evil.

"Alright, Faimi. We got information." Said Yo-Yo Man, prepared, "Now it's time die."

"I think you people have heard enough." Said Faimi, prepared. "If you're going to attack me, then try and deal with this?" His eyes turned sharp yellow, and start to transform. The team backs away because Faimi grows even huger, but looses his arms, his legs, and his eyes. It was so huge; he turned into a very large monster worm!

"...Yuck." Said Yo-Yo Man, disgusted. "I was expecting worse, but this is worse enough."

"EWWWWWW!" Jena hatred Faimi's monster worm form.

"Lets just finish him off." Todd and Ben said, wanted to get this over with.

"Here we go again." Said Jack and Pikachu together.

"Fighting against a giant worm is never that easy." Said Peter. "Well, I guess I have that beast talk to my dragons."

"Alright, Faimi!" Jack shouted, "We're taking you down!"

Pikachu charges at Faimi, and then Slams Faimi very hard. "Pikachu!" Wham!

"Hey!" Faimi shouted, attacked.

Jack pulls out a card and said, "Peter!" Peter appeared with his medium size red lizard with a fire on its tail.

"You called?" Ask Peter, and he calls. "Charmeleon! Flamethrower!" He red lizard blows out a big flamethrower, burning Faimi.

"Stop that!" Faimi shouted, attacked.

Growlithe took a deep breath, and blows out an Ember attack at Faimi. "Growl!"

"Hey!" Faimi shouted, burned. "Will you cut that out?" Faimi starts to wiggle around, and releases his worms. "Behold, my super worms!" There are three very purple worms. "And they will only obey me every time you try to attack them."

"Oh great." Said Pikachu, "Here we go again."

Psyduck starts concentrate, focusing on the first purple worm, and then attacks with Confusion. It was so power, the first purple worm turns around, aiming at Faimi. Three purple worms wait.

"Wanna bet?" Ask Pikachu. Pikachu charges with Quick Attack, and tackles the second purple worm. "Pikachu!" Wham! The second purple worm turns around, aiming at Faimi.

Jack charges towards Faimi, and then attacks. "Fra! Agh! Fra! YA!" Slash! Slash! Slash! Slash!

"HEY!" Faimi shouted, attacked. Growlithe inhale its breath, and blows another Ember attack on the third purple worm. Pow! The third purple worm turns towards Faimi.

"Now, my worms! Attack!" Faimi shouted. Three purple worms start to attack, but charges at Faimi. "Wait? What? No! Abort missiles! Abort Missiles!" BOOM! Three purple worms attack Faimi, and Faimi couldn't even defend itself. "Ow." And Faimi is still burned by the heat. "Ow." Faimi releases more worms, but it becomes red.

"Now, behold! My next worm army!" He explained. "These three red babies will cause an explosion each time you try and attack them."

"Here we go again." Said Pikachu.

Psyduck starts to concentrate its head, and then blast Confusion on Faimi. Pow!

"Hey!" Faimi shouted, attacked.

Pikachu charges up electricity, and then zap Faimi. "Ka-Chu!" Faimi becomes shocked, even though it's supposed to be covered in sand. It has no effect from electric attacks.

"Ha, ha!" Faimi laughed. "Electricity doesn't work on me like the last time."

"Okay then, how about this?" Ask Jack. Jack pulls out a card and said, "Bomb card." A bomb appeared on his right hand, and Jack tosses the bomb on the three red worms. It explodes, turning towards Faimi.

Growlithe inhale its breath again, and blows out Ember at Faimi. "Growl!"

"Stop that!" Faimi shouted, attacked. "Farewell, boys!" Faimi shouted. "Release the worms!" The red worms start to roll towards Faimi, and Faimi was shock. "N-n-no! Don't drop them here!" Too late! The red worms stay stuck on Faimi, and then explode. "Agh! Exploded by my own minions!" Faimi release three purple worms, and wait. "Now you'll pay!" Even though Faimi forgotten he's still burned. "Ow."

Psyduck starts to concentrate at Faimi, focusing on its mind, and then release Confusion. Pow!

"Hey!" Faimi shouted, attacked.

Pikachu charges at Faimi, and then slams Faimi. "Pikachu!" Wham!

"Stop that!" Faimi shouted, attacked.

Jack pulls out a card and said, "Bomb card." A bomb appeared on his right hand. Jack throws the bomb at the three purple worms, and it explodes. The three purple worms jumped, and points at Faimi.

Growlithe charges at Faimi, and tackles Faimi with Take Down. "Growl!" WHAM! Growlithe tackled very hard, but takes recoil.

"Hey!" Faimi shouted. "Okay, that's it!" He shouts, "Worms, attack!" The worms start wiggling through the sand, slithering at Faimi. "What? No! Abort missiles! Abort Missiles!" BOOM! Three purple worms explode on Faimi, even when he's still burned by the heat. Faimi starts to explode like fireworks. "NO! NO! NOOOO!!! I lost the battle!"

Faimi is defeated. Jack, the team, and their Pokémon won the battle!

"CURSES!" Faimi shouted, "CURSES! CURSES! CURSE YOU, YOU LITTLE BRATS!"

Jack, Pikachu, Growlithe, and Psyduck are becoming strong. Jack found three thousand Gils on the ground, and put the money in his wallet.

Jack and his Pokémon almost become exhausted from all the fighting. "Phew." He said. "Worm Missiles? Worm Bombs? Faimi must be desperate."

"Here, Jack this will help," Todd hands him bottled water, "It's special type water that bring back you strength."

"Thanks, Todd." Said Jack, taking the bottle of water. He feeds his Pokémon, "Say 'thank you', to Todd." His Pokémon said 'thank you' in a Pokémon speech.

"Welcomed and anything for a friend. "He then tends to his Pokémon.

Yo-Yo Man walks up to Faimi and said with his arms cross. "So, this is how it's going to end? Faimi, it looks like you have been defeated by my student, my daughter, her friends, and our Pokémon."

Faimi tries to get up and said, "Ugh. This can't be. I'm not supposed to fail."

"Someone as black hearted as you needed his ego popped." Ben walked passed Yo-Yo Man.  
Jena then sighed as she went back to thinking about Brent, Atem, and Godzica. "I hope you learned your lesson." Jena agreed with her father.

"Now, where were we?" Ask Yo-Yo Man, looking at Faimi. "Oh yes, now I remember." He starts to form a hand sign and shouts, "Fire Style! Fire..." But before Yo-Yo Man could finish the jutsu, a surprise figure appeared in front of Faimi. "Snake?" Everyone was surprised to see a figure in front of Faimi.

The figure wears only black clothes, black robe, black hair, but however has a Greek word on the back of his robe.

"Ah!" Said Faimi, surprised to see the figure. "Master. You have arrived. Oh thank you for coming."

"Master?" Ask Jack, confused.

"Master?" Ask Yo-Yo Man. "That person is your master?"

"Master?" Ben didn't know what was meant.

"Father, who is that?" Jena asked Yo-Yo Man.

"I don't know." Yo-Yo Man replied. "I've never seen him before? In fact, I never saw his face in my entire life." He looks at Jack. _"But judging the way Jack looks at somewhere else, and Peter looking at something else, they must be looking at someone else. Jack, Peter, you must be hiding something, but whoever it was; please tell me its not Seymour and Omega again?"_

Jack looks to his left side, and looks at the person, surprised. "So, you showed up." Said Peter, crossing his arms. "No wonder."

"Master?" Ask Faimi, worried. "Why are you looking at me like that? Are you going to give me another chance? I really want to destroy them all. Please? Master?"

And then the figure responds with his closed eyes, "...Go away." Faimi was shocked. "Faimi, you have failed me for the second time to our plans. Faimi, you do no longer work for my organization anymore.

Faimi was very shocked. "Master, are you saying that I'm...I'm..."

"...Faimi...you're fired." The figure replied. Faimi couldn't believe what he just heard. The team as witnesses is seeing the fate of Faimi losing his job.

"But, why?"

"Because of the way you were supposed to guard that 'Mystical Badge', you have let that badge fall into the wrong hands of a twerp and his rodent. You even tried to drain Atem's power, but instead the twerp's Pokémon beat you. You tried to get your revenge by attacking the village and the warriors that exists in this Empire World. But instead of winning to the twerps...you've lost. You disappoint me, Faimi. As punishment for losing our three badges, you are banished just like Ivre."

Faimi is speechless. "Ouch." Said Yo-Yo Man, "That must be really harsh."

"Well…thanks for the information then," Ben thanks him, "I agree that has to hurt." For Jena and Todd, they were a few feet away caring for each of their tired Pokémon.

"…Fine!" Said Faimi, trying to get up. "If you don't want me back…" He shouts in an angry way, "I will have to eat you, master!"

Faimi then charges towards the figure, but the figure then said, "...Fool." He release one hand, and then Faimi was lifted high. "You shouldn't have done that." The figure then starts to close its hand, and Faimi starts to try and break free of his heart. Everyone was shocked.

_"Ugh! Ugh!"_ Said Faimi, trying to breath. _"Master...why?"_

_"_Faimi, this is your real punishment. Just like what I have done to Ivre as a failure." Said the figure. "And now, you will die." The figure then closed its clutches, and then Faimi dies. The figure open its hand again, Faimi's dead body falls on the sand, and burns away. "Ounce a failure, always a failure."

The group was surprised the figure got rid of his minion. "Now that was scary."

"What do we do?" Ask Jack.

"I don't know. I've never seen such power." Said Peter. "It looked like telekinetic powers."

Jack looks at his side, but surprised and grabbed something they don't see. "Wait! What are you doing?" He grabbed his empire self.

"What does it look like?" The empire replies. "He wants to negotiate."

"Hmm?" Yo-Yo Man asks, confused at Jack. "Jack?" Even impossible to see whom is Jack talking to. "_Is it really the Empire?"_

The continues to look ahead, but this time turn towards the group and asks, "Are you still here, Empire? Measter?"

"!" They were surprised.

If only they notice a Goth looking sorceress escorting prince Brent toward Jena, Todd, and Ben. "Someone's walking." Todd notice Brent's crutches.

"With brace up leg also." Ben pointed out  
"Sheesh!" Jena quiets them. That's when she pointed over to what was going on since they trying to stay out.

"!" Said Jack, and he whispers, "_Brent."_

_"What is he doing here?" _Ask Peter. _"Stupid Sorceress has bad timing to bring that prince here."_

_"Peter." _Jack whispered. _"Show some respect."_

"So who's the baby?" Todd looked at Goth looking sorceress.

"She's sorceress of the elements." Brent introduced them. They greeted her quietly while Jena agreed with her father on Jack and Peter needing to stay safe.

"Jack, Peter, be careful." Said Yo-Yo Man.

"I wasn't talking to you, you crusty old man." Said the figure. "I was talking to the two boys long ago." And the figure said, "Are you two boys going to talk to me or do I have to destroy you boys too." Jack and Peter look at the figure.

"Well, Jack?" Ask Pikachu, concerned. "What are you going to do?"

"Jack." Said Yo-Yo Man.

"...Alright." Said Peter. "We'll talk."

"I was talking about your counter parts." Said the figure. "Not you and your rival."

Yo-Yo Man thinks, _"So, there really is Omega and Seymour." _He looks at Jack. "Jack, is there really someone with you?" Jack nods. "I knew it. So you do have Omega and Seymour."

"What would the figure want with Omega and Seymour?" Ask Peter.

"I don't know." Yo-Yo Man replied. "If it's a talk, he would negotiate with your empire selves. But we'll leave them alone." He looks at Jack and Peter. "Go talk to Brent and his escort. I'll keep watch." Jack, Pikachu, and Peter walks up to Brent of his broken, while Jack and Peter's empire selves starts to talk to the figure.

That when the prince notice them as the sorceress allowed him to speak to them thinking they weren't a threat.

"Seems peter you don't like sorceress of the element." Brent guessed.

"That's true?" Ben wanted to know.

"Don't worry guys, Brent's able to walk." Todd pointed out his crutches and brace.

Jena wanted to keep watch between her father and the figures so nothing would go wrong.

However, like Yo-Yo Man, Jena can also sense not only one aura body, but also two. As for Peter, he doesn't seem to be a bit happy with Brent. "I wasn't unhappy about your sorceress." He said, "I was unhappy you're here. Are you even stupid like Jack, or way stupider like Jack?"

"Hey!" Jack shouted at Peter. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means you're dumb to even figure out this problem," Peter replied, "And Brent is stupid to come here with his broken leg. He should know better to come out here and fight with that broken leg."

"I came here because Godzica sent me after sensing a over whelming auras." Brent tried to stay came.

"Dude, Jack isn't dumb." Todd defended Jack.

"I agree with Peter, Brent," Ben agreed with Peter, "You shouldn't be here."

As Yo-Yo Man ignores Jack and Peter's argument, he looks at the figure and what the figure is talking too. But Yo-Yo Man wasn't able to tell what the figure and the other two he can't see are talking about. Negotiation must be hard to have one hard black hair figure and unable to see what the figure is talking too, even in a desert area.

Jena rolled her eyes at the guys arguing. "Man!" She sighed.


	23. Chapter 23

"Alright." Empire Jack said, "Explain yourself."

"Why are you doing this?" Ask Seymour.

And the figure responds, "Why am I doing this? You have no idea, again."

"We've been going through this over," Empire Jack said, "and over, and over for more than after the first year of zero A.D."

"And instead, you continue to cause mayhem over and over again." Said Seymour. "Why are you doing this?"

"You still remember the cycle?" Ask the figure. "Alright, I will you this again. We will use these badges to try again like the usual. These badges may be called 'Elemental Badges' like people say; we call these badges our 'Mystical Badges'. With these badges, they will help us all try and bring out the most powerful more invincible fiend the Lifestream has sealed away.

"And instead, we will have the powerful fiend destroy not only destroy this Empire World, but also the Real World."

"Nice." Said Seymour. He looks at Empire Jack, "You know, I'm sick and tired of this traitor trying to destroy this Empire World every time we help the other wannabe empires. Instead, we have to work with these two teens, and we will know they're goners again."

Empire Jack looks at Seymour and said, "I would agree, but we still have to try."

"Now do me a big favor, again," The figure spoke, "And stay out of our organization, again. Or for failing to help the real boys, I will send the boys to their doom." The figure then vanishes away. Empire Jack and Seymour stood in their spot, and looks at Jack and Peter.

"He's gone." Said Seymour. "Should we tell them?"

"Of course." Empire Jack replies, "But, almost. Soon, we will have to explain Jack and Peter about the man at night."

"Empire Jack!" Jack called, "Seymour!"

"You two give us a bit of a worry." Peter said, "And the prince needs to learn to stay inside and listen to orders instead of a nonsense.

"Peter!" Jack shouted.

"Hey, you would agree if that happens again." Said Peter, looking at Jack. "That prince should stay in the palace instead of coming, but no. He had to have a no brain and see his girlfriend."

"Peter, he can't help it!" Jack disagreed. "Those two were meant to be."

Sorceresses of the Elements escorts Brent back to the palace for safety as Todd and Ben watched.

"And you couldn't ask Jena on a date? You really are a loser."

"Why you!" Jack shouted, angry.

"Peter, I wish you were nicer," Jena sighed, "And Jack, calm down."

"Jack! Peter!" Empire Jack shouted, getting the boys attention. Jack and Pikachu look at Empire Jack and Seymour, surprised. "What's the matter with you two?"

"Sorry." Said Jack and Peter together.

"You two are supposed to be relax now," Seymour said, "But instead, you two are now fighting? What is the matter?"

"Sorry." Said Jack and Peter together.

As Jack and Peter discuss about the figure, they end their discussion when Yo-Yo Man walks up to Jack and Peter.

"Sheesh." Said Pikachu, "I just wish this adventure would have been easier."

"That's because everything is never easy." Peter replied.

"Jack, Peter." Yo-Yo Man called. Jack, Pikachu, and Peter got Yo-Yo Man's attention. "What did they say?"

And Jack answers, "They said, we should go back to the palace and report the news to the Pharaoh."

"Right. Let's go." Said Yo-Yo Man. And then everyone leaves the desert, and back to the village. "The figure we say today. Do you know who the person is, Jack?"

"No answer." Jack replied. "I don't even know who that guy is."

"I didn't get an answer from my empire self either." Peter replied.

"Then can we call that person, 'man in black suit'?" Ask Pikachu.

And Peter replies, "That's a stupid name. 'Man in black suit' is a 'tuxedo man'."

"Hey!" Pikachu shouted, "I'm just trying to help!"

"Pikachu, we don't ever know who the guy is." Said Jack, "But we'll be talking to our empire selves at night. I need to sleep."

Jack and Pikachu decided to go to an Inn, but Peter decides to go look at the sky for a break. Since feeling left out knew Brent most have reported to Atem already when returning to the palace. Turned to Todd and Ben requesting they return to the palace also since a guest was waiting for them.

"Alright." Said Todd, hugging her gently.

"We're just glad you're alright." Ben said, smiling.

Jena didn't say a word as she sadly sighed as an unsetting feeling ran up her spine. Yo-Yo Man looks at Jena and asks, "Hmm? Is something wrong, Jena? You haven't said a word since we walk to the palace."

"I have start collecting demonic items for a demonic ceremony and forgot to ask Joey for a piece of his hair." She replied, looking at the sky.

Both Todd and Ben stayed besides her, remembering this also. "Jena is scared for asking Joey since that guy isn't easy to even talk to." Todd meant it. Ben just kept his mouth shut.

"Well, look on the bright sight." Yo-Yo Man respond, "If there is a chance, Jack could try and negotiate with his cousin to give you Joey's hair piece. But I'm more concerned about those badges, and what did that man said about their plan."

"Like we know." Ben and Todd meant it.

Jena smiled and hugged her father before running off to find Jack, and ask him to do that favor. Yo-Yo Man laughs a little and said, "Keep going, Jena. Jack, don't let her down."

When the sun goes down and moon rises in the sky, Jack and Pikachu found Empire Jack looking at the full white moon. Jack is very curious to know about the figure in the black cloak. So he goes to Empire Jack and had to ask.

"Empire Jack?" Ask Jack, "Did you get that man's name?"

Empire Jack looks at the full moon, and he looks down with a response, "…His name is, _'Hadean'_." Jack and Pikachu are surprised and confused.

"Hadean?" Ask Jack and Pikachu.

"Who's Hadean?" Ask Pikachu, "Not like a very powerful enemy, is he?"

And Empire Jack explains, "Hadean was a very long ago traitor. People in this world aren't aware of the figure until your teacher and your friends found him with Faimi."

"That sounds like _'hell'_." Said Jack. "If he's Hadean for hell in Greek, then how do have Hadean as a traitor?"

"Because we're not really called Empire Jack and Seymour." A voice spoke. Jack and Pikachu at their right as Empire Jack looks at his left. "We have been in disguised as your counter parts for two years."

"Seymour." Said Jack, surprise. "What do you mean by, 'disguised as our counter parts'?"

"You haven't told him, did you?" Ask Seymour with his blue long clothes. "Or did you forget, Omega?"

Jack and Pikachu are surprised, "Omega, what's going on? If you're disguised as Empire Jack, then…"

"Seymour isn't really named Seymour." Empire Jack explained, "Seymour's real name is, 'Alpha'." Jack and Pikachu are a little surprise, and looks at Seymour.

"…Alpha?" He looks at Empire Jack and Seymour, "Omega and Alpha? That sounds like you two do have Greek Letters."

"Because, we are consider as Greek Warriors." Said Alpha, "But I'm stuck like this as your rival, Peter."

"Wow, what a shock." Said another voice. The group looks at a black cloth figure. "My counter part as my Empire self is really Alpha. Charming. If I'm supposed to have Alpha, then during the tournament, I was fighting against your counter, Jack. Omega."

"Did you figure that out?" Ask Omega, "Because I need to explain you two about Hadean."

"Sure." Said Jack, "Tell about the man called 'hell'."

"Where do we begin?" Ask Omega, thinking. "A very long time, after crisis; there was a very time we want to create another world just like the real world."

"We were able to create the new world," Alpha explains, "But we have a problem. A very one traitor problem."

And then, Omega fills in the story of Hadean. "That man, Hadean; the Greek Warlord of Hell. Hadean had the idea of wanting to the turn the world into black darkness since we the world in peace. When we punished Hadean of his actions, Hadean wasn't happy of us letting him have the world he wants. So, if he wants to make his world, he would have to us the power of the Lifestream for more.

"But as a power hungry-fool, he started to make a realm of nothing of evil, terror, darkness, and _chaos_. We will not accept him as the new leader, and for making him turn our peaceful world into a disaster. As we take him down many times…he beat us first.

"Hadean was way too must strong for our kind. He attacked our civilians of Greek Warlords. Alpha and I were able to survive, but we can't take him down with so much power. Because Hadean have very powerful mystic, we were no matched against Hadean. You witness his power he was since he destroyed his own minion. It was telekinetic powers he used in order to destroy a single person.

If you want to try and stop Hadean, you and Peter will have to be even stronger, and be the best than your powerful cousin. You have to be like a god to take down Hadean ounce and for all."

Jack and Pikachu are surprised, but Peter wasn't amused. "Omega, Alpha…"

"Hadean must be a very charming man." Said Peter, "And in order to defeat Hadean, we have to be gods? What about that Empire sword? Jack was the first person to pull the sword out of the stone."

"True." Omega agrees. "But he wasn't the very first the pull out the empire sword."

"Very first?" Ask Jack, confused. "So, I wasn't the first person to pull out the sword?"

"No." Seymour replies. "But someone in the past was the best back then. When someone is the best, we make that Empire person as an honorary member of our Greek Warlord."

"Nice." Said Peter. "And what about you two?"

"When someone pulls the sword out, we have to disguise ourselves as the person who pulls out the sword, and who is the person's rival." Said Alpha. "Omega and I Alpha take places by switching each time a person pulls out the sword from the stone."

Omega looks at Jack and Peter, "If you want to know more, you'll need to have another badge, and tell everyone to meet at the Danto Castle. You and Peter are almost ready to know out story." And then Omega went into Jack as Alpha went into Peter.

"Whoa." Said Jack, "That was scary."

"And to think," Peter said, "Even the mighty Saiyans would be no match against Hadean."

"Peter?" Ask Jack, "We need to be even stronger."

"Alright, but need to sleep." Said Peter. Jack and Pikachu head to their room as Peter goes to his room. As Jack and Pikachu sleep, they rest until morning comes.

Jack and Pikachu finally feel refreshed for the night. They come out of the Inn, and starts to stretch their bodies. Peter however comes out of the Inn, having his arms crossed, but a little good that the mission is complete.

"Wow!" Said Jack, "That is one amazing battle!"

"Ka-Chu!" Said Pikachu.

"Great." Said Peter, "Another mission done, and three badges earned." He looks at Jack, "But you only have five more of those badges to collect."

"I know." Said Jack, "But however, Yami and Godzica should be relived from that attack."

Peter looks at his right, and sees Yo-Yo Man, Jena, Ben, Brent, Todd, and Godzica coming. "Well, what did Atem say?"

Jena, Ben, Brent, Todd, and Godzica split into a group of two as Brent stayed beside the princess. As Ben and Todd escorted Jena to Jack's side as she gulped.

"Jack, can you get a piece of your cousin's hair for me?" She asked.

Jack thinks. "Well, I could go ask. But I can't simply ask him for a piece of hair, unless I give him something for an exchange." He looks at Jena, "Alright, you just leave me with my cousin, and I will give you his hair."

"Alright, thank you, Jack." Said Yo-Yo Man, "But that's where you'll have to go, right?"

Jack pulls out his map, and looks at his map. "Let's see. I will have to speak to the king for some help."

"You sure?" Ask Pikachu, "We can just peek at the map to know where to go."

Jack looks at Pikachu and replies, "Sorry, Pikachu, but we have to go see King Danto."

"Good." Said Peter, "Jack, I'll meet you and Pikachu at the train station." And Peter leaves, "And you better give that present to Jena."

Jack turns at Peter, and shouts, "Hey! That was secret!" And Peter leaves.

"What present?" Brent heard, asking.

"Brent…" Jena said, glaring at Brent, "Give him a break." The prince who joined with the group calms down as Todd and Ben smirked. "Here, Jack." She gives Jack some kind of demonic seal. "Use this for exchange for your cousin's hair. It's something Nyu wants your cousin to have anyway."

Godzica stayed away from the group, watching them.

"Thanks, Jena." Said Jack, taking the demonic seal. And he puts the demonic seal in his bag. "Thanks to Peter for spoiling my secret, guess I have no choice but to give this present to you."

"Oh boy." Said Pikachu, smirking, "I think I know!"

Yo-Yo Man glares at Jack, "Jack, what are you up to?"

Jack turns away, and said, "Well, you see…I remembered our second date, but I didn't get the chance to give you this as a very best present. Remember, Jena?" He puts his hands on Jena's shoulder. "Jena, I'm really proud of you for helping in battle."

"Is that it?" Ask Yo-Yo Man, "Because you'll be wasting your time."

Jack looks at Yo-Yo Man and replies, "I'll hurry, just don't know if she's ready."

"I am always ready, Jack. Right, Brent?" Jena asks, looking at Brent.

"Yeah, go ahead." Said Brent, watching.

Jack takes a deep breath, and said, "…Thank you." And he gives Jena a kiss. Yo-Yo Man was surprised to see this happen.

Brent was so very angry, he was about to kill Jack, but however Brent and Todd held Brent back, and Godzica just stood there speechless. Jack finished his kiss. Jena smiled and said, "Welcomed."

Jack smiles, but then Yo-Yo Man pounds Jack in the head. POW! Jack lets go of Jena by surprise, and said, "Ow. Here I go." And then Jack falls to the ground, unconscious. Pikachu faints to the ground, too.

"Jack, you'll never learn these days." Said Yo-Yo Man. Then Yo-Yo Man takes Jack and Pikachu to a giant rocket. "Oh well, there is a lesson to be learned." Yo-Yo Man pulls out a rope, and ties up Jack and Pikachu to the rocket. "Next time, think before you do something." He lights the string, and the rocket sparks.

The rocket launches up in the sky with Jack and Pikachu, and then by surprise, Jack and Pikachu shouts, "YAHOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!" And then Jack and Pikachu come back to the ground.

"Got that out of your system?" Ask Yo-Yo Man.

"HE'S SO DEAD!" Brent shouted, mad.

"Dude, cool it!" Todd said, trying to get Brent to calm down.

"Why?" Ask Brent, angry.

"Your leg for one thing." Ben replied, pointing at Brent's leg.

"The fact, your highness, your in no shape to battle Jack." Said Godzica, "Meaning Jack would win." And then Brent calms down.

"Father, you didn't need to go that far." Said Jena, watching from her dad's action.

"Sorry, Prince Brent." Said Jack, scratching the back of his hair. "I didn't give her a kiss for a very long time since the second date."

"Oh yeah." Said Pikachu, but he looks at Jack, confused, "Wait, what?"

"Well, you better leave before Brent and I throw a tantrum." Said Yo-Yo Man, warning Jack.

"Alright." Said Jack, "I better go." He and Pikachu head off, "Good-bye, everyone!"

"Bye-bye!" Said Pikachu, leaving.

As Jack and Pikachu leave the village, Yo-Yo Man said with his arms crossed, "I can't believe Jack did that right in front of our eyes."

Brent didn't speak as he leaned on his crutches to calm down as Todd watched Jack and Pikachu leave.

"At least he wasn't cursed." Ben thought out loud.

"Guys!" Jena called, looking at Ben and Todd.

Yo-Yo Man looks at Jena and her friends, and tries to calm the group down. "Alright. That's enough. Listen, why don't we go out and celebrate? It'll be my treat for a job of success. What do you say?" And then the group agrees, but then Godzica decided to pay for saving the village.

With Jack and Pikachu leaving the village, they head out to the Orange Canyon, and head down to see the train station. "Look!" Said Pikachu, "There's the train." Jack and Pikachu hurry down the path of the canyon, and reach to the train station. "Two tickets to go to Clock Town." Jack and Pikachu enter inside the train, and then train heads out.

Back to Clock Town, Jack and Pikachu hurried to the castle, and gone to see King Danto. But before Jack enters inside the castle, Peter got his attention. "Wait." Jack and Pikachu look at Peter, "You'll have to go tell this information to King Danto."

"What about you?" Ask Jack.

"Me?" Ask Peter, "I have some business take care of. But however, I don't know what Hadean is planning, I will get to the bottom of this."

"Right." Said Jack. And both Jack and Pikachu enter inside the castle, and discuss with the king.

Inside the throne room, Jack and Pikachu inform King Danto about a man with black hair, black robes, and consider as the leader of the organization. King Danto was astonished about the black man figure wanted to take over by using the badges and it's powers.

"Incredible." Said King Danto, "So the man is Hadean, the Greek name of 'Hell'. What is he doing here in this world?"

And Jack responds, "I don't know. He never said what he was doing." Pikachu nods.

"I hear." Said King Danto, thinking. "Hadean must be a very powerful man. And he even killed his own minion without even touching him. It must be telekinetic powers since a very long time ago." He turns away, "And he's using those badges for his organization? That man must be destroyed immediately."

"But we can't." Pikachu disagreed, and King Danto got his attention.

"If we try to go confront him or even try to attack him," Jack explains, "He'll beat us down just one second."

"Oh course." King Danto agrees, "Perhaps we need a new strategy."

"Should I go see my cousin for some help?" Ask Jack.

"Not without where you'll need to go next." Said King Danto, giving Jack another mark. "Behold!" Another flash appeared, and Jack looks at the map. "…Volia!"

Jack looks at the map, and found another badge locating at the Orre Region. The next badge is at some kind of tower near Ninja Village. "Hey! That's where cousin lives!"

"So, you'll be able to see your cousin again." King Danto said, "He'll be surprised to see you again."

"But how am I going to get to Ninja Town?" Ask Jack, "Is there a transportation?"

King Danto turns away, and thinks, "Maybe…no. That won't work. But how about…nah, I sold that thing. Hang on, what about that…nope. The train goes to the Orange Canyon." He looks at Jack, "Drat. I won't be have another transportation just for you and your Pokémon to go to." He turns away. "I guess you'll have to wait until tomorrow. Understand?"

Jack has no choice. "Okay, I'll wait until tomorrow. Thank you, King Danto." And both Jack and Pikachu leave the castle until tomorrow.

Jack and Pikachu exit out of the castle, and decided to head back to home until tomorrow. However, for all that traveling, and for missing things around the castle; Jack and Pikachu decided to go around town to see the events before going home.

"Okay, Pikachu." Said Jack, looking around. "Why don't we have some fun around town before we head home."

"Like where?" Ask Pikachu.

Jack looks around, and thought of an idea, "How about we do some research about Hadean, and figure about the mysterious man?"

"But what about the games and the fun?" Ask Pikachu.

"Okay, why not?" Said Jack, going around town, "But the carnival isn't going anywhere. This going to be my thrilling than ever."

Jack and Pikachu hurried off through town, and found a very big library. As huge as the building is, the library is sure to have a whole lot of books. Jack goes up to the front door, and tries to open the door. But the door won't open.

"Drat." Said Jack, "No luck."

"Now what?" Ask Pikachu. Jack looks around the building, and found some kind of window. "Jack, we can't go through. People will believe we're thieves."

"I always have plans." Jack looks through his gear and checks, "Let's see; bombs, boomerang, candle, hammer, and monster card summing. We don't even have either a Grappling Hook or a Hookshot."

"Do we go back?"

"We'll have to make another way." And both Jack and Pikachu hurried to the backside of the library.


	24. Chapter 24

As Jack and Pikachu headed to the backside, it looks like every exit is completely empty. Even the windows are completely closed for intruders to enter. Here's a question; how are Jack and Pikachu going to enter the library without going through the front door or the back door?

"Do you have any plans?" Ask Pikachu.

"Come on, Pikachu, I always have plans." Jack replies, looking through his stuff. "Let's see; bombs, lantern, boomerang, hammer, and nothing to enter through the door easy."

"Can we go back?"

"No. I want some answers from who Hadean really is and what's he after."

"How are we going to get inside, Jack? The doors a locked and the windows are shut tight."

"You're right. And I can't use my bombs, because it'll cause a big explosion." He looks around, but found something on a wall, "But I think I found something useful after all." Pikachu moves away from Jack to take cover. And Jack places a bomb on a crack wall. Jack runs for cover and shouts, "Take cover!"

The bomb goes off with a big boom, and makes a hole on the wall. "Great, now how are we going to make sure criminals don't get into the library?"

Jack looks at the side, and runs through the hole just as Pikachu jumps through the hole without question.

Inside the library, Jack and Pikachu go hide somewhere as the knights try to search for thieves who blown a hole on the wall. But when the search fails, the knights come out of the library and cover up the hole on the wall.

"That was close." Said Pikachu, "Way to close."

"We better hurry to find a history book, and fast." Said Jack, "I do not want to get caught and end up in jail for breaking in a library."

But Pikachu looks at Jack in a serious way, "Uh, Jack, we just did."

"But we're here to find a book about Hadean, not steal something." Said Jack. He looks around the biggest hallway, and tries to search for a book. "You know what they say: 'books were meant to be borrowed'."

"Okay." And Pikachu tries to search for the book by scent.

"What book is it?" Ask Jack, "I could use Omega's help."

"Well, why not?" Ask Pikachu.

"Omega is too busy with trying to make sure Hadean doesn't do anything worst. But I want answers of why Omega and Alpha are trying to take down Hadean even though Hadean is invincible to attack."

"Do you know how to defeat Hadean?"

"Not ever since we defeated Black Tiamatic with Peter and his Pokémon. Hadean will be even more harder to defeat." He tries to search through each book from "History of the Past", to, "History of the Future". "Sheesh. None of these books tell about Hadean. Where is a book about Hadean when you need him?"

"Maybe we should try the 'Journal of Empires'." Jack looks at what Pikachu is pointing at some kind of old book. He takes the book, turns on a lamp, and looks through the book. "Journal of Empires", huh? What an interesting book.

"Who knew book could come in handy?"

"Let's have a look." Jack and Pikachu look through the book at the story of the Empires and so much about Hadean. Several hours have pass, and its even interesting about the empires other than Jack. "Interesting. I didn't know there is more than one empire. Why hasn't Omega and Alpha told us this in the first place right after I pulled out the sword from the stone?"

"Why not?"

"Well, how am I going to put this? Omega and Alpha wants us to be ready to face against Hadean someday. Few of the empires have survived on the first round, but lost against Hadean on the second round. And not many people have survived on the first round."

"Jack, are we going to end up like the other empires who will…" Pikachu gulped and said, _"Die?"_

But Jack disagrees and replies, "Not a chance!" He looks through the book, but can't find Hadean's weakness. "…Okay, we'll die against Hadean."

Pikachu becomes upset and said, "Great."

Jack continues to look through the book and said, "But, however, like every enemy we face, I can try and find his weakness."

"How?"

"Come on. Remember when we face against evil Nickless? It was a Limit Break attack. And what about Black Scar and Black Tiamatic? Black Scar sure was challenging, but fusing with a dragon is very stupid. We took down Black Scar by using force and black energy while Black Tiamatic was a powerful Limit Break. Piece of cake."

"Oh. So if we can try and use our Limit Break, we can easily defeat Hadean?"

"Yep."

"We're so doom."

Jack sighs and looks at his Pikachu, "Come on, Pikachu. We battled against powerful foes, and we can them down."

"Jack, we got lucky defeating Nickless and Black Scar. But don't you know how hard it is going to defeat Hadean?"

"We have Omega and Alpha and Peter." And Jack thought of an idea, "But listen, if all four of us team up against Hadean, then Hadean doesn't stand a chance."

"Well, okay, but you're calling the shots and not me." Jack then turns the lamp off, and puts the book off. "Come on, we better get out of here and head to home."

"One problem." Said Pikachu, showing one finger, "How are we going to get out of the library?"

"Good question." Said Jack, scratching the back of his hair. But Jack smirks of an idea.

"You wouldn't dare?" Ask Pikachu, serious.

Jack nods, climbing up a ladder, and places another bomb at another wall. "This should work."

"Jack, why do you keep doing this?" Ask Pikachu. "Don't you realize you'll get in trouble?"

"Well, I thought maybe we could try and sneak out without being caught." Jack replies.

"Or we could use the door." Said Pikachu, pointing at the exit. Jack looks at the exit, and opens the door.

"Okay, not what I had in mind."

And so Jack and Pikachu exits through the door, and head out to home. Just to make sure they're heading to home, they will have to get pass through some night guards around town. Jack was not aware of having night guards patrolling the town at eleven o' clock. Jack and Pikachu hide at a platform, and look at one night guard going through the south entry.

"_How are we going to get home without the guards knowing it's us?"_ Ask Pikachu, whispering.

Jack then looks at each guard's route and whispers _"See the guard going through the four sectors?"_

"_Yeah?" _Ask Pikachu.

"_Well, if we can hurry and head home before another comes…" _But then, the whistle went off, and right behind Jack and Pikachu is a night guard with a black uniform, a big nose, and a blue eye. Jack and Pikachu become upset. Jack waves one hand up and said, "right behind us."

The night guard caught Jack and Pikachu, and threw Jack and Pikachu to a jail cell. "And stay in there!" The night guard shouted, "You intruder!" The night guard closes the jail door, keeping Jack and Pikachu locked up in the cell.

"Great." Said Pikachu, upset, "You just had to get us caught."

"I'm sorry." Said Jack, apologizing. "I didn't want this to happen. I just want to know who Hadean and head home."

Pikachu crossed his arms and said, "Will your parents know?"

And Jack replies, "No. Night guards are brutal, and the night guards torture people and bad teens."

Pikachu becomes confused and asks, "…Bad teens?"

"Long story." Said Jack, "But as a simple note: 'all the teens care about is wrecking havoc and pranks, and always being a bang ganger. If I don't get out of here and head home, then not only I will die by the sun with my Pokémon, but also, the world will be doom."

"Then find a way to get us out." Said Pikachu, thinking. And Pikachu thought, _"I can't believe we have to do something bad."_

Jack tries to look around, but only found a window. "Drat. I don't have a grappling hook or a Hookshot." He thinks. But has an idea. Jack then shouts, "Hey! Night Guard!"

"Now what?" Ask the first night guard.

"Can you give me a hand? I think I'm stuck on something." The first night guard goes over to the cell and Jack said, "Thank you, I have a problem!"

"What is it, kid?" Ask the night guard. "Can't you see we keep you locked up?"

"I know." Said Jack, "But listen, I think have a lot of money, but I accidentally dropped a coin in this hole?" Jack then points at the hole on the floor, "Right there."

"I don't care if you're trying to bribe me or try to get out, but I'm not letting you out!" Said the night guard, "So scram!"

But before the night guard leaves, Jack grabs the night guards' back and begs, "Please! Don't do this to me! If I don't get that coin, I'll never get my chance to help pay enough money for food!"

"Too bad!" Said the night guard.

"Well, can you give me something that can help me get my lost coin back?" Ask Jack, begging, "Please!"

The night guard looks at Jack, but Jack then gives the night guard the puppy-dog-pout. What will the night guard with Jack completely sad without his coin? The night guard pulls out a rope with a hook and said, "Fine. Use this Grappling Hook, and get your coin back." The night guard throws the grappling hook at Jack, "Just give it back to me when you're done." And then the night guard leaves with a laugh. "It'll be your last!"

Jack holds the Grappling Hook and said, "Look Pikachu."

"Yes!" Said Pikachu, "The grappling…" But Jack shushes Pikachu, and Pikachu covers his mouth with a smile. _"The grappling hook. Where did you learn to do that?"_

And Jack whispers, _"Do you have any idea how many times Amy uses that puppy-dog-pout on me many times?"_

"_You bought it?"_

"_Yep."_

"_Then let's use that grappling hook and head home."_ Jack takes the hook, spins it around, and throws the hook through the open window, and the hook grabs hold of something. Next, Jack pulls the rope to see if the hook attaches to something. _"Sweet." _Then, Pikachu climbs up the rope and through the window, and Jack climbs up the rope and through the window.

"_Mission complete." _Jack whispered, closing the window. "Now let's head home."

Jack and Pikachu hurry back to the south number six of town, and found the night guard patrolling the area. The last thing they don't want to do is get caught again by another night guard. Pikachu looks behind just to be sure there isn't another night guard from behind.

The night guard leaves, having Jack and Pikachu follow to the seventh sector of town. When Jack and Pikachu sneak pass the night guard and reached home, Jack and Pikachu go behind the bushes to wait for the area to be clear.

"_Can we go in?" _Ask Pikachu.

And Jack whispers, _"Not yet." _Jack looks through his pockets, and readies his key. _"Let's hurry to my window."_ Jack and Pikachu sneak to the back of the house, and look up at the window. "There is where we get to sleep."

"Who are we going to get up there?" Ask Pikachu, looking at Jack. Jack then pulls out a grappling hook, and Pikachu said, "Huh? I know. I was just messing with you." Jack spins the hook around and around, tosses the hook at the window, and attaches the hook on top of the window.

Next, Jack and Pikachu climb up the window, Jack unlocks the window with his window key, opens the window, and into his bedroom.

"Jack, since when do you have a window key?" Ask Pikachu. Jack closes the window, locks it tight with his key, and replies, "Mom gave me that key in case if I need to head out at night time." Jack gets into bed and said, "But we need to sleep. Night, Pikachu."

Pikachu jumps on top of the bed, and said, "Good-night, Jack." And both Jack and Pikachu feel asleep, and dream.

Morning rises to the sky, and both Jack and Pikachu woke up from their sleep. Jack gets out of bed, but checks to see if he has his grappling hook. But, Jack wasn't able to find his grappling hook. Therefore, he only found a few cards that look like a grappling hook.

"Interesting." Said Jack, looking at his cards.

"What is it?" Ask Pikachu.

"The grappling hook turn into cards." Said Jack. "Amazing to see items turn into cards. Must have happen when we were asleep."

"Whoa." Said Pikachu. "So now what?"

"We go to the Orre Region." Jack replied. "But how am I going to get to the Orre Region?"

"I don't know, actually." Pikachu replied. "That sounds like a tough challenge."

"Let's go ask King Danto and see what he thinks." Said Jack. Jack and Pikachu get out of bed, and hurried off to the kingdom. As Jack and Pikachu hurried off, they run into a store that is opening new cards. "?" It seems the store manager, Maroo, is selling something big at the store. Jack and Pikachu decided to go check out the store. "Mr. Maroo?" Ask Jack.

The manager with and apron, long brown pants, white shirt, short hair, mustache, and looks almost old looks at Jack, "Oh, Jack. What a surprise to see you and Pikachu again. I thought you were on your next mission."

"We were." Pikachu replied, "But the problem is we need to head to the Orre Region to get the next badge."

"Do you know how to get to the Orre Region?" Ask Jack, "We need a transportation."

Maroo thinks about it, "That is a pretty tricky question. You see, the Orre Region is actually a desert area, so in order to get to the Orre Region, you might need to head all the way straight west."

"West?" Ask Jack, confused. But then, he remembers, "Of course! The Orre Region is always West from the Danto Region. And if it's from a desert, then that means…"

"That means we need to take the train again, and go all the way to the west side." Said Pikachu.

"Sweet!" Said Jack.

"Well, why don't you get geared up before you go?" Ask Maroo, "I'm still selling things like a busy man."

"Okay, let's see what you go." Said Jack, checking things.

It seems Jack would like six Adamant Plate armor for only seven hundred Gils each. Jack spends the money, and equips him and his Pokémon for armor. But in exchange sells four Chain Shirts to earn money back. "Excellent." Said Maroo. "You and your Pokémon look pretty intense with the best armor. Can I interest you with something else?" Jack sold his Dazers for good, and bought some kind of Salveyo Weed.

"I'm almost done." Said Jack, looking around. Next, Jack bought some Hi-Potions, just in case of emergency. "Alright, I'm done."

"Okay, you be careful at the Orre Region." Said Maroo.

"Will do." Jack replied. And both Jack and Pikachu leave the store and head off to the Train Station. But when Jack and Pikachu arrived at the Train Station, people crowd around, yelled, complain, and become raged. "Huh?"

"What happened?" Ask Pikachu.

Too many people are yelling at the conductor, and the conductor has no idea what happened.

"Hey! Are you ganna fix that train?"

"I need to go to Omi Village!"

"It's our best honey moon!"

"Where's the real engineer?"

"Where's old man Jenkins?"

Jack and Pikachu are surprised the train does not even work. "You've got to be kidding me?" Ask Jack, surprised, "We can't go to the Orange Canyon to Omi Desert? Now how are we going to head off to the Orre Region without a train?"

Pikachu becomes upset and said, "Okay, I give up. Let's go speak to King Danto right now." Jack and Pikachu hurried to the castle, and into the castle they go. Into the throne room, Jack and Pikachu only found one girl with a light blue dress, yellow hair, and cute. "Huh?"

"Fiona, what are you doing here?" Ask Jack, confused.

The girl looks at Jack, surprised, and asks, "Jack, what are you doing here? Weren't you supposed to go to the Orre Region?"

"I was." Jack replied.

"But what's wrong?" Ask Fiona.

And Jack replies, "We were heading to the Train Station, just to go to Omi Desert, and then head west."

"But when we got to the Train Station…" Pikachu said, but Fiona interrupted.

"Because it broke down?" Ask Fiona. Jack and Pikachu looked at each, and then at Fiona. "Dad told me what happened just as mom was about to go to the Orange Canyon."

"I guess you already know." Said Jack, scratching the back of his hair. "Then what now?"

"You're on the right track; need to head to Omi Desert by using the train." Said Fiona, "In order to move, you have to figure it out. Come on, Jack, you solve a lot of dungeons and puzzles, right?"

"Uh, yes?" Jack asks.

"Then go ask the conductor what happen, and see what you can do about it? I'm sure you'll figure something out."

Jack and Pikachu nod at each other, and Jack responds at Fiona, "Alright, we'll go do it."

"You can count on us." Said Pikachu. Jack and Pikachu leave the castle, but Fiona prays for Jack's victory.

Jack and Pikachu left the castle, and hurried to the Train Station. There are still too many people in the way, and Jack needs to speak to the conductor. "Uh, excuse me!" Jack called, but no respond. "Hey!" The conductor is too busy with a lot of people, and Jack couldn't even reach to the conductor with too many people in the way.

"Uh, Jack, it's no good." Said Pikachu. Jack thinks, but remembers on what happens if cause people to move out of the way, or be stunned. "What are you up to?"

"I have a plan." Said Jack. Jack pulls out three hammer cards, and formed a hammer on his right hand. "I remember Cousin perform this trick on the ground, but I wonder if I could do the same thing I did in the real world?"

"You mean?" Ask Jack, surprised.

Jack pulls his arm way back, feeling his hammer with massive strength, "If you people wanna move," and then he hammers the ground, "YAGH!" The hammer pounds the ground very hard, causing the ground with a lot of people shaken. Many people run away, thinking it was an earthquake. Cleaver for Jack to use his hammer, Jack and Pikachu hurried to the conductor, and speak to a man with white uniform, blue stripes, and a mustache.

"What do you wan?" Ask the conductor, "If you have questions, leave me alone."

"We didn't come here to complain." Said Jack.

"We only came to know what happened?" Ask Pikachu.

"Why?" Ask the conductor.

"Because, we're on a mission to save the world from evil." Jack replied, "And we need to get to the Orre Region immediately." The conductor laughs. "What's so funny?"

"You, save the world?" Ask the conductor, "I don't have time for this. I need an engineer to fix the train, and then take off to the Orre Region, and you're here to save the world?"

"Thanks!" Said Jack, "That's all I need to hear." The conductor was confused, "If you need an engineer, we don't have those in Clock Town. Just blacksmiths and alchemists only, so tough luck getting an engineer."

"Ugh! Just like luck!" Said the conductor. "How am I going to have the train move with the engineer?"

Pikachu grabs Jack's ear and whispers, _"Is there another way? There are no engineers around here?"_

"_I'm thinking." _Jack replied with a whisper, _"If there are no engineers, then maybe we could try and fix it ourselves." _He looks at the conductor, "Hey, how about we fix it?"

"You, fix it for us?" Ask the conductor, "How are you going to do that?" Jack pulls out his tools, and his Poké balls. "Oh, like that…yeah."

"So?" Ask Jack.

"So?" Ask the conductor.

"Are you going to let us fix it, or…" Jack explained.

"Or…?" Ask the conductor.

"You won't have that train moving forever and ever." What a tough choice for the conductor, even though Jack needs to hurry and get to the Orre Region. The conductor replies, "Alright! I'll show you the problem of our train." The conductor leads Jack and Pikachu to the engine of the train. "Here you go. Start fixing the train." And he leaves.

"Jack, how are we going to fix the train?" Ask Pikachu, "It needs a lot of volts to fix this train?"

Jack pulls out his lantern, and sees what the problem is. "Sheesh! What a mess. Hadean must have figured we're going to the Orre Region, and claim the next badge." He looks in a bit deeper, "Well, this should be so hard to figure out."

"What?" Ask Pikachu.

"Looks like the engine is out of juice." Jack replied. "And it requires a lot of volts to bring this energy back up." He looks at Pikachu.

But Pikachu shook his head and said, "Don't look a me. I'm no Manetric, Magneton, or a Raichu, and I'm no Raichu. I only shock some static to the engine, and it's no good without more power."

Jack smack his head, "Shoot!"

"What's wrong?"

"If I would have know we need energy for static, I would have kept those Dazers to charge up this engine, and it would be much easier to get to the Orre Region with the Dazer."

"So what do we do?" Ask Pikachu.

Jack thinks, "Wow. How do we fix this machine without evolving you to Raichu? I've never figure this out, and Sarah is the only one who can fix this train machina."

"Can we have a look around the train?" Ask Pikachu. "I'm sure we can find something."

"We don't have time." Jack replied. "We have to give this a shot. Are you ready?"

"For this?" Ask Pikachu.

"We have to try."

"…Okay." Pikachu replied, "Here goes." Pikachu charges up electricity, feeling his cheeks with yellow static.

"Okay, Pikachu, Thunderbolt!" Jack commands.


	25. Chapter 25

"There is no possible way that buy could save the world easy." Said the conductor. He is talking to a man with a green suit, a mustache, and bold. "Please, like I would give that boy his destination to the Orre Region."

"Maybe you should give that lad a chance." Said the engineer. "He's trying his best."

"Feh." Said the conductor, "He's not trying that hard." When the conductor and the engineer arrived at the train station, the train looks better and ready to go. The conductor is surprised. "What? That boy and his rodent fixed my beautiful train?"

"Hey!" Jack called, "How's that?"

The engineer said with a little laugh, "Looks like the boy has done it again. You have to give the boy and his little friend some credit for fixing your train."

The conductor asks, "How did you fix my train without electricity?"

Pikachu pops up and asks, "Who wants to know?"

"Fine." Said the conductor, giving Jack a prize, "Here you go. Your ticket to the Orre Region station." He turns around, and shouts, "All aboard! Train leaving to the Orre Region starts in twenty minutes." Jack and Pikachu get into the train, along with the Engineer. The crowd enters the train, the conductor blows the whistle, and the train heads off to the west.

With the train heading west, Jack and Pikachu relax on their seat, waiting very long to get to the Orre Region. The train will take its time to hurry to the Orre Region, and Jack will get his chance to see his cousin, even though seeing his Empire Cousin, Joey.

"So how long will it take to get to the Orre Region?" Ask Pikachu.

Jack looks at his watch and responds, "About fourty-five minutes, why?"

"This train is taking so long, and I'm getting hungry." Pikachu replied.

Jack picks up the menu and said, "I'm sure they got something good, and something pretty tasty."

When they order their best meal of their lives, the conductor pulls up a speaker and announces, "Attention passengers, we are almost at the Orre Region, so stay calm until we reach there in fourty minutes."

"Well, better head to our room when we get there." Jack and Pikachu get out of their seats, and head off to their room.

Just as Jack and Pikachu arrived at the room, Jack opens the door, but spotted something on the ground. It looks like a shadow, a circle shadow on the floor. "? What in Zucion?" Jack asks, staring at the shadow. He looks up, but there was nothing that made a circle shadow. "Impossible?"

"What? Is somebody here, Jack?" Ask Pikachu.

"I don't know." Jack replied, "I think I must be seeing things." He looks at the floor, and the shadow is still there. "Is somebody here, or is this a joke?" He goes up to the shadow, and moves his hand to try and feel something. But all Jack could feel is air. "How is this possible?"

"Maybe, no. That's not it." Said Pikachu, thinking, "How about, no. I don't really know. Is this train perhaps," Pikachu gulped, _"Haunted?"_

Jack looks at his Pikachu and replies, "I think we're in trouble."

And then a voice spoke, _"Indeed, you are." _Jack and Pikachu become surprised. The figure appears as a ghost, but with a black hat, a uniform like a conductor, and green shoes.

"AGH! A GHOST!" Pikachu shouted, surprised.

"What in Zucion?" Jack said, surprised, "What are you doing on the train?"

"_Oh, is this your room?" _Ask the ghost, _"It sure is a lovely room I sleep in."_

Jack is confused. "He's not even listening to me. Can you hear what I'm saying?"

"I don't think so." Pikachu replied, "Is he ignoring us or something? Hello?"

"_I hear you loud and clear, boy and mouse." _The ghost spoke. _"Are you on your way to the Orre Region little boy?"_

Jack nods, "I am. What about you?"

"_Me? Well, this is how I really died."_

"How did you die in a train?" Ask Pikachu. "By a train accident?"

"_Not really. I only died of a heart attack, and no one knew I was in this very room. Until, some conductors found me and threw me out like a trash bag."_

Jack looks down, crossing his arms, "Well, that was not very polite to leave a dead body out in the wild. If you die of a heart attack, did anyone else find out?"

"_I'm afraid no, little boy. For you see, I was a great conductor, who was working on his train." _The ghost explains his story, _"It was fine morning, a very great morning, and the sun was shining in the morning. I decided to take passengers to where they come, where they go, and so many things to do._

"_By all means, I kept a journal at all times just in case if I forget my studies and my memories. On the next day, this is how I died. Some weird people in costumes came aboard the train, and wait. These strangers, one is a weird figure with a black cloak, another looks like a rock star, and the third is a witch."_

Jack interrupts, "Whoa! I'm sorry if I interrupt, but did you say a figure with a black cloak?"

And the ghost replies, _"Oh course. I wouldn't lie."_

Jack and Pikachu huddle up, knowing whom the figure was that got on the train. "So, Hadean was riding on the train, but the other two?" Ask Jack.

"Those two must be his accomplishes." Pikachu replied. "The rock star and the witch? Jack, I have a bad feeling this is going to get nasty."

Jack nods, and looks at the ghost, "Continue your story, please?"

The ghost continues, _"After the first stop, the rock star guy stops at the Orre, the witch enters Yellow Field, and I don't even know where the figure is going."_

"This is bad. If we're heading at the Orre Region," Jack said, "Then cousin must be aware of danger in sense."

"_With all three gone, I went into my room. But then, I felt something in my heart, and fell to the ground." _Jack and Pikachu are surprised. _"Just as I was on the ground, I tried hollering to the people around, but no one was able to answer."_

"That's scary." Said Pikachu, scared.

"_But, before I blacked out, I turned my head around, and saw the figure in the black cloak again. And then…I died."_

Jack and Pikachu are even more surprised to hear about the black figure. "Wait a second! If you died from a heart attack, then that cloak figure must have caused you to have a heart attack!"

"_Are you saying I was attacked because of a spell?" _Ask the ghost.

And Pikachu replies, "I'm afraid so."

"_Oh, woe as me." _Said the ghost, _"I was not able to see something pop out and use a powerful spell right on me. What am I going to do?"_

"I don't know." Jack replied, thinking. "I'm sorry for your death, and I'm sorry for what Hadean has done to you." He looks down, "He shouldn't do this to people and their dreams. I will make him pay for what he's done!"

"_Little boy, if you are going to sleep," _the ghost asks, _"Can I ask you a favor?"_

Pikachu gulped, "If it's about taking over Jack's body or my body for revenge, then you can forget it! We don't do dead people's favor!"

"_Please, little mouse, I must explain." _The ghost spoke, _"You see, when I was holding on to my book, when I was dead and into a ghost, before the conductors threw me out, the conductor took my book away, and I didn't even scare him for once because he doesn't know I was hear."_

"Yipe! I think we still need to sleep." Said Pikachu, "Jack, we wake up from this nightmare?"

"_Oh, but don't leave a woe ghost all lone without his favorite journal." _Said the ghost, begging, _"I love that book since I was little."_

Jack responds, "Well, okay. We'll do it."

"WHAT?" Pikachu shouted, shocked. "What are you doing, Jack? Are you trying to get us killed?"

Jack looks at Pikachu and said, "I know it's not easy, but those conductors owe us something for fixing their train." He looks at the ghost, "We will help you out, for one condition."

"_Oh, thank you." _Said the ghost, bowing, _"Since you ask, what would you like?"_

Jack thinks, and then said, "I don't want to be bother to ask, but…oh, this is a tough one. Maybe, just maybe, if you can help us teach that conductor and that engineer a lesson for being jerks to you."

"_I will. But if I'm going to do this, you have to promise me one thing." _Said the ghost.

"_What is it?" _Ask Jack.

The ghost gives a Jack a warning, _"When you get the book, don't ready it. I hate it when people real my privacy, and it's not very polite to read people's journal and diary."_

"I promise we won't read your journal." Said Jack, making a vow.

"_Oh, thank you. Because, if you did read the book, then I will have to curse you." _Said the ghost, _"But just to make sure, I'll be your shadow until we get my journal back." _Jack and Pikachu are scared to have a ghost follow them. So now, the ghost turns into Jack's shadow, and stays on the floor.

"Jack, how are we going to get the book back?" Ask Pikachu. "The conductors won't give us the journal if we ask politely."

"Then we'll have to get the book back by force." Jack replied. Jack and Pikachu left the room; Jack locks the door, and head off to the conductor's room. "It won't be easy, but I'm sure we'll get the book from the room I just saw."

"We better get the book, then back to sleep." Said Pikachu. "This adventure is getting crazier by the minute."

Jack and Pikachu found the door, but stopped behind the crate. It seems several workers enter through the door, and out of the door. It won't be easy due to the fact that Jack is not a worker for the train. Jack and Pikachu will need a plan to get through the door, grab the book, and get out.

"Jack, there's too many." Said Pikachu.

"Sheesh." Said Jack, "They're very good at hiding things behind that door." He scratches the back of his hair, "If we get caught, then they'll throw us out."

"This is a very tricky task." Said Pikachu, thinking. "How are we going to get into the conductor's room?"

Jack looks around, but watches. It seems a worker with a white uniform pulls out a card, places the card on some kind of scanner, and the door opens. "A card?" Jack looks through his pockets, but it seems his cards doesn't match the worker's cards. "Drat. No luck."

"Do we have to do something bad?" Ask Pikachu.

Jack looks again and replies, "I believe so." Pikachu and Jack hide behind the crate, and wait for the conductors to come.

"Make sure no one gets through here." Said the engineer in his green suit. "But incase if you want to get through this door, make sure this card does not fall into the wrong hands." The engineer gives a worker with the blue uniform a card. The conductor walks towards where Jack and Pikachu are hiding, and then both Jack and Pikachu jump out by surprise.

"Busted!" Jack shouted, preparing his sword. The conductor looks behind, and become surprise at Jack and Pikachu. "You should know better than to steal someone's book!"

"That's what you think." Said the conductor, blowing a whistle. "I'll show you boys out easy!" Three more workers appear to help the conductor. Jack pulled out two Poké balls, and summons his Pokémon.

"Summoning!" Jack shouted. One Pokémon appears as a small yellow duck with a bad headache, and the other is a monkey with a pig nose and a bad attitude.

Pikachu charges up electricity, feeling his red cheeks with yellow static, and then zap the first conductor with a Thunderbolt. "Ka-CHU!" The first conductor becomes electrocuted, but doesn't become paralyzed because of its immunity to electricity.

Next, Mankey charges in on the second conductor, and then kicks the leg. Pow! The second conductor is kicked very hard, and then falls to the ground. Jack becomes surprised.

"Whoa! That was a bit way too far." Said Jack. "Oh well." Jack pulls out a grappling hook, swings it around, and the tosses the hook at the first conductor. The hook then snags a card from the first conductor, and the first conductor is shocked.

"Hey! That's mine!" The first conductor shouted, shocked.

"Sorry, but we have a mission to do." Said Jack. Psyduck focuses on the first conductor, and then blast a confusion attack on his body. Wham! The first conductor is hit very hard, and goes down to the floor.

Two other conductors are very shocked to see their friends on the ground. The two conductors pull out bats, and attack Jack and Pikachu. Pow! Pow! Jack and Pikachu took small hits, but prepare for payback.

Pikachu charges up electricity, and then zap the fourth conductor with another Thunderbolt. The fourth conductor is almost down, and about to be out soon.

Next, Mankey charges on the third conductor, and kicks the conductor on the leg. The conductor takes a big hit, and falls to the ground in defeat.

Jack charges at the last conductor, and attacks. "Fra! Hu! Agh! YA!" Slash! Slash! Slash! Slash! The last conductor goes down in defeat. With the conductors on the floor, Jack and his Pokémon won the battle. Jack is becoming strong, and found four thousand Gils on the ground.

Jack and Pikachu are surprised it was an easy fight. "…Okay. That was too easy." He looks at the card, and checks it out. "So, this is the pass to go through the door."

"Let's hurry before someone comes!" Pikachu called. Jack pulled out two Poké balls; return the two Pokémon back into their Poké balls, and both Jack and Pikachu hurried to the door. "Let's give it a shot."

Jack places the card on the scanner, the scanner turns green, and then the door opens. Jack and Pikachu sneak into the room, and the door closes behind Jack and Pikachu. Inside the next room, Jack and Pikachu found the room pitch black, and hard to see. Jack pulls out a lantern, and brightens the room.

"So, where is the book?" Ask Jack.

"We better hurry before the conductors call for backup." Said Pikachu, and Jack agree. They search through the room, and then found lying on the desk is a book. Jack picks up the book and thinks.

"Is this it?" Ask Jack. He taps the floor, and then ghost appears from the shadow. "Is this your journal?"

"_That's the one!"_ The ghost said, happy. _"Thank you very much." _The ghost takes the book, and puts the book away. _"Now I can read on the train without ever being alone."_

"I'm sure you will work out with the book." Said Jack, "Because Pikachu and I will be heading to the Orre Region pretty soon."

"_Oh yes. Allow me to guide you and Pikachu to the exit. I know this room since I was still a conductor." _The ghost leads Jack and Pikachu to the ceiling with barrels and crates. _"If you climb up here, and back to your dorm room, you should be able to sneak out without getting caught."_

Jack and Pikachu nod at each other, hurried to the barrels, and climb up to the ceiling with the open door. "Thanks. Have fun scaring those conductors that got rid of your body." Said Jack.

"_I will. You be careful when you get to the Orre Region. But, I will give you another present when you head to the room. I'll meet you there soon."_

Jack opens the ceiling door, and both Jack and Pikachu exit out of the room and on top of the train. On top of the rooftop, Jack and Pikachu hurried down to where their dorm room was, and found another ceiling door. Jack opens the door, and Jack and Pikachu into the room they go.

While Jack and Pikachu waited for the ghost to come back, the ghost pops out of the wall, and decided to give Jack and Pikachu their present for helping getting the book back, and promising not to look into the book.

"So, did you do it?" Ask Jack.

"_Oh yes." _The ghost replied.

"I'm sure they're scared little babies for acting like brave smart-aleck conductors." Said Pikachu.

"_Right. Now what was the present I was going to give you?" _The ghost asks, trying to remember. _"Oh yes, now I remember. Do you know how to cast spells?"_

Jack is surprised. "Oh, I really forgot about casting some spells a very long time!"

"_Well, thank goodness I'm around."_ Said the ghost. _"I can teach you some nifty spells that will help you on your journey."_

"Oh, thank you." Said Jack, glad. "I can't wait to have my old spells again."

"_Now, be very still, Jack." _Said the ghost, explaining. _"These spells will be very handy, and very helpful. Please take care of these spells as I give them to you." _The ghost creates a circle in the middle of the room. _"Stand on the circle, and we shall begin."_

"Are you sure this is not a trap?" Ask Pikachu.

"_And for helping me getting my book back? No trap." _The ghost replied. _"Why, I would never do that to you and your friend."_

"Okay, Jack. Give it a shot." Said Pikachu. Jack stands in the middle of the circle, and waits.

"_And now, little boy, um…" _The ghost is stuck.

"It's Jack." Said Jack, "Jack Davis."

"_Okay." _The ghost enchants a spell, _"Jack Davis, I give you, my magical spells." _The ghost spins around the room, continue to enchant the spell, _"Accept the magical powers I give you, and they will be yours!" _The circle lights up the room, and Jack has new magical spells!

"Whoa!" Said Jack, surprised, "Entei?"

"_I'm sorry." _Said the ghost, _"But it feels like you should have the Legendary Pokémon on your side. Entei is a very powerful fire Pokémon. Witness the ways of the legendary trio, Jack, you will master summoning."_

"Thank you." Said Jack, and he looks at Pikachu. "I think we might be able to handle using spells in our adventure, and use spells against powerful fiends."

"_Take care, Jack Davis." _Said the ghost, and then he fades away. Jack and Pikachu waves good-bye to the ghost, _"Be careful on your adventure, as I watch your progress up on the sky." _And then the ghost is gone.

"Phew. That was fun." Said Pikachu.

"Yeah." Jack agreed. "But we still have a lot of badges to collect, and get the next one at the Orre Region." Jack and Pikachu come out of the room, and decided to go wait in the dining room.

The train comes to another train station, and finally makes a stop. The conductor blows the whistle, and announces, "Orre Region station! The train has reached its destination. All passengers leave the train."

Jack and Pikachu come out of the train, and into the train station. It seems the forest is nothing but bamboo trees. The conductors come out of the train, and walk up to Jack, furious. I think whatever Jack did to them must have made them pretty mad.

"Well, I hope you're happy, Mr. Hero." Said the conductor, "We've reached our destination, and now we won't give you any more rides of your performance in the train."

Jack shrugs, "What? It's not my fault I stone somebody's favorite book. I have no choice but to take the card, give it back, and leave. It's my job."

"Well, not anymore." Said the conductor, "For now on, you are banned for coming into my train, ever! I hope you enjoy walking, because this is your final time in the train." The conductor goes into the train, and announces, "All aboard! Train leaves right now!"

So many people quickly enter into the train, and the train leaves off back to the Danto Region. Jack and Pikachu are pretty upset for not going back home, but will enjoy themselves at the Orre Region. Jack and Pikachu walk off the station, and into the bamboo forest.

"Sheesh." Said Pikachu, "All we ever did was doing that ghost a favor, and what happens? He banned us for going back."

"Maybe he's still upset for wetting his pants." Said Jack, and Pikachu laughs, "I can't believe we just did that."

"I know." Said Pikachu, "But you have to admit, it was pretty funny for the conductor to be defeated, and wetting himself in front of the ghost." Pikachu looks curious, "So, what spells did you learn?"

Jack looks through his spells list, and replies, "Let's see. I have learned: Fire, Ice, Bolt, Cure, Haste, Rune, and Entei."

"What? That's it?" Ask Pikachu, "Nothing else?"

"Easy, Pikachu." Said Jack, putting the spell list away. "I'm sure we'll learn some more on the way. For now, let's go find the next badge, and perhaps find my cousin."

"Alright!" Pikachu cheered. Jack and Pikachu hurries through the bamboo forest in hope to find his cousin, and to get another Elemental Badge for his quest. "Do you think we'll meet Joey and the pink Pikachu again?"

"I believe so." Jack replied.

All the way through the bamboo forest, three figures lurk around the forest, spying on Jack and Pikachu to go to his cousin. The figure in his black cloak becomes a bit upset while the other two are being impatient to try and strike.

"Can we go attack him now?" Ask the witch. "We have been standing around, waiting for that boy to get another badge, and sitting around is not going to help!"

"I should start playing my music right now!" The rock star shouted, "I have been waiting for this for a very long time!"

The cloak figure shouts, "Enough! If you're going to strike, you will until my orders are done."

"But, master." Said the witch, stunned, "Haven't we been waiting enough?"

"Yeah! That badge isn't going anywhere." The rock star replied.

"Not yet. Soon, when the time comes to attack, you have to wait until the opponent becomes vulnerable. Besides, if we strike now, then the boy will bring back up."

"But…"

"No buts!" The cloak figure looks at the rock star, "You, Rocker."

"Me?" Ask the rock star.

"You go other there, and guard the fourth badge right now."

"But what about her?"

"I already have plans, and I will need another person to help out."


	26. Chapter 26

"Joey, how long are you going to keep staring at that tower?" Ask a voice with long white hair and wears red clothes. "If we don't hurry up soon, then there's no telling what mom will do to us."

"Inuyasha, I'm trying to figure out what that tower is doing here in the first place." Said Joey, with his long silver hair, white kimono, and white boots. "Every time we go near that tower, it's like keeping intruders out of treasure."

"Will you hurry up?" Ask Inuyasha, "I'm starving, and you're wasting your time looking at the tower."

Jack and Pikachu arrived right close to the village, but then spotted two figures staring through the bamboo forest with an open gap. Jack and Pikachu hides behind the trees, and stares at the two figures.

"_A fiend?" _Ask Pikachu, whispering.

"_I think so." _Jack whispered, _"Let's get the first one." _Pikachu nods.

They both tiptoe close to Inuyasha, just to make sure Inuyasha does not notice Jack and Pikachu's scent.

Inuyasha growls a little and said, "Well, when you're finish, I get the best meat before…" But then, Inuyasha is grabbed by Jack and Pikachu, and pulled behind the big boulder, "YAGH!" Jack and Pikachu start beating up Inuyasha without noticing it's him.

"Huh? Brother?" Ask Joey, looking behind, "Inuyasha, where'd you go?"

"YAGH!" Inuyasha shouts. Joey heard his old brother's voice, and looks behind the big boulder. "Hey! Stop it!"

"Not happening, you monster!" Jack shouted.

"Jack? Pikachu?" Ask Joey. Jack and Pikachu stopped fighting Inuyasha, and stare at Joey.

"Cousin?" Ask Jack, surprised, and he looks down at Inuyasha. "Whoops. Uh, sorry?"

Inuyasha snaps out of it, and gives Jack and Pikachu a death glare. "Jack! Pikachu!"

"AAAAGGGGHHH!" Jack and Pikachu runs out of here and through the bamboo forest.

"Why you!" Inuyasha shouted, chasing Jack and Pikachu, "Come back here!"

Joey crosses his arms, shaking his head, "Inuyasha, leave them alone."

Since Inuyasha finished chasing Jack and Pikachu, Joey got Jack and Pikachu back to spot with Joey and Inuyasha staring through a gap. Inuyasha wants answers, and Jack explains them both a story he's been through, and wondering if he saw a badge flown by here.

"Huh? A badge?" Ask Joey. Jack nods. "Sorry, Jack, but we haven't seen a badge flown by here in days, months, or years."

"Hmph! You tell me!" Said Inuyasha, turning around.

"Inuyasha, at least help them." Joey demanded.

"Whatever, I'm out of here." And Inuyasha leaves Joey with his cousin and his cousin's Pikachu.

"Figures. It's just liked him to be stubborn." Said Joey. He looks at his cousin, "I'm sorry, Jack. You know him."

"I remember." Said Jack. "So, again, are you sure you haven't seen a badge flown by here?"

"Again, no." Joey replied, crossing his arms. "The Orre Region was fine until more monsters and demons showed up."

Jack looks at Pikachu, "So, Hadean has been here." He looks at his cousin, "Cousin, can you tell where are those fiends coming from?"

"Now that you mention it." Joey looks at the gaping hole on the bamboo trees. "You see that tower?" Jack and Pikachu through the hole. "That tower has been bugging me since my thirty-first mission started while you were gone."

"So, that happened like?" Ask Jack.

"One year ago, that tower popped out of nowhere like some kind of magic. And I wanted to see what's in that tower for decades."

"Did you have a look inside?" Ask Pikachu.

"I tried." Joey replied, "My team and I tried to go in, but we couldn't through."

"Why is that?" Ask Pikachu, "Is it lock?"

"No." Joey replied, "The door was open, but it's the ledge and a moat we tried to jump. It's pretty long, so we tried to jump to the other side. But then, something pulled us down, and I should know. Gravity is not supposed to affect because I'm a half-Saiyan, half-demon."

"If it's not gravity, then it has something to do with either anti-jumping," Jack said, "Or anti-flying. But this is ridicules." Jack pulls out a map, "I'm sure that tower must be guarding something. And if it is not magic, then I don't know what is keeping you and your team down on water."

Pikachu brought up an idea, "Then maybe what if we try without using either jumping or flying."

"What do you mean without jumping or flying?" Ask Joey.

"What if you had something to attach to something, and swing to the other side?" Ask Pikachu.

"Like a grappling hook?" Ask Jack, "My grappling hook?" Pikachu nods. "I don't know." He looks at his cousin, "Can you show us where the tower is?"

"Leave it to me, Jack." Said Joey. Joey guides Jack and Pikachu to where the tower is. "We'll take a left from here, and go straight until you find a moat."

"A moat?" Ask Jack, "So much for the element of surprise."

"Indeed." Joey agreed. Joey comes to a halt. Jack and Pikachu were about to go on, but Joey grabs Jack and Pikachu from behind and said, "Stop! This is far enough!"

"What wrong?" Ask Pikachu, "Why can't we go any further and reach to the place?"

"Jack, Pikachu, if we go any further," Joey explains, "Thieves will try and ambush us."

"Thieves?" Ask Jack and Pikachu, surprised.

"Yes. We're dealing with Sound Ninjas, and they're guarding that tower." Joey points, "That tower is a bit far, but remember, Jack, there are also those fiends you've encounter, and wolves." Jack and Pikachu swallow their saliva. "But you have me around, so make sure you gather enough supplies, okay?"

"Alright." Said Jack. He looks ahead, "The sooner we find a way to get over there; the better can get to that tower."

They come back to the center of the Village of the Flames, and discuss a plan of getting to the tower, and having Jack get the fourth badge. It won't be easy since did mention he tried to get to the tower, and his older brother wouldn't even make it.

"Okay, so we know the tower has a barrier," Jack remembers, "It has a powerful magic ability to disable flying and jumping higher. So the only way to get to the tower is by getting to the other side by tools."

"Jack, since you have a grappling hook," Joey said, "Maybe we can try and get to the other side without flying or jumping." He looks through his mission scrolls, "And that tower is part of my mission, an A-Rank mission."

"A-Rank mission?" Ask Jack, "I'm guessing Ninjas hidden in the Flames couldn't get through?"

"They tried many things, Jack." Joey replied, "Jumping, Flying, Hooking to some kind of object to get to the other side. All those failed to get to the tower, and end up swimming in the water."

They try to think of a way to get to the tower without getting caught by rouge ninjas in the forest. "Well, we don't know until we get there." Said Jack. "Why don't we got check it out right now? We got time."

"Okay. I think we could give it a shot." Said Joey, "But we need to come back here just in case, okay?"

"Right." Said Jack. Jack, Pikachu, and Joey hurry to the bamboo forest, and follow the path to get to the tower. "Just need to get through the forest by those bandits, and reach to the tower."

"Here we go." Said Joey. Jack, Pikachu, and Joey make their way on the road, being away of ninjas and wolves from popping out. "Just a few long way, and we'll make our way to the tower."

"Cousin, I think we have company!" Jack called.

"Jack, brace yourselves!" Joey called. Jack pulls out two Poké balls, and brings a yellow duck with a bad headache, and a pig monkey with a small bad attitude. "Psyduck! Mankey! Are you ready?"

"Rouge ninjas." Said Joey.

"I am so going to have fun with this." Said Jack.

"Jack, they're fast." Said Joey. Three rouge ninjas appeared from the trees, and fight against Jack and his Pokémon. The first rouge ninja pulls out a kunai knife, and stabs Jack. Jack took small damage from the knife.

"You call that wound?" Ask Jack. "That's nothing." The second rouge ninja goes after Pikachu, and tries to stab Pikachu with the same kunai knife. Pikachu felt a small scratch. And the third rouge ninja tries to scratch Mankey with the kunai knife. Mankey takes a small scratch.

"Don't be fooled, Jack." Joey said, "They play big tricks and jutsu to outsmart you."

"Tricks, huh? Watch this." Said Jack. He calls, "Mankey, show them your real power."

Mankey charges in on the first rouge ninja, preparing its arm, and chops first rouge ninja. The rouge ninja is chopped hard, and goes down.

Next, Pikachu charges up electricity, feeling his red cheeks with static, and zap the second rouge ninja with Thunderbolt. The static shocks the second rouge ninja, and falls in defeat.

Jack begins to concentrate its energy, aiming at the last rouge ninja, and said, "Fire!" The second rouge ninja is hit by flames, but almost down on the floor. Psyduck goes to the last rouge ninja, and scratches with its fins. The last rouge ninja falls to the ground, defeated.

There are no ninjas left, Jack and his Pokémon won the battle. The ninjas dropped five hundred Gils on the ground, and put the money in his wallet.

"Showoff." Said Joey. "You have too much talent."

"It takes practice, cousin." Said Jack. "Are we going to the tower or what?"

"Alright," Said Joey, "But how about those wolves?"

"Here we go again." Said Jack, prepared. "Bring it on, wolfies!" Four wolves appeared from the forest, and growls at Jack and his Pokémon. "Pikachu, go for it!"

Pikachu charges up electricity, feeling his red cheeks with static electricity, and zap the first wolf. "Ka-CHU!"

The first wolf becomes electrocuted, and howls in defeat. Next, Mankey grabs the fourth wolf, jumps up high, and comes back down by a toss. The fourth wolf is tossed hard, but still standing on its four legs.

Jack pulls out a card and said, "Bomb Card." A bomb appeared on his right hand. Jack throws the bomb at the three remaining wolves, and the bomb blows up. Three wolves are caught by the blast, but the fourth wolf falls in defeat.

The second wolf charges at Pikachu, and bites hard. Chomp! Pikachu withstood the attack, and stays strong. Next, the third wolf charges at Psyduck, and bites hard. Chomp! Psyduck didn't feel much pain, and stays strong.

Psyduck concentrates its mind, focusing on the third wolf, and blast Confusion on the third wolf. The third wolf howls in pain, and falls to the ground defeated. Pikachu charges up the last electricity, and zap the last wolf with Thunderbolt. The last wolf howls in defeat.

There are no more wolves left to fight. Jack and his Pokémon won the battle. Pikachu, Psyduck, and Mankey are becoming strong! Jack found five hundred more Gils on the ground, and put the money in his wallet.

Jack puts Psyduck and Mankey back into their Poké balls, and continue through the trail with his cousin and his Pikachu. There, they've reach to the moat of the tower, and something on the other side to help Jack, Pikachu, and Joey to get across.

"There it is, Jack." Said Joey, "This is the tower I was talking about." Jack looks up, and saw the whole tower that tall. "Tall, isn't it? It's called the 'Festival Tower'."

Jack looks at his cousin and asks, "Festival Tower?"

"That's right." Joey replied. "You said the badge was flown by here, right? Well, I think that badge might have something to do with this tower."

"Then let's get across." Said Jack, pulling out his grappling hook. "This should be a piece of cake." Jack swings the hook around, "This should be easy. First, I'll throw my hook to that poll right there." He tosses the hook straight at the poll, spinning the hook around and around until it stays attach to the poll. Jack pulls the rope. "Piece of cake."

"That was a bit easy." Said Pikachu.

"Next, we'll swing to the side, get on the wall, and climb up." Said Jack. "Hold on tight." Joey and Pikachu hang on to Jack, and Jack jumps to swing to the wall.

"Jack, why are we just doing this?" Ask Joey, "Don't you think that the walls would staying still?"

"Sure, why?" Jack asks. He climbs up on the walls, but feels a slip, and hangs on to the rope. "Whoa!"

"See?" Said Joey, "Ninjas tried climbing on the walls, but it's slippery."

Jack looks up, still noticing that the hook is attached to the poll nice and tight. "Then we'll climb up on the rope."

"Okay." Said Joey, climbing up the rope. "I'll meet you up ahead." Jack and Pikachu follow Joey up to the poll, Joey climbs up on the ledge, and Jack and Pikachu climb up the ledge. "Made it."

"Who ever knew this grappling rope came in handy." Said Jack. "Okay, now all we need is to get to the tower, grab the badge, and get out of there."

"Right." Joey agrees. "Just to give you some help, Jack, Lucario and I agree to help you get that fourth badge."

"Thanks, Cousin." Said Jack. They follow the path of the trail to the entry of the door, and saw a huge gate in the way. "Look at that. How are we going to get in?"

"I have no idea." Pikachu replied.

Joey goes to the gate, and asks, "What's the problem?"

Jack points at the gate, "That gate!"

"Alright." Joey cracks his knuckles, and pounds the gate very hard. Boom! Boom! BOOM! The gate finally opens, leading inside the Festival Tower. "Phew. We're in." They go into the tower, and prepare for their biggest challenge.

But, unaware of going inside, it seems a man with dark hair, a suit of wolf fur as clothes sneaks into the tower, and ready to have a feud with Joey.

Meanwhile, inside the tower, Jack, Joey, and Pikachu will have to be prepared when it comes to enemies and fiends. But, Joey looks back at the door, and feels like someone is following the group into the tower.

"Cousin, what's wrong?" Ask Jack.

"Joey, do you felt that?" Ask Joey, aware, "Someone is fooling us."

"Well, we'll have to be careful." Said Pikachu.

"Okay, let's go." Said Jack, going up to the door. "Since I have my grappling hook, I can get through the obstacles; while you go on ahead and fly around, okay?"

"Alright." Said Joey, and he throws a card at Jack. "Here." Jack catches the card. "If you and your Pokémon are in danger, call us, okay?" And then he disappears.

"Thanks." Said Jack, putting the card up. "I will need this." Jack goes up to the door, and opens it. "Here goes." Pikachu gets on Jack's right shoulder, and both Jack and Pikachu go into the next room.

In the lobby, Jack and Pikachu found two rouge ninjas patrolling the room. "What the?" Ask Pikachu. The first rouge ninja comes in, and calls for back up. Jack throws two Poké balls, and summons two Pokémon.

One Pokémon is a yellow duck with a bad headache, and the other Pokémon is a pig monkey like with a bad temper. Four rouge ninjas come to fight. The first rouge form hand signs, and blows fire at Jack. Jack takes a small hit of fire damage, and remains strong. Two-rouge ninjas charge in on Pikachu, form hand signs, and blows out ice at Pikachu.

Pikachu withstood the attack, and stand strong. And the last rouge ninja goes after Psyduck, and blows out a fire attack at Psyduck. Psyduck is hit, but remains strong. Now it's Jack and his Pokémon's turn.

Mankey charges at the first rouge ninja, prepared its arm, and karate chops the first rouge. The first rouge takes massive damage, and goes down. Next, Pikachu charges at the second rouge ninja, readying its tail, and then slam the second rouge ninja hard. The second rouge takes a big hit, and falls in defeat.

Jack goes after the third rouge ninja, and attacks with his sword. "Fra! Agh! Fra! YA!" Slash! Slash! Slash! Slash! The third rouge didn't stand a chance, and falls in defeat. And lastly, Psyduck goes up to the last rouge ninja, and scratches the rouge ninja. The rouge ninja is scratches, and goes down.

There are no more rouge ninjas left. Jack and his Pokémon won the battle. But that was a bit too early, for the four rouge ninjas come in battle and fight. "Sheesh!" Said Pikachu, surprised, "They just won't quit, will they?"

"Well, a fights a fight." Said Jack. "Let's take them down!"

The first rouge ninja goes after Mankey, and cuts Mankey with a kunai. Mankey takes small damage, but remains strong. The second rouge goes after Jack, and attacks with a kunai. Jack takes a small hit, but remains strong. And then two rouge ninjas go after Psyduck, and cut Psyduck with kunais. Psyduck takes a small cut, but remains strong.

"Here we go again." Said Jack. "Mankey, you want one?"

Mankey goes after the first rouge, and kicks below. The first rouge takes a big hit, and goes down. Pikachu charges at the second rouge, and slams the second rouge hard. The second rogue is hit and goes down.

Jack charges at the third rouge ninja, and attacks. "Fra! Hu! Ho! YA!" Slash! Slash! Slash! Slash! The fourth rouge ninja didn't stand a chance, and goes down. That leaves to the final rouge, because the last rouge ninja can't withstand against physical attacks.

Psyduck waddles up to the last rouge ninja, and scratches the last rouge ninja. The last rouge ninja goes down, for no more rouge ninjas are left. Jack and his Pokémon won the battle again. Jack found four thousand Gils on the ground, and put the money in his wallet.

"Okay, that was a bit intense." Said Pikachu, "But I liked it."

Jack returns Psyduck and Mankey into their Poké balls, and put the Poké balls away. "The only way to solve towers is by going up."

"Need a hand?" Ask Joey.

Jack and Pikachu look at Joey and replies, "Nope."

"Alright." Joey flies up to the top, and waits. "How are you going to solve this?"

"Is there a pole up there?" Jack called.

Joey looks at ledge, and sees a pole attached to the ledge. "Yep."

Jack pulls out his grappling hook, and spins the hook around. "Hang on, Pikachu." Pikachu gets on Jack's right shoulder, and hangs on. Jack tosses the hook up to the pole, and the hook stays attached. Jack and Pikachu climb up on the rope, and climb up on the pole. "There we go."

"Let's go, Jack." Said Joey. Jack and Pikachu get over to the next floor, and found a door. Jack opens the door, and everyone enters into the next room.

It seems the next room has a bridge over some kind of river. But then, one of the rouge comes in on Jack, and attacks. Jack throws his Poké balls, and summons Psyduck and Mankey back out. Four rouge ninjas appeared in battle.

"Them again?" Ask Pikachu, "This is getting annoying." Two rouge ninjas go after Jack, and attack with kunais. Jack takes small damage, but remains strong. Two other rouge ninjas go after Mankey, and attack with kunais too. Mankey takes small scratches, and remains strong. "That's it, I'll do it."

Pikachu charges up electricity, feeling his cheeks with red static, and then zap the first rouge ninja. The first rouge becomes electrocuted, and goes down.

Next, Mankey charges at the second rouge ninja, and kicks below. The second rouge ninja is hit hard, and goes down. "Cousin, I think these ninjas are just too easy." Said Jack, prepared. "Here goes." He charges at the third rouge ninja, and attacks with his sword. "Fra! Ho! Agh! YA!" Slash! Slash! Slash! Slash!

The third ninja doesn't chance, and goes down. And last, Psyduck waddles to the last rouge ninja, and then scratches the last rouge ninja down. The last rogue ninja is cut down, and falls in defeat. There are no more ninjas left. Jack and his Pokémon won the battle. Jack found two thousand Gils on the ground, and put the money in his wallet.

Jack stares at the rouge ninja at the other side, and smirks, "I think that rouge would be easy to handle." Jack charges over the bridge, and after the rouge ninja.

But Joey shouts, surprised, "Jack! Wait!"

Jack continues to charge, but by shock, the rouge ninja, pulls out a chain axe. Jack is surprised. "Agh!"

"That's a Crimson Ninja!" Joey shouted. "Need help?"

"Oh yeah." Said Jack. Jack's Pokémon hurry over to Jack's aid, and Joey pulls out his Poké ball just in case.

The Crimson Ninja lifts the axe up, and spins the axe around and around. Jack and his Pokémon can't go near the Crimson Ninja, for the Crimson Ninja is prepared to attack soon with the spinning axe.

"I got it!" Pikachu shouted. Pikachu charges up electricity, feeling his red cheeks with static. Pikachu then blast a Thunderbolt at the Crimson Ninja. The Crimson Ninja becomes electrocuted, but remains strong. "Uh-oh!"

The Crimson Ninja stops spinning the axe around, but then tosses the axe at Pikachu. Slash!

"CHA!" Pikachu shouted, attacked.

"Pikachu!" Jack shouted, worried. "What happened?" He looks at the Crimson Ninja, and shouts, "Hey! What's the big idea, wise guy?"

"Be careful, Jack." Said Joey, giving Jack a warning, "That Crimson Ninja has a bad attitude, and will attack anyone right back like counter."

"Sheesh." Said Jack, surprised, "No wonder this ninja is stubborn." The Crimson Ninja continues to spin the axe around. _"And what's worse. We can't go near with either attack or strike. Our only chance is special attacks." _Jack remembers, _"That's it." _He calls to Mankey, "Mankey, standby."

Mankey standbys, and recovered a few health.

Jack holds his sword down, and said, "I'm ready." He gets into his stance, casting a spell on the tip of his sword. "Courage!" He chants a spell, and throws the spell up high. Something appeared from a portal, and jumps into battle. It looks like a lion with powerful fangs, long white hair, and golden eyes.

Jack, Joey, and Pikachu are surprised to see the Pokémon. "Jack, did you?"

The Pokémon goes up to the Crimson Ninja, charging up some kind of fire energy, and then blast out a fire attack at the Crimson Ninja. The Crimson Ninja takes massive hit, and goes down. The Crimson Ninja is defeated. Jack and his Pokémon won the battle. Jack's Pokémon are becoming strong.

"Jack, was that Entei?" Ask Joey.

"I think so." Jack replied. "That ghost really gave me something special."

"Jack!" Pikachu called, "Come look!" Joey and Jack got Pikachu's attention, and then by surprise. Mankey's body started to glow white.

"Is…is Mankey?" Ask Jack.

"Evolving?" Ask Joey.

Mankey's body started to change. Its body becomes furrier; it wears brown gloves, a big snout, brown boots, and now a big temper. "Primape!" The Pokémon shouted. "Pre! Pre! Pre!"

"Oh Zucion." Said Jack, surprised. "Primape."

"So, Mankey finally evolved into Primape." Said Joey. He looks at Jack, "Jack are you sure this is okay to have Primape around?"

"I'm sure." Said Jack, giving Primape a fresh apple. "I won't make the same mistake twice." Primape takes the apple, and eats it. "Primape is not that bad. All I need to do is give Primape food, let him finish the food, and he'll calm down."

"Nice." Said Joey. "The last thing I remember the time you were chased by the exact Primape."

Jack looks at Joey and said, "Yeah, thanks for giving me back my nightmares, Cousin." Primape taps on Jack's shoulder, Jack got Primape's attention, and Primape gives Jack the finished apple. "Thank you." Jack takes the eaten apple away, and throws the apple away. "Okay, we're all set."

"Can we move on?" Ask Joey.

"Sure." Jack replied. Jack pulls out two Poké balls, and said, "Return, Primape and Psyduck." Both Pokémon return back into their Poké balls, and Jack puts the balls away. "Right, let's go."


	27. Chapter 27

"Jack, look at this." Said Joey, picking up a coin. Jack and Pikachu got Joey's attention. "It's a 'Hí Medal'."

"Hí Medal?" Ask Jack. He looks at the door to the left, and said, "For that door?"

"Not really." Joey replied. "It needs a 'Tsuchi Medal'."

"Okay." Said Jack, "So, where do we find, Tsuchi Medal?"

"Let's try that door to the right." Said Joey, pointing at the door to the right. "That door likes all burned up, and ready to go."

"Right, and if we get the Tsuchi Medal, we can get to the next room." Said Jack.

Joey puts the red medal in the middle of the door, and the door becomes unlocked. "This feels like the Godai Tower."

"Except in the Festival Tower." Said Pikachu.

Jack opens the door, and everyone goes into the next room. They come to a room where a platform is going up and down like some kind of elevator. Except, there is another platform ledge up on the next room.

"Can you make it?" Ask Joey.

Jack waits, and Pikachu gets on Jack's right shoulder. "Here goes." The platform comes down, and Jack jumps straight on to the platform. "Hu!" Jack lands on the platform with his Pikachu on his shoulder, and look up. "I hope we get the Tsuchi Medal." The platform raise up to the next level, and Jack jumps to the other side where they found a treasure chest.

"See anything, Jack?" Joey calls.

"Yes. This one." Said Jack, opening the chest. Jack found a brown medal. "Yes, this it! The 'Tsuchi Medal'!"

"Okay, come on down!" Joey called. "You can make it!"

Jack and Pikachu look down, and saw Joey down below. Jack swallowed his saliva, for being too high up. "Okay…here goes." Jack pulls back with his Pikachu on his shoulder. "Hold on." Jack gets a running start, and jumps high over the big gap. "Hu!"

Jack and Pikachu come down, and landed right next to Joey. Crash! "Very good, Jack." Said Joey, "Did you get the Tsuchi Medal?" Jack still feels a bit in pain for landing, so he pulls out the brown medal and shows the medal to his cousin. "You okay?"

Jack replies, in pain of his feet, "Yeah. Peachy." Joey pulls Jack up, and both Jack and Pikachu shook it off. "Thanks."

They go through the open door, and come back to the room where the bridge was in the middle of the room. Jack goes to the other door on the other side, and places the brown door on the door. Joey however, takes the red medal out of the door. The door, where Jack and Pikachu are, becomes opened. Jack opens the door, and everyone goes into the next room.

There, they found a room where there is water everywhere, a platform in the middle of the room, and a big waterfall on the side. It seems wolves are all over the room, yet waiting for our heroes to get on the first platform.

"You ready, cousin?" Ask Joey.

Jack pulls out two Poké balls, and said, "Ready."

"I'm ready too." Said Pikachu. Jack and Pikachu jump on the platform, and spotted wolves coming down from the other side. Three wolves come in to fight; Jack throws two Poké balls in the air, and summon a frog like Pokémon with red eyes, a flower on its back, and green skin; and the other Pokémon is a small red fire puppy. "Here we go!"

Pikachu charges up electricity, feeling his red cheeks with static, and then zap the first wolf. The first wolf becomes electrocuted, and falls in the water, defeated.

Jack charges at the second wolf, and attacks with his sword, "Fra! Ho! Agh! YA!" Slash! Slash! Slash! The second wolf howls in defeat, and goes down. Growlithe inhale its breath, and then blows out Ember at the last wolf. The last wolf is burned by fire, and falls in the water, defeated. There are no more wolves left, Jack and his Pokémon won the battle.

Jack found one thousand and five hundred Gils on the ground, and put the money in his wallet. Joey started to sniff, and then growls. Jack and Pikachu turned around, and see Joey started to act like a real animal. "Agh!" Jack shouted, jumping to his cousin, "Cousin! Stop it! Haven't you caused enough trouble already?"

"_I can't help it!" _Joey growled, _"He's here."_

Jack slaps Joey in the head, and Joey looks at Jack, "Listen to me, Cousin. We're not here to have you blow up the Festival Tower; we are here to get the next badge. So either calm down, or Raye will know you went berserk."

Joey stops growling, and looks down, "Sorry."

Jack puts his hand on his cousin's left shoulder, "Hey, it's okay. Accidents happen, right?" He asks to Pikachu.

"Right." Pikachu replied.

"And we've come this far to get the badge, right?"

"Right."

"So now, there's no reason to go demon or go crazy."

"No reason to go demon?" Ask Joey. Jack nods. "Okay. Lead the way."

Jack remembers something, and pulls something out, "Oh yeah, here, cousin."

"What is it?" Ask Joey.

Pikachu replies, "It's a Demonic Seal, I think."

"Yeah." Said Jack, "Nyu said he wants you to have it, but in exchange for you hair."

"You're kidding me." Said Joey, disturbed, "Is this from Jena's thingy?"

And Jack replies, "I'm afraid so."

"Alright." Said Joey, taking the seal and putting the seal on. "This should do it." Joey takes one piece of his hair, and gives one string silver hair to Jack, "Tell Jena 'Thanks'." Jack takes the hair, and puts the hair in a capsule tube. "Shall we?"

"Lets." Said Jack. Jack jumps back on the platform, and jumps to the other side with his Pikachu. Joey flies up, and waits. Jack and Pikachu climb up the small ladder, and looks at Joey back at the first side.

"Can you make it here?"

"I'm afraid not." Jack replied. "Is there anything from the door?"

Joey flies up on the next floor, and looks at the door. He calls, "Yeah. It needs a 'Mizu Medal'."

"A Water Medal?" Ask Jack. He looks behind at the door, and said, "Let's try this door, and see what we can find." Joey flies over to his cousin, and waits.

Jack opens the door; everyone enters through the door and into the next room. But by surprise, the door closes behind Jack, Pikachu, and Joey.

"Sheesh." Said Joey, "This Matsuri Tower is driving me nuts!"

"At least we're almost down." Said Jack. "So, what was that smell you sensed?"

Joey looks at Jack, and explains, "Well, you see Jack, there was my rival, remember?"

"Oh yeah, Henry, right?" Ask Pikachu.

Joey nods. "He's here. And he's close, too."

And then a voice shouts, "And he's right here too, mutt face!"

Jack, Pikachu, and Joey become surprised. The figure with black short ponytail hair, black wolf suit, a wolf's face, fangs, and black eyes appeared with a wolf like Pokémon with black fur, and growls. "Henry Fang!"

"Surprise, mutt face?" Ask Henry, "I couldn't let you get this far since we hadn't had our last match."

"Henry!" Joey shouted.

"No, wait cousin!" Jack called, pulling Joey back. "Look what's behind Henry." Henry turns around, and sees a blue coin.

"I see." Said Henry, "If you attack me, you lose that medal." Henry looks at Joey, "What's the matter, mutt face, aren't you going to attack me with your Fang-over-fang?"

"Henry!" Joey shouted. "Do you want to die?"

"We'll take him, cousin." Said Jack, throwing two Poké balls in the air, "Summoning!" The Pokémon has a big frog body, green skin, red eyes, and a flower on its back. And the other Pokémon is a small red fire puppy. "Do you want a fight, Henry?"

"Hmph. You?" Ask Henry, and he taunts, "What's the matter, scared?"

"I'm not scared." Jack replied, prepared, "But I'm ain't afraid of you, you bloody Wolfy." He pats his butt in front of Henry, "Right here!"

"!" Henry is provoked, "Okay, that does it. I'm ganna have to kill you, then eat you!" Henry throws three Pokémon out. One Pokémon is a black wolf, another is a blue turtle, and the last is a red humanoid like Pokémon with a hand shape like a cannon.

Jack and his Pokémon are intimidated from the black wolf Pokémon in battle. "Yikes!"

He commands, "Magmortar, get that brat with Fire Punch!"

Magmortar moves in on Jack, and attacks with a powerful fist of flames. Jack is hit hard, but toughens the heat.

Henry gets into a stance, and dashes at Jack, Pikachu, Ivysaur, and Growlithe. "You, slowpoke!" Henry's dash hits Jack and his Pokémon, but all four remain strong.

"My turn." Said Pikachu, prepared. Pikachu charges up electricity, feeling his red cheeks with static, and then blast a Thunderbolt attack on the small blue turtle. "CHUUU!!"

"Wartortle!" The Pokémon squealed, in pain. However, Wartortle toughens the static.

"Enough games." Said Henry, "Mightyena, show them your real power." Mightyena comes in on Pikachu, and bites Pikachu hard. Chomp!

"CHAAA!" Pikachu shouted, attacked. Pikachu is now on the floor, in peril.

"Pikachu! No!" Jack shouted, shocked. But when Pikachu looks at Mightyena, therefore, Pikachu becomes frighten, and stays down.

"Jack, be careful." Joey called, "Henry's Mightyena is very, but Magmortar is strong."

Inhale its breath, and blast a Water Gun at Growlithe. Growlithe takes massive hit, and howls down. Jack becomes even more shock. "Growlithe!"

"I think that Wartortle is intense for your Growlithe, Jack." Said Joey.

"No, I refuse to lose the battle." Said Jack, pulling out a card. He calls, "Hi-Potion." A bottle of blue potion appeared on Jack's right hand, and gives the potion to Pikachu. Pikachu becomes fully healed, and shows two fingers at Jack.

"Thank you." Said Pikachu.

"A Hi-Potion?" Ask Joey, confused. "Since when did your items become cards?"

"Payback!" Jack called. "Ivysaur, attack Wartortle with Razor Leaf!"

"Ivy!" Said Ivysaur, releasing a swarm of leaves, "Ivysaur!" Razor sharp leaves fly in midair, and storms at Wartortle. Wartortle takes small damage, and remains strong.

"Uh-oh." Said Jack, surprised. "This is not good."

"You can't beat down my Pokémon." Said Henry, taunting Jack, "Can't fight, you half-breed?"

Magmortar goes up to Jack, points at a different direction to make Jack look. Then, Magmortar attacks Jack by a surprise. However, it wasn't strong enough. Magmortar comes back.

Henry dashes at Jack, and strikes. "Ya!"

"Agh!" Jack shouted, attacked. Henry becomes back to his spot.

Pikachu charges up electricity, feeling his cheeks with static, and then blast another Thunderbolt at Wartortle. "CHU!!!" Wartortle takes massive damage, but almost down. Wartortle spins around, and tackles Pikachu with rapid spin. However, Pikachu remains strong, and this time, Wartortle becomes paralyzed.

Next, Mightyena howls. Mightyena's strength grows strong, yet still burned from the heat.

Jack charges at Henry with his sword, and attacks, "Fra! Agh! Fra! YA!" Slash! Slash! Slash! Slash! Henry takes a big hit, but stays strong.

Ivysaur's big flower spits out Leech Seed, and send the seeds at Magmortar. Magmortar becomes seeded. Magmortar walks up to Ivysaur, and Fire Punches Ivysaur hard. "Ivy!" Ivysaur shouted, attacked. Ivysaur takes massive damage, and goes down. "SAUR!"

"Ivysaur!" Jack shouted, shocked.

Henry laughs, "What's the matter, kid? All you got left is your Pikachu, and you can't fight back."

"Jack, you need to let me step in." Joey called, "Henry's Pokémon are way to strong than your Pokémon."

Mightyena charges at Pikachu, and bites Pikachu hard. Chomp! "CHA!" Pikachu shouted, attacked. Pikachu wails loudly, "Pika! Pika!" And then, Pikachu goes down.

"PIKACHU!" Jack shouted, shocked.

Henry laughs more, "What do you know, I win."

"Henry!" Joey shouted.

"Oh, what are you ganna do now, you half-breed?"

Jack is out of Pokémon to battle. Jack blacks out. "This…can't…be. I…lost." And then, Jack faints.

Joey becomes surprised, "Jack!"

With Jack fainted on the ground, he is helpless to fight. Joey doesn't want to see another friend, or family member fall in defeat. Instead, Joey scared Henry away from the battle, and took Jack and his Pokémon back to the Village of the Flames as shelter from the tower. There, Joey puts Jack to bed, and Jack's Pokémon at the Pokémon Center for safety.

And so, Jack wakes up, and opened his eyes slowly.

"Are you okay, Jack?" Ask Joey, putting his hand on Jack's head.

"What?" Ask Jack, "What happened?"

"Henry." Joey replied. He looks at the windows, "For now, Jack, you're at my house, in my room."

"Huh?" Ask Jack, and he gets up, "But my Pokémon…"

"They're at the Pokémon Center." Joey replied, crossing his arms. "It's far to dangerous for a Genin like yourself to go at the Festival Tower."

"And what about?"

"Henry? I scared him away. When you fight against Henry and his Pokémon, they're very intense to fight. I can take him down in about five seconds, but he's not going to leave the festival tower."

"Oh, but did you get the Mizu Medal before he can?"

"Nah. After I went demon on Henry, he snagged the medal and then escaped."

"Drat. We can't go any further until we get that Water Medal from him." Jack gets out of bed, and said, "We need to go after Henry, and find out what's in that tower."

"Hold on, Jack." Said Joey, stopping Jack, "You and your Pokémon need to rest." Jack looks at his cousin, "If you try and attack Henry again, you will lose again."

Jack clutches his fist, "Then what am I suppose to do?"

"To tell you the truth, Jack; Henry, the wolf demon, is the toughest. They attack like a wolf's pack. He used Wartortle against your Growlithe, and Magmortar against your Ivysaur. And Mightyena, that Pokémon can lower your Pokémon's strength."

"That's bad." Said Jack.

"No, that's worse." Said Joey. "You'll need a way to beat down Henry, or I will have to step in."

"Maybe, just maybe, I need some training." Said Jack.

"There you go." Said Joey. "Why don't you go to the Pokémon Center and get your Pokémon?"

And Jack asks, "What about you?"

"Me? I'll be right near the tower." Joey replied. "If you're ready to fight against Henry again, let me know. First train to get your Pokémon strong, and then go fight against Henry."

"Right." Jack checks his wallet, "Just need to…" But, Jack becomes surprised, "Hey! What happened to my money?"

Jack scratches the back of his hair, embarrassed, "Whoops. Sorry. When I teleported you and your Pokémon out of the tower, I must have dropped of your money behind."

"Cousin!" Jack shouted, and he sighs, "Great. I guess I'm going to train my Pokémon until I become strong like you."

"Hey, it takes time." Said Joey. "One more thing, don't go to the tower without me, okay? I don't want to leave you over at the tower all by yourself."

"Right." Said Jack, and Joey teleports away. Jack gets out of the room, out of the house, and head to the Pokémon Center.

Jack arrives at the Pokémon, and comes in front of the counter. The woman with red hair, and white dress comes to the counter, and places a tray with five Poké balls and a yellow mouse on the counter. "Thank you for waiting." She said.

"Thank you." Said Jack, taking the Poké balls, and his Pokémon.

The yellow mouse jumps on Jack's right shoulder, and talks to his owner. "Jack, Henry is tough."

"I remember." Said Jack, aware, "Henry Fang is not going to be easy." He looks at his Pokémon, "Pikachu, we were close until that Wartortle and Magmortar took Ivysaur and Growlithe out."

"And worst, Mightyena." Said Pikachu, annoyed. "If only we know their weakness."

"I got some ideas down, but let's go train outside." Said Jack. "If we trainer harder, we can outmatch Henry at his own game."

"Sweet!" Said Pikachu. "Let's go!" Jack and Pikachu hurries out of the Pokémon Center, and heads outside for training. "So, what now?"

"All we have to do is take down some rouge ninjas and some wolves, and then we'll be ready to fight Henry right back." Said Jack, pulling out two Poké balls and his sword.

"Okay, good, because here they come!" Said Pikachu, pointing up ahead. Rouge ninjas are coming at Jack and his Pokémon. Jack throws two Poké balls in the air, and summon his Pokémon back.

"Come on out, Ivysaur and Growlithe!" Jack called. One Pokémon shape like a green frog with red eyes, and a flower on its back appeared; and the other Pokémon is a small red fire puppy. Four rouge ninjas appeared in battle. "I've always loved a good fight."

Two rouge ninjas come after Growlithe, and attack with kunai daggers. Growlithe takes small scratches, but remains strong. Then, two rouge ninjas attack Pikachu with kunai daggers. Pikachu takes small scratches, but remains strong.

Pikachu charges up electricity, feeling his cheeks with static, and then zap the first Rouge Ninja. "Pikachu!" The first rouge ninja takes heavy damage, and goes down.

Jack charges at the second rouge ninja, and attacks. "Fra! Agh! Ho! YA!" "Slash! Slash! Slash! Slash! The second rouge ninja takes a lot of damage, and then goes down. "Alright, two down, two to go!"

Growlithe inhale its breath, and blows an Ember attack on the third rouge ninja. The third rouge ninja takes big damage, and goes down. And lastly, Ivysaur releases Vine Whip, and whips the last rouge ninja away. The last rouge ninja takes damage, and goes down.

There are no more rouge ninjas left, that means Jack and his Pokémon won the first training battle. Jack found two thousand Gils on the ground, and put the money in his wallet. Next, more rouge ninjas appeared, this time six rouge ninjas want to fight.

"Here they come again." Said Jack, aware.

Three rouge ninjas sneak behind Jack, and strikes from behind. Jack takes small damage, yet remains strong. Then, three rouge ninjas sneak behind Pikachu, and strikes. Pikachu takes small damage, but remains strong.

"These rouge ninjas can attack from behind?" Ask Jack, "Why didn't cousin tell us that sooner?"

"I have no idea." Pikachu replied, "But let's get 'em, Jack!" Pikachu charges at the first rouge ninja, and slam the first rouge ninja with a powerful lightning shape tail. Wham! The first rouge ninja goes down.

"We need help." Said Jack, pulling up a card. He calls, "Here goes. Fire!" He points his sword at the second rouge ninja, and blasts a small fireball. The second rouge ninja takes a hit, and goes down in defeat. "Sweet! I wonder why I didn't use this attack on Henry's Wartortle when I had the chance?"

"No idea." Pikachu replied. "But let's keep going."

Ivysaur releases green leaves from its flower, and send a swarm of sharp leaves at the third rouge ninja. The third rouge ninja takes heavy damage, and goes down. And lastly, Growlithe charges at the fourth rouge ninja, and bites. Chomp! The fourth rouge ninja goes down from a big bit attack. Two more rouge ninjas come out to fight, but waits.

"You guys aren't going to attack?" Ask Pikachu, "Cool." Pikachu charges at the fifth rouge ninja, and slams hard with its tail. "Chu! Pika!" Wham! The fifth rouge ninja takes hard damage, and goes down.

Jack charges at the last rouge ninja, and attacks. "Fra! Ho! Hu! Ya!" Slash! Slash! Slash! Slash! The last rouge ninja takes massive damage, and goes down.

There are no more rouge ninjas left. Jack and his Pokémon won the second training battle. Ivysaur and Growlithe are becoming strong. Jack found some more money on the ground, and put the money in his wallet.

"Sweet." Said Jack, checking his wallet, "If we keep this up, we'll become even more stronger than Henry."

"Great." Said Pikachu, "Is there more we can take on?"

Jack pulled out two Poké balls, and return Ivysaur and Growlithe back into their Poké balls. "Yeah, but let's go back into town, and buy something helpful."

"Okay." Said Pikachu, getting on Jack's right shoulder.

Jack and Pikachu return back to the Village of the Flames in search for a shop. When they come to a symbol that said, _'mise'_, Jack and Pikachu go inside, and found some kind of item shop. The owner with a funny face, wearing an apron, blue long pants, and a blue shirt looks at Jack and Pikachu in a Japanese greeting, _"Konnichi wá. Ogenki desu ka?"_

"_Genki desu." _Jack replied, "Do you have items or cards to sell?"

"_Hai." _The owner replied, showing Jack a lot of cards.

"Maybe, I would like to sell all of my Potions." Said Jack.

"Sure." Said the owner, taking the potions exchange Jack two hundred and four Gils. Jack puts the money in his wallet. "Anything else for you, _San?_"

Jack looks through, and takes some cards. "I'll take theses, and some of this, and this one, and how about this one?" It seems Jack bought some bombs, Hi-Potions, and both X Attack and Defend.

"Okay, that will be," The owner tally up the total price, "Seven thousand, eight hundred and fifty Gils, please?"

Jack and Pikachu are surprised, and Jack spoke, "…Sold!" Jack pays up, and put the cards in his battle deck. "Okay, thank you."

"_Arigatoo." _Said the owner. Jack and Pikachu leave the shop, and back to training.


	28. Chapter 28

"Okay, we got some more supplies, and all we need is more training." Said Jack.

"Before we go, can I ask you something?" Ask Pikachu. Jack looks at Pikachu. "It's about Henry's Pokémon: Mightyena, Wartortle, and Magmortar."

"Dark, Water, and Fire?" Ask Jack.

"How are we going to beat Henry's Pokémon at their own game?" Ask Pikachu.

Jack thinks, and then remembers, "If I remember correctly, Mightyena should have a weakness against 'Fighting' and 'Bug'. Wartortle has the weakness of 'Electric' and 'Grass'. And Magmortar has a weakness of 'Water', 'Ground', and 'Rock'."

"But Jack, all we have for a Water type is Psyduck." Said Pikachu. "Besides, Psyduck doesn't know any other water attacks, just Psychic attacks."

Jack thinks, "This is going to be tougher than I thought."

But Pikachu said, "Wait! Wasn't there a rule?"

"Huh?"

"You know? After you get the badge, you earn another reward?"

"Like a 'Technical Move'?"

Pikachu jumps up surprised and replies, "Yeah! We have three Badges, so what are the three TMs?"

Jack looks through his tough, and becomes surprised himself. "Yes! I do have TMs. Three TMs actually: Water, Earth, and Dark."

"Sweet! So what are they?" Ask Pikachu.

Jack checks the TMs. "Let's see. We have TM number 3, TM number 26, and TM number 46."

"So, we have Water Pulse, Earthquake, and Thief?" Ask Pikachu, "That sounds common."

"At least we can try and teach our Pokémon those moves." Said Jack, "So, who should we teach TM number 3 to?"

Pikachu thinks about it, and replies, "How about Psyduck?"

"Huh? Psyduck?"

"Yeah. I mean Psyduck is a water type."

"A very good choice." Said Jack. He pulls out a blue disc and said, "Now, how do I do this?" He pulls out Psyduck's Poké ball, and taps the disc on the Poké ball. "…Nothing's happening."

"Try getting out Psyduck and see what happens." Said Pikachu. Jack releases a yellow headache duck Pokémon out of its Poké ball, and the Pokémon looks at Jack. "Now what?"

"Let's give it a try." Said Jack. Jack places the blue disc on Psyduck's head, and something did happen. Psyduck's head forgot about the old move, 'Scratch', and now the disc sucks into Psyduck's head. Psyduck learns the next technique. "Yes."

"I think we got the upper edge now." Said Pikachu. "Can we go train some more?"

"Sure." Jack replied.

"But what are you going to do with Earthquake and Thief anyway?" Ask Pikachu.

Jack looks at the orange and black discs. "Hmm. I think I'm going to save the Earthquake technique for something special, but the Thief technique will wait." He puts the discs away, and returns Psyduck back into its Poké ball.

"Right!" Pikachu called. "Let's go!" Jack and Pikachu head back out to the fields, and continue training.

But then, a figure spoke, "Wait!" Jack and Pikachu turned around, and see a figure with long silver hair, white robes, long white pants, and a familiar face. "Where are you two going?"

"Oh, hi cousin." Said Jack, "We're going back to train."

"Well, did you find a way to beat Henry at his own game?" Ask Joey.

Jack nods. Pikachu said, "Henry uses Mightyena, Wartortle, and Magmortar, so all we need is Fighting, Electric, or Water."

"Are you sure?" Ask Joey. "The only thing I remember is that Henry is fast to outsmart your moves."

"True." Said Jack. "But I know how to beat Henry. The only way to beat Henry is with power and speed. If my Pokémon and I are in trouble, I'll call your Lucario for back up."

"Really?" Ask Joey. "That's a cleaver idea. Lucario does know Aura Sphere and Earthquake, why not. If this goes way, you could win against Henry."

"Right." Said Jack, but feels his stomach, "But first, let's eat."

"Alright." Said Joey. Jack, Pikachu, and Joey hurry back to town, and went to go eat some food. After the meal, now its time for Jack, Joey, and Pikachu to go back to the Festival Tower, and fast. "I'll teleport us near the tower, and get over to the other side. Hang on." Jack and Pikachu hold of Joey, and Joey dashes off to the tower with Jack and Pikachu.

They've reached to the tower, and come at the entrance. Jack looks at Joey, "Cousin, if things get nasty, back us up, okay?"

"Right." Joey agreed, pulling out his Poké ball. "Lucario, be prepared."

By surprise, something appears out of the ground. It looks like a bridge, and it covers the gap. "Wow!" Said Pikachu, "That was new."

"I think they know we're here." Said Joey. "Let's go."

"Right." Said Jack.

"I'll teleport us back to the exact same spot." Said Joey.

"Nah." Jack disagrees. "I'll train the easy way." Jack and Pikachu hurries over the bridge to the other side, and start at the beginning. "Meet us at the same spot where we faced Henry."

Joey crosses his arms, and shook his head, "Those two these days. Oh well, I better go." And then, Joey disappears in a swirl of flames.

Jack and Pikachu came back to the Festival Tower lobby, for they have to fight Henry again until later. Jack opens the door, and both Jack and Pikachu enter the next room. They found some rouge ninjas around the room.

Jack throws two Poké balls in the air; one Pokémon is a small fire red puppy, and the other is a small green frog like Pokémon with a flower on its back.

Four rouge ninjas appeared in battle. Two rouge ninjas charge in on Jack, and attacks with kunais. Jack takes small damage, yet remains strong. Next, two rouge ninjas charge at Pikachu, and cut with kunais. Pikachu takes small damage, but remain strong.

"Why do they always want to do it the hard way?" Ask Pikachu, charging up electricity. Pikachu then blast a Thunderbolt attack on the first rouge ninja. The first rouge ninja become electrocuted, and goes down.

"Because, it's just them." Said Jack. He pulls out his sword, and attacks the second rouge ninja. "Fra! Ho! Agh! YA!" Slash! Slash! Slash! Slash! The second rouge ninja takes a lot of hits, and falls in defeat. "That's two, and two to go. Growlithe?"

Growlithe inhale its breath, and blows an Ember attack on the third rouge ninja. The small fire hits the third rouge ninja, and the third rouge ninja goes down. Ivysaur brings out two green vines, and whips the last rouge ninja. The last rouge ninja takes a big hit, and goes down.

There are no more ninjas left, which means Jack and his Pokémon won the battle. Jack found two thousand Gils on the ground, and put the money in his wallet. Jack returns Ivysaur and Growlithe back into their Poké balls, and Jack puts the Poké balls away.

They climb up the ladder, and up on the next floor. Jack opens the door, and both Jack and Pikachu enter the next room. They come back to the room where the bridge crosses over the flowing river. On the other side, there is one rouge ninja with a red suit.

"Again?" Ask Pikachu.

And Jack replies, bring Ivysaur and Growlithe out, "Again. There's that Crimson rouge ninja again." Ivysaur and Growlithe came out to fight again.

The crimson ninja comes after Jack, and attacks with a big axe. Jack is attacked, but remains strong.

"Here goes." Said Pikachu. Pikachu charges up electricity, feeling his red cheeks with static, and then blast a Thunderbolt on the crimson ninja. The crimson ninja takes a big hit, but remains strong.

Next, Jack gets into his stance, points his sword at the crimson ninja, and shouts, "Fire!" A small fireball blast out Jack's sword, and hits the crimson ninja. The crimson ninja takes a big hit, and goes down. The crimson ninja is down; Jack and his Pokémon won the battle. Pikachu is becoming strong. Jack found one thousand Gils on the ground, and put the money in his wallet.

"Just a phew more, and then we'll face Henry again." Said Jack. "Pikachu, sit this one out?"

"Sure." Pikachu replied. Jack returns Ivysaur and Growlithe into their Poké balls, and put the Poké balls away. They cross over the bridge, go left, and open the door. Jack and Pikachu enter through the open door, and into the next room.

"Hey, this is the same room where we saw those wolves." Said Pikachu.

"All we have to do is get on the platform, and take those wolfies down." Said Jack. "Here we go." Jack and Pikachu get on the platform, and see six wolves coming. Jack releases Ivysaur, Growlithe, and a yellow headache duck Pokémon to battle. Four wolves come out to battle.

Jack charges at the first wolf, and attacks, "Fra! Agh! Fra! YA!" Slash! Slash! Slash! Slash! The first wolf falls in defeat. Next, Growlithe inhale its breath, and blows out an Ember at the second wolf. The heat burns the second wolf, and the wolf goes down.

Ivysaur releases sharp leaves out of its big flower, and sends sharp leaves at the third wolf. The third wolf is strike very hard, and goes down. And last, Psyduck open its big mouth, and blast out a big ring of water at the fourth wolf. The big ring splashes the fourth wolf, and the wolf falls in defeat.

Two wolves come out to fight. Jack pulls out a card, and said, "Bomb card." A bomb appeared on Jack's right hand; Jack tosses the bomb at the two wolves, and the bomb explodes. Two wolves takes a small hit, but becomes weak.

Growlithe charges at the fifth wolf, and bites. Chomp! The fifth wails in pain, and goes down. And last, Ivysaur brings out two vines, and whips last wolf. The last wolf falls off the platform, and into the water.

There are no more wolves left, which means Jack and his Pokémon won the battle. Ivysaur is becoming strong. Jack found three thousand Gils on the ground, and put the money in his wallet. Jack returns Ivysaur, Growlithe, and Psyduck back into their Poké balls, and puts the Poké balls away.

Jack and Pikachu to the other side, climb up the ladder, and come to another floor. Jack and Pikachu look at their left, and found a door. By surprise, a figure with the same long silver hair, white clothes, and a familiar face appeared again.

"Jack, are you ready?" Ask Joey. "Henry is holding the Mizu Medal, for we need that medal to go up higher to the next door. Will you be okay?"

"Right." Said Jack, giving his cousin thumbs up. "If things get nasty, we'll call you. But, I have a strategy that can outmatch Henry." He looks at his Pikachu, "Right?"

"Right." Said Pikachu, agreeing with Jack.

Jack puts his hand on the doorknob, and said, "Okay, here we go." Jack opens the door, and Jack, Pikachu, and Joey enter the room.

There, standing in the center of the room is a human demon like with black hair, wolf clothes, and fangs. "Well, well, well." Said the figure, "So, you're back again."

"Enough, Henry." Said Jack. He pulls out his sword, and two Poké balls. "You're just lucky you knocked out my Pokémon, but I know how to beat you now."

"Hmph. Try it." Said Henry. He releases three Pokémon to battle just as Jack releases two Pokémon in battle.

Jack's Pokémon: Psyduck, and a pig monkey Pokémon appeared. But, Henry summons a black wolf Pokémon, a small blue turtle with an orange shell, and a big Pokemon with a flame body pattern and his hand shape as a cannon appeared.

"Here we go again." Said Jack, aware. Mightyena's intimidate scares Jack and his Pokémon's strength down. Magmortar moves in on Primape, and throws a Fire Punch. Primape takes a big hit, remain resists the flames.

Henry charges at Jack, and attacks Jack with its claws. "Ya!" Slash! Jack takes small hits, and stays strong.

"Now it's our turn." Said Jack. He calls, "Primape! Now!"

Primape charges at Mightyena, preparing its arm, and attacks with Karate Chop. Primape finds Mightyena's weak spots, and chops. CHOP! Mightyena takes heavy damage, and howls all the way to the floor. Henry is shocked.

"AGH! You little freak!"

"How's that?" Ask Jack, "Primape is so powerful, Dark types don't stand a chance. Which means…"

Pikachu calls, "I can do this!" Pikachu charges up electricity, and zap Wartortle with Thunderbolt. Wartortle takes double damage, and becomes paralyzed. "Yeah!"

"Agh!" Henry shouted, shocked. "No! This can't be. But at least my Magmortar is still stronger."

"I don't think so." Said Jack. He charges at Henry, and attacks. "Fra! Ho! Hu! YA!" Slash! Slash! Slash! Slash! Henry is slashed lots of times, yet remains strong. Psyduck waddles up, open its mouth, and blast a big ring of water at Magmortar. The big water ring splashes Magmortar hard, however, Magmortar toughens the splash.

"Drat." Said Jack. "We'll get Magmortar soon."

"And Wartortle." Said Pikachu. Wartortle is still paralyzed on the spot. Magmortar moves in on Pikachu, and Fire Punches Pikachu hard. Pow! "CHA!" Pikachu takes a big hit, but then Pikachu is burned. "Agh! What did that Pokémon do to me?"

"Hah!" Henry shouted, "Looks like you're all burned up, you little rat!"

Henry charges at Jack, and attacks again. "Howl!" Slash!

"Agh!" Jack shouted, attacked. Jack stands strong.

"What's the matter, scared?" Ask Henry, taunting Jack.

Primape charges in at Magmortar, and kicks Magmortar on the legs. Pow! Magmortar takes a big head, but then catches the floor like it's in very big pain.

"Agh! No!" Henry shouted, shocked. "Magmortar! Get up!"

"I'm afraid it's too late." Said Jack.

Pikachu charges up electricity, feeling his cheeks with static, and then zap a Thunderbolt at Wartortle again. "CHU!!" Wartortle takes big damage; when Wartortle is in peril, Wartortle is weak on the ground. Pikachu is still burned from the heat.

"Agh! This can't be happening!" Henry shouted, shock.

"Payback time, Henry!" Jack pulls out a card, and said, "Bomb Card." A bomb appeared on Jack's right hand; Jack throws the bomb at Henry and his Pokémon, and then the bomb explodes. Henry takes a hit, but by surprise, Wartortle and Magmortar take half damage and falls to the ground, defeated.

"Agh! No! It ain't happening!" Henry shouted, shocked.

"All that is left is you." Said Jack.

Psyduck open its mouth, and blast a big ring of water at Henry. The big ring of water splashes at Henry, but then Henry is confused.

Henry moans, feeling his head. "That really hurt." But then, Henry shook off the confusion, and charges the attack. "I'll show you, you freak!" Henry runs to the side, and strikes all of Jack and his Pokémon.

Jack and his Pokémon take a small hit, and Henry becomes surprised.

"Our turn." Said Jack. "Primape! Go!"

Primape prepared its arm, charging at Henry, and attacks. Primape finds the weak spot, and chops away. Chop!

"NO!" Henry shouted, attacked.

Pikachu charges up electricity, feeling his cheeks with static, and then zap Henry with Thunderbolt. "CHU!"

"WHOOOGH!" Henry shouted, attacked. Pikachu is still burned.

"Hang on, Pikachu." Said Jack, drawing a card. He calls, "Hi-Potion." A blue bottle appeared on Jack's right hand. He throws the potion to Pikachu, and Pikachu drinks the potion. Pikachu feels fully healed, but he's still burned.

Psyduck concentrates; focusing on Henry, and blast Confusion. Henry takes a hit, but almost fell to the floor. "No. Not yet. I'm not ready to go down yet." Henry charges at Jack, and attacks like crazy, "If I can't take you down again, I'm not going to let you live!"

Jack takes a lot of hits, trying to resist the attack. When Henry stops, he stares at Jack in the eyes with a smirk on his face.

"Heh!" Said Henry.

But, Jack stands strong. Henry is shocked. "What? My attack didn't work?"

"Not really." Jack replied. "Primape! Now!" Primape charges at Henry; Primape prepare its arm, and chops Henry hard. Henry takes a big hit, and howls to the ground in defeat.

Henry and his Pokémon are taken down for good. That means Jack and his Pokémon won the battle!

"Yeah!" Jack cheered, "Never mess with the best!" Pikachu, Psyduck, and Mankey are becoming strong. Jack found one thousand Gils on the ground, and put the money in his wallet.

Jack looks at Pikachu, worried. "I'm glad that was close. Pikachu, will you be okay?"

Pikachu tries to reply, but only said, "I don't think I can."

Jack snapped his fingers, "Drat! If only I bought Ice Packs. This is turning out bad." He looks at Henry, and said, "Do you have Ice Packs?"

But Henry didn't say anything. Henry is still moaning on the floor in very big pain.

"Jack, Pikachu." Said Joey, coming into the room. Jack return Psyduck and Primape back into their Poké balls, and looks at Joey. Joey notices Henry and his Pokémon on the floor. "Whoa. You did it."

"I think I got that from you." Said Jack, "Cousin, do you have Ice Packs?"

Joey shook his head, "I'm sorry, but I don't have any."

Jack snapped his finger. "Darn." He looks at Pikachu, "The only way to make sure you feel fine is if we find that Diamond thing to save ourselves."

"Do you mean that one right there?" Ask Joey, pointing at the left. Jack and Pikachu look at the very corner, and saw a floating blue diamond. "Is that it?"

"That's the one!" Said Jack. He goes to the diamond, and touches it. Jack and his Pokémon feel restored. "Now, where were we?"

"Oh yes." Said Joey. He picks up Henry, and said, "I do believe you have something what's ours."

"Ugh." Said Henry, still in pain.

"Give us the Mizu Medal, or I'll deal with you myself." Said Joey. Henry tries to reach for his pocket, but his arms are too weak to move. Joey asks Jack, "Jack, what did you do to him?"

Jack shrugs, "He took down my Pokémon, so I have to take him out. Did I go too far?"

"Yes." Said Joey, "Yes you did."

Jack scratches the back of his hair, "Uh, sorry, Henry."

"Never mind." Said Joey, looking through his pockets. He takes the blue medal out of Henry's pocket and said, "We got what we came for. Now all we have to do is go to the other rooms, and get more medals to find out some kind of secret about this Festival Tower."

"Right." Jack nods.

Pikachu calls, "Hey! Jack!" Jack got Pikachu's attention. "Look at this." Pikachu found a treasure chest. "It's a treasure chest."

"Really?" Ask Jack.

"Open it."

Jack opens the chest, and pulls out a brand new deck holder. Now Jack can hold more cards in his deck. There's more. Next to the deck holder looks like a metal object with a hook on the front, and a handle at the back.

"Sweet. A Hookshot." Said Jack.

"Just what you need?" Ask Joey.

"Just what I needed." Said Jack. "Now we can go." Jack, Pikachu, and Joey exit out of the room, and went back to the big room.

But, after Jack, Pikachu, and Joey left the room, another figure comes out of the shadows, and taps Henry to the side.

"_Poor, Henry." _Said the figure, _"Beaten up by a little kid, his little rat, his monkey, and a stupid duck. Those pests are no problem to me."_

Jack and Pikachu came to a halt, and looks at the door. Joey looks at Jack, and asks, "Hey Jack, something bugging you?"

"Is Henry going to be okay?" Ask Jack.

"Nah. He'll be fine." Joey replied. "Knowing Henry, he's tough."

"Right." Said Jack, looking ahead. "We better move."

"To where?" Ask Pikachu.

Joey explains, "While I watched you and your Pokémon fight Henry and his Pokémon, there is another route that can lead to another room."

"Really?" Ask Pikachu.

"Yeah." Joey points the other side over the water, "You just need to get across."

"How do we do that?" Ask Jack. "There's no post on the other side, and I can't jump out of deep water. Besides, I need something that can get me to the other side without swimming or running on walls." He looks at his left, and stares at the wall, "I don't know how to run on walls in the Empire World."

"? Empire World?" Ask Joey. Jack shut his mouth, and looks at his cousin. "Jack, are you okay?"

Jack waves his hands at his cousin, "I'm fine."

"Maybe you can use that Hookshot?" Ask Pikachu.

Jack pulls out the Hookshot, and asks, "Is there something around here that is made of wood?"

"There is wood everywhere." Joey replied. "Those woods are made of paper and wood. Try shooting your Hookshot at that wall."

Jack looks at the walls, and asks, "What wall? There are walls everywhere."

Joey grabs Jack's head, and turns the head to the other side. "That wall."

"Oh." Said Jack. He aims his Hookshot at the other side, and shot out the hook. "Hold on tight." Pikachu quickly jumps on Jack's right shoulder, and holds on. The hook attaches to the wall, and pulls Jack and Pikachu over the water to the other side. "Nice."

However, Joey decided to fly over the wall, and reach to Jack. "Okay, let's go." He continues on ahead, reaching to the next floor, and wait. Jack and Pikachu climb up the ladder and reach to the next floor. Jack opens the door, and everyone enters into the next room.


	29. Chapter 29

Inside the next room, they look up ahead and found a tall floor with a ladder. On their left, they see a door with a small circle hole in the center. It looks like the hole is wet. However, Jack, Pikachu, and Joey still have no clue what these three medals do.

"Cousin, do you know what these medals are for?" Ask Jack.

Joey looks at Jack, surprised, and replied, "Not really. We only have the Hí Medal, the Tsuchi Medal, and the Mizu Medal. So, I have no idea what these medals are for."

"Do you think your teacher knows?" Ask Jack.

"! Ah. Good thinking." Said Joey.

But then, a voice spoke, "No need to call me. I'm already here." Jack, Pikachu, and Joey are surprised.

"Who's there?" Ask Jack.

"Me." Replied a voice.

"Me who?" Ask Pikachu.

"Me, as Ken Hatake." Joey looks up, and spotted a figure with gray long pants, a gray mask, silver spiky hair, and a black suit.

The group looks up, and called, "Ken Hatake!"

Ken raises his hand up and said, _"Konnichi Wá. Joei-san, Jakku-san, ogenki desu?"_

"_Genki desu." _Joey replied. "Sensei, what are you doing here?"

Ken jumps down from the floor, and said, "I was about to ask the same question."

"Uh, yeah." Said Jack, scratching the back of his hair, "You see, Ken-san, we can to the festival tower to see if we can find another of those unknown badges around here."

"I see." Said Ken. "You mean a badge that's flown by here?" Joey and Jack nod. "Actually, to tell you the truth," He thinks, "I did see one flown by here."

Jack and Pikachu are surprised. "You really mean it?"

"Not really." Ken replied, and both Jack and Pikachu fell to the ground, surprised.

"Sensei!" Joey called, _"Wakarimasen! _Why are you here in the first place?"

"Oh, that." Said Ken. "Did you get the message for this rank mission?" Joey nods. "I thought so. You see; this tower, Matsuri Tower, was actually built by that 'green swirl badge'."

"Green Swirl Badge?" Ask Jack, Joey, and Pikachu.

"That might be either the 'Wind Badge' or the 'Aero Badge'." Said Pikachu.

"Right." Said Jack.

"Well, if you need to keep going, you're going to need that 'Kaze Medal'." Said Ken. "But listen to be very carefully." Jack, Pikachu, and Joey listen to Ken. "Joey, did Henry come by here?"

Joey nods. "Yeah. He ambushed us when we're about to get the Mizu Medal."

"Figures." Said Ken. "If Henry was here, then there must be another."

Jack turns around and thought, _"Another wolf demon?" _He asks Ken, "Sensei, is there perhaps a another wolf demon?"

"Actually. There's a _'Werewolf'." _Ken replied.Jack and Pikachu become surprised with fear.

"Werewolf?" Ask Joey, annoyed. "Wait a minute. Blood? Blood Beast?" Ken nods. "Great." He looks at Jack, "Jack. Pikachu. You two ready?" But Jack and Pikachu were at the corner, shaking. "Jack! Pikachu!"

Jack stands up, and looks at his cousin, "I'm sorry, Cousin. I was fine with fighting against fiends, but Werewolves, Vampires, and Zombies are not my thing!"

"You need to face your fears some time, Jack." Said Joey. "Because we need that medal!"

Jack looks down, but thinks about the Empire World. "You're right. I can't argue with that." He looks at Jack, and said, "Right, let's go get Blood."

"Now that's the spirit." Said Joey.

Jack turns, and looks at Pikachu, "Pikachu, are you ready? Pikachu?"

Pikachu is still scared, "You guys go fight Blood; I'll be okay."

"Pikachu!" Said Jack.

"Well, I better go." Said Ken. He looks at Joey, "_De ha mata,_ Joei-san."

"_De ha mata, _Sensei." Said Joey. Ken vanishes in smoke. When the smoke clears, Ken is gone. Joey looks at Jack, and said, "Jack, we better find Blood somewhere in this tower."

Jack puts the blue medal on the small hole, and the door opens. Jack said, "Let's go this way, Joey." He goes to Pikachu, and tries to drag Pikachu through the open door, "Come on."

"Chu!" Said Pikachu, keeping his grip on the ground.

"Let's go!" Jack called, pulling Pikachu to the door. "Urgh! Come on, Pikachu. We're wasting time! Come on!"

"No way!" Pikachu replied, dragged to the door, "I'm not going to fight against Blood Beast like this!" Jack and Pikachu enter through the open door, and into the next room. Joey follows Jack and Pikachu to the next room.

"Oh boy. I got a bad feeling about this." Said Joey.

Jack, Pikachu, and Joey come into the next room with a lot of wolves. Jack pulls out three Poké balls, and throws them in the air. "Summoning!" Three Poké balls release small green frog Pokémon with a flower on its back, a small red fire puppy, and a pig monkey with brown gloves and a bad attitude.

Four wolves appear to fight while the other two wolves wait. Primape charges at the first wolf, and kicks below. The first wolf is kicked out of battle, and goes down in defeat. Jack charges at the second wolf, and attacks. "Ho! Hu! Agh! YA!" Slash! Slash! Slash! Slash! The second wolf is cut everywhere, and goes down in defeat.

Ivysaur releases two vines, and whips the third wolf. The third wolf takes a big hit, and goes down. And last, Growlithe charges at the fourth wolf, and bites. Chomp! The fourth wolf is bitten hard, and goes down in defeat.

Two wolves come out to fight. Primape charges at the fifth wolf, and kicks the wolf at its legs. The fifth wolf takes a big hit, and goes down. Jack charges at the last wolf, and attacks. "Ho! Fra! Agh! YA!" Slash! Slash! Slash! SLASH! The last wolf goes down in defeat.

There are no more wolves left. Jack and his Pokémon won the battle! Primape is becoming strong! Jack found three thousand Gils on the ground, and put the money in his wallet. There's a door at the end of the room. Jack hurries to the door, opens it, and the whole group enters the next room.

The room is small, but there is a treasure chest in the middle of the room. Jack opens the chest, and found another medal. It looks a green medal, and has a symbol too. "This must be the Kaze Medal." Said Jack.

"Great." Said Joey. "We're almost there. Let's get out of here." Jack, his Pokémon, and Joey get out of the room, and into the room again. They get out, and come back to the same room with a tall floor. But first, Jack returns Ivysaur, Growlithe, and Primape back into their Poké balls, and puts the Poké balls away. "Ready?"

"Always." Jack replied. Jack and Pikachu climb up the ladder, and reach to the tall next floor. As for Joey, he flies up near Jack and Pikachu. Jack pulls out his Hookshot, aims at the other side, and shoot. The hook flies over the gap, and attaches to the other side.

Pikachu quickly gets on Jack's right shoulder; the hook attaches to the wall, and pulls Jack and Pikachu to the other side near the door on the left. Joey flies over the gap, and follows Jack and Pikachu. Jack opens the door, and the group enters through the door and into the next room.

They came to a room with the same open gap, but another door on the other side. Jack and Pikachu climb up the ladder again to get in the next floor; Jack pulls out his Hookshot, and aims at the wall on the other side. Pikachu hangs on to Jack just as Jack shoots the hook to the other side. The hook attaches to the wall, and pulls Jack and Pikachu over the gap to the other side. Joey flies over the gap, and stays near Jack.

"Don't you think that was a bit too easy?" Ask Jack.

"Yeah." Joey replies with a nod, "I sense a trap."

Jack opens the door, and everyone enters through the door. This time, they come to the top of the tower. Jack, Pikachu, and Joey look around, and figure out their outside. There are rails to make sure Jack and Pikachu don't fall off, and there's a bridge over another gap.

Joey smells something, and growls, _"He's here."_

Jack pulls out three Poké balls, his sword and shield, and asks, "Where is he, cousin?" He looks up, but spotted the full moon on the sky. _"Uh-oh." _He thought, _"If cousin looks at the full moon, he'll turn into Oozaru." _He asks, "Cousin, could you do me a favor?"

"What?" Ask Joey. He looks around, "You mean the bridge, or is it dark outside?"

"Cousin, could you blind yourself for a moment?" Ask Jack. Pikachu is surprised.

"What? Why would I do that?" Ask Joey.

Jack explains, "Well, there's a full moon, and I can't have you turn into your monstrous form." Joey is a bit surprised. Jack pulls out a strip of blindfold, and said, "Put these on until we get over the bridge and inside another room. Okay?"

"…Fine." Said Joey, taking the blindfold. "Just hope this works." He puts the blindfold on, yet smells something odd. "But Jack, I still smell him. He's close."

"Blood must have the advantage to wait for you to turn your into Oozaru." Said Jack.

"If he did show up?" Ask Pikachu, "Won't he attack Joey first?"

"No way." Jack replied. "Cousin would never lose to him."

"Why won't you say Blood's name?" Ask Pikachu.

"Oh, because if I said Blood's name, this would mean I would have to say blood." Said Pikachu.

"Can we hurry up?" Ask Joey, "I can't see in this blindfold."

And Jack said, taking Joey, "Okay. Let's hurry before he shows up."

"Let's go." Said Pikachu. Jack and Pikachu follow the path, and take Joey through the path. When they reached to the bridge, Pikachu said, "Is Blood close?"

"He's near." Joey replied, smelling Blood's scent. "Be careful, Jack."

"I will." Jack replied. "Besides, know about Werewolves, they're very stupid." Joey and Pikachu become surprised to what Jack said.

And then a growled voice shouted, _"Who you calling stupid, you half-breed?" _The monstrous figure with wolf's face, strong muscles, human body with black clothes, claws, and fangs jumped on the bridge.

Joey growls, _"He's here."_

"Easy, Cousin." Said Jack. "Just wait." He looks at the figure, "So, you're Blood. What a surprise to see a Werewolf for the first time."

"_What are you doing here?" _Ask Blood, _"And why did you bring these pests to our battle?"_

"Who are you calling a pest, you ugly werewolf?" Pikachu called.

"Blood, we don't have time here." Said Jack, "If you get engage with us, you're ganna regret it."

"_Like when you beat Henry?" _Ask Blood, _"That scrawny wolf never stood a chance against your power, pipsqueak."_

"Pipsqueak?" Ask Pikachu, "Oh, I feel scared now."

"_I'm surrounded by idiots." _Joey thought. "Jack, hurry up."

"I got it." Said Jack. He throws three Poké balls in the air, and summons three Pokémon. One Pokémon looks like a green frog with a flower on its back, the second is a small red fire puppy, and the last is a furry pig monkey with a bad attitude. "Ivysaur, Growlithe, Primape, are you guys ready?"

The Pokémon spoke. _"How cute." _Blood taunts, _"This should be quick and painless when I'm through with you."_

"Try me, Wolfy." Said Jack, prepared.

Primape prepare its arm, and charges at Blood. Able to find the weak spot, Primape chops the chest. POW! Blood is hit very hard, yet strong.

Blood growls, _"I'll show you power!" _He charges at Primape, and attacks Primape with its claws. "Ha! HIYA! RAGH!" Slash! Slash! Slash! Primape takes a lot of damage, yet remains strong.

Jack pulls out a card, and thought, _"Here goes." _He looks behind, and calls, "Cousin, is Lucario ready?"

Joey sniffs through his Poké balls, and pulls out one. "Yeah. But hurry up, okay? I can't fight in this kind of condition."

"You'll do fine." Said Jack. He calls with a card, "Cousin!" Joey steps in, and releases a humanoid blue like jackal dog with a horn on its chest, and on the back of its hands.

"You called, master?" Ask the Pokémon.

Joey replies, "Lucario, Aura Sphere on Blood!"

"Got it!" Lucario charge up a lot of aura energy, and blast the attack on Blood. Blood took a bit of damage, yet stays strong. "What?" Lucario is surprised.

"Surprise?" Ask Blood, "Your Pokémon is not strong."

Jack calls, "Okay, then lets try this!" Ivysaur releases small seeds at Blood. Blood dodges the seeds on time. "What the?"

"Jack, you gotten remember: Blood is fast." Said Joey.

"Drat." Said Jack. Growlithe charges at Blood, and bites. Chomp! Blood takes the bit, but isn't flinched, and impressed. Primape charges at Blood, and kicks Blood's legs very hard. Blood felt his legs in so much pain; he growls more.

Blood goes after Primape, and attacks again. "Ha! Ha! HIYA!" Primape takes a lot of hits, and almost to the floor.

"Primape!" Jack called, surprised. He pulls out a card and said, "Hi-Potion." A bottle of blue potion appeared on Jack's right hand. He gives the potion to Primape, and Primape drinks the potion to full health. Primape is fully healed.

Ivysaur releases a lot of sharp leaves out of its big flower, and sends the sharp leaves at Blood. Blood braced itself, and takes small damage. Growlithe inhale its breath, and blows out an Ember attack at Blood. Blood takes a small hit from the flames.

Blood laughs at Jack. _"What's the matter, kid? I thought you trained your Pokémon hard."_

"Jack, what's wrong?" Ask Joey.

"Master, I don't think these attacks are very effect well on Blood." Said Lucario, "He must have a weakness somewhere."

Primape prepare its arm, and charges at Blood. Able to find Blood's weak spot, Primape chops the head very hard. POW! Blood takes serious damage.

"_I've just about enough of your stupid monkey! I'm ganna kill that thing once and for all!" _Blood shouted. Blood charges at Primape, and attacks. "HIYA! HA! RAGH!" Slash! Slash! Slash! Primape takes a lot of damage, but stays strong. _"Why won't you die, you stupid monkey?"_

Jack gets in position, and calls, "You wanna know? Try this!" He attacks Blood with his sword. "Fra! Agh! Fra! YA!" Slash! Slash! Slash! Slash! Blood took a lot of slashes, yet stays strong. Ivysaur releases a lot of sharp leaves again, and sends the sharp leaves at Blood. Blood braced for impact, and still standing.

"What's wrong, Ivysaur?" Ask Jack, looking at his Ivysaur. "Are you trying to hit a big spot just like Primape did?" Ivysaur nod. He remembers, "Of course. Karate Chop and Razor Leaf can do critical damage." He looks at Ivysaur, "I guess Razor Leaf won't give you luck, will it?"

Growlithe stands back; Growlithe charges right at Blood, and tackles very hard. Blood takes a hit, and Growlithe takes a recoil effect.

Primape prepared its arm, and charges at Blood again. Primape finds the weak spot, and chops Blood's head. Blood is almost down, but not out. Blood charges at Jack, and attacks. "Ha! HIYA! RAGH!" Slash! Slash! Slash!

Jack takes a lot of scratches, but stays strong. Instead, Jack charges at Blood, and attacks right back. "Ho! Hu! Agh! YA!" Slash! Slash! Slash! Slash! Blood takes a lot of hits, and goes down in a howl.

But suddenly, Henry gets back up. Jack and his Pokémon are shocked to see Henry not quitting the fight.

"What's going on, now?" Ask Joey.

"_You can't get away that easy." _Said Blood.

"Sheesh!" Said Jack, "Stay down already!"

"_Or what?" _Ask Blood, _"Are you going to take me down?"_

Joey found Blood's scent; he dashes pass Jack and his Pokémon, and then punches Blood close to the rails. Blood almost lost balance, and then fell off the rail. _"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!" _Blood falls all the way off the tower, and straight down until he reaches to the ground. Jack and his Pokémon watch Blood fall, and then, boom! _"Urgh!" _Blood is unconscious on the bottom of the tower.

Jack and his Pokémon are relieved to never see Blood again, and won the battle. Jack and his Pokémon are becoming strong. Jack found Blood's money, one thousand and five hundred Gils, on the ground. He puts the money away, and returns Ivysaur, Growlithe, and Primape back into their Poké ball.

"Phew. That was very close." Said Jack.

"Too close." Said Pikachu.

Jack looks at the left side, and found a door. "Cousin, hurry to that door, open it, and go inside."

"Huh?" Ask Joey.

Jack takes his cousin to the door, and opens it. "Never mind. Just go inside, close the door, and untie your blindfold." Joey goes through the open door.

"Okay." Said Joey. He takes Lucario, and both Joey and Lucario close the door behind them. As for Jack and Pikachu, they found a diamond floating around. Jack touches the diamond, and both he and his Pokémon are fully restored.

"And I thought this adventure would never end." Said Pikachu.

"Let's be more careful, Pikachu." Said Jack, "The sooner we get this adventure done, the better."

"But are there anything else we have to worry about?" Ask Pikachu.

Jack thinks, "First, there was Henry, and then there was Blood. I feel like we're attacking Joey's rivals. Instead of enemies, we're dealing with Dog's most aggressive animal life, a wolf. Henry Fang is a wolf demon, and Blood Beast is a werewolf."

"Do you think we might face against a very powerful wolf?"

"This could be very tense. Pikachu, whatever waits us, we need to get that badge somewhere." Jack looks around, and found some kind of white medal on the ground. "Look!"

Pikachu picks it up, and gives the medal to Jack, "Is that?"

"Oh yeah. It's the Sora Medal." Said Jack. "That means we got all the Medals." He and Pikachu look at the door, "We can go and see what Cousin is doing." Jack opens the door, and both Jack and Pikachu enter through the door.

Jack and Pikachu close the door behind, and found Joey and Lucario waiting. Inside the new room, it's a bit dark around, but there is light behind the curtains. The curtains are red, and closed something from behind.

"Hey, Jack." Said Joey.

"Hi, Cousin." Said Jack.

"Did you notice something odd about that curtain right there?" Ask Joey, pointing at the curtains.

Jack and Pikachu look at the curtains, and become confused. "What in Zucions?"

"I don't remember curtains in a Festival Tower." Said Joey.

"Me neither." Said Jack.

The voice announces, "Gentlemen." Jack, Pikachu, Joey, and Lucario are surprised. "Welcome to the very first _'Matsuri Gekijoo' _in the Festival Tower."

"? The Matsuri Gekijoo?" Ask Joey.

"The Festival Theater?" Ask Jack. "What fun."

"Please release your Pokémon, but no Legendary Pokémon." Said the announcer.

"Fine." Said Joey, annoyed.

"I guess we have no choice." Said Jack. He pulls out all four Poké balls, and releases four Pokémon out.

The first Pokémon is a green frog like Pokémon with a big flower on its back; the second is a small red fire puppy; the third is a yellow duck with a headache; and the last is a pig monkey Pokémon with a bad attitude.

Joey pulls out five Poké balls, and releases his Pokémon. Joey's Pikachu is just like Jack's Pikachu, but with pink cheeks. Another Pokémon is a large red human body Pokémon with a bird head and beak. Next, his purple fur Pokémon almost looks like a cat with a long neck, and a tail at the end that splits. His fourth Pokémon looks like a mighty griffon with yellow eyes, and powerful claws. And his last Pokémon is a large red fur monkey with fire as a head, and two yellow spirals on the side.

Lucario and Pikachu sit aside with their owners, and the rest of the Pokémon sit and wait.

"Good evening." Said the announcement. "Thank you for releasing your Pokémon. Now, please standby for this annual announcement. We would like to present you, the audience, this show, 'Pokémon, Samurai World'."

"Samurai World?" Ask Jack. "I don't remember that?"

"What? You don't remember that story, Jack?" Ask Joey. He explains, "This is the story from a long time, after the battle. You got heroes, a princess, musicians, and samurais."

"And what are they?" Ask Jack.

Joey slaps his forehead. "You didn't learn the history lesson from the beginning, did you?"

"No? Why?"

"Jack, there are ten Pokémon on stage, and one Pokémon is the villain." Said Joey. "You got Pikachu and Clefairy on the top; Squirtle, Bulbasaur, and Charmander in the middle; and Jinx, Jigglypuff, Chansey, Poliwhirl, and Slowpoke at the bottom."

Jack is disturbed. "What in Zucions? Are they…Poké Dolls?" Joey nods. "Sheesh. It's in the 'Hinamatsuri' as 'Doll Festival'?"

"That's the idea." Said Joey. "Pikachu and Clefairy are 'Emperor' and 'Empress'. As for Squirtle, Bulbasaur, and Charmander, they are the sake-bearer, or attendants. And last, Jinx, Jigglypuff, Chansey, Poliwhirl, and Slowpoke are the musicians."

"Magicians?" Ask Jack.

"Not Magicians. Musicians!"

"Oh."

"You have Jinx playing the small drum, Jigglypuff playing the large drum, Chansey playing the hand drum, Poliwhirl plays the flute, and Slowpoke sings." Joey stares at the curtain at the wrong way. "Uh. Maybe they should put Jigglypuff the singer, Jinx plays the large drum, Chansey plays the flute, Poliwhirl plays the hand drum, and Slowpoke plays with the small drum."

"Okay." Said Jack, "I think I should stay attention to my history lessons very often." The curtain starts the lift up, and then there was a soft applause. "Oh!"

"It's starting." Said Joey.


	30. Chapter 30

The curtains reveal only a background with a small sunset up on the right, a small tree to the right, and a Japanese castle background over to the left side. The announcer announces, "Long ago, in the distant land, the town was in a big threat of the terrorists thieves that want money, power, and greed. The emperor and empress were in a panic of another assault."

Jack whispers, _"Is Pikachu the emperor?"_

Joey whispers, _"Not yet. Just watch."_

"In the kingdom of Fujiwara, the emperor is in a struggle of the big threat. Why, with the fortress in danger, the assault is coming."

"_What are we going to do?" Ask the emperor._

"_Hey, is that?" _Ask Jack.

Joey replies, _"Yeah. It's the emperor. The emperor is played as 'Clefable'."_

"_Dear father, what are you going to do with those soldiers?" Ask the young princess._

"_And I suppose the princess is 'Clefairy'?" _Ask Jack.

"_Jack, no more talking." _Said Joey, _"Just watch the show."_

"_My dear, we have the end the war from tyranny, or the evil lord, 'Meouth' will take over the kingdom."_

"But then, a voice called," _"Sire! We have an emergency!" _"The emperor and the princess got the royal guard's attention. _"He's coming! He's coming!"_

"The emperor and his daughter become surprise." _"The Meouth Lord?" _"Ask the emperor."

"_That's right." _"Said the royal guard." _"What are you doing to do, sire?"_

"The emperor thinks this clearly. But, taking down the Meouth Lord will not be an easy battle." _"I guess we have no choice, but to fight."_

Jack is starting to feel so tired, for he was fighting too much enemies and rouge ninjas. Jack felt his eyes sleepy, and then, he fell asleep. Jack dreams about the story, walking through the fields.

"What?" Ask Jack, looking around the fields. "What's going on? I was sleeping at the theater." He looks around, and looks at his body. "Agh!" He was surprised to see small yellow hands, and turns around to see a lighting shape tail. "Okay, I feel disturbed."

The announcer spoke, "Meanwhile, over at the horizon, there is a small young samurai whom has journeyed through the fields and would like to help out with the battle from the Meouth Lord."

Jack looks up, and said, "What in Zucions is this? I'm a samurai?"

"He replies, speaking to the sky." Said the announcer.

"Hey! I wasn't talking to the sky!" Jack shouted, "I was talking to you!"

"He calls, pointing at the sky." It seems the announcer is ignoring to what Jack is saying. Until, Jack finally gave up.

"Never mind." Said Jack. "I guess I have to play along until the story is done." He moves up, trying to walk right.

"And so, the young samurai known as 'Samurai Pikachu', head to the fortress of Fujiwara."

"Okay." Said Jack, confused. "So, I'm a Pikachu, and I need to help Fujiwara." He thinks, _"This is going to be tougher than I thought."_

"Samurai Pikachu talked and thought to himself." Said the announcer. "The young samurai arrived to the village, and reach to the castle of Fujiwara. The guard stops the Samurai in a cry," _"Halt!" _Jack is surprised, and stopped at his tracks. _"No one is allowed to come in the castle of Fujiwara. State your business!"_

Jack thought, _"Whoa. An Electabuzz."_

"Samurai Pikachu has confronted with Guard Electabuzz. How will Samurai Pikachu work things out? He needs to speak to the emperor for the help with battling the Meouth Lord." Said the announcer.

Jack smirks with an idea, _"Wanna bet? I slept as a Pikachu, and I can outsmart this Electabuzz." _He spoke, "Guard Electabuzz, I am Samurai Pikachu, the warrior who has come to help Fujiwara from the threat of the Meouth Lord."

"_Please." _"Said Guard Electabuzz." _"I wouldn't allow a pest like you stumble around this place."_

"Are you sure?" Ask Jack, "Because, if you don't let me in to help the battle against the Meouth Lord, then this lard will be nothing but waste." He looks at the guard, "What do you say? Will you allow me become a soldier in battle, or let this land die? I am a great warrior."

"The Guard grabs Samurai Pikachu, and threats him." The guard grabs Jack, and threats him for being a smart aleck. _"How dare you try and sneak your way in, peasant!"_

"Okay then, how about a challenge?" Ask Jack.

"What's this?" The announcer spoke, "Is Samurai Pikachu challenging the Guard to a battle? Samurai Pikachu doesn't have the guts to fight the guard." _"You? Fight me?" _"Ask the guard. He laughs." _"Foolish little mouse. You better leave before things could get ugly."_

"Try me." Said Jack, pulling his…toy sword? "What the?" He asks, "Ugh, could you excuse me for a minute?" He backs away, and looks at his toy sword. He calls to the announcer, "What gives? I need a real samurai blade, not _this_!"

"Samurai Pikachu spoke to the skies again." Said the announcer.

Jack feels annoyed, "You know, this is really starting to bug me. All I have to fight is a toy sword, and you've turned me into a Pikachu with samurai clothes." He looks at the guard. "Are you ready?"

"So, Samurai Pikachu is ready to fight against Guard Electabuzz." Said the announcer. "The battle begins."

Jack pulls out his toy sword; charging at Guard Electabuzz, and attacks. "Fra! Agh! Fra! YA!" Whack! Whack! Whack! WHACK!

"Guard Electabuzz took a lot of hits. What courageous power Samurai Pikachu had." Said the announcer. "By shock, Guard Electabuzz goes down after a mighty blow." _"Agh! No way! Beaten by a rat." _"Said Guard Electabuzz, on the ground." _"Fine, you win. You may see the Emperor. But you'll have to beat the other guard to gain the Emperor's trust."_

"Sweet. Thank you." Said Jack, raising his small yellow paw with a smile. "Now you know how it feels to be beaten by a true warrior." Jack hurries over the knocked out guard, and into the castle.

The announcer spoke, "After the defeat of Guard Electabuzz; Samurai Pikachu hurries into the castle of Fujiwara, and hurries his way to the emperor's room. While there, Samurai Pikachu opens the large door, and into the next room. Samurai Pikachu is in the throne room, and was surprise to see the emperor and his little daughter in a big threat."

"_Dear father." _"Said the princess." _"Please calm down. It won't be so bad."_

"_I got a distinct feeling my heart won't stop pounding." _Jack thought, disturbed.

"_My dear lady," _"Said the emperor," _"We have no choice. We must surrender to the Meouth Lord right now."_

"_Oh! Father!" _"The princess and the emperor become more concerned to the war, and the safety of the village. By the emperor's decision, he has no choice by to surrender and negotiate the battle to the Meouth Lord."

Jack spoke to the announcer, "You know. Why don't I help out fight against the Meouth Lord?"

"_Ask Samurai Pikachu, talking to the ceiling." _Said the announcer.

"Yeah, you're no help anyway." Said Jack, ignoring the announcer. "I'm going to save this village from this, Meouth Lord. Excuse me." He walks to the emperor and the princess, and said, "Hello?"

"The emperor and the princess were surprised, and hide behind their chairs from shock." _"Agh! Who? Who's there?" _"Ask the emperor?"

Jack replies, "It is I! Samurai Pikachu, at your service." He bows.

"_You?" _"Ask the emperor, coming out of the chair." _"Samurai Pikachu? State yourself."_

"Oh! Right." Jack explains, "I hear there is big trouble at the castle Fujiwara from the Meouth Lord, so I've decided to help out for the war to take down the Meouth Lord. It would an honor if I take on the Meouth Lord myself."

"Samurai Pikachu is doing a big favor for the emperor, and would risk his left to save the village from the Meouth Lord." Said the announcer. "How does the emperor reply?" _"If you wish to help out, you must prove yourself worthy." _"Said the emperor. He calls," _"Bring Guard Hitmonlee." _The brown figure with tough legs, no mouth, and long legs appeared.

"Come on." Said Jack, prepared, "I wanna fight against the Meouth Lord; not take fighting dancing lessons." He pulls out his toy sword. "Oh well. I guess he'll have to turn the hard way." He charges at the guard, and attacks. "Fra! Ho! Ha! YA!" Pow! Pow! Pow! POW! The guard takes a big hit, and falls down in defeat.

"The emperor and his daughter are surprised to see an easy fight." Said the announcer, surprised. _"That was…tremendous!" _"Said the emperor, happy. He bows to Samurai Pikachu." _"Dear, Samurai Pikachu, hear my plead." _Jack got the emperor's attention. _"My village is in a big threat, the Meouth Lord. I will make you an offer something for saving this village from that monstrous tyrant. What do you say?"_

"That, I have to think about." Said Jack, thinking.

"How is Samurai Pikachu going to fight against the Meouth Lord? Even with a lot of armies of cats, the emperor's army is nothing but small red dogs. And Samurai Pikachu is just one Pokémon to face the tyrant lord." Jack hatched an idea.

"I got it." Jack said, "You just order your army to take down those stupid cats." He looks outside, "I'll deal with the Meouth Lord myself."

"_Dear Samurai Pikachu, are you sure?" _"Ask the princess."

Jack turns around, and nods, "I'm sure. You can count on me." He asks, "When does he attack?"

"_At nightfall." _"The emperor replied."

"Then we'll strike at nightfall." Said Jack, prepared.

The announcer spoke. "When night came, Samurai Pikachu and the emperor's armor of small red fire puppies watch over the village, waiting for the armor of cats to come and attack. Samurai Pikachu seems very serious to fight against the Meouth Lord."

"_Come on." _Jack thought, _"I know you're going to attack."_

"Waiting for the Meouth Lord to attack, a voice shouted through the village," _"The Meouths are coming!" _"Samurai Pikachu is surprised to hear a crier shout around in town. _"The Meouths are coming! The Meouths are coming!"_

"It's them!" Said Jack, prepared, "Everyone! Get up. They're coming."

"The red dogs growl at something over the horizon." Said the announcer.

"Let's go." Said Jack.

"Samurai Pikachu takes the army outside, and wait at the battlefield." _"Sir, are they coming?" _"Ask one of the army."

"Soon." Jack replied.

"By surprise, a big large army of cats with their foreheads that is shape like a long coin come out to fight." Said the announcer.

Jack shouted, "CHARGE!"

"The army and Samurai Pikachu charge in the attack. It was mass chaos in battle, from dogs versus cats, and Samurai Pikachu knocks out every cat one-by-one. At the end, a nasty feline with a silver charm on its forehead, robes, and two long whiskers on each end appear with a long toy sword."

Jack becomes surprised and calls, "You!"

"_So, you're the pest that's been interfering with my plans." _"Said Lord Meouth." _"You shall be punished."_

Jack pulls out his toy sword, and shouts, "That's not ganna happen, you stupid pussy cat!"

"_Stupid Pussy Cat?" _"Ask Lord Meouth, surprised. _"I'll show you stupid pussy cat, you little rat!" _"Lord Meouth charges at Samurai Pikachu with a valiant toy sword. When suddenly, Samurai Pikachu turns around, and stops Lord Meouth dead at its own tracks." _"Huh? What the?" _"Samurai Pikachu stopped Lord Meouth by using his lightning tail."

Jack laughs a little, "This is just too easy for me. Oh well, I've always wanted to do this."

"_No!" _Said Lord Meouth, stunned.

Jack waves his hand, "Bye-bye." And then Jack blast out a Thunder on Lord Meouth. "CHUUU!!!!"

"Lord Meouth took a lot of shock of electricity, feeling massive pain. At then end, Samurai Pikachu stops, and then Lord Meouth falls to the ground in defeat." _"Curses." _Said Lord Meouth. _"I surrender. You win."_

Jack does his victory pose and said, "Hey, Meouth, take care."

The announcer spoke. "The Meouth Lord and his army are finally defeated. Fujiwara is saved. Samurai Pikachu and his army of red dogs come back to the village alive, in honor of their victory against the Meouth Lord. At the throne room, the emperor and the princess are happy to see Samurai Pikachu defeat the Meouth Lord."

"_Oh! Samurai Pikachu." _"Said the emperor, impress." _"You did it. You saved the village of Fujiwara."_

"Oh, thank you." Said Jack, scratching the back of his head.

"_For saving the village," _"The emperor spoke," _"You have the privilege of, 'marrying my daughter'."_

Jack is surprised. "! What? Marrying?"

"The princess nods in blush."

"Uh, you know." Said Jack, making an excuse, "I would love to marry your princess and messing up the story, but…I have to go!" He dashes out of the room. "Bye!"

"_! Samurai Pikachu!" _"The princess calls, surprised," _"Where are you going?"_

"I'm getting out of here!" Jack shouts.

"What? Hey! What are you doing?" The announcer calls, "You're ruining my story. You get back here and kiss your princess!"

"No way!" Jack shouted, running through the fields. "I rather wait until I grow up than marrying a Pokémon princess. See ya!"

"I wouldn't do that if I were you!" Said the announcer. "Because you're about too…"

By surprise, Jack jumps very high up over the cliff, and falls all the way down until he touches the floor. "Bye!"

Jack finally wakes up from his sleep, and looks around. He yawns, and tries to see the show of how it's supposed to really end. By surprise, the story had already ended. This time, the curtains come down, and the show ended.

"Huh? What?" Ask Jack, stretching. "Is it over?"

"Yeah." Joey replied. He looks at his cousin, "Were you sleeping?"

"I'm sorry." Jack replied. "I was tired."

"You missed a good ending." Said Joey.

"Well, how did the story ended?"

"Well, Samurai Pikachu kisses his princess, and married the princess."

"What? Whoops!"

"What do you mean, 'whoops'?"

"I was dreaming. I dreamt about me as Samurai Pikachu, fighting against Lord Meouth and won."

"By using a Thunder trick?"

"Yeah. And at the end, I was supposed to kiss the princess, but I didn't because I ran away."

"Sheesh." Said Pikachu. "I'll stay with girl Pikachus, and not Clefairies." _"Unless they're extra cute Clefairy girls." _He thought.

Jack tries to shake it off. "Ugh. I guess I fell asleep during the story. Maybe it would be best for me to wait until the story ends."

"Ladies and gentlemen." Said the announcer, "Well, just two boys and their Pokémon. Sorry about the incident with Samurai Pikachu messing up the incident of my story. But, I'm glad we end the story right here, right now."

Jack calls, "Excuse me!"

"Sir, do you have a question?" Ask the announcer.

"I don't mean to be rude, but do you happen to know Samurai Pikachu jumping off the cliff on purpose?" Jack asks.

The announcer replies, "Pikachu jumped off the cliff to look for a special ring in order to marry Princess Clefairy."

"Oh." Said Jack, surprised. "I thought it was something else, like waking up from a dream."

"Waking up from a dream?" Ask the announcer. "Are you…the dream?"

"Huh?"

"Oh well." Said the announcer. "I guess we can wait. If you were dreaming as Samurai Pikachu, then we have a special treat for you."

"Jack, I have a bad feeling about this." Said Joey, aware.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, we have a special honor tonight." The announcer announces, "It seems we have the Pokémon Warrior, played as Samurai Pikachu to wake up, we will give our hero a reward for finishing the story with a simple 'leap of faith'."

Jack pulls out his sword and shield. "What are you up to?"

"Ladies and Gentlemen, meet the number one and only one who rocks this world!" The announcer pulls the curtains up, and reveals a man with long silver hair, blue eyes, black punk clothes, a silver ring on his nose, and talks trash. "Welcome! White Wolf Guitarist!" There was a very big applause around the walls.

"White Wolf Guitarist?" Ask Joey. "Wait a minute! Now I know why you sent Henry Fang and Blood Beast after us." Joey figured it out. "You were trying to get rid of us."

"That's right. But call me, Wolf." Said Wolf, pulling out his axe. He strums his axe, "My boss sent me here to look for that badge you mutts were sniffing around, so I decided to look for the badge in this place because I will be the first to get that badge before you two do."

"So, there really is a badge here." Said Jack. "No wonder."

"Okay, Wolf." Said Joey. "Since you're here, time to beat you to a pulp. Demon style."

"Whoa!" Wolf interrupted. "Why are you mutts coming after me?"

"Because, you're working with your boss, Hadean!" Pikachu shouted. "So, you need to be punished just like Faimi and Ivre."

"What? No! You're not going to face me. No." Said Wolf. "I'm not your opponent."

"You sure?" Ask Joey.

"I'm sure. I'm just trying to look for love." Wolf turns away. "I never have a special girlfriend in all my life. I really wanted a woman: to hold, to snug, to feel, to love, and to dream. Oh, I would perform a perfect music for my special girl."

"You're crazy." Said Jack. "I won't let you get away."

"Oh, foolish little boy." Said Wolf. "Don't be lonely; I have a special friend just for you."

"_Special Friend?" _Joey thought, _"What's he up to?"_


End file.
